King Explosion Murder the Shield Hero
by BKL777
Summary: This is the story of hero in training Katsuki Bakugou being transported into the world of Melromarc and is the new cardinal shield hero in their darkest time of need. Bakugou will go on many new adventures in this fantasy world to become their world's greatest hero whether they want him to or not.
1. Chapter 1

**King Explosion Murder the Shield Hero**

**Authors note: My first sort of crossover fanfic. This story is basically replacing Naofumi with Bakugou from My Hero Academia as the shield hero. While I will follow the general plot of Shield hero, things won't go exactly as they did in the anime/manga so Bakugou will do things differently, have different adventures, and he won't be having the same teammates so unfortunately no Filo or Raphtalia in team Bakugou. They won't be nonexistent and will appear in the story (and I promise Raphtalia won't die in a slave cage) but I doubt Bakugou is going to be doing the exact same things Naofumi will do and having things go exactly the same would make the story redundant so I doubt he would be buying slaves or picking the same egg. I should note that this takes place between season 3 and 4 of MHA so this was after Bakugou's and Izuku's big fight, Bakugou's heartfelt speech after it, and before the internships, so we will be following a slightly less arrogant Bakugou then he was in the first episode. With that said enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: the unorthodox hero.**

"DIE GERMS! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Relax man, you're just brushing your teeth." says young Kirishima who is alongside his friend Katsuki Bakugou brushing their teeth at the male dorms bathroom in U.A high school the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan.

Bakugou after he finished his brushing spits out in the sink, "All Might always has a bright smile on him, and if I'm going to be number one I need an even better smile then he had. I'm not going to let some primitive bacteria ruin that for me.", he answers to Kirishima who just shrugs and goes along with it as he finishes his brushing.

Today was Sunday so school was not in session for the day, for most of the class this is a time of rest from a week of heroing schoolwork, but to others, schoolwork never ends and Bakugou is one of them. This is especially true to him now since he failed his provisional hero licensing test along with a fellow rival student Shoto Todoroki. He was now behind his peers including his former childhood friend Deku the one kid he always saw as a quirkless weakling was now ahead of him.

Despite these setbacks, Bakugou and Shoto are being given a chance to retake the licensing exam in a few months as long as they both took a bunch of extra courses that will start next week.

However, while U.A is mostly a school to make new heroes in there super-powered based society, it is still a high school and the students still must learn their basic education including learning math, science, literature, and history to ever be able to graduate as heroes. And tomorrow there is going to be a big history exam on Meiji period Japan and no one can afford to fail it.

After brushing his teeth and eating breakfast Bakugou was ready to head for the school's library to study for that very history exam.

Kirishima had other priorities though, "Hey Bakugou want to train a bit more at the gym? I heard the school had brought in some new equipment." he asked Bakugou.

"Haven't you forgot we have a big history exam tomorrow idiot? I still need to study for that so I'll be at the library for most of the day." Bakugou rudely answers to his friend though Kirishima is used to it by now knowing Bakugou is always like this no matter who he is talking to.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Well I think I'll do okay myself so do whatever you want bro, but when you're done looking at old books I'll be at the gym for most of the day so see ya later." Kirishima says as he and Bakugou go in separate directions of the school.

* * *

At U.A's library, Bakugou has spent the last few hours reading various Japanese history texts studying and taking notes on them. Despite being a tough fighter and having an explosive personality Bakugou was still quite the book-smart student, being the number 3 student based on regular course grades with only Tenya Iida and Momo Yaoyorozu having higher grades than him.

Of course just because he's smart and needs to study for the history exam that doesn't mean he has to remotely like it. He wants to be the best and wants to train himself to be a better hero and should prepare for his licensing test but he is stuck in a library learning to be better at his least favorite subject.

After skimming over the last textbook Bakugou finally had enough of it and slams the book cover, "This is so stupid, I'm in one of the best hero schools in the entire planet and I'm reading about ancient shit that doesn't matter anymore!" Bakugou says to himself as he grabbed the books and angrily puts them where he found them that makes the bookshelves rumble.

"I can understand learning math, I can understand learning some science, but why the hell are we learning about non-quirk related history? Who the hell cares about why we went to war with Russia in 1904 and who the hell cares about what American forced our backward ass society to open up to trade!" he yells quietly to himself since he was in a library as he continues to angrily put away the books.

Bakugou finally finds the last location to put in the last book, "I'm supposed to be the god damn best and next week I'm going to be stuck doing a bunch of extra classes with icy hot just so I can get my damn provisional license and Mr. Aizawa has us learning this crap! I HATE HISTORY!" Bakugou finally slammed the last book back into its location and the force of Bakugou's push made the bookshelf rumble again but this time the force made a single book fall off onto the floor.

Bakugou noticed and decided to walk over to pick it up, it may not matter much to him but he knew better than to leave messes behind as he learned well about being a hero that it's proper hero etiquette to clean up any mess you make after fighting villains.

Bakugou finally picked up the book and read the cover, "The four cardinal weapons. What the hell is this supposed to be about?" he says to himself, for curiosity sake he decided to read a little into it himself just to see what weapons the book is talking about. Perhaps it could be useful for heroing.

He opens it up and reads over the first few pages of the book. The book describes a world in danger, with waves of many monsters coming into it to destroy everything. The book goes on to talk about the four cardinal heroes, warriors who are summoned from other worlds to weld the four cardinal weapons to fight these deadly waves off. The weapons being a spear, a sword, a bow, and a shield, "What kind of retarded idiot goes off fighting monsters with just a shield? Unless you're that ancient comic hero Captain America I guess." Bakugou laughs to himself at the book finding the concept stupid. He then skims over the rest of the book that gave descriptions of the spear, sword, and bow hero, and a brief chapter on some bitchy princess.

Bakugou wasn't impressed and was starting to lose interest as he was just turning through most of the book at this point, "I should've known this was a waste of time, this is just some crappy old fantasy novel geeks would read. I might as well see what stupid things they say about the shield idiot." he says to himself and finally gets to the chapter that talks about the shield hero.

But when he turned the page it was completely blank, "What? What in the hell is this?" he says flipping over more pages finding more of them completely blank. Bakugou is thinking this might've been just a defective book, but suddenly the book was somehow glowing and was turning the blank pages by itself. Bakugou throws the book on the ground and was completely confused by it, but then he quickly noticed the bookshelves were also glowing brightly in front of him.

"What's going on? Is this some prank by class B!?" but as Bakugou looks around he notices that other than the bookshelves the rest of the library was gone and the bookshelves began to rise up quickly and endlessly. He also quickly noticed that the ground itself was gone and he began to fall.

Bakugou had no idea what was going on and could only yell as he falls into a bright nothingness. He attempts to use his explosion quirk to propel himself and slow his fall, but the explosions did nothing to stop his fall and could only yell some more as he falls into the light.

The fall finally stopped with Bakugou safely hitting the ground on his stomach with some weird symbol on it, "What the hell just happened!?" Bakugou says to himself, but as he places his left hand on his face, he then noticed some sort of device was on his arm that looked like a metal plate, "Who the hell did this..." but before he could finish he heard other groaning next to him. He looked beside himself and saw 3 other Japanese teenagers, one was tall with long blonde hair with a ponytail in red clothes, another was pale-skinned with black hair in blue clothes, and the last one was the shortest of the 3 with blonde hair with green eyes and clothes.

"Fantastic! The summoning was a success." Bakugou looked over to what made that voice and saw a group of robed cloaked figures with all but one in the middle wearing a hood.

The four young men were all equally confused and weirded out by this strange place they were all in as they stand up. Though Bakugou, in particular, was quite angry by all of this thinking something is up.

The middle robed man finally spoked to them, "Please oh brave heroes, our world is in dire need of sav..ow!" But Bakugou interrupts and tackles the guy to the ground surprising and scaring everyone.

Bakugou sat on top of him and had his hand on the terrified man's face, "Who the hell are you people and why the hell did you kidnap me!? Are you with the league of villains!? For the last time, I will never join you freaks of nature, and I will never be a villain! So all of you villains can go right to hell!" he yells at the man who was just scared out of his mind of his so-called savior.

But before Bakugou could do anything else, the three summoned others grabbed on to him and removed Bakugou off of the man, "Let me go you assholes!" he yells as he struggles with the three.

"Calm down will yah. We are just as clueless as you are but tackling and screaming at people isn't going to help us find the answers." the short green-eyed one said, Bakugou was still struggling and was about to use his quirk on them, but as he looks back at the hooded group they all looked terrified by Bakugou. He quickly sees that these people were not real villains at all. Real villains wouldn't ever be afraid of the very people they kidnapped.

He finally calmed down and stopped struggling with the summoned others as they get off of Bakugou, "Ok fine, but you hooded weirdos better explain this well and how we even got here?" he demanded as he clutches his fist in front of them.

The one that was tackled got himself back up and got his composure back after taking some deep breaths, "I'm... I'm very sorry if we have frightened all of you but our world is in need of your help, we used an ancient ritual that is used to summon the cardinal heroes of legend which is what you four are. Our world needs you, brave heroes, as great evil is upon us." he explains to the four, though what the guy was saying sounded familiar.

That made Bakugou start thinking, "Wait? World in the brink of destruction, four cardinal heroes?" he turns and noticed the three others that were summoned had a spear, a sword, and a bow, "Exactly like what that book said, am I?" he looks at his arm again and now noticed that the device he had on looked like a shield with a green gem at its center, was he really the shield hero just like the one in the book, "That book I just read, it just teleported me here and now I'm in some... some fantasy world. Did I...I?"... "GOD DAMN IT! I'm in one of those stupid isekai worlds am I!?" he yells out loud as he facepalms himself with both hands knowing that he was now in one of "those" situations.

The other three that were summoned didn't say a word after his outburst only rolling their eyes, the hooded figures were just as confused, "Ise..what?" the center one asked.

The summoned one with the spear decided to speak up, "Ignore him, something must have screwed with his brain when he came in here. Now back on topic on the whole heroes and the world in danger thing. You can forget it."

"What the hell did you say about me asshole!?" Bakugou yells at him after he quickly lifts his head back up after hearing that blunt insult and statement but the spear guy just ignored him.

The bow one also spoke up, "I also refuse myself."

"You brought us here without our consent, don't you feel the least bit guilty about that?" the one with the sword also says.

"Not to mention, if you throw us out as soon as we restore peace we would've done all of that work for nothing." the bow summoner says feeling entitled to a reward.

"How willing are you going to accommodate our requests." the spear guy asked the group.

Bakugou wasn't that angered by their statements (except for the spear guys insult before it obviously). He would've said similar statements, however, he finds it hypocritical for them to stop him from demanding questions after being kidnap, but these three assholes were already demanding things when they did absolutely nothing yet. Bakugou hates many things like villains and Deku before U.A, but if there's anything on the planet he hates just as much as villains are hypocrites.

"Good sirs before I say anymore, we like you to have an audience with the King of Melromarc. You can negotiate your rewards with him directly, so please." The centered robed figure responds pointing the way with the rest of the robed group leaving the room with the three summoners going along with it for now.

The group begins to walk out to the King, but Bakugou just stood there, he still couldn't believe what is happening, "This.. this can't be real, Am I really in some magical fantasy world now? No don't fool yourself Bakugou this must be some trick by some villain with an illusion or hologram quirk to do all of this! Or am I asleep and someone with a dream quirk is fucking with me?" he says to himself.

He decides to test this by putting his hand on his arm to make a small but painful explosion on his arm in an attempt to wake himself up, "Ouch! DAMN IT! I guess this isn't some crazy dream after all, but there's still that hologram theory.", He then decides to punch the closest wall to see if his hand just phases right through it like any hologram, it doesn't, "OW! GOD DAMN IT! I can't believe this is actually real!" he yells as he looks at his redden hand from the pain of punching at the stone wall.

"Uh shield hero are you all right?" one of the cloaked figures asked with the other robed figures and the summoned hero's just as weirded out by him.

"I'm fine just take us to this King already so I can get this stupid game over with," Bakugou grumbles as he angrily walks with the others. Bakugou hopes the old bastard will finally clear things up as he and all the others head to the king.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking within the large castle, the four summoners including Bakugou were finally at the throne room with two large fancy chairs at the end of it where the kingdom's monarchs reside at, with one that was empty and the other one is where the King was sitting on, an older mild age man who fits the look of a typical European monarch with a high crown, a grey beard, and purple eyes.

Once the four were at the center of the throne room that had many other nobles, knights, servants, and advisors watching the historical event. The King finally spoke, "So you young men are the four Cardinal heroes of legend. This is the land of Melromarc and I am her King, Aultcray Melromarc the thirty second. Welcome brave heroes. Please identify yourselves."

The sword hero spoke out first, "I'm Ren Amaki, I'm a high school student and 16 years old."

The spear hero was next, "I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, College student 21."

Then the bow hero, "Itsuki Kawasumi, I'm still in high school and I'm 17."

Bakugou knew he was up next and spoke, "The names Katsu.."

"Good, Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki." the king completely interrupts and cuts off a now confused Bakugou but it also made him into a really mad Bakugou. The king then continued, "Now then I think it is time that I.."

"HEY SENILE ASSHOLE!" Bakugou yells at the King, surprising and alerting the King making him widen his eyes open, along with making the rest of the court completely shocked that someone would say that in front of royalty even a hero.

The other three summoned heroes were just as shocked and were now getting nervous by Bakugou's short temper, "Hey man, don't be throwing insults like that toward a King he could have all of us beheaded for you saying that." a nervous Itsuki says to him.

"I don't give a rats ass who he is! He asked us to identify ourselves and yet he completely ignores me! If this old fool doesn't show me respect I don't see why I should give him any." Bakugou yells out loud for everyone to hear including the King.

The startled King Aultcray then apologizes to Bakugou, "Oh..uh yes... I'm... I'm very sorry for ignoring you like that sir shield hero. Can you please identify yourself?"

"Yes, the names Katsuki Bakugou, 15 years of age and enrolled in U.A high school to be the best of the best and no one is going to say otherwise. And don't you dare forget it!" Bakugou says with him pointing his finger at the King who didn't look amused.

Itsuki only rolled his eyes, 'Great another prideful jerk who will brag about everything about himself. Just what I need more of in my life' he thinks to himself with Bakugou's showboating.

The King then speaks again, "Now then I suppose I should explain why we brought you here in the first place." He went on to explain the situation of there world. Apocalyptic swarms of deadly monsters had recently been popping up in the various kingdoms of the world, they have been referred to as "waves" that happen when the sky turns red and strange-looking portals would appear all over allowing the monsters to come out. The kingdoms of this world had dealt with one wave already, they succeeded in driving them off with their armies and willing adventurers, but they only barely won with many casualties. They knew full well that they will only get worse as they go on and on. So the four cardinal heroes were summoned with their divine cardinal weapons to hopefully get strong enough to fight them off and put an end to them.

All of the nations of the world had magic dragon hourglasses that track the time of the wave invasions. The next wave will appear according to their churches estimate in less than a month.

"So you see that's why you are all here, we followed the legend and summoned you. But now we have no time to lose." King Aultcry finishes explaining.

Ren then lays down his sword, "Ok so we get the gist of it, now anyway I'm sure you didn't summon us to do all of this for free?"

One of the King's advisors then answers him, "Of course not, once you repel all of the waves we will ensure that all of you will be handsomely rewarded."

Motoyasu then speaks, "Well then, I guess we have no choice but to take your word for it."

Ren speaks again, "And don't think you can renege with us, we will cooperate but don't think for a moment that you can tame us.

and finally Itsuki, "Exactly we will not work with you if you look down on us."

"Not interested." Everyone was shocked and surprised to hear that statement, the King, the three other heroes, and the court all stared at the one who made it, shield hero Bakugou.

The King attempts to speak to him, "Uh, Shield hero?"

"IT'S BAKUGOU DUMBASS!"

"Er... uh yes Sir Bakugou I'm sorry, but what do you mean by not interested?" the King asked

Bakugou quickly answers him, "It means I'm not interested in this stupid quest, simple as that. So you might as well take me back home and get some other poor idiot to do this job for you."

The court was in even greater shock, was one of their saviors going to just ignore them in their greatest time of need?

Itsuki was the first hero to talk back at him, "Bakugou these people are in danger of being killed by monsters and all you can say is "not interested" to them?"

Bakugou responds, "Funny you say that considering that about a few seconds ago, you and the two others said that you would want nothing to do with this until you get rewarded first."

"Well... well yeah, if we are going to be forced anywhere and risk our lives we should at least be compensated for it. Is there anything wrong with that?" Itsuki says justifying what he and the others said earlier.

"Yeah make whatever excuse you want, but I never asked to be anyone's hero, I was forced to be here against my will and this old inbred clown is going to be telling me what to do. Besides, I don't even have my provisional hero license yet so I'm not even worthy of being anyone's hero right now." Bakugou admits out loud.

'Hero license? What's he even talking about?', Itsuki thinks to himself

Motoyasu speaks up as well, "Dude we are basically in a video game right now. A chance of a lifetime and you just want to throw it away for the boring normal world?"

"I didn't join U.A. high school to play games. I need to go back to my classes including the new ones I'm going to have to be doing soon to do my make up hero's license test so I don't need any of this Isekai crap right now," he answers bluntly toward Motoyasu who was already despising Bakugou right now.

"Are you serious? You want to leave here just to go back to school? Your brain must have really been damaged from that transfer." Motoyasu continues insulting him

"Like I asked for your opinion ponytail." Bakugou insults back irritating the college student.

The King finally speaks up again still surprised and confused, "But sir Shield her..."

"IT'S BAKUGOU!"

"hrrrrmmm, yes Bakugou, millions of lives are dependent on all four of you, the world won't be able to survive without their four cardinal heroes. You're not going to just leave us to die are you?" the King says getting angry at Bakugou.

"As I said already, I was never asked to do any of this bullcrap, and some other idiot can do this for you. Now send me back home." Bakugou demanded again.

The King then sighs to himself as he looks back at Bakugou, "Unfortunately sir shie... Bakugou, even if I wanted to just get rid of you right now and send you home, I'm afraid to say that there is no way to send you back to your old world."

"What the hell do you mean there's no way to send me back!?" Bakugou yells again at the king.

"The ritual we have done can only summon heroes from other worlds to here, it doesn't work the other way around. Only will beating the waves will your weapons allow you to have the ability to go home, no other magic will work. And we can only summon newer heroes if all four of you die for us to do the ritual again and I doubt any of you like that idea." says the King getting irritated by Bakugou's attitude.

"How long are these waves going to last?" Bakugou asked the king

"How long? I have no idea, it might take a few months or maybe even a year or two to stop them." the king answers Bakugou

"YEARS!? God damn years!?"A completely angry Bakugou starts to stomp his way toward the King, "You senile inbred old bastard!" He gets closer to the throne until guards with long pike axes stop him along with a dozen other knights raising out their swords at him. "Do you have any damn idea what you have done to me! I'm now going to be permanently behind on my schoolwork. I will now look like a fool to everyone at my homeworld and may even lose my chance to be a real hero to people that actually matter to me!"

The King was about to lose his patience with Bakugou getting very angry at him, "Listen here Sir Bakugou, I'm sorry for taking you out of whatever sort of academic study you were doing. Had we known anything about that or your... personality we wouldn't have summoned you as a cardinal hero in the first place. But the ritual never allowed us to do such a thing, so we just have to go along with whoever is summoned. And right now my people are in immediate danger from being murdered by monsters and as there King it is my responsibility to protect them. Any sort of petty issues you might've had before doesn't matter here. You can yell at me as much as you want but it doesn't change the fact that there is no other way for you to go home other than to fight the waves and save my subject's world. So either you can keep whining like a child and accomplish nothing or you will just go along with your duty until you saved the world you are meant to protect."

After the King's long speech Bakugou could only stare at the King angrily at his eyes that are about as angry at him for a good solid 30 seconds, the room was mostly silent with no one else saying a word including the 3 other heroes.

After half a minute of thinking, Bakugou stopped his stare and backed down, "Fine! I guess I don't have an actual choice in the matter. I'll do this stupid quest and get out of this backward ass dump as soon as possible. Don't expect me to roll over like any dog just because you tell me asshat."

The King was finally relieved that issue had been settled, "Alright, now then, if I can trust that we are now at an agreeable arrangement I would like you brave hero's..."

"AND WHY THE HELL AM I STUCK WITH THIS STUPID SHIELD! You expect me to fight monsters with this dinky little thing!" Bakugou yells at the king still angry at the arrangement making Ren and Itsuki facepalm from his attitude.

"He is so going to be executed," Motoyasu says to himself out loud.

The King could only angrily twitch his eyes as he now has to tolerate this bratty child, "Look I didn't choose the damn weapons for you, that is how the ritual did it so you are just going to have to get used to the weapon you were given. Your weapons will power up and allow you to gain new abilities, and you can recruit many teammates to help you in any way if you find your offensive skills lacking. So can you let me finish speaking please?"

"Maybe you just did your damn ritual wrong and screwed up!" Bakugou yells at the King deciding to stomp his way back to the other three knowing that he wasn't going get much of anything more out of the old bastard.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised at this point if it did make a mistake if you're really a cardinal hero." the King says as he tries to pull back his anger, "Now again would you brave heroes check your statuses."

Bakugou was wondering what the old coot even meant by that with Itsuki just as confused, "Uh Sir King, what is it that you are talking about?"

"Are you just as dense as Bakugou here? It should've been the first thing you saw when we first got here. Don't you see the icon on the lower right corner of your vision? Try focusing your attention on it." Ren answers as if he's familiar with this sort of thing.

Both Itsuki and Bakugou tried it out and did notice an icon floating on the bottom corner of there eyes. They focussed on it and it quickly pops open a screen that showed off descriptions and statuses like health, magic power, speed, stealth, defense, and many other different statuses for adventurers. Bakugou stats were impressive for just a level one higher than the 3 other heroes in fact, except for one thing, attack which was only at 1, "One attack!? This world sucks!" he says to himself.

"Only level one? Well, that's really disconcerting isn't it." Itsuki says after looking at his stats.

The king's advisor then explained what this was, "This is called status magic, an ability exclusive to heroes to allow you to see how you are right now and how much you all have improved.".

Ren continued to ask questions, "So where do we go from here?"

"You four will go off on an adventure to upgrade and develop your legendary weapons and learn many new skills along the way." the advisor explained.

The three heroes like the idea of being in a real fantasy adventure, but Bakugou was finding this idea foolish, "So what? You're just going to throw us out into this dangerous world and just say good luck to us?"

"No need to worry, we will be discussing funding and party members for the four of you by tomorrow. We wouldn't leave our heroes with nothing but the clothes on their backs." the advisor explains to Bakugou who still didn't like how this King was handling this supposed serious situation.

Ren speaks again, "Well then, we will need to learn to properly handle our weapons."

"Yeah we could even make up a team together, with the four of us we would be unstoppable." Itsuki comments.

"If I'm going to be forced to be stuck with you nerds, I'm going to be the team leader," Bakugou says back at Itsuki who didn't like the idea.

Motoyasu also gives his view on that, "Why the hell would you be team leader your the youngest of us here? I'm the oldest so I should be the leader."

"Because unlike you I have an actual brain ponytail." he mocks at Motoyasu who was getting more irritated by that insult.

But then the King's advisor explains more, "Hold on a second heroes, I've neglected to mention that each of you needs to form parties of your own. By their very nature, your divine weapons repel one another. So if you were to work together as a party it will hinder their development."

Bakugou thought that was a stupid design flaw, but as he thinks to himself, he didn't even want to work with these three idiots anyway so this was for the best, he can now stay as far away from them as possible.

The King finally spoke again, "Since the sun is setting, you might as well sleep here for the night and will start your journey's tomorrow. In the meantime, we will gather the best of the best to be recruited for your parties."

A female servant then walked up to the heroes, "We have already settled up a room for all of you so please come this way." the four heroes then followed her to there rooms finally leaving the throne room.

After the throne door closed the King Sighed in relief, "Good lord I didn't think that my meeting with the cardinal heroes would've made me raise my voice this much."

The advisor speaks up, "I understand sire, the shield hero, in particular, was a bit... unorthodox."

The King opens up his opinion, "I knew that I would hate that damn shield hero from day one but I wouldn't have thought he was going to be a violent spoiled brat from the start, with him casually insulting his superiors like that. It reminds me of Malty too much. But despite my personal belief in the shield hero, I have a kingdom to protect so I must give equal care for the shield hero until the waves are stopped. But I'll keep my eye on him though if he does anything stupid."

"Alright then sire, but we will still need to gather their party members for tomorrow, so we will need to do our best for our warriors to be ready for their hero group leaders." the advisor reminds him

"Yes yes of course," the king says but then gave a small smug smile, "hmm... You are right about one thing, it's the best that before we introduce them to the heroes tomorrow that they are informed of what they will get themselves into to which hero they pick. They should especially know about the Shield heroes ... character.".

* * *

"I guess when you are special heroes of legend you get special treatment out here. And get to meet some cute girls too." Motoyasu says as the four heroes were all in a room together during nighttime after being served their meals.

Bakugou was sitting on a couch mostly ignoring the other heroes, with the three doing the same not wanting much to do with the guy who just repeatedly insults a King.

Itsuki then speaks, "Yes our meal was quite sumptuous. It's interesting how much this resembles Dimension Web, I wonder if this is some new update they've recently done?"

"Dimension Web never heard of it, this is clearly almost like Emerald online," Motoyasu supposedly corrects Itsuki.

"No this is a console game, it wouldn't have anything to do with it being on a computer," Itsuki corrects back, they both seem off about this, they never heard about their respective games before.

"Your both wrong, this is clearly a VRMMO just like BraveStar online," Ren speaks up to the two gamers.

Both Motoyasu and Itsuki were confused when he said VRMMO, it even got Bakugou's attention. VRMMO's are suppose to be very experimental stuff back at home for Bakugou, some people with electronic and mind quirks have developed different prototypes before, but nothing commercially sold yet. And here's Ren acting like it's a common thing.

"VRMMO? that stuff doesn't even exist yet." Itsuki commented

"What are you talking about? That is all that gaming is now, no one uses consoles or computers for gaming anymore." Ren comments.

The four didn't know what to make of this until Motoyasu decided to do a test, "Alright why don't we straighten this out. How about we compare general knowledge to each other. First of all, who's face is on the 1000 Yen bill. In one two three." and Itsuki, Ren, and Motoyasu all gave completely different answers confusing all of them.

"Wait who?!"

They continued asking multiple general questions with each giving completely different answers. Bakugou didn't participate in it but he was listening in on the whole thing making him think to himself, 'Even I don't have the same answers to their questions. That no doubt means we are from completely different worlds after all. It would explain why pale face casually talks about VRMMOs like they are a normal thing. And judging by there worlds different histories and the lack of acknowledge of it, they seem to be from worlds with no quirks and they're all quirkless themselves.' Bakugou knew he still had his quirk from that test on his arm he did earlier, he doesn't know how it will work in this world, but he decided that he would do his best to keep it as much of a secret as possible so he would have a few tricks up his sleeves if anything crazy happens.

The three other heroes finally stop asking each other questions when they got the same picture as Bakugou.

"Just as I thought, we are all from different versions of Japan," Itsuki says as he sits down.

"And they sound nothing alike to each other." Ren also says.

"I figured we were just from different eras, but I guess not huh?" Motoyasu says leaning on a chair.

"Well at least this world is familiar enough to the games we play in, so it shouldn't be hard to adjust here as well," Ren says

"Yeah monster fighting, battling armies of darkness and saving many cute girls. This is so awesome. It's great we also have these cool weapons too. I mean can you imagine if all of us were stuck with only a shield to fight with?" Motoyasu says making a point to mock Bakugou's situation which he took notice and looked angrily at Motoyasu.

Motoyasu continued, "I mean imagine being stuck in a fantasy world where multiple things could eat you alive and all you have is a stupid shield with no means of an attack. I mean I would be embarrassed by my very ex... Oww!" Motoyasu was interrupted by getting hit in the side of the head by Bakugou's shield he just threw at him.

Motoyasu after rubbing his head looked back at Bakugou angrily who had a smug smile with his shield magically reforming back at his arm, "That seemed like an attack to me, and if you can't even dodge that I doubt you're going to last a week out here." Bakugou smugly insults back at Motoyasu.

Motoyasu wasn't just going to take that and moved up toward Bakugou, "Hey pipsqueak, I don't know why you're always like this, but I not going to be taking your kind of bullcrap. And you can deny it as much as possible, but it is the truth no one uses a shield to fight and no one picks the shield class. And you're only fooling yourself if you think otherwise. The truth is the shield is a loser class which makes the one who's a part of that class a loser himself." He insults Bakugou.

But Bakugou wasn't going to be taking that kind of crap from him and stood up and stared very mad in front of Motoyasu, "Say that again to my face." he angrily demanded.

Motoyasu enjoying himself continued to act smug and moved right up to Bakugou's face to rub it in, "The shield class is for LOOOOOOSERS." Bakugou then bashes his forehead right on Motoyasu's nose, "AAAHHH...AHHHH! God damn it! Aaah!" Motoyasu shouts in agony as he holds his hands on his nose with Bakugou smugly smiling afterward with Ren and Itsuki getting nervous by this escalation of violence.

Motoyasu after shouting in pain he got himself back together and looks very angrily at Bakugou while holding his injured bloody nose, "Damn it! You nearly broke my nose you little bastard!" he yells at Bakugou.

"So who is the bigger loser now? The loser class or the idiot who gets his ass kicked by the loser class?" Bakugou mocks toward Motoyasu as he grips his spear harder.

"I'll show you who's ass will be kicked!" shouts Motoyasu as he was about to attack with his spear with Bakugou ready for it.

But before they could attack each other they were both stopped by Ren and Itsuki who both jump right in front of them and we're pushing against their chests with their weapons.

"Alright stop it! Both of you! We do not need to be killing each other over extremely petty crap right now." Ren scolds both of them for their behavior.

But Motoyasu wouldn't let it go, "But this little asshole started it in the first place!"

Ren wasn't sympathetic to him, "You're supposed to be the oldest one here, you should be more mature than this and to not be reacting so childishly over it." Motoyasu was still mad at Bakugou but he did see Rens point and moves back a bit as he calms down.

Itsuki then speaks to Bakugou, "And you need to cut this attitude out, no one is going to see you as a hero if your going to explode on everyone who makes the most minor quip about you. You're going to make the rest of us look bad with this behavior."

But Bakugou wasn't interested in Itsuki's words, "So what? I don't give a crap about you or the other nerds. I don't have to listen to anything you have to say about me or give a damn about your images."

"What the hell is your problem? Is your goal in life to make everyone hate you as much as possible?" Itsuki scolds to Bakugou who was also commenting on his behavior since being summoned here.

"Maybe he just comes from a world where everyone is an asshole in it. And he's the prince of those other assholes" Motoyasu insulted back at Bakugou still holding his injured nose.

Bakugou growls back at him but Ren finally had enough of this, "Look, I don't care what you guys think of one another, but we need to focus on the challenge ahead. If these waves are as bad as the King says they are, then we need to be ready for them and attacking each other will not accomplish that. So why don't we all just go to our rooms and rest for the night? How does that sound?" Everyone was still looking angrily at each other with contempt with over one another especially on Bakugou.

But after a minute of silence, the four had enough, "All right fine let's just go to bed and meet each other with the king tomorrow." Itsuki says as he moves to his bedroom.

"Ow. I think I'm just going to see a nurse. See if they can do anything about my nose. Ow" Motoyasu groans as he walks out of the room still holding his injured nose.

Bakugou didn't say anything else as he stomps his way to his bedroom and slams the door behind him.

Ren only sighs, "This is going to be a long journey isn't it?"

Back with Bakugou, he was only angry by the whole thing, "I didn't ask to be here! I never wanted to be anyone's hero right now! And I didn't ask to be stuck with this stupid shield!" he yells as he rips off and throws the shield at a flower vase in anger, breaking it and leaving a mark on the wall but the shield proceeds to dissolve and form right back on Bakugou's arm making him facepalm himself as he sits himself on the bed.

"I'm suppose to become the number 1 hero in my world. Graduate UA with honors, join an awesome agency, finally go independent, and become the best hero in all of Japan. But now I'm stuck in this stupid world run by a stupid king with three even stupider heroes. I'm going to miss all of my classes and I will never get my license. Why the hell did this happen to me!?" he then smashes his fist into the wall creating a hole in it. He was too upset to even care about it anymore and continues to just sit on the bed facepalming.

After a few minutes of angst and sighing of what was going on in his head, he looks up at himself in a mirror in the room, he moves up toward it after a good look at himself he soon starts to look at the bright side of things, "Hmm, maybe it might not be all bad. Maybe this world's time works differently than mine and like a year here is like a minute in my world so I'm might not even miss anything when I go back." he talks to himself and started to finally smile again, "Yeah and if I was summoned here along with those other idiots that must mean something. Maybe this is the universe or whatever gods out there giving me a test to prove how much of a real hero I am after bombing the provisional license exam. After all of these years of mocking Deku for being quirkless, now the tables have been turned on me to be stuck with a worthless shield among idiots with greater weapons. It's now my turn to show everyone how much of a true hero I have become. Even with my disadvantage, I'll prove to the universe that I am the greatest hero that has ever lived like how All might did before with my name living on forever as the great Katsuki Bakugou."

Bakugou then reaches his hand up and clutches it, "Soon I will become the greatest hero of all of Melromarc, no of this whole world, and once I get home I'll become the greatest hero of all time in my world! To be the greatest hero of two worlds! I will forever be number one! PLUS ULTRA!" he shouts to himself in victory now excited for the challenge ahead of him to be the best hero of two worlds.

Bakugou finally gets himself to bed after the speech to himself and goes to sleep ready for whatever this world has in store for him tomorrow.

Though will Bakugou be truly ready for what this world has in store? Not all monsters are the mindless beasts, some are in that very castle waiting for the right opportunity to stalk and finally strike its prey.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Dawn and New Challenges

**Chapter 2: A New Dawn and New challenges**

It was finally morning in the kingdom of Melromarc as the four Cardinal heroes were woken up from their beds and escorted back to the throne room where the King awaits. There were also twelve different individuals in front of the King: Knights, Adventurers, and Mages of different shapes and sizes waiting for their cardinal heroes to come in and begin to follow them.

The throne door opens, and the four heroes come into the large room where many of the nobles of the kingdom were watching from above as an audience. Once the four of them were at the center of the room the King finally spoke, "We have gathered the best warriors of the land. These brave souls will fight the waves alongside you."

The other three heroes we're wondering how the process will exactly work to pick team members, with Motoyasu in particular excited about the ladies. But Bakugou just had his arms crossed with an angry look on his face not impressed by the party members.

The king speaks up again, "Now future champions, the time has come to begin your journeys!"

The large group of champions all walked toward the four heroes picking whoever they want to follow.

Itsuki had three champions, Ren had the most with five, and Motoyasu had four all who were girls.

Bakugou had no one, none of the champions chose him so he continues to stand there with no one willing to follow him. Despite this Bakugou continue to stand in silence with his arms cross not acting upset about it.

The King took notice, "Well it seems no one has chosen the Shield hero. I loathe to admit it but even I didn't expect this."

"Not from me, after how he acted in front of the King yesterday, I can understand why no one wants anything to do with him," Itsuki says quietly to himself.

The King spoke up again after an advisor whispered to him, "I've been made aware of a rumor that has been spreading around town that the shield hero is a loud violent mentally unstable individual. It looked like it influenced the choice of the champions."

"Rumor!? Ha, it's a definitive fact that Bakugou is a psychopathic asshole. All it takes is just a good look at him and it's clear as day." Motoyasu mocks Bakugou while he rubs his bandage covered nose from the headbutt yesterday.

Bakugou continued to remain silent making everyone weirded out, they knew how explosive the hero acted yesterday and yet here he has no reaction to the fact he has no party members.

It even drew the king's attention, "Sir Shiel...Bakugou are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, can we just get on with this already?" Bakugou finally speaks up.

This somewhat confused the king, "Are you not upset that you have no party members?" he asked

"I don't need any "party members" right now. I will be fine by myself." Bakugou answers back.

Motoyasu decided to mock Bakugou again, "With just your shield? Ha, you're not going to last long out there. Not that I care if you get eaten by a giant toad or something."

"Want me to break that nose again?" Bakugou threaten him

Motoyasu didn't say anything else but he did growl and gave off an angry face at Bakugou for reminding him of the incident last night.

Ren had also decided to speak up, "I honestly don't blame Bakugou. I prefer to go at it alone myself. Those that can't keep up will be left in the dust." he says to himself and then to his crew behind him.

Itsuki also commented, "I would say we should split the team's 3 a piece to be fair, but I hardly call having to constantly be with Bakugou to be fair."

"If I wanted anyone to fight with me, they will have to be worthy to even be next to me and understand my power and strength, to know that I'm the best, and can actually contribute in my quest to be the world's best hero ever rather than having a bunch of ass kissers surrounding me." Bakugou insults out loud to everyone including the champions to hear. The champions all looked angry at him deciding to move closer to their respective hero leader submitting their decision that they would never get involved with the shield hero.

The King then spoke again, "Well alright then if no one wants to volunteer and if the Shield hero Sir Bakugou is content with it then we should..."

"Excuse me!" shouted a feminine voice, everyone looked toward it and also saw a hand raised. It was a beautiful young woman with red hair and green eyes, who was one of the champions behind Motoyasu, "Sir spear hero, mind if I switch parties? I wish to be with the shield hero?" she asked him.

Everyone especially Motoyasu was surprised that anyone would be willing to join Bakugou, but Motoyasu couldn't bear himself to argue with a beautiful woman like her, "Uh yeah, are you sure?"

The girl gets herself closer to Bakugou and was about to put her hand on his shoulder to be friendly, "Of course, a hero should never be by himself and I can provide him with anything he..."

But Bakugou quickly slaps her hand away from him, "Back Off." he rudely says to her. This shocked the entire court, especially the King and the girl for such a reaction.

Itsuki speaks up for her, "Hey Bakugou she's just trying to be nice with you and is willing to be your partner and you're just going to be rude to her like that?"

The girl attempts to comfort Bakugou again, "Yes sir shield hero I just want to help you and..."

"I said, BACK OFF!" Bakugou yells and pushes her away and she falls to the ground on her butt.

The entire court was horrified and all the nobles were whispering to themselves from the event.

Itsuki immediately came to the girl's defense, "What the hell is wrong with you!? She wanted to be your partner and you just push her off like that?"

Bakugou finally speaks up about it, "I told all of you already, I don't need the help from a bunch of ass kissers picked by an idiot King. Especially not her." on the last part he looks back at the redhead girl who got herself back up and looked angrily at Bakugou, "I can easily see it through her eyes, nothing is genuine about her. I want absolutely nothing to do with her." Bakugou saw through this girl's real personality quickly, just as he once saw through Shindo Yo's before the provisional license exam when he played up being the nice guy to get his class off guard. He doesn't trust this girl one bit.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds with angry contempt, the girl then made a subtle small smirk and finally spoke, "Alright fine! If that's how you react to somebody wanting to help you. Then I want nothing to do with an asshole like you." The girl shouts to Bakugou as she moves back behind Motoyasu and remained at his team.

"Good," Bakugou says to himself.

Motoyasu saw this as an opportunity to mock Bakugou again, "Wow I'm impressed. You must feel good about making yourself into chick repellent. It's almost like being alongside women creat..." and Bakugou quickly backhand's his arm on Motoyasu's nose with his shield, "Ahhh! Not again! Ow!"

"Can we get on with it already!" Bakugou shouts again to the King with Motoyasu growling back at Bakugou doing the best he can to not murder him in front of the whole court.

The King just sighs and continues speaking, "Very well then if the shield hero doesn't want party members right now, I see no point in furthering the issue. Bakugou will have to recruit party members for himself. Now on other matters, all four of you will receive funds every month from the crown to help you with your journeys. For this one time however, sir Bakugou will have a payment higher then the others for his lack of party members. Here are your war chests, accept them with our thanks."

Four servants then walked out toward the heroes with bags of this world's currency and hand them over to the four, "The shield hero will receive 800 silver coins while the other three heroes will have 600 each." the advisor says to them as they grab their coin bags.

The King then makes his final speech to the group, "Now procure all necessary equipment and set forth."

"Sir!", The three heroes shouted

"Hold on a second?" Bakugou interrupts

"Uhhhh! what now?" the three hero's sigh together.

Before the King could say anything else Bakugou speaks up first anyway, "Is this really it!? Why the hell are we even buying our equipment and been given no other preparation for this stupid quest? You're literally throwing us out there with just pats on the back?"

"Sir Bakugou the crown is providing you funding and support for this quest what more could you possibly want?" says the King now getting irritated by Bakugou again.

"How about just giving us the best equipment you have in this giant castle and large armies? How about teaching us about this world and actually training us to fight with these stupid weapons? Your answer to that is just giving us an allowance every month like that is suppose to properly prepare us for anything?" Bakugou scolds at the King who was growing angry at him for his ungratefulness.

Ren tries to talk to Bakugou to calm him down, "Look Bakugou this is just how RPG's work. Just go along with it."

"This isn't a damn game! This senile bastard said himself yesterday that millions of lives are dependent on us and he's just making us go out with nothing but money, no god damn training or anything." Bakugou yells at Ren who just sighs and shakes his head.

The King however was starting to lose his patience again with Bakugou, "This is how you heroes are supposed to get better. Just giving you everything won't help any of you especially if you don't have the stats for the equipment and weapons yet. And I have a nation to run still so I can't just lend all of you the entire Treasury to spend on stuff you can obtain by your own skills. And besides, the legends state that the Cardinal heroes that are brought here will already have a general knowledge of our world so there's no need to teach you anything unless you're really that clueless sir Bakugou?"

But Bakugou continued to angrily argue with him, "You god damn kidnapped us to be your stupid cardinal heroes! I expected that you would at least train us to fight in this world! But I see your just a damn hack wearing a tiara!"

"Quiet!" the King yells having about enough of Bakugou as he slams his fists on the throne chair. The court was silent for a few seconds until the King calmed himself down after some deep breaths, "Shield hero Bakugou, I'm already giving you free money to be able to buy anything in our world, I've spent all night and morning getting champions for you, one of whom you immediately rejected when she offered her help, and I allowed you the luxury to sleep at my castle for no charge. If you do not appreciate what I'm doing for you I will be glad to take back my 800 silver. So, unless you want to start as a beggar on the street it will be wise of you to stop talking and just start your damn adventure already. Am I clear?!"

Bakugou could've continued to argue with how stupidly the King is preparing the heroes for this world, but he can see that the King was at his final straw to take away his money for real so he decided to stop, "Alright fine, I just want out of this inbred cesspool already."

The King was relieved, "Good, now again set forth and good luck to all of you heroes."

"Sir!" the three other heroes shouted again with Bakugou still silent.

* * *

The four heroes finally left the castle as they go on their adventure, with Ren, Itsuki, and Motoyasu leaving with their parties. Bakugou was by himself, just him with his shield and he was happy that way.

Bakugou figures the first thing he should do is to dress more appropriately in this world. His black tee and blue jeans make him stick out among the regular peasants and he knew he required some form of armor to survive this world of monsters since the idiot king has refused to give him any.

After some window shopping through town looking through a few armor and weapon shops as well as reading some of the "help" instructions his status magic provides, he found the largest one and went in it.

The store was filled with many different types of weapons and armor hanging above the shelves and walls like any store. And at the end of the shop was its owner. A middle-aged bald man giving a welcoming smile, "Welcome good sir first time to a weapon shop I see." he gleefully welcomes Bakugou.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm just looking around," Bakugou responds as he looks across the shop for any weapon he can use to compensate for his shield as well as any armor.

"If you need of anything specific, I can show it to you." the shop keeper says.

Bakugou looks directly at the shop keeper, "Ok, show me the best weapons you have. Or at least anything under 600 silver." he demanded.

The blacksmith then came out of his shop keeper area, "Eager huh, alright then, let me show you some of the best we have for your budget."

He then showed Bakugou a table with multiple different types of swords on it, "Here we are, some of my best cheap swords made up of iron, magic iron, steel, magic steel, etc."

An excited Bakugou decided to pick the iron sword up, "Hell yes, now time to..AAAHHHHHH!" but the sword electrocutes Bakugou forcing him to drop it confusing him and the blacksmith, "What the hell was that!? Are these damn things cursed!?" he yells at the blacksmith.

"No no these swords are not cursed, bobby trapped, or anything." the blacksmith defended himself. He quickly picks up the dropped sword and swings it around to prove it, "See perfectly fine."

Bakugou picks up one of the other weapons but it shocked him again as the other sword did before, "Damn it! What the hell is going...huh?" Bakugou then noticed that his status screen was popping up glowing red with a caution sign popping up and it reads, ***Caution: rule violation, item restricted.*.**

"What the hell does this mean!?" Bakugou shouted and then the menu quickly changes to a new screen that reads ***help*** Bakugou hasn't read this one yet and goes on to read the text below it, ***When a hero is set up with their class cardinal weapon they are not allowed to use any other weapons. So a spear hero can't equip a sword nor can a bow hero use a shield.***, "What kind of bullcrap is this!?" Bakugou yells at the magic screen.

"I guess it means you can't use anything else but a shield because of your class. So sorry." the blacksmith says to him.

"Well, then where the hell can I change my class to something that isn't stupid," Bakugou says out loud as he scrolls through other help texts to see if he can fix this problem but he had no luck.

"It's usually as simple as using a different default weapon but I'm not sure what to do with you if you can't even do that?" the smith answered not knowing what this was all about.

Bakugou continues to read over some more help texts for anything to change his class but when he found nothing else he had enough of it, "Ggggrrrrr... You know what, to hell with the damn rule I'll just tolerate the pain!" Bakugou yells then grabbed hold of the steel sword and it shocks him like the ones before but Bakugou was determined to keep the sword and grips on it as hard as he can as the electricity continues to course over Bakugou's body giving him great pain.

"Sir please I think you need to stop." the smith warns Bakugou but he continued to hold on to the sword as it continues to electrocute him to force him to let go.

But it becomes harder and harder for Bakugou to hold on to the sword as the electricity gets more and more intense the longer he holds the swords, "Damn it!... I... I can… do... do.. this..." Bakugou grits in pain trying his best to hold on, but even with his pain tolerance he still had his limits and it was getting harder and harder for him to hold on.

The sparks continued until Bakugou couldn't take it anymore and had no choice but to drop the weapon and fell to the ground on his knees and breathed heavily.

The smith attempted to help him out by reaching his hand out to him, "Sir are you alright!?"

But Bakugou just swipes his hand away from him, "Yes I'm god damn fine don't try to pity me!" Bakugou yells as he struggles himself back up.

But as he was getting up the smith gets a closer look at the shield and was curious about it. He uses his magic magnifying glass to get a better look at it which Bakugou noticed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just getting a better look at your weapon, it's nothing I've ever seen before. It looks a little like... Wait a second? Are you one of those heroes that got summoned?" he asked Bakugou.

"Yeah, so what?" Bakugou asked rudely thinking it was going to be another insult.

"Well it could explain why you can't change your class; it seems this cardinal shield can't just come off."

"I can rip it off and throw the damn thing but it just reforms back and sticks into its place again like a damn leech." Bakugou answers

"hmmm... I can sense great power coming from the shield, but my appraisal magic doesn't detect much else, so I don't know what to do about it?"

Bakugou was pissed off by all of this and the shield's rules, but his tone change when he facepalms and looks back at the palm of his hand and remembers he still has a quirk and a very powerful one at that. His frown immediately turned back into a smile, "Eh forget the damn weapons, I don't need those damn things anyway. I can handle myself without them."

The smith finally stops looking at the shield and got himself up, "Well if you say so, but do you still want to buy some armor?" he asked.

Bakugou immediately answers, "Yes, but make sure it's an armor that doesn't cover the arms."

The request confused the smith, "Uh why do you not want to protect your arms?"

"I have my reasons just show me the merchandise already."

"If you say so sir hero." the smith says as he shows off his armor merchandise.

About a half an hour passes as Bakugou looks at and wears various suits of armor and clothing, he was very picky about what he wanted to wear. He wanted armor that exposed his arms for his quirk, but he also doesn't want anything too heavy either to restrict his movement, he also wanted something that was intimidating looking so when he fights bad guys and monsters they would be scared of just looking at him just as his old hero costume was designed to do before.

Bakugou tries out another outfit to wear as the smith patiently waits for him to finish after trying out the 15th suit already in the change room, "Man this kid really wants the right armor doesn't he? Haven't seen anyone this picky since..."

But the smith stops when he hears, "Yes! Perfect!", and out quickly comes Bakugou in his new outfit, though it may hardly look like armor at first glance but it was the real deal, he appeared shirtless exposing his muscular torso but has a dark red cape on with a fluffy and furry white top around his neck, had dark black trousers with a golden buckle black belt on, and had light silver boots with a small fluffy tops on matching his capes fluffy top.

The smith was impressed, "Woah... Now that Barbarian armor matches you perfectly. I wouldn't say that is what regular adventurers usually wear but as long as it will protect you in any battle that's all that matters."

Bakugou continues to look at himself, "Now you said yourself that despite that I look like I have nothing on my chest, I'm still protected if something attacks me there right?" he asked the smith.

"Of course, your cape acts as sort of an invisible chest plate that protects your entire torso despite it looking like it you're not wearing anything there." the smith answers.

Bakugou looks toward the smith, "Mind testing it?"

"Of course." the smith grabs a sword and swipes at Bakugou's torso with it bouncing off him and showing no mark on him proving the capes magic does work, "I told you so. It may not be the strongest armor, but it will allow you to move quickly around as you requested as well as protecting you from various environmental hazards like ice, sand, fire, and poison."

"Perfect, I'll buy it," Bakugou says excitedly.

The smith then heads to his counter awaiting Bakugou's purchase. "Alright then, so your special made armor with a nice hero discount will cost you about, 300 silver.".

"300 is a bit much. How about you make it 250 silver and I'll be a permanent customer to your shop for armor." Bakugou bargains with the smith, wanting to haggle the man for a cheaper price.

The smith understood his games and played along, "I don't think so, that armors magic isn't cheap or easy to make and the man-hours should be compensated for it. For being unappreciated of a man's hard work I'm increasing the price by 10%." The smith haggles back at Bakugou.

"250," Bakugou says back

"increasing to 20%"

"250"

"increased by 40%"

"250"

"50% increase"

"250"

"75% increase"

"250"

"90%"

"250"

"Ok then smartass the price just doubled to 600 silver"

"250"

"Triple"

"250"

"Quadruple!"

"250"

the smith knew at this point he wasn't going anywhere and decided to concede

"Alright alright, how about 275 silver for the armor. But no more if you really promise me that I will for now on be the main provider of any new armor, deal?" the smith bargained

"Sounds good, 275 it is." Bakugou agrees and pays the smith 275 silver for his armor.

But after paying Bakugou wasn't done yet, "Hey I'm also wondering, what was that little magnifying glass you had earlier, is that anything special?"

"Oh this thing, yeah it helps me to get a closer look at armors and weapons, looking for flaws, and can even look through magic and other means of concealment for those that try to rip me off ." the smith answers sparking Bakugou's curiosity.

"You got any spares?" he asked

"Yeah, I got plenty. But if you're interested in getting one, you have to pay for it." the smith tells him.

"How much?" Bakugou asked

"25 silver and I'm not going any lower than that." the smith bargains

Bakugou understood he had played his haggle card and knew it wouldn't work on this guy twice so he pays the amount for the magic magnifying glass.

Once in his possession of it, Bakugou puts the glass on his shields gem as it dissolves inside it. The shield opens up a screen that shows ***Skill unlocked: Magnifying shield.***

The smith was impressed, "Whoa that is some interesting magic that shield has, how did you know it can do it?" he asked Bakugou

"I've read it over from some of the help screens while I was window shopping. They told me of the mechanics of how this stupid shield works and this was the first test of it."

"I guess you didn't read enough of them that told you about not being allowed to use other weapons." the smith jokes making Bakugou growl in frustration.

"Whatever, tell me, baldy, where are the other shops that I can buy useful items at? Maybe a place where I do some minor quests as well?" he asked him.

"There is a marketplace down the street with many stores surrounding it. As for minor quests, I don't have any myself but I think just asking people if they need any help may get you some around town if you don't want to do anything big right now." the smith answers. Bakugou turns and immediately leaves the shop, "Come again soon." the smith finally says to him.

Bakugou was out of the shop and heads toward the marketplace, "Alright then since this idiot King refuses to train me or tell me anything I'm going to have to find it all out the old way, the RPG way."

* * *

Bakugou had spent most of the day traveling shop to shop and talking to person to person asking what they were selling and how useful they were for adventuring. This ranges from simple food to health potions, magic trinkets, armor enchantments, etc. And of course, Bakugou tried to haggle with all of them with varying degrees of success.

He would also ask them about some quick quests or minor help they might need and a few did need some help. Most were simple things like transporting items, escorting some people, quick fetch quests, opening jammed doors, etc where he would have to just travel around the town doing various favors for people. Most were easy to do and the reward was usually only a couple of bronze coins or a few silvers at most. Though money was a secondary factor in doing all of this, what he valued more was learning new information and gaining new skills.

With the other heroes after they got their equipment, they all quickly went outside the city to immediately grind for monsters and level up. But Bakugou was smarter and more genre-savvy than that, he hasn't played many video games since he started training for U.A. but he had played his share of RPGs before and from what he knew when playing them it was always wise to talk to all the NPC's if possible before going out for combat or to rush forward with the story. One needs to do all of the quests no matter how minor to help you find new skills and to learn more about the world. The other 3 heroes' methods might work on easy difficulty settings if it was a game, but on harder settings, it could mean life or death from getting slaughtered by enemies especially as time goes on. Bakugou being a completionist type and always likes to play of the hardest difficulties knew better and he did do everything to beat those impossible difficulties, willing to do the tedious work just to build up his character better.

It was also not just for leveling up and trying to help his adventure skills but also to better his interaction with people, after blowing his provisional license exam in his old world. Bakugou is trying his best to be better with his attitude toward regular people to not angrily outburst at the people he is supposed to be helping. He would continue to hold his ever-present frustrated face when dealing with people but at least he doesn't explode on them for saying stupid things. Or at least 80% of the time anyway, there were four times where he exploded at some asshole shopkeepers and people threatened to call the guards from all the yelling and death threats, so Bakugou knew he had a lot more to go to be a better hero.

Most people hardly had any interesting or useful skills to teach, but he had learned some practical one's like lock picking, stealth to eavesdropping on people without them knowing, detecting magical traps, how to craft certain potions like those for healing and to temporary boost skills, how to properly mount a beast of burden though he wasn't interested in buying a filolial or any other riding animals in this world, and from a more shady person pickpocketing though he secretly reported him to the guards after learning the skill from him.

He learned a lot more about the world itself, learned about certain monsters and some of their weaknesses, that dragons are a thing, how crafting magic armor and enchantments work, and some of the more broad laws of the land especially laws on woman. This country was pretty gender liberal compared to real medieval societies back at his world with women having equal rights to men with sexual assault especially being a huge no-no.

Bakugou had also gained some general knowledge of this worlds geographic politics. He is right now on a large continent with dozens and dozens of different Kingdoms and republics of various sizes across it, though four large empires dominate most of the continent, Melromarc where he was currently at, Siltvelt the demi-human empire in the north, Zeltoble the mercenary empire in the east, and the great empire of Faubley in the west the largest and most powerful Empire in this world. Also in recent years, a new demi-human empire called Shieldfreeden had emerged after a rebellion with Siltvelt. People aren't sure what exactly happened but most of the people he talked to hardly cared about demi-human politics.

Speaking of demi-humans that was another thing he learned about, this world was populated by intelligent animal-human hybrid people, some are more human-looking or animal looking than others with the more animal looking referred to as beast-men. They are not treated the best in Melromarc, being seen as second-class citizens at best. Slavery is also a thing in Melromarc and the majority of demi-humans are slaves with Bakugou seeing many examples of their treatment by looking and walking around town.

Bakugou wasn't surprised to see such barbaric practices in this setting after being forced to read through human history he was aware of the horrors of human slavery of various groups of people. He finds the act just disgusting especially from what he sees the many demi-humans being treated across the city including little children. Bakugou may have always valued strength with the strong overcoming the weak, but this kind of power over weak helpless people regardless of race was something he can't stand. One of his many goals for this world is to somehow end slavery for good and to be there hero that liberated them. Even if he must beat it out of the king to end it, though beating up the king with any excuse would be good enough for Bakugou.

Though one of the strangest places he's been near was the nation's main church. For whatever reason Bakugou had a really bad feeling about this place. It looked like a typical Christian church that you hardly see in Japan. But when he looked at any of the church folk outside they always looked at him in disgust or just turn their head on his appearance.

He asked some of the shop keepers and locals about the church and according to them the church is relatively new, only appearing about 30 years ago with the support of the King. They are called the 3 heroes church, where they worshipped the spear, sword, and bow cardinal heroes as Gods and would worship the three equally. Though Bakugou's big question was why the shield cardinal hero himself was left out of the cardinal heroes' church. But any time he asked it, no one would answer and sometimes show off a worried face as if they were hiding a horrible truth. Bakugou knew something was up about that church and he made sure for now to stay as far away from that place as possible and continues on his search for more useful skills and information.

One of the last stores he went for the day as it was becoming evening was a magic shop run by an older woman who was wearing a standard witch hat. He was there to send a letter from an enchantment shop keeper for another minor quest and figured that he should also learn about this world's magic while there.

"Ah yes, thank you very much for sending me this, I'm sure you deserve a little reward as well. Here are 5 silvers for your troubles." the shop owner says with Bakugou continuing looking through the store, "Is there anything you're looking for sir hero?" the lady asked.

"Yeah I'm aware this crazy world has magic or some crap here and I want to know more about it," he answers.

The woman gladly explains to Bakugou of the world's magic and how it works. She taught him what Mana/MP was and what kinds of magic exist in this world from complex battle spells to simple mundane casts that even small children can do. She also mentions that a lot of complex spells require one person to say a chant for the magic to work, beginners usually have to say it out loud but more knowledgeable magic users can just say it in their heads and instantly be able to use the spell.

For free of charge, she showed Bakugou how to do one spell, a simple artificial light spell that will help him if he was somewhere where there is no light, "Now just raise your arm out and say the chant of whatever spell you desire." she tells him.

"I am the hero of the shield who commands the origin of power. I have read and deciphered a law of nature. I call forth the power of nature of light!", and immediately after saying it a magic ball of light comes out of his hand making Bakugou smile and surprised the woman.

"Oh my, I would have thought it will take a few tries but you did it on the first one. You do seem to have some magic talent sir shield hero," she says.

Bakugou then clutches his fist, "Hell yeah, I'm going to show those losers how things are done in heroing. " he says excitingly.

He and the shopkeeper then went up to the store counter for her to use her magic crystal ball to see his magic potential, "Sir Shield hero, your magic infinities are quite diverse over multiple areas, but you seem to be the strongest at support magic and healing." she says to him making Bakugou smirk.

"I knew I would be best in everything," he says pridefully.

Though the woman wasn't finished yet, "Well just a moment your combat magic is almost nonexistent, so you can't do any offensive spells."

This frustrated Bakugou, "Grrrr... Damn the rules of this world! You mean I can't even shoot out lighting or anything!?" he yelled at the older woman.

"I'm afraid not, but don't let that discourage you to not learn magic, even if you can't use them to fight monsters many spells you can learn can be of great help too. Don't underestimate support spells they could save your life in the right circumstances," she says trying to cheer Bakugou up.

Bakugou couldn't deny that she had a point though begrudgingly admits it, "Sure I guess it's better than nothing. Say lady what else can those magic balls do?" he asked the storekeeper.

"They can help you with multiple things, it allows you to sense and detect magical objects, gives you a small boost to your Mana pool, and it can allow you to capture life events around you and can show them off later to others," she explains

It sparked Bakugou's curiosity, "So it's like a magic video camera?"

"What is that sir shield hero?" she asked

"Forget it, do you have anything that can help me learn more about magic?" he asked her.

"Well, I do have this magic grimoire that can teach you many different spells. It's perfect for any beginning mage." she offers.

Bakugou picked up the book to read its contents, but as he turns the pages over he realizes that it's in a completely different language, this world seems to speak Japanese (yes let's just pretend that everyone is speaking Japanese in this context) but their writing was something completely different, "Great I can't even understand anything in here. What good is this to me?" he complains and throws the book back on the counter.

"You may not be able to read our language now but if you can learn magic as quickly as you did, then perhaps you can learn to read our language just as quickly as well. There are so many spells in here it would be unwise to just ignore them." the woman says.

Bakugou understood her point, he will probably have to learn or gain the ability to learn this world language eventually so it would be nice to have a reference book to practice magic with and learn many of this world's spells. Of course, the crystal ball also has it's use to and would be an immediate benefit to him, "How much are the book and the crystal ball?" he asked the shop keeper.

"They both cost 100 silver pieces, but if you buy both items now you will get a small discount on one of them so it will only cost 175 silver pieces altogether," she explains.

Bakugou was starting to run low on his disposable income, only 300 silver pieces left and he wanted to at least have a 100 left, so if he buys this stuff now it will be the last thing he will buy for the day other than food and a place to rest for the night. It would've been just 200 silver he had left but due to all the minor tasks he did in town today he gained an extra 100 sliver from all of it. Bakugou thought it through a bit, but he knew he probably wouldn't get a better deal on items this useful this early so he finally agreed, "Ok witch you got me, I'll buy both."

Bakugou pays the woman 175 silver and inserts his ball and the book into his shield gem, gaining the Crystal ball shield which gave a passive 3% increase to his mana and the magic grimoire shield that he can read from for now on.

He turns back at the woman to ask her something, "Say lady do you know much about the King?" he asked figuring he should finally learn more about the man he's forced to work for anyway.

She willingly tells Bakugou what she knew, "Oh King Aultcray, yes he is a very interesting man. He may not look like it but he used to be a hero himself, though not a cardinal hero obviously but he was quite famous in our country, so much so he won the heart of our beloved Queen."

The last part caught Bakugou's attention, "Hang on a second? Won the heart of the Queen, you mean he wasn't Royalty from the start?"

"Well, I've heard he originally came from a noble bloodline from Faubley, but wasn't of Melromarc until he came to our country in his adventuring days. He was quite the famous hero and he would eventually win the heart of the Queen when she was just a princess and became her consort when she was coronated." she continued.

Bakugou just laughs at that, "Ha, so the old bastard isn't even the real one running this joint, that's too hilarious. So where is this old Queen at anyway?" he asked

"The Queen left the country a few months ago to visit the neighboring empires, and she hasn't come back since."

"What is she doing that is so important to leave the nation that long?" he asked

"I honestly don't know; I don't keep track of the Kingdoms politics so I'm sorry for not telling you more." she finishes

"Don't worry, I've learned more than enough I need. If I need any more magic stuff I'll come visit again, but make sure you get better stuff later on witch." he finishes and proceeds to leave the shop. Though he was still confused by the Queen stuff, if she is the real head of state why has she left when he and the others were summoned, he figured that she would've been the one to meet the heroes first and had her idiot husband go out to do the less important diplomacy work but at least he knew more about the country and had more to use to insult the King.

"Thank you very much sir shield hero have a good time." the shopkeeper says as Bakugou leaves.

The sun was starting to set on Melromarc, while usually this is a time for heroes to go back to civilization to rest for the day after grinding monsters. Bakugou saw it as his time to get some experience for himself and not have to worry about competition. And by this time all the outside shops were closing anyway and had already visited almost every inside store in the area so there was no more business with them.

But as he was walking out of the town's border wall he sees Ren, Itsuki, and Motoyasu's parties coming back from there day of grinding and they notice Bakugou as well.

"Look who is finally coming out." Ren comments

Itsuki was disgusted by Bakugou's armor, "Could he make himself look any more like he is going to beat someone up? He's not even wearing a shirt." though the three were pretty surprised to how muscular he was, it made them look like twigs in comparison if they were out of their armor. It somewhat made them a envious of such a body especially since he's the youngest of them.

When Motoyasu's group got close to Bakugou he saw to himself to mock him again as they walk, "Well now look who it is, Mr. Edgelord finally getting the guts to come out after being afraid of the monsters for so long with his useless shield. Oh, how is he going to survive the dreaded balloons."

Bakugou didn't say anything at first but as he was right beside Motoyasu he quickly sticks his foot out and made Motoyasu trip and he fell on his face, "Ow! Damn it!"

"You should watch where you're going nerd. You might end up breaking what's left of your face." Bakugou mocks back as he walks away from the groups, Ren and Itsuki just roll their eyes as Motoyasu gets himself up with a bruised forehead and just walks away trying so hard to not kill Bakugou.

Once out in the open fields, Bakugou looks around and observes all of his surroundings. While he was focused on trying to find monsters he gave himself a good look at the area. Having lived at Musutafu city for most of his life he hardly got to see much vast grassland landscapes like this having only been to parks and visiting the woods when he was a kid that hardly had any grass to begin with. It was somewhat majestic for him to see especially with the sunset.

But he had enough of sightseeing and got back to find whatever was out there and gain experience points. And he wouldn't need to look far as he looks through the grass and sees the first monsters for him to attack, evil-looking living balloons jumping up at Bakugou to attack him.

Bakugou grins and starts punching the balloons, "Die you air-filled bastards! Die!" and goes on punching the various balloons. He punches them and punches them over and over. Bakugou was excited at first to finally kill something, but as he goes on punching the balloons he was growing tired seeing the monsters still alive despite how many times he punches them still with a large amount of HP according to his status magic, "Why won't you stupid bastards die!"

He continues punching multiple balloons over and over, until he had enough and just grabs hold of one that had full health, "How many punches do you need to kill these stupid things!" he proceeds to punch the one over and over again until after many many hits the balloon's health drops to zero and dies, "30 damn hits just to kill fodder?! Screw this damn shield class and the one-point attack power!" he yells at his shield arm but as he looks back at his hand and quickly remembers that he still had his quirk and created a small explosion to see if it still works.

It may have been unusual for him to forget his quirk like that. But he was originally so excited in wanting to kill things without consequence in a RPG like setting, his quirk that really sticks out in a setting like this had temporarily slipped his mind.

He quickly gained his confidence again and grins at the number of balloons attacking him, "Let's see how much you little bastards can take now?" and when one jumps toward him Bakugou grabs hold of it with one hand as it struggles to get off Bakugou as he sadistically smiles and then shouts, "Die!" and with his quirk, he instantly blows up the balloon with his hand and still gained the experience points for it, "Hell yeah! Now it's time to show off the true power of the shield hero." he looks and sees more balloon monsters coming his way. And every balloon that got close to him ended up instantly blowing up as Bakugou goes on a killing spree with the monsters, he no longer had to hold back on killing villains so he can now kill what he sees and blows up small monster after small monster.

The loud explosions continued to attract more balloon monsters and Bakugou proceeds to kill more and more of the little things slowing but surely leveling up, "Come on and get me you little bastards, see what a real hero is made of!"

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

* * *

After a few hours of blowing up balloon monsters, Bakugou had enough for the night. It was 10:00 pm and it was completely dark other than the moonlight and Bakugou's light spell. He knew he had to eventually rest or his performance will start to suffer by morning. So he collects the remains of the last of the balloons he's killed to sell later with a bag he bought early to stuff in items that won't go into the shield storage like his old world clothes.

He killed several hundred balloons from just those few hours as well as killing a couple of other minor monsters like giant mites, giant grasshoppers, and giant ants that were the size of dogs. And gained a few new powers by putting in their remains in the shield. He has also leveled up to 5 from just his first day. All of his stats had all increased to some degree, all except for his attack power that was still at one.

Bakugou wasn't sure how it doesn't apply to his quirk since it can make quick work on at least the low-level monsters compare to just punching them or bashing them with the shield. His only guess is that the game world never took account of his quirk and is basically a bug outside the system which he didn't care as he was going to be exploiting it as much as possible.

Bakugou for the first time used his own fast travel that instantly took him back to the outside of the blacksmith's shop in town that was closed for the night. He learned to fast travel after reading some of the help instructions and discovered the map shield after putting in a map of the known world he bought earlier in the shield. He played many RPGs before that had fast travel in it so he knew that this world would've had at least some equivalent of it.

The instructions state that he can travel to locations that he has been to before unless there are monsters close by or is indoors. It will also bring along companions who haven't been to the places already but the hero has. But it won't work for escort quests where the one's being escorted have to be manually escorted to their locations.

Also according to the help text that Bakugou read there are other ways of fast travel, one other method is with the sand of the dragon hourglasses, but the only place where this hourglass sand was at is the 3 heroes church, where Bakugou wants to stay as far away from as much as possible. So he just found his own way of fast travel.

Bakugou then goes to stop by at the cheapest inn he can find and eat the cheapest meal for his dinner. The food hardly much to brag about but Bakugou knew better than to waste his money on overly expensive meals and overpriced beds like the other heroes have and knew he had to conserve as much money as possible to buy actual important stuff to become this world's best hero, he'll be able to buy whatever luxury he wants once he has the money and income to do so.

He finally finishes eating and goes up to his room. Too tired to even take off his armor and bags he lays on the bed and falls asleep quickly, ready for day 3 of his quest to be the greatest hero of this world.

* * *

"Shield Hero, open up!" a voice outside the door shouted who was also banging on said door.

Bakugou was woken by the noise still tired from that long day yesterday and was not happy being woken up from his nap.

He stomps toward the door and slams it open, "What the hell do you idiots want!? Don't you see I'm trying to sleep here!" he yells at the person at the door who turns out to be a knight along with a dozen other ones surrounding the hallway of the inn.

"Sir Shield hero the King has ordered a summons for you boy, you are to come with us." the Knight ordered.

Bakugou didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it at all, "For what reason?" Bakugou demanded from them.

"You'll find out once you get there, now let's move!" the knight ordered.

But Bakugou continued to argue, "Not until you god damn tell me why that inbred hack wants from me!"

Another guard had enough of him and attempts to grab his arm, "That is an order hero, stop this crap right..."

But Bakugou quickly slaps the hand away, "Get your damn hands off me!"

The guard attempts to grab him again, "I told it's an order..."

"I SAID GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!" Bakugou punches the knight right in the face. After that, the other guards in the hallway all attempt to restraint Bakugou but the young hero wasn't going out without a fight and as the guards attempt to hold him down, Bakugou dodges, punches and kicks all the guards that attempt to grab him.

Bakugou was a fierce fighter and continued to fight against the multiple guards that were higher levels than him and had better equipment. He was also doing his best to not use his quirk to keep that as a secret and that blasting his quirk at a small hallway inside a populated inn like this could mean endangering the regular people resting here including children. Bakugou continued his fight with the dozen guards in the hallway until all of them grouped up and began grabbing on to Bakugou and finally forced him on the floor, "You bastards! Get off of me or I'm going to kill all of you! GET OFF!" Bakugou yells

But the knight commander had enough of it, "Tie this animal up and send him to the castle as soon as possible!"

Bakugou knew something was up and he also knew it was going to get ugly fast.

* * *

At the throne room the three heroes along with Motoyasu's terrified redhead female partner and the King who all looked angry as they wait for the shield hero to be brought over to get him to finally talk.

The throne door finally opens revealing Bakugou who was covered up in steel chains with a dozen guards surrounding him with 2 other knights holding on to the chain ends to restraint him, "Let me go you tin covered bastards! I'll blast off all of your damn armor off and collectively kick your asses!"

Ren was surprised to see him in this state, "You have him in chains?"

"The shield hero refused to cooperate and had to be dragged here by force, we originally used rope, but he chewed through that so we had to resort to steel chains." the knight commander answered him with Ren just shaking his head in disgust.

Despite his struggling Bakugou was finally dragged to the middle of the throne room, "What the hell do you want from me you inbred bastard!?"

"Shut the hell up for once you ungrateful brat!" the King yells at him finally having enough of Bakugou. He then looks toward the girl in a calmer tone, "Malty I hate to ask you again, but can you give us your testimony again."

'Testimony for what?' Bakugou thought to himself, he still had so many questions but was getting an idea of where this was going.

The crying girl finally spoke up, "Ye... Yes, it was early this morning at about 4:00 am, I wanted to get something from the market early and get a surprise gift to Motoyasu. But... But while I was walking toward the market. The... The shield devil came right out of a alleyway, he grabbed hold of me and dragged me into that very dirty alley. He... He said "How... How sexy I was and he always likes it rough." He was touching me across my body and... and he was even kissing me."

"What kind of bullshit are you trying to say!?" Bakugou yells knowing this whole thing was nothing but lies.

"Silence shield devil!" the king ordered with Malty continuing.

"He... He then began to take all of my clothes off and said, "Your all mine now bitch." and was about to pull down his pants. But thankfully with all my strength I was able to kick that bastard off me and run back to my inn and got to Motoyasu as soon as possible and told him everything."

"Had Myne not told me to wait until dawn to call the guards I would've cut you down myself," Motoyasu spoke up.

Everyone in the throne room looked horrified and disgusted by Malty's story that a hero would resort to rape, the King then spoke up again, "To think the cardinal shield hero would commit one of the country's greatest sins."

"Even attempt rape is a crime punishable by death." the advisor says.

"If you weren't a cardinal hero, you would be executed at once!" the king yells at Bakugou.

But Bakugou wasn't going to let this slander to go on, "Then show me the god damn proof that any of her garbage is even remotely true!"

One of the knights then brought something up, "We found this at the scene of the crime.", and the knight showed off a torn-up bra that originally belonged to Malty.

Malty looked scared and cried behind Motoyasu, "You animal!" he yells at Bakugou standing in front of Myne fully committed to thinking Bakugou attempted to rape her.

Itsuki spoke his mind, "What a terrible shame, I knew something wasn't right about Bakugou, but I wouldn't have thought he would be this bad.

"He thought being a hero meant that he could do whatever he wants. Disgusting" Ren also comments.

Motoyasu then raises his spear along with his voice, "This place isn't some consequence-free playground you evil bastard!"

Bakugou was largely silent through most of it but he heard enough, "Are you idiots really that stupid." Everyone wondered what the shield hero was even talking about.

The King spoke up again, "What nonsense are you going to babble on this time shield devil?"

Bakugou quickly makes his case, "Do any of you think that one testimony and some cut up bra is enough to prove me of this crime. And none of you even thought of the lack of witnesses was suspicious or see through some of the holes in that cheap testimony."

"Like what?" the King asked

"Like how she claims I was able to capture her in the first place? I don't even have any attack power as a shield class so how would I even be able to grab her by force in the first place!?" of course Bakugou did have the means by his explosion quirk, but no one else knew about that so as far as they knew he was just a useless shielder with no attack power.

The King or the other heroes weren't impressed, "Clearly as shown by Motoyasu's nose that pure attack power alone doesn't prevent harm to other opponents so you still could've easily rape my daughter if you got away with it."

'Daughter!? So the bitch is some spoiled Princess appealing to daddy just as I expected.' Bakugou thinks to himself seeing the nepotism coming out of this trial. But he wasn't done yet, "Then how about other holes, like explain to me why this slut was out that early in the morning!?"

"She already explained, she was going to get a present for me," Motoyasu says.

"Really? Then explain what the hell kind of store would be open that early in the morning, she would have no means of getting a gift if she wasn't lying!?"

Despite it being a good point that even some of the nobles there were discussing it, the King, Motoyasu, and Itsuki weren't interested in what he had to say and were too biased in their hatred of Bakugou to understand reason. All but Ren who did understand Bakugou, 'That is right, from most the stores I've looked at, they weren't open until 6:00 am so what was Malty even doing out there that early?' he thought to himself.

The king just shook his head, "I don't see how that is relevant?"

But despite the kings stubbornness Bakugou continues, "Then how about the fact that despite the bra torn up she hardly looks like she has been through any kind of struggle, the fact I have no visible injury from her so-called escape, the fact that I somehow have a desire for her despite me rejecting her as a partner yesterday morning, or how about the fact that she waited until dawn to get me arrested. Why the hell would a victim of attempted rape wait until morning to call the guards to arrest me? Explain all of that?"

But just as before despite those valid points the king and the two heroes refused to listen and wouldn't answer him. But Ren did listen and knew that those were all good points that should be addressed but saw that the king wasn't pressing things further as an unbiased judge should do.

The King spoke, "I think I heard enough out of you, your points are all irrelevant to this attempted rape and nothing more than mad ramblings. I think this trial is already over."

"Hold on a second sir." Ren finally spoke out.

"Do you have something to say Sir Ren?" the King asked

Ren then spoke, "Yes, don't you think it's too early to end the trial?"

"What are you saying sword hero?" the king asked

"Those are not irrelevant points; they do bring up holes in Malty's testimony. Don't you think we should at least allow Bakugou to say his side of the story first to clear things up?"

Itsuki was quite disgusted by what Ren said, "You're not seriously trying to defend this bastard, are you? Just look at him." Itsuki points to Bakugou who still looked angry as ever, though he did calm down a bit when he sees Ren trying to defend him.

Ren quickly reacts to that comment, "Uh no, I'm... I'm just saying that there is clearly more to this story then we are looking at through one perspective. For all we know this could've been just some sort of messed up misunderstanding?"

The king just shook his head, "Sir Sword hero are you committing yourself to defend the shield hero? Because if you do, you should be warned that by doing so you will be counted as an associate to the crime and you will suffer the same consequences of the accused if found guilty." this fact shocked Ren making him stay silent as he was now unsure of himself.

Bakugou couldn't believe what he just heard, "What kind of brain-dead legal system are you running here!? You're more of an incompetent ass then I thought!"

"You god damn be quiet!" the king yells at Bakugou and turns back to Ren, "So sir sword hero are you going to be on the defense of the accused?"

Ren's mind was completely conflicted, he can bluntly see how unfair this trial has been, the King was being completely biased against Bakugou and was too consumed by his hatred of him to see reason and the holes in Malty's testimony. Motoyasu and Itsuki were just as uncooperative who were both already looking at him angrily for even trying to defend Bakugou. He wanted to genuinely help, but he knew with such an unfair trial he would be found guilty himself anyway and would've had his name be dragged into the mud along with Bakugou's. All to help a guy he never liked to begin with.

After a minute of silence and thinking Ren finally made up his decision, "No, I'm sorry Bakugou."

"You spineless cowardly bastard! I hope you rot in hell with the rest of these incompetent idiots!" Bakugou yells now seeing everyone was against him. Ren could only look down in shame.

And as he continues his yelling Bakugou noticed the "victim" Malty behind Motoyasu, despite all her crying she was finally showing her true nature, mocking Bakugou by making a childish face at him with her tongue out and her eyelid down, Bakugou thought to himself 'I knew she was a bitch from the very start, but I didn't think she would've done all of this to spite me. She took advantage of everyone's hate and to make a fool out of me. She is no better than a villain in my world, no she is villain, the worst kind of villain the one that hides under a mask of lies to think herself as a victim. I hate her!'

Bakugou finally outbursted out loud, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU EVIL ROTTEN BITCH!"

Malty cowards behind Motoyasu still pretending to be the victim, "You are not going to lay a finger on her, she's under my protection and if you try anything monster then I will not hesitate to kill you!" Motoyasu threats while holding on to Malty.

"Is that a fact! Why not try me now!" Bakugou yells and was about to use his quirk to blast out of the chains and start attacking everyone in the court and beat up Motoyasu, the King, and the bitch into bloody pulps. But as he was about to explode, he looks around at the crowd as well as some the knights. They all looked scared and unsure of what to expect. From their point of view, they saw him as the villain and if he started attacking the whole court it would just confirm their beliefs of him and he wouldn't be any better to the people the heroes fought in his world. He finally stopped himself and calmed down a little.

The nobles that were watching were all pretty conflicted some saw the shield hero as nothing more than a devil others saw some of his points and thought the trial sounded fishy, but their opinions were irrelevant when it came to the King's decision, "I would just throw you in jail and let you rot, but with the waves incoming we can't afford to hold back our heroes. But the word is already spreading of your crimes shield devil, everyone will know of what you did. You'll never be able to live a decent life in this country. That is your punishment."

But Bakugou had enough of this sham of a trial, "Go ahead! Slander me as much as you want! I don't care what the hell you say to me or what you tell the people, I will prove to them myself who is a real hero out here in this dump of a world! And I especially don't give any damns about the insults of a consort!" the last part actually shocked the King for him to know about that.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" the King demanded

"I know how things really work around here, you're not god damn royalty! You married your way into that chair! Your wife is the one running the show, you're just pretending to be a King!"

The King started to get extremely angry by this, "You shut up about my wife! She has nothing to do with this!"

"It has every god damn thing to do with it! She is the one actually in charge here! She's the one who rules this country! And only her word should matter to me! YOUR NOTHING MORE THEN GOD DAMN BREEDING STOCK!"

"ENOUGH!" The King finally had it with him as he slams his fists on the arms of his throne and finally stood up and pointed his fingers toward the doors, "Throw this monster out now! Get him out of my sight!"

And with that order the guards pulled on his chains and drags him despite his resistance, "I'll show you! I'll show all of you! I will be the best hero in all of Melromarc and I'll beat up all of you liars! You will see! You will see!" he continues to yell until he was dragged out of the throne room with the door shutting.

The nobles continue to gossip with one another over the trial, however, the King, Motoyasu, and Itsuki were all satisfied that supposed justice had finally prevailed.

All but Ren, despite his silence he felt completely ashamed. Despite all of his loud and ungrateful nature Bakugou was still a victim to an unfair trial and he knew it. But he didn't even have the guts to protect him and allowed the king to just steamroll Bakugou. He thinks to himself, "If I can't even stand up to someone who needed my help, could I even call myself a hero at all?"

* * *

Bakugou was finally thrown out of the castle by the guards and had to unravel the chains by himself.

He stomps out toward the nearest gate out of town, he didn't want to be near anyone right now who were all horrified to look at him, the king did seem to be right about rumors spreading quickly about what the shield hero did.

But Bakugou didn't care what they think of him now. He was going to show all of them who is the best hero in the world regardless of all of that.

Even the people he helped yesterday were reluctant to talk to him, they were in the same boat as Ren, they were afraid of ridicule if they tried to help the supposed rapist regardless of how things were in reality.

He also had a quick encounter with the weapons merchant who was waiting to beat him up, "Hey you! I heard what you did to that girl! You think someone like you can just get away with it!" and attempts to punch Bakugou.

Only for Bakugou to easily grabbed his fist and gave him an angry look at him, "I'm not the villain here. You know that."

And after that, he gets a quick look in his eyes, the blacksmith now knew that Bakugou was being genuine and backs down, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I sort of believe you. I may regret saying this but your still welcome to shop if you need anything." the smith says as he walks back to his shop with Bakugou continuing to walk his way toward out of the capital.

He finally makes his way to the fields. He was so consumed by anger and hate he doesn't even care that a bunch of balloon monsters was biting on his body, due to his high defense he wasn't suffering from any pain or damage anyway.

So much was clouding Bakugou's thoughts right now, not just over here in this world but over stuff back in his old world as well, "What the hell is wrong with these idiots, they judge me before truly knowing me, it's all the same in Japan and U.A, everyone gets one good look at me and see a few moments of me yelling and they assume I'm some evil person. Entire agencies didn't want anything to do with me after the sports festival, children mock me on patrol duty, and even the league of villains thought they had a chance to make me join them. And everyone here in Melromarc, people blindly listen to that bitch over a stupid rape accusation just because they don't like me and those that aren't blind are so full of their own petty ego's to even lift a finger. Those bastards!" Bakugou finally rips off one of the living balloons off his body and looks at it as it tries to bite him until he finally shouts, "DAMN THEM ALL!" and immediately blows up the balloon monster into pieces.

He quickly starts to blow up all the monsters on him killing every single one in an instant. The sound of the explosion attracted more balloon monsters as dozens of them started to gather up around Bakugou, but he didn't care, he hardly cared about anything anymore. He was so consumed by anger he threw all he had on the balloons no longer holding back as he blasts them away like nothing as more and more gather around him by the sound.

"I'll show them! I'll show them all who the shield hero really is!" his explosions got bigger and bigger as his anger grows out of control not caring how many balloons he was attracting when dozens upon dozens of them were all coming toward him, until Bakugou had one more outburst and blew a big explosion that killed the grass around him as well as most of the balloons.

He breathes heavily in deep anger finding this world disgusting. But as he looks for more balloons to blow up, he heard some cracking in the ground and wondered what was going on until about 20 feet away he saw something giant pop up from the ground.

It was a giant balloon monster that was over 9 feet tall with a large mouth with multiple smaller balloons in its mouth being woken up from Bakugou's loud explosions. According to his status magic, it was labeled as a balloon queen and it was a level 15 monster. Other beginner warriors would be terrified by such a beast but Bakugou wasn't remotely afraid, it just made him angrier, "Is this some joke universe, God or gods, or whatever!? Are you testing me, or are you making fun of me?! Either way, bring on as much as possible!"

He quickly engages the queen as it jumps toward Bakugou intending it or it's babies to eat Bakugou. But as the Balloon attempts to bite or jump on Bakugou he continues to dodge the beast, still with his head in the game as he blasts at the monster with all rage he has on the monarchy and the other heroes as he could only picture them as he blasts at the giant monster.

The Queen starts to spit out dozens of her babies at Bakugou as an attack but just as usual he was immune to their damage and continued through blasting at them and the Queen, with dozens of more balloons not from the Queen start coming out of the grass to attack Bakugou.

But they couldn't contain Bakugou's rage as he gets angrier and angrier at the world until he finally had enough, "I'll show them! I'll show them!" The numerous balloons all latch on to Bakugou as his body becomes completely covered in orange with the Queen about to get a bite as well as it jumped in front of him, but Bakugou finally had it, "I'll SHOW THEM!"

BOOOOOM!

Bakugou released a giant explosion that consumed most of the area surrounding it in smoke for almost over 100 feet as debris of balloon fragments fall to the ground.

The smoke finally cleared with Bakugou standing on a burnt ground with a large amount of fragments surrounding him, including a large one that use to be the Queen balloon. Bakugou managed to kill her along with hundreds of drones with her. He even leveled up to 6, the Queen was worth 100 XP alone.

After that explosion, Bakugou finally calmed himself down after being able to let out all of his rage. He puts away all the balloon fragments to sell later on when things calm down enough in town to be able to at least talk to the shop keepers again. He also placed a Queen fragment in his shield as it dissolves into the shield and displays** *Queen balloon shield unlocked*** Bakugou wasn't sure what it meant but he wasn't in the mood to be experimenting right now.

After that he turns around and heads toward the nearby forest to find and kill more powerful monsters and maybe find a dungeon or two, he didn't care he just wants to get stronger, as he walks into woods he says to himself more calmy, "I'll show all of them, what a true hero really is.".


	3. Chapter 3: The Shield Hero's Sidekick

**Chapter 3: The Shield Hero's sidekick.**

It had been a week since Bakugou had been labeled as a rapist by the King's court and it had been a rough one, hardly any person would look at him with a straight face and are unwilling to talk to him.

He has mostly stayed out of civilization and spent most of his time finding any monsters to kill and finding any abandoned dungeon to gain and learn new skills and shields. He had been mostly self-sufficient. With the health potions he can make and his healing shields he can fix any injuries he had and restore his hp, with a leather sleeping bag he bought he can sleep out in the woods, he can make his own food from the corpses of monsters he's killed, can make himself clean water with a purifying spell he learned from a former church member, and he can create fire with his quirk.

The only time he went back to town was to sell off any loot he had. Many of the merchants attempted to rip Bakugou off by either increasing the price of their items or decrease the value of anything he was trying to sell.

Unfortunately for each and every one of those merchants they were manhandled by Bakugou and would threaten them that he would burn their stores down before any guards would help them if they wouldn't barter fair. With his scary-looking face and finally firing off his explosion quirk in front of them to show he's not bluffing, none wanted to face the wrath of the shield devil so they were always forced to pay him a fair price in every deal.

The only other shop owners that are willing to be more cooperative were the herbalist, the magic shop keeper, and the blacksmith. But Bakugou hasn't needed their services since the day of his accusation so he never bothered with them.

A short fancy-looking slave-dealer had also come up to him one night to offer his stock, but Bakugou quickly rejected his business deals as soon as he saw what he was selling, Bakugou never wants to get involved in slavery no matter what situation he was in. The only reason he would ever buy slaves would be to free them and once he has the money to do so he will do it.

Bakugou had already grind up to level 15 and he continued to go deeper and deeper into the forests to find bigger and harder monsters to kill. He has also started to use his various new shield skills in combat. As much as he hated the shield, he couldn't ignore it's usefulness in battle while using his quirk on the other arm allowing him to fight close encounters with the monsters and not just from a distance.

It seemed like Bakugou was destined to fight alone in this world with no champions or friends. Just the lone hero. But that all changed in one day.

* * *

It was another day in the woods as Bakugou blows up some more giant large dog-sized spiders. After killing all of them he inserts of what's left of them in the storage in the shield which it said, ***Spider web shield unlocked, passive resistance to venom increased by 10%* **after that Bakugou stores up the spider corpses and rips off there big webs, their silk will be very valuable to the clothing merchants and perhaps the armor merchant as well hearing rumors that it can be melded with armor.

Bakugou brings up his shield map and was about to fast travel back to the Capital until he heard a voice, "Help! Somebody help me please!" it sounded feminine and it was close by.

Bakugou's hero instincts came back to him, he may hate this world but he was still determined to be the hero of it and couldn't just ignore it so he followed the voice.

"Rope shield!" He yelled to launch at a branch of a tree and used his quirk to launch himself up to the top. He continues to jump across the branches toward the call for help. He was being cautious as it could be a trap set up by bandits so he would remain up until he sees something.

After some more gliding across the trees, he heard the cry for help again. And saw something running through the woods, it looked blue but Bakugou couldn't see it properly.

He finally stops and activates his binoculars shield to get a closer look from afar and saw the blue figure, it was a young woman barely over 18 years old wearing blue robes but after a close look, he sees that the girl's skin was completely blue as well.

And behind her was a group of bandits chasing her, about 14 of them all who were taunting the girl as they chase after her.

The young woman eventually tripped over on her own robes and fell on the ground. The bandits quickly surround the girl as they all proceed to mock her, "Well well, it looks like the clumsy pretty blue demi has finally tripped on herself. You should've known better than to walk into the woods like this. You might encounter some, predators out here." the head bandit creepily talks to the young woman with the rest of the group laughing with him.

The frightened girl attempts to reason with them, "What do all of you want from me? I..I don't have anything of value on me, my.. my currency is worthless out here I tried everywhere to buy something with it but no one would accept it."

The group just continues to laugh at the girl with the leader getting closer toward her with a knife, "Who says we are after your worthless coin. A pretty demi-human like yourself would be valuable to any horny nobleman. Haha, we will make huge money with you." the Bandit mocks her, with her eyes widening knowing full well what these bandits intend to do with her.

But another bandit had another idea with her, "Why waste a good piece of ass to some inbred noble? Why don't we keep her as a toy for ourselves?" many in the groups were shaking their heads starting a small arguement frightening the girl even more.

The bandit leader decided to set this out, "Alright boys, Alright. Why don't we have a vote? Those in favor of selling her off to slavery say aye?" No one answered, "Alright those in favor of keeping her to ourselves say aye?" and the whole group unanimously yelled aye.

While they were distracted the girl attempted to make a run for it again, but she was stopped by a katana blade right on her throat, "Where do you think you're going?" the blade holder bandit mocks her with other bandits now gathering around her.

Bakugou was disgusted in what he saw and knew he had to do something, the girl looked way to genuinely frightened to be some actor for a trap, Bakugou knew this was the real deal. So in secret, he dropped down from the tree and was ready to start an ass beating.

The bandit leader moves up toward the girl with his knife, "Looks like your going to be with us for now on blue girl. I think it's appropriate we get this stupid robe off of you to be more... In style of your new position as our new sex toy." the Bandit moves his knife right at the girl.

"Please! Please no! Somebody help me!" the girl shouts out hoping someone will come.

The group just laughs with the leader being the loudest, "Keep screaming all you like but there no guards coming out to help anyone, let alone a demi, so let me help you out of your robes and I'll... Ahhhh!" the bandit screams after a blunt metal object hits him in the head with everyone including the girl was confused about who it was as they turn toward a figure coming out of the trees.

"You perverts better back off! Or I'm going to be doing some castrating here!" Coming out of the trees was Bakugou with his shield reforming right back on him.

After finally getting a good look and realizing who it is, the bandit group just smiles and laughs at Bakugou, "Hahahaha, well well look what we have here, it's the dreaded shield devil." the bandit leader said in a mocking tone.

"Dreaded ha, what's a stupid shield going to do with us?" another bandit mocked Bakugou who continued to stand there with an angry look on his face.

"I mean it bastards I'm going to break every one of your damn nuts." Bakugou threatens the group who are not taking him seriously.

"That's a lot coming from you, the so-called hero who attempted to rape a princess." the bandit leader mocks as he gets closer to Bakugou not feeling threatened at all as his other men stayed close to the girl until he is right up toward Bakugou's face, "Now how about before I chop your balls off boy, why don't you get lost while we have our fun." he threatens Bakugou who continued his angry stare not saying a word

The bandit decided he had enough as he raises his large knife, "Ok you stubborn brat, how about I cut open that cheek and see how much you cry!" and after some built up he swipes right toward Bakugou's cheek.

But Bakugou grabs hold of the leader's wrist and stopped the swipe, surprising everyone including the leader. Bakugou smiles sinisterly as he grips on the leader's wrist harder and harder turning the bandit leader from looking confused to afraid of him instantly, Bakugou finally spoked, "What did you call me before? Shield Devil huh? Well, it looks like it's time to punish some sinners then!" and with his other hand, Bakugou blasted a small but painful explosion on the guy's crotch.

The guy falls over in agony with the rest of the group horrified, but the bandit leader in pain and agony still had the strength to order his group, " Ahhh, You idiots don't stand there! Kill this brat! Ahhhh"

And with that, the whole bandit group went after Bakugou at once even forgetting about the girl who ran and hid behind some trees to watch.

The group with different weapons and armor all attempted to gang up on Bakugou trying to smash him or cut him up. But not only are Bakugou's reflexes far faster for them to get close, but he was also able to beat all of their asses in hand to hand combat. He made good use of his explosion quirk and shield combo, the bandits would try to hit Bakugou only for him to block it and would in return give them a good explosion in the face. His physical combat would involve breaking various bones on the bandit's arms and legs, he may still do only 1 point in damage without the use of his quirk but he can still cause great pain all the same and the bandits feel it, especially in the private areas.

He also used some of his other shields on the bandits, in one instance he yelled "Balloon shield" and out came the balloon shield when a bandit with a large hammer tries to smash his skull only for his shield to bounce back and hit himself in the face. 3 bandits attempt to attack at the same time with their long swords, only for Bakugou to shout, "Spider web shield!" and his new shield turns into a hexagonal spider web, once in contact the 3 bandits swords were now stuck on the sticky web. They try to pull them off but it was useless as they stare in horror as Bakugou gives them his sadistic smile. Bakugou quickly blasts them away into a bunch of trees, hurting them badly and knocking them out of the fight.

After those 3, it all seemed over as the group of 13 bandits we're taken out with them all on the ground in deep pain and groaning. The girl hiding in the trees was amazed by that fight and was going to congratulate her savior, "By the gods thank you for..."

"Shhh... Quiet! Stand still!" Bakugou interrupted and ordered her.

The girl stopped but was confused, "Wha..what are you?"

"Shush! There is one more out there still. And I know he's watching us." Bakugou warns the girl again and she remained silent.

It was quiet for a minute with just a breeze passing by, but out of nowhere the last bandit with the Katana attempts to strike behind Bakugou, only for the prepared hero to stop it with his shield. With the two now locking eyes with each other, "You may have beaten my friends easily, but I'm more than a match for you useless shielder.", he mocks Bakugou.

This only enraged the hero, "I'll show you useless, you rapist bastard!" Bakugou attempts to blast him away with his quirk but the Katana welder vanishes quickly. Bakugou continued to look around for the guy, he was no pushover like the rest of the bandits, according to his status magic he was at level 30 over twice the level of Bakugou.

Bakugou continued to remain silent as he waits for the guy to strike again. The bandit finally attacks this time upfront now dual-wielding katana blades. With quick speeds, he swipes and attempts to stab or cut Bakugou, but he continues to hold out with his shield as the guy continues to attack as fast as possible while also dodging Bakugou's blasts.

The battle was quick and deadly as the two jump and dodge all over the place, with both fighters holding out as much as possible, but Bakugou has noticed that as the battle went on his opponent was starting to breathe heavier than before, he knew what was going on and he finally found his strategy, "What's the matter bitch face, can't beat a useless shielder who is levels below you?!" Bakugou insult to the man enraging him even more and goes to attack Bakugou again as he continued blocking the katana swipes.

The katana wielder continued on and on, but he was noticeably getting slower and slower as he was growing tired by how drawn out the fight has become as he uses up his MP. Bakugou was finally able to get some blasts off the guy damaging him and thrown him into some trees. The Bandit was determined to win and pressed on, but Bakugou was now dodging the blade without even using his shield and had repeatedly punched, kicked, and bash the guy with his shield, only doing 1 damage but was still inflicting great pain on him.

The bandit was about done, he had no mana left to magically increase his speed and had used up whatever stamina he had left as he begins to collapse on the ground in pain and was even coughing up blood. Bakugou just smiles standing above him, "You're probably used to finishing fights quickly, you never learned to be more conservative of your energy or realize your enemy could take a hit. I expected a better challenge, you're absolutely pathetic." he insults the bandit.

But the bandit had it with Bakugou, "I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S PATHETIC!" and with the last of his energy, he attempts to strike at Bakugou regardless of no plan or strategy. He goes for the kill with a blade aimed at his heart with the other for his neck.

But Bakugou not only stopped the one blade from hitting his neck by grabbing on to the guy's wrist, but he also placed his shield in front of the other blade and it snaps it in half.

The bandit now looked completely horrified as he looks at his broken blade, and looks back at Bakugou as he continues to grip his wrist so hard he was forced to drop his other sword, "Wha... What... What the hell are you!?" the horrified bandit asked.

Bakugou smiles sinisterly as he moves his hand right up to his face, "I'm the number 1 hero, Katsuki Bakugou." Bakugou releases a blast right at the guy's face sending him flying into a tree finally knocking him out. All the bandits were finally defeated with Bakugou standing victoriously, he then turns back to the girl hiding, "You can finally come out now."

The blue girl comes out of hiding again, she couldn't believe what she just saw, she never encountered someone with such strength and power before and without a real weapon. She stands near him at awe, "What the hell are you looking at?" Bakugou asked her.

"Oh uh, ahem, I just wanted to say thank you hero for rescuing me like that, you basically saved my life. All by yourself no less. And well I never saw that kind of magic before with all the smoke and fire." she continues to talk to him, she wasn't so sure what else to ask him but as Bakugou was looting all of the bandit's armor, weapons, and anything of value. He asked her some questions as well.

"Yeah that's none of your damn business, how the hell did someone like you get into the woods like this to meet creeps like that?" he demanded from her.

"Well you see I was just looking for food to eat since I've been unable to buy my own, and well these criminals found me, and I ran away from them further into the woods to lose them. But had you not come along... Oh gods who knew what they were planning to do with me." she answers Bakugou

"Well, whatever the hell you are here for. Just tell me where you are from and I might as well escort you back if your willing to pay once we get back of course." Bakugou answers as he finally starts taking off the bandits clothes other then there underwear, he's figuring that taking her home will at least mean a new town with new merchants, new monsters, new quests, and fewer people that might know of his false crime.

But the girl seemed too timid to answer Bakugou as she taps her fingers together nervously, "Uh... well, it's kind of complicated... I ...I really don't live anywhere right now, and I don't have much to my name to begin with other than my clothes and my money that is kind of worthless out here."

Bakugou was mad by this girl now seeing her as completely worthless to him, but rather than exploding at her, he is still trying to rectify his last mistake of insulting and shouting those he's supposed to rescue in the first place from the provisional exam, he just sighs in disappointment after he finished looting the bodies, "Fine whatever, I'll just escort you to the nearest town and you can just get lost from there. Let me take care of these creeps first." he says as he moves all the unconscious bodies together, he then raises his arm and shouts, "Rope shield!" which turns his shield into a series of ropes and proceeds to tie the group together.

After a minute later, many of the bandits finally wake up and are horrified to see that they were all tied you together in thick rope in only their underwear, "What the hell is going on here!?" their leader shouted.

Bakugou looks down at them and smugly answers, "I tied up you bastards. I would blast out your brains, but I'm in a good mood today so call yourself lucky."

One of the bandits decided to mock Bakugou, "Aw so the shield devil has a heart after all. So what are you going to do then? Turn us in to the authorities?" the bandit's figure that if Bakugou did that, they would tell them the shield devil did this and would most likely believe them and set them all free.

"I don't think so." Bakugou quickly answers

This startled the group, "What!? Wait what are you going to do then?"

Bakugou grins, "Basically nothing, you idiots are going to have to get out on your own. And you better do it fast before nightfall, lots of nasty monsters like to come out at night hungry for easy prey."

This frightens the entire crew especially since he took all of their weapons and armor, they desperately tried to break out of the rope but it was no good, "Oh yeah that rope is magically bonded so without your weapons you won't have the strength to break out of it and you will break you teeth before you can chew out of it. The only way to break out of it is with this seal." Bakugou says as he shows off a small circular object the size of a small coin.

"All you have to do now is find it.", He then turns and with the help of his quirk throws the seal far away into the dark woods to the bandit's horror, "So good luck." Bakugou finally says to them and walks away back to civilization with the girl following him, though just before they were out of sight of them the girl gives the crew the middle finger as she walks away with him. The horrified bandit group was now struggling to even move around together as they are desperate to find that seal before they are eaten by the monsters at pitch-black night.

* * *

Bakugou and the girl were walking for a few minutes both silent, with Bakugou not interested in talking and the girl nervously having no idea what to say to him. He was her savior after all and she was just some useless helpless girl. She wanted to ask some big questions to him but she was too nervous to even say anything.

After some tapping on her fingers, she finally had the courage to finally say something to him, "So um... hero. Where are we going again?" she asked

"Are you deaf or what? I said we're going to the closest city which is the capital where I will drop you off and you can get lost," he answers rudely to her, the girl can tell that Bakugou wasn't like any other hero her people would describe, but it didn't matter to her as regardless of his attitude he still saved her life so was willing to be open with him.

"Well I.. I also noticed your alone without a group, do you have any champions?" she asked.

"No, everyone hates me in this damn world, and I hate them back, so I don't need any help from those idiots. Why do you even care?" Bakugou answers and asked back.

The girl was somewhat unsure ask to him, she too was hated from where she came from. She could barely take care of herself and yet here is her savior beating a group of bandits without trouble.

She had to finally say what she wanted to ask, "Well actually hero I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Stop calling me just hero! The names Katsuki Bakugou the shield hero, but just call me Bakugou." he corrects her not caring too much what this girl is saying.

"Oh um... sorry, Sir Bakugou. Well, I... I just wanted to ask... that uh... I could...I could... uh..."

"Will you spit it out already your annoying me!" Bakugou yells at the girl.

"Please Sir Bakugou could I join your party?" she finally says out loud making Bakugou stop. He turns around and looks unamused by her with his arms crossed.

"Your actually serious?" he asked her.

"Yes yes Sir, I would like to follow you and be of any help," she responds to him getting excited thinking he was interested.

Unfortunately for her Bakugou had the opposite feelings, "Sorry kid I don't run a babysitting business. You can whore yourself to some other loser to help you." he turns back and begins walking away.

But the girl knew she couldn't give up that easily, "But wait! Sir Bakugou, I... I can be of use to you."

"Like what?" Bakugou asked as he continues to walk ignoring her.

"Well... well I can cook for you, clean your armor, and maybe taste test your food for poison."

"I don't need a damn maid, if you keep bringing up nonsense then you can screw off to find town by yourself." he bluntly answered her

"Well if you need help with combat I could be of your assistance," she suggested

"Well, I didn't see any combat out of you considering you couldn't even put up a fight with a bunch of low life rapists."

"Yeah, but they were over a dozen of them and they were way higher in level than me, I didn't have a chance."

"Your damn level or enemy numbers shouldn't matter idiot. Your own confidence in your skill and tactics should have made you pull through. If you can't see through that then I shouldn't give a rats ass about you."

"Then... then maybe you can train me. Train me to be a better fighter like you," she suggested

Bakugou just laughed, "Ha, you think I'm going to waste my time with your useless ass. I got better things to do like to show those other cardinal idiots whose number 1 here than helping a lost cause. Go back to whatever people you are from and beat it."

"Please Sir Bakugou I just want to..."

"I SAID NO!" Bakugou's explodes at her making the girl trip and fall on her butt.

"I need to become the number 1 hero and save this world from hell beasts. I don't have the time to waste on a weakling like you. So screw off!" Bakugou yells no longer caring if the girl was following him or not.

The girl looked depressed thinking she failed again with yet another person seeing her as useless, unknown to him she had been called similar things where she grew up in for not just her people but her own family to. It seemed like her chance to improve herself has now passed her, she was now all by herself, all alone again.

But she couldn't stop no matter how much he rejected her. After finding her inner courage she finally runs up in front of him and stops Bakugou and shouts, "Sir hero please!"

"I told you its Bakug... huh?" he yells but then stops when the girl had kneeled down with her face on the ground as she bowed before him with her hands clamped together

"Please, please sir hero. I have nothing, I have no titles, no property, no real money, no purpose, and nowhere to go. My own people didn't want me around, I was banished from my home, I have no one to go to. My money is worthless out here and I can't fight for crap. I have nowhere to go and nothing to go to. You may not be the most pleasant person on the planet. But despite that you saved my life and you risked yourself to fight people you could've just avoided, you're a real hero sir Bakugou. You can help give me the means to feed myself, you can give me something to fight for, you can give me a purpose in my horrible life right now. I know we just met but... but... but... I feel like your the missing piece of my life, but not from love or anything like that, but a piece to fill up my soul, to give me a purpose in life that is worth living for, one that I can prove my own strength. So please Sir Katsuki Bakugou the great hero with the shield, help me to have a purpose in my pathetic life." the girl finishes and begs at Bakugou.

Unable to say anything immediately Bakugou turns around and starts acting angry to himself with his conflicted mind, 'Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to say now, I don't need some useless item carrier around to be a distraction nor do I need some stupid harem. And no way in hell am I going to train her worthless ass, she is going to accomplish nothin...' but after he thinks of that he looks back and remembers his old childhood quirkless friend Izuku, who he eventually nicknamed Deku, a name meaning unable to accomplish anything.

He thinks more deeply into this, 'Deku was just some quirkless crybaby for most of his pathetic life until... until he met All Might. He took up that worthless loser and turned him into his successor to his own quirk One for All, even if I fucking hate to admit it Deku has become a worthy rival to me not from just in strength but also to be a real hero if he could pass his provisional license and I couldn't."

Bakugou then thinks more into it, 'Hmm, what if I can myself turn this worthless crybaby and make her an actual competent hero? No even better, I can make her one of the best heroes in this world that will make spineless pale face, bow bitch, and ponytail slut look like incompetent idiots in comparison. I intend to be number 1 one day and I'm going to have some sidekicks eventually, if I'm going to have sidekicks they will be the best in this whole damn planet. And if All Might can change worthless Deku, then I can change this loser as well. It will definitely be a worthy challenge.'

Bakugou continues to think about this with the girl still bowing waiting for an answer.

Bakugou finally turns around for his answer, "All right fine you can be in my party."

The girl couldn't believe what she just heard and her tears of sadness turned into tears of joy when she heard it, "You mean it? Oh, thank you sir Bakugou thank..."

"LET ME FINISH YOU IDIOT!" he shouts at her not liking to be interrupted quickly alerting the girl.

"Yes yes, sorry sir Bakugou I won't say anything else until you say so," she says as she bows and then stood up straight up.

Bakugou speaks again, "Alright listen here. I will allow you to be in my party, you will be my very first sidekick."

"Uh... what's a side..." the girl interrupts nervously but she stops when Bakugou looks at her with an angry look for interrupting again, "So..sorry continue," she says quietly.

Bakugou continues, "You're going to be my sidekick for now on, I'll buy and make your food and won't charge you with anything. But listen here and listen closely! I don't expect you to lay around on your ass all day, you're going to be my active combat party member. You will fight with me and kick whoever's asses I want you to kick. You will also always remember that I am in charge here and I'm the best, you will do everything I say and to do it well. And I don't want to hear anymore bitching, complaining, or crying. If you're going to be a hero you are going to have to act like one. I'm going to be straight with you, you're a worthless piece of trash now, but if you care about having a purpose in life then I'm going to give you one. I'm going to make you the second-best hero in all of this world, and I will make sure they will say your name along with mine. So tell me now are you willing to do the work to be a hero?"

The girl was quiet but inside she couldn't be anymore happier, she would no longer have to savage in the woods and sleep on the dirt, she now had a place in this new world, "Tha.. thank you Sir Bakugou, I accept your offer. I'll do what you need of me, and I'm willing to do anything to be a hero like you. I will be your new apprentice and I will do all I can to make you proud sir."

The girl was bowing again but this time not to beg but to show respect to her new master. Bakugou just smirks happily that he now has someone in this world that will genuinely respect him and was ready for the challenge ahead to turn this weakling into a badass hero like him.

After some button pressing on the status screen, Bakugou officially made the girl into his party member and a champion, according to the screen her name was Neia Varon and she was only at level 3 with weak statuses to Bakugou's displeasure, but he knew it won't be easy and was ready to change this quickly.

He turns back to the girl and says, "Alright since you're in team Bakugou now, I might as well just fast travel to the capital and get you properly dressed up." And quickly Bakugou pulls his map shield and the two vanish as they both teleport back to Melromarc's capital.

* * *

Bakugou and Neia appear back at the marketplace of Melromarc's capital, for Bakugou to properly set up his new sidekick.

For the first thing of business, Bakugou and Neia headed off to the blacksmith shop to get her properly equipped.

They both went inside the shop where the smith was making swords on his anvil, "Welcome to my... Oh, it's you, and... Oh, who is the lovely lady behind you." the smith says once he sees Bakugou and Neia nervously behind him.

Bakugou was blunt to the point, "This pathetic wimp is my new sidekick and I need her in actual armor so she won't die instantly, so you're going to show me what you got."

"Sounds good, I don't know what a sidekick is, but I can get her the best armor I can find." the smith enthusiastically says.

"Make sure it's light armor, nothing too heavy." Bakugou requested

Though Neia was a little confused, "Why not heavy armor Sir Bakugou? Shouldn't I be wearing the armor with the best defense?"

"Heavy armor is going to slow you down. I need your ass to keep up with me since your going to be my main attacker. Besides I'm going to be your main defense, as long as you follow orders and don't have a thick skull you're not going to need any thick armor with it." Bakugou rudely answers her.

The blacksmith then showed off multiple sets of light armor for her size, Bakugou wasn't impressed by most of it finding their stats inadequate

After looking through multiple sets Bakugou finally just brought out the spider silk to the smith, "Say I'm curious, will this stuff help make her strong light armor? Bakugou asked the smith.

"Spider silk? Yes definitely, light and strong as steel perfect for light armor especially if I add some magic to it, for it to be custom made though it might take about an hour or so, but I can use this and forge strong but light armor for your girlfriend."

"SHE IS NOT MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND IDIOT! SHES MY SIDEKICK!" Bakugou yells at him.

"Ok Ok sorry. Now let me get this armor made already before I lose my sense of hearing." he jokes as he rubs his ears and goes toward the back to make the armor.

While the smith was busy Bakugou and Neia went to sell off all of his loot to the various merchants, the monster corpses, and the bandit's weapons, armor, and regular clothing.

None of the merchants would argue against Bakugou after he threatened them before and wouldn't go against him now.

As they were walking Neia tries to strike a conversation with Bakugou, "Um so... I guess I should at least give you my name if we're going to be partners together. I am..."

"Neia, I know already, my status magic showed me. And we are not "partners" here that would mean you are my equal which you're not even remotely close, your pathetic right now, but I'm going make you into something soon enough." Bakugou says to her.

"Well ok, but It's still nice of you to train me Sir Bakogou, actually giving me a chance. My family never had much fate in me, saw me as a dead end."

Despite not being a person for small talk Bakugou figure he might as well learn more of this world from the girl, "So blue face, how much do you know about the area around here?"

"Well Sir Bakugou to be completely honest with you, I have absolutely no clue, I'm new to the surf... this country, I don't know much about the magic or technology of it either."

"Great so you are a lot more useless then I expected," Bakugou says out loud, he wasn't sure how one person who's been in this world for most of her life could know hardly anything in it.

Neia tries to think of something, "Well I'm not completely useless. I... I can breathe underwater without any equipment, that's something right?"

"Sure, if I decided to throw you into a lake, you would be useful for once." Bakugou sarcastically says to Neia mocking her.

But as she continues to act nervously around Bakugou afraid of saying the wrong thing to him, she lowered her hood down to scratch the back of her head. Bakugou finally got a good look at her and something caught his attention.

Neia definitely wasn't human, but she didn't resemble any demi-human either, nothing remotely looks animal about her nor did she resemble any animal species like a dog, cat, raccoon or anything. She had completely light blue skin with some black tattoo pattern marks not resembling anything and had long black hair. What was the biggest eye-grabber though was her ears, they were pointy and knife-shaped. From all of the fantasy stuff Bakugou had watched or played he knew what she resembled, an elf.

It sparked Bakugou's curiosity, despite all of the fantasy tropes this world has he noticed it lacked any elf's, no regular citizens, no nation, no tribe, no civilization, no rival empire, or anything from what the locals had told him on his second day here and what he looked around in this world.

Bakugou wanted to know more now, "Let me get this over with kid, are you an elf?" Bakugou asked her to get straight to the point.

Neia looked nervous to say anything but eventually spoke, "Well... Uh... yes, yes I am. My people are the Aquileia Eilva or translated into your language the water elves."

He asked a more personal question to her, "So where are they at and why exactly were you exiled by them? You hardly seem like a threat to anyone."

"Neia twirled her fingers around nervously, "I... I really don't want to talk about it, let's just say I've done something to make everyone very mad at me and leave it like that. And to where my people are at, well... well... let's just say it's not marked on any map." she answers

"Can you be more specific?" Bakugou demanded

"Well we were driven off the continent by the humans and demi-humans long ago over a thousand years, but we still exist, we are just in a... different ecosystem right now away from the mainlands or islands surrounding the continent. We are pretty isolated." Neia answers, he could tell she was clearly holding more information then she was letting on, but Bakugou decided to not press it further not caring about irrelevant information.

Bakugou just shrugs it off, "Whatever, as long you're not some psychopath serial killer I don't give a rats ass what you did before, who you are, or where you are from before, from here on out I'm going to mold you into who I want you to be."

Neia was happy to hear that, despite all of the insults Bakugou throws at her, he was one of the only people who actually gave her a chance and was honored by him.

After selling off the loot for 500 silver about an hour passed Bakugou and Neia went back to the smith's shop.

Bakugou went up to the counter to yell, "Hey baldy where's my damn armor!?"

"Hold on hold on, hold your horses I've just finished it up." the smith says as he drops off the armor on the table, "Here you go, your custom-made spider silk light armor. Should fit the lady perfectly fine."

"Alright, blue put the armor on." Bakugou orders.

Neia nods and proceeds to undo her robe.

"NOT HERE IDIOT! In a damn changing room!" he yells at her.

"Sorry Sir Bakugou, I just took your order literally," she says as she grabs the armor and runs into a changing room.

Bakugou just sighs to himself, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

The smith decided to have some small talk with Bakugou while Neia changed, "So where did you get your girl at?"

"Saved her from a bunch of rapists in the woods, though I don't see how that's any of your business baldy." Bakugou rudely answers

"I have a name you know, its Erhard." the smith says to him.

"Whatever baldy, though I guess I might as well ask you this, do you know anything about elves?" Bakugou asked if he can get any more information out of this.

"Elves? I don't know much about their culture and stuff, but I knew they use to be a thing over a thousand years ago, heard they excelled greatly in magical technology." Erhard answered

"What do you mean "use to be" a thing?" Bakugou asked

Erhard gives his answer, "I don't know the exact details or the politics behind it but I knew they were wiped out to extinction after a big war with us humans and demi-humans at that time ago. Hey wait a minute don't tell me that girl, is she..."

But Bakugou interrupts him, "Forget it, it doesn't matter who she is. I just want a second-hand source on it." Bakugou answers, at least he knew now that the girl wasn't lying with Erhard's claim matching up with hers with some stuff meddled in their histories. There's more to this then neither of them were letting on, but Bakugou will have to figure it some other time, right now all that matter was to make her a competent hero.

"Alright I won't bring it up to her, I just hope you're not being too harsh on the poor girl, sounds like she's been through a lot," A concern Erhard says to Bakugou which he remained silent, he knew what he was doing was harsh, but he's helping her to know the reality of things and the only way she will get anything out this world is if she learns that she has to harden herself to get anywhere.

After a minute passes Neia finally comes out in her new armor, it is green and leathery-looking, with a spiderweb-like pattern decorating the armor with the lower half looking somewhat like a skirt. Now out of the robes it gave Bakugou and the smith Erhard a clearer look at her. Neia had bright purplish-blue eyes, her skin was indeed completely blue it also showed off some of her black tattoo markings over her arms and neck, with her elf ears more on display, "So what do you all think?" she asked.

"I say you're a fine warrior, perfect armor for a hero. Don't you think so Shield Hero?" the smith compliments her.

Bakugou uses his status screen to overlook the girl's default stats before and after the armor, before the armor she was pretty pathetic in everything but in attack that was four times as high as Bakugou's to his displeasure, though 4 times 1 is nothing to brag home about. But thankfully the new armor has also boosted all her stats times three so it was amazing armor but Bakugou still has a lot to do to make her be even remotely competent, "It'll do, let's just buy it already." he bluntly says with her walking back toward him with her old clothes as well.

Erhard quickly spoke up, "So I'm guessing she's going to need a weapon to go with that armor?"

"No, I've already got her one. She can use this." Bakugou responds and gives Neia the bag with the weapon since Bakugou can't hold it himself. Neia takes it out and it was a Katana blade.

"Where did you get this Sir Bakugou?" she asked

"It was the best weapon those bandits had; they aren't going to need it anymore so you might as well use it. And don't you break that thing or I'm going to make you work for it." Bakugou answers, specifically it was the other katana that their most powerful bandit had with the other breaking by his shield.

"Alright then for a heroes discount and a warm welcome to our elven friend it will cost you about 700 silvers." the smith says.

"Seems pricey, how about..."

"Don't give that crap again! It's 700 silver period, no more or less." Erhard interrupts Bakugou not wanting to haggle again.

"Ok fine." Bakugou shrugs and paid the armor, he had at least 1,400 silver left including the money from the loot he sold so he's hoping this girl will be worth the investment.

* * *

After that, Bakugou teleported them to a different part of the forest to rest for the night, Bakugou was ready to start his pet project as soon as dawn breaks so they both needed as much rest as possible.

After Bakugou started a fire and they had dinner from some of the corpses Bakugou kill and afterward they head off for bed with the fire kept on to drive away any monsters for the night.

Neia goes inside her sleeping bag Bakugou had to buy for her as he attempts to sleep, it didn't seem much for the young elf, but it was better than sleeping on the dirt ground.

Though Neia still had so much to say, "Sir Bakugou, not that I'm complaining but why do we have to sleep out here in the woods rather than just at an inn?"

"Inn's cost money, and besides you need to learn how to survive out in the wilderness on your own, there won't always be a cozy inn to sleep at all the time, so you need to learn to adapt. Now just go to sleep already." Bakugou explains as he turns his body away from the bright campfire.

But Neia had more to say, "Sir Bakugou, I just want to thank you again for taking me in. Everyone has always written me off and expect nothing out of me. But you have given me a chance to prove myself, you may not act like it but you are still a kind man Sir Bakugou regardless of what some people might say." She thanks Bakugou who was just tired.

"Yeah yeah, whatever just go to sleep already." Bakugou yawns

But Neia continued, "Well I don't know about you but I'm excited for tomorrow being able to fight monsters and to save lives as you did for and so much more."

"Uhhh... Would you shut it already!?" An increasingly frustrated Bakugou demanded.

"Well it's just amazing, I don't think I would ever have this kind of day where fate gave me mercy and to be so much more then I could ever..."

"WILL YOU GOD DAMN GO TO BED ALREADY!" Bakugou yells as he moves further away from the fire and covers his ears.

Neia finally stopped and went to bed herself to soon start her first day of hero training.

* * *

"Alright! Get up now!" Bakugou shouts right above his sleeping sidekick

Neia barely woke up, "Sir Bakugou the sun is barely out don't you think it's a little..."

"I told you no complaining! Stand up straight maggot!" Bakugou orders Neia.

She immediately jumped out and stood straight up now alive and alert as the shield hero wanted, "Sorry sir Bakugou I just...

"I don't give any damns who you are sorry for! Today is the beginning of me training you to be something because right now you're a weak baby! For now on from dawn to dusk I will train you until your throwing up! Like I told you before you will do as I say and do it well, you got that!?" Bakugou barks at Neia like an army commander making her nervously sweat.

" Of...Of course Sir Bak..."

"I don't want that crap! I want you to refer to me just as Sir for now on, so you will answer me sir yes sir! Got it!?" Bakugou interrupts.

"Uh... Sir yes Sir!" Neia quickly responded

Bakugou then smirks, "Good! Now give me 100 push-ups!" he ordered.

This surprised Neia, "A 100!? Sir but that..."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY COMPLAINTS! If you can't endure 100 push-ups, how in the hell are you going to endure a monster attack, so do me a hundred or no breakfast!" Bakugou orders her.

"Sir yes Sir!" Neia responded and went to do her hundred push-ups though it wasn't pretty, her form was sloppy and so was already getting exhausted by only the 20th push-up.

"We will be doing this two times a day every day until your use to it, as well as adding another 25 each time," Bakugou says.

"25 extra! But Sir..."

"I TOLD YOU NO COMPLAINING! THAT'S ANOTHER 50 RIGHT THERE!" Bakugou yells at her. Not saying another word she continues her 150 push-ups.

After that and breakfast Bakugou continued to make her do more various exercises which involved more physical activities including 5 mile long runs around an open meadow, eventually along the way they came across a wide but shallow river that had a couple of rock platforms across it.

"Are we going around it Sir?" Neia asked.

"There isn't going to be an easy way out of every situation maggot, to cross." Bakugou says but before he could finished he starts jumping across the many rocks without touching the water without using his quirk until he was on the other side, "Your going to have to work to get there." Bakugou finished.

Neia was slowly moving on some of the rocks as she tries to be careful not to fall, but Bakugou had low patience, "Faster! Faster idiot faster monsters are not going to wait for you to be careful you need to act now!" he yells at her putting a lot of pressure as she struggles to get across some of the smaller rocks.

But she eventually trips and falls into the shallow water.

Bakugou just shook his head and told her, "Let's just keep going.", Neia was sad and disappointed thinking she failed his first test, but she gets out of the water now wet and continued following him with their long jog.

They eventually went near a wooden part of the area with a lot of large fallen trees where Bakugou casually jumps over them quickly and without effort, but Neia struggled to climb over one as Bakugou waited for her to go over the dozen fallen trees and refused to let her go around, "You need to be more flexible with your obstacles or you're going to be slaughtered! Go over faster!" he barked at her.

After that the last obstacle he had her was to run up and climb a steep 15-foot tall hill cliff with rocks sticking out to climb up, Bakugou of course showed her and done it without his quirk.

And as before Neia struggled to get herself up and even fell off the cliff hill a few times with Bakugou was laying on a shaded part of a tree on top of the hill as he waits for her.

After many more tries, Neia finally got up, tired and exhausted from all of the exercises and running for so long.

Bakugou had been giving her a bunch of stamina potions for her to keep up, so no matter how tired she got Bakugou would force her to take another restore non-addictive stamina potion he crafted himself to keep her going.

Bakugou's then sets her up another exercise, "Ok this will be simple for you since your going to be dealing with a weapon for now on, I want you to get used to it. So I want you to swing your blade 1000 times, 500 times one-handed, 500 times two-handed, got that?"

Neia was still breathing heavily but she was glad to have what seemed like a simple task, "Yes sir." she answered as she brings out her sword to swing it, "one two three four five six."

And while she has been doing this exercise Bakugou sits down and attempts to learn this world's written language starting with learning their alphabet for him to be able to read the books he's acquired.

After a long period of time Neia eventually finishes swinging nearly out of breath, "996, 997, 998, 999, 1000...uhhhhhhhgggggg" she finishes counting as she falls back to the ground exhausted.

Bakugou noticed and starts his next lesson with her, "Now it's time for you to fight a moving target. Queen balloon shield!" Bakugou shouts with his shield now resembling a face of a balloon monster with a large mouth open. When he activates it, the mouth spits out a real living balloon monster. Neia witnesses it as she gets herself back up thinking she's ready for action.

Bakugou speaks up again, "Ok wimp listen up, you're going to be fighting this thing and you're going to do everything you can to kill it and do it as fast as possible. Now go!" Bakugou orders as he throws the balloon towards her.

Neia held her sword confidently thinking it was going to be easy, but it turned out it wasn't as the balloon jumps around all over the place with her clumsily missing it by swinging wildly at it. It eventually attacked and bit on her hip, Neia panics as she punches at the balloon, "Ahhhh, Sir! Sir! Help! Get it off! Get it off!" she screams.

"Relax your armor prevents you from feeling any damage from its low attack. Just kill the damn thing already." Bakugou casually says he as continues to study the writing of this world.

After a few minutes, Neia continues to lunge and swing around to kill the balloon but it was hard for her at her state. But eventually, she finally hits and kills the thing, "Yes yes I did it! Sir I finally killed it!" Neia cheers thinking she accomplished something big.

"Pathetic." Bakugou bluntly says ruining Neia's cheering, "Do you think that's going to make you into a great hero? If it takes you that god damn long to kill a thing that low level, then you have no chance in surviving against actual threats. I expect you to kill these things without any trouble. Not only did it take you 5 damn minutes to kill one, but you also allowed yourself to get bitten by it multiple times. If it was a real enemy, you would be dead and I'm not going to have you be a liability."

Bakugou continues giving her more instructions, "For now on if you fail to kill the monster in less than 5 seconds you're going to have to do another thousand swings with your sword to get used to your swinging and if you get bitten even once by it you're going to have to run the 5-mile lap again that we did before to increase your endurance and flexibility, this includes going through the river, the logs, and this cliff again. And if both happen you're doing both exercises. Got it?"

Neia was horrified to hear that, "Both!? But Sir..."

"DON'T YOU DARE BUT ME! Do you want me to double it!" Bakugou yells at her as she shakes her head without saying a word, "THEN GET GOING!" he orders with Neia doing her 5-mile run again and afterward her 1000 swings to try to kill the balloon again.

Bakugou now had her on a routine so now all he had to do while she trains was to sit down and study and learn more skills under that tree while occasionally checking on her if she tries to take short cuts or to slack off.

This went on for the rest of the day all with Neia running and swinging and then she fights a balloon again afterward, but she would always fail to not get hit or kill it quickly she be forced to do the exercise again and again. It was hard on the girl especially since she can't even collapse from exhaustion with Bakugou's stamina potions. It was extremely hard, anyone else would've quitted a while ago, but despite Bakugou's harshness she knew deep down he is doing what is best for her, and she knew she wasn't going to fail herself again and pressed on harder and harder than before.

With each failure she got better and better, being able to run faster, skip across the river more easily and not fall as much, jump over the logs with more ease and quicker, and having less struggle in climbing up the cliff. She had been able to kill a balloon faster than before and dodging their attacks more often. After many hours of intense exercise and training, she was finally able to not only kill a balloon in less than five seconds but to do it without getting bitten by it, "I did it, I did Sir, I killed it in 5 seconds."

Bakugou noticed and smirked, "Good, now do it again but this time with 10 at the same time and in 15 seconds." he orders immediately ruining Neia's mood.

"Te..ten?" she says with Bakugou's shield spitting out 10 more balloon monsters for her to train.

"And if you fail, this time you're still going to do 1000 swings and run the same 5 miles, but this time you will have 50-pound weights on you." Bakugou orders horrifying Neia as she pouts and falls in exhaustion.

This continued for the rest of the day until it was pitch black at night. After her evening push-ups, Neia immediately went to bed from all the exercise that day.

Bakugou finally finished memorizing the alphabet now understanding how the writing works. For an experiment he wrote his first and last name in the worlds written language on a piece of paper and soon after puts it in his shield which glows and reads ***Language translated: gain passive ability to read this language. ***

Bakugou activates his grimoire shield and after looking at the pages, the language magically transformed into Japanese kanji, Bakugou can now read from it and any other book or sign for now on. He spent a large amount of the night reading the book before he finally had enough and went to bed.

* * *

A large amount of the next 6 days was the same as before, Neia had to do her morning push-ups and then had to do her test with the ten balloons and exercise in her failure to do so. And at the meantime, Bakugou was learning more about magic and has already experimented on some of his new spells and abilities he learned from it. For curiosity's sake, he uses his crystal ball shield to see what magic potential Neia has. According to the magic ball, she has affinities for water and electricity magic as well as some minor healing potential.

Bakugou was also testing out his quirk, he wasn't 100% sure why but it seemed like the more he has used it out here the more different it felt. It seemed like the more he leveled up the less drawback and pressure he gets from firing a blast from the giant explosions he makes. It's not remotely a bad thing, it means that he can use his quirk more often then he could before, though he still found it weird to get used to, but as long as his quirk still fires that is all that mattered to Bakugou and he's saving a few big ones once he gets his chance to see the King, Motoyasu, Itsuki, Ren, and especially Malty again.

As Neia continued to do Bakugou's harsh training, he also spent his time learning more mundane but useful things that could be used for later. After a lot of experimenting, he started to learn how to create regular medicine from his shield after inserting some medical plants and with his medical shields and some tips from the herbalist, while Bakugou already learned how to craft various potions including HP and stamina ones, he can now craft regular medicine for normal Illnesses, while useful he originally wanted to learn it just so he can use it as mouthwash to kill off Bacteria in his mouth since toothpaste is none existent in this world and he had no intention of coming back to his homeworld with cavities.

* * *

By the morning of the 7th day, Neia despite her original state was now able to do Bakugou's exercises without any problem even with weights, she was used to her sword by now one and two-handed, she can run 5 miles with weight without resting, she can skip across the river like nothing, jump over the logs with ease, and can climb the cliff in only a few seconds. And finally, she can now kill 10 balloons in just 15 seconds and not get hit by them.

This quite surprised Bakugou. He knew his training would bring in results, but for the girl to do it in about than a week somewhat gave him pride that he now had his own Deku. From some of the shields he looked over, he has read the status effects on all of them and it seemed that some of the magic of shields he had unlocked had help Neia build-up being able to get months' worth of training in a week, the constant use of stamina potions also helped out.

Her body also got a little more muscular then before with thicker arms and legs developed from her muscles, with even some minor abs developing. Exactly like how Deku changed from his months of training.

Bakugou knew she still had a lot to go, but he had enough of sitting around and just learning things, she now was ready to fight and it was time for her and him to level up again.

Bakugou turns toward her after her final victory, "Good, it looks like your ass is not completely useless anymore. But playtime is over now, it's time we fight real monsters, and have you become a real hero."

He announces to her as she bows in gratitude, "Thank you so much Sir. Thank you so much for giving me a chance."

Bakugou grins with pride, "Alright then it's time we get off our asses and get you to level up finally. There are some caves nearby with good monsters to kill. And remember, follow my every order."

"Yes Sir!" she responded as they head out.

* * *

After 4 days things were starting to pick up, with Neia following Bakugou's orders, she started to fight bigger and stronger monsters. No longer did she struggle with fighting balloons. She can now kill mad badgers, rabid wolves, giant spiders, and even killer mushrooms without much struggle.

Bakugou still barked orders at her and criticize anything she did wrong but Neia continued to remain obedient to Bakugou and followed any order he gave. In just four days she had reached level 20, with Bakugou at level 33 now.

At day they were grinding monsters, at night she and Bakigou were studying from various training books. Bakugou's shield also gave a passive ability for his partners to read the language of this world as well. So he gave her a sword move and ability book he found in one dungeon for her to study and train and he made sure she read it or he would explode at her if she tries to skim through any of it.

Bakugou had also helped her learn some magic, though so far the only thing she has been able to learn was an electric shock ability in which when she is in contact with something she can release a huge electric charge to not only partially damage her opponent but can possibly stun them as well at the expense of almost all of her MP. It reminded him of Kaminari's quirk back at U.A only this wouldn't make her lose what intelligence she had when she uses it.

Bakugou had also gained new shield abilities including something called an airstrike shield which makes a large green energy shield appear in anyplace he sees both for defense and to jump on as a platform.

The only contention with Bakugou toward Neia is her being unable to act near giant opponents, no matter how much he yelled at her or barked orders whenever there is an enemy larger than anything then herself she startles and panics.

Like in one instance they were fighting a group of mad knee high sized forest rats with disease-ridden bites. Both Bakugou and Neia took care of them easily with Neia hardly having any problem with them, but as they were fighting them a giant cat-like monster comes out of the trees to attack them.

It was far bigger than the rats over 3 times bigger than a tiger in Bakugou's world with razor-sharp claws and teeth.

Bakugou yells out, "Blue, jump over that fat cat and stab it in the back!"

Neia heard what Bakugou said, but she was too terrified of the beast to even get close to it. She instantly forgot what she was supposed to do and just ran away from it with it now chasing her.

Bakugou face palms himself and used his quirk to catch up with the two.

When Neia trips the cat pounced toward her only for Bakugou to shout "Airstrike shield!", creating a green shield right above Neia with the cat landing on it as it attempts to scratch at the shield.

But Bakugou finally gets on top of the cat and as it tries to shake him off, Bakugou finally placed his hand on the monster's neck and blasted right through its neck killing it instantly.

He collected the pieces of the giant rats and the cat, first, he gained ***Wood Rat shield passive increase resistance to disease by 15%.*** and then ***Bandersnatch shield passive increase resistance to bleed out by 5%***

Neia gets back up as she looks at an angry Bakugou, "What the hell did I say to you about following orders!?" he raises his voice to her.

"But sir I just..."

"Don't give me excuses! I expect discipline from you! Drop and give me 300 push-ups! Now!"

"Yes Sir!" and Neia without question proceeds to do what Bakugou ordered.

He may have hardened her a bit, but she was still a young woman in a mostly alien world to her. So she had a long way to go.

Bakugou knew that this kind of cowardliness couldn't go on forever if he wants her to not stagnate and hold him back, he needed her to fight bigger monsters more often.

He remembers from his investigation on his second day here that there was a building that provided different quests for a variety of things and gain rewards from doing them. He may be hated by the entire city, but they couldn't stop him from taking any quests and he knew a few of them had to involve fighting giant monsters.

It seemed perfect for him, he can gain both extra money and prestige for completing these quests and he can get Neia to train her better to not be afraid of fighting larger monsters.

He can kill two birds with one stone and after thinking about it some more he was now fully committed to the idea.

He looks down at his sidekick, "Listen here baby, we are going to be for now on be doing quests and these quests will involve fighting giant monsters. I didn't train you for nothing, so you better get used to fighting those bigger than you." Bakugou then sinisterly smiles, "Or they're going to chew you up into bones." he finishes

Neia knew now that her master was pulling no more strings and had her committed to be an active member of these quests whether she was ready for them or not.

* * *

The day after that, Bakugou finally began to apply for quests. Most of the quests were mostly to kill specific monsters for certain clients but it was all he could apply for since no one wanted any other help from a supposed rapist.

Bakugou and Neia would do the quests to kill the specific monsters and get rewarded for it. Though it continued to be mix bag for Neia while she continues to kill the small or medium size fodder, she can't hold the courage to go after anything a little bit taller than her.

No matter how many times Bakugou would punish her with a hard exercise her fear was greater than her pride.

Bakugou just continues to sigh as the two do this for two days.

* * *

By the 3rd day, Bakugou had signed up for a big quest. From what he read from the flyer and the quest giver when he met up with him, the situation is that the quest giver is a wealthy general store owner but also a sheep farmer who's store and farm were currently a bit away from a small town called Lute, but lately many of his sheep had gone missing, some assumed they just got lost but it was eventually found out that a small group of 10-foot tall trolls had been kidnapping the sheep early in the morning and take them away to a local swamp. They aren't sure what the trolls were doing with them and anyone who had gone to follow the trolls never came back, but the farmer didn't care why he just wanted them killed off and to save whatever sheep is left for 500 silver.

Bakugou and Neia travel into the swamp following the giant footprints to their targets.

Neia was getting nervous by all of this, "Are you sure we are up to this Sir, I mean to fight something this big. Don't you think..."

"Quit your damn whining! I didn't train you to have you cower away from danger, you need to suck it up and don't allow size or level numbers affect your state of mind." Bakugou barks to Neia.

Neia twirls her fingers nervous around feeling that she has been disappointing Bakugou lately and feared that he might've had enough of her and would throw her away just like her people had done before, she tried to talk to him, "Sir, I just wanted to say..."

"Shhhh... be quiet and crouch down," Bakugou whispered to her as she quickly followed suit, they both hear some noise that sounded like chanting as well from the sound of it some drums playing.

The two slowly walked through the wet swampy ground as they move toward a large bush where they peak over to see what it was.

Turns out the noise is from the giant trolls that were there after all. They were giant 10-foot tall greenish-gray monsters with big red eyes, large pointy ears, rough dirty skin that looked hard as stone, had a foul odor around them, and they were wearing what resembles Native American tribal clothing with one beating on two drums.

There were 8 of them, it looked like they were dancing around doing some sort of ceremony. They were next to a large lake and by its shore was a pen of the stolen sheep.

Neia was curious of it, "What do you think they are doing Bakugou?"

"Who the hell cares what these ugly bastards are doing, they will be dead soon anyway," Bakugou answers as well as thinking up a plan to kill off the trolls.

But as he was thinking they both saw some bubbles coming out of the lake with the trolls getting more excited as they chant louder than before with the one with the drums playing even harder.

Whatever was down there finally came up. It was a giant bluish-green water serpent with some small frills on the top of its head that towered over the trolls over 30ft tall with the rest of it still in the water as it looks down at the sheep.

The serpent lowers down to smell the sheep with its tongue showing off rows of sharp teeth. The helpless sheep just standing there knowing it can do nothing, the serpent finally launches its snake tongue around the sheep threw it up in the air and ate it whole. The trolls cheered and continued their dance of celebration as the serpent continues to eat the many sheep in the pen one by one.

Neia was growing more and more nervous not knowing what she would be able to do against giant trolls, let alone a giant serpent that the trolls seem to be worshiping.

But Bakugou finally had a plan, "Ok blue listen closely, I'll use airstrike shield and jump attack the fat bastard with the drums, this will shock and surprise the rest of the ugly bastards, while they are distracted and are looking toward me you will attack the closest one from behind and kill it. Go for the head, their skin doesn't look as thick up there so one good stab there should do it. After that the six left will try to attack me, I'll keep the majority distracted while you continue to kill them off one by one from behind until they are all dead. Hopefully, that giant snake thing will be to occupied by eating sheep, but once the trolls are dealt with, I'll get the giant snake thing to attack me while you get to its side and use your shock attack on its neck and while it's disabled I'll blow that slippery bastard's head up. You got that?"

Neia didn't say a word but just shakes her head yes in agreement.

Bakugou grins and sets himself up, "Good, in a count of three, we'll strike now. Ok, one... Two... THREE!" and Bakugou rushes out uses his airstrike shield to jump on and with quick precision emits a big explosion right on the drum playing troll, blowing his head off killing it instantly that got the others attention.

Neia knew that was her cue and goes to attack the closest distracted troll from behind. But as she was running towards it, she stopped as she looks horrified by how big the troll was up close and lost sight of Bakugou's plan. Things go array when the troll turns its head noticing her from behind and attempts to smash her with a giant club.

Neia didn't know what to do anymore but to run from it while Bakugou had the other six following him trying to smash him, "What the hell are you doing idiot!? Kill the fat bastard already!" he yells at her as he used his shield to block the trolls strong attacks as well as used his quirk to blast at them, but their torso skin was so thick that their HP barely went down from the blasts. He knew he needed to aim for their heads to kill them quickly. He managed to kill one that got too close, but the others were keeping their distance to attempt to kill Bakugou.

Neia continues to run and dodge away from her troll not having the courage to attack it despite Bakugou's orders.

She became so distracted from her fear of the troll another one left Bakugou's group and runs up to Neia and backhands her with the force of it sending Neia into the sheep pen right in front of the serpent.

While initially shocking the serpent as she lands on top of the sheep. The slimy monster lowered itself down to smell her, and quickly saw her as something good to eat. It quickly attempts to chomp at her, but she managed to quickly dodge away as it smashes it's face on the ground. Neia got up and runs to safety as the serpent immediately tried to lunge at her again but Bakugou activates his air strike shield behind her in time to save Neia.

Bakugou was getting pissed off of how badly this plan had failed; he finally used his airstrike again to jump away from the troll group and along the way he blasts one troll's head off from the air killing it instantly.

He runs toward Neia as she runs away in fear of the two trolls going after her again, Bakugou jumps up with his quirk and got on top one of the distracted tolls as he blasts it through the neck quickly killing it.

The other troll had cornered Neia and was ready to smash her with his club, only for his head to suddenly explode. As it falls forward dead Bakugou was up standing on its back, he looks toward Neia with her seeing Bakugou's extremely angry face with him not even saying a word to her.

The three trolls that were left started running up toward Bakugou and Neia until he launches a magic attack, the spell creates a hole in the ground with the two of the three trolls falling into it. Stuck and unable to get out of it, Bakugou runs up and quickly blasts at the two helpless trolls in the head leaving only one left.

The last one was the biggest troll most likely the chief as he tried to hold his ground, it was smarter than the other ones, so it didn't blindly attack Bakugou with him ready to make his move with the monster.

The troll swings with his club at Bakugou as he uses his shield to block every attack as the troll tried his best to tire out Bakugou but he wasn't at all getting tired from this as he uses his explosions near it to damage its health.

The troll finally lost his patience and finally charged at Bakugou but suddenly,

"Chomp!"

the Serpent finally lunged down chopped on the giant troll and proceeded to swallow it whole.

It then set its eyes on Bakugou, seeing him as a meal as well. Bakugou ready his shield, and the serpent lunges at him with Bakugou using his quirk to jump away and landed on the large monsters neck, the serpent turns to attempt to bite Bakugou but his use of the airstrike shield stopped the monster as he jumps off.

The serpent finally used its long-range attack, poison acid that it spits at Bakugou. Despite blocking most of it with the shield, some of it was getting on and burning him a bit, but thankfully his defense makes it manageable as he continues to dodge around and block the beast's attacks.

Bakugou finally came up with a risky but sound plan. After some more acrobatic jumping and blocking he finally just stops and stands there with the serpent waiting for something to happen, but he continued to stand there as he was waiting to collect sweat at his palms.

The serpent finally attacks again without Bakugou moving and with all the sweat he collected he blasted a big explosion right inside the serpent's mouth completely blowing its head up.

The headless serpent after some squirming finally falls to the ground now dead. Though Bakugou found something weird. Despite clearly killing it, he received no experience points from it, despite getting a bunch from the trolls.

But that was the last thing on his mind right now as he looks back at his sidekick who just came back out from hiding.

Bakugou was extremely mad at her as he grits his teeth. He finally stumps his way to her.

Neia attempts to calm him down, "Look Sir I..."

"Don't you god damn Sir me! I gave you an order! I told you about the plan! And all you did was be a liability to me! I wasted a damn week of my time to get you active! And this is what I get out of you!? A DAMN COWARD CRYBABY!" he yells at her, though this was more than typical Bakugou yelling, this was yelling coming from his personal disappointment of her.

Neia could barely hold back her tears as she tries to talk, "I'm... I'm sorry, it's just... it's just... I'm not like you sir, I just... I can't embrace danger like you. I didn't want to die. I tried and tried again but I can't be a real hero like you, I... I just can't. I'm... I'm sorry." and with that she starts crying in front of Bakugou letting all of her emotions out.

Bakugou was still mad at her, he finally looked away and spoke again, "I knew you were hopeless. Just go back to that fat farmer, and... and... Just go to him already!" he yells as he turns away toward the dead trolls and to free the sheep and collect whatever the trolls had.

Neia was unable to say another word as she was in tears. She turns and slowly walks away in shame. She was given a new chance of shaping her life with the man that saved hers and see completely blew it by not having the courage to fight with her master. She thinks that once he gets back to the quest giver, he would truly kick her off his party and abandon her or worst sell her off to slavery to make up the wasted money he spent on her. But she knew inside that Bakugou would never do that, however it seemed hopeless for her, she figures she was never meant to be a hero and she doesn't deserve to ever be treated like one.

Back with Bakugou he moved toward the troll corpses and inserted a part of them into his shield which says, ***Skill unlocked: swamp troll shield, passive acid resistance increased by 10%*** he then looked back at Neia and sees her in shame.

But as he was walking to free the sheep, he talks to himself trying to justify his actions despite feeling a little upset over it, "What the hell is wrong with me!? Why am I feeling guilty over this!? That baby refused to fight and if she can't keep up with me then I don't see why I should even bother with her anymore?"

But as he thinks deeper into this all he could think of is Deku and All Might. He knew Deku was always a baby and he imagined he cried multiple times with All Might during his training. But despite that, All Might never gave up on him and he turned that very baby to his true rival in U.A., "How am I supposed to be a better hero then All might if I can't even be a proper trainer like him. DAMN IT!" he shouts as he lets out a large explosion near the lake that frightened the sheep.

As he opens the pen the sheep run out knowing the way back to their own farm. Bakugou looks back at Neia one more time as she finally stopped walking and started to cry next to a tree. Bakugou's guilt continues to rise as he sees himself more of a failure than his own sidekick. In a way who's more to blame, the student or the master that didn't have the patience for his student. Bakugou just sits down as he rubs his head thinking.

After some time, he just sighs to himself, "This is stupid, but I'm going have to just talk with the stupid cry baby and see if I can..."

But Bakugou is interrupted when he sees bubbles coming out of the water making him get up and walk away from the lake. Suddenly a new identical serpent came out of the water, but it wasn't by itself as yet another identical Serpent came out next to it.

"Great! You damn slimy asses ruined the damn moment! I'll be giving you the same treatment as your headless corpse of a friend!" he yells at the serpents.

The serpents then both shoot acid at Bakugou, "Swamp troll shield!" he yells and his shield turns into a large rock solid shield that resembles a troll face with it taking the full force of the acid, it seemed the trolls we're able to tolerate the acid blasts from these things that got inherited into his shield.

The serpents then tried to repeatedly lunge and strike at Bakugou attempting to chew him up, but the young heroes quirk allowed him to dodge every attack as well as giving them a good strike near their eyes keeping his distance away from their reach.

The serpents became more aggressive as they smash their heads on the ground attempting to squish their prey.

But Bakugou knew how to easily kill them as he did with the other serpent.

He baits one head into lunging its head to the ground letting it get stuck for a few seconds and allows the other serpent to attempt to eat him whole, but just as before Bakugou emits a huge explosion right inside the monster blowing its head up killing it like he did the other one.

When the other serpent gets its teeth out of the ground it lunges at Bakugou but the hero jumps out of the way and lands on top of its head. As the monster tries to shake him off Bakugou puts both of his hands on the lower part of its neck and after another explosion completely blows the head off its neck.

The dead monster squirms and then falls flat on the ground.

Bakugou felt pumped up after the exciting battle, but he then quickly noticed something off again. He earned no XP from the kills just like the other serpent, "What the hell is this bullcrap! How do none of these things provide no..."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!" A loud screech comes out of nowhere interrupting Bakugou and alerting Neia as she looks behind from a tree. They both turned to the source of it, underwater in the lake.

And to his horrid surprise it was even more serpents just as the ones he fought before, but this time there were six of them as they arise out one by one out of the water.

Bakugou jumps back out of there reach, "What the hell is this!? Is this some monster family picnic or something!" Bakugou yells as he ready himself again. But then he heard a strange noise from his sides and to his surprise quickly sees that the three dead headless serpents we're now moving again, and they soon rose toward the other alive ones. The severed necks then split into two by themselves and by the looks of it they were regenerating themselves back up as two separate necks.

Neither Bakugou nor Neia from afar knew what was happening at first, but the answer became clear once they saw a large clawed reptilian foot coming out of the lake shore.

As another clawed foot comes out, it became apparent what this really was. As a giant body rises out it turned out that these are not separate creatures, but they were all heads attached to a giant reptilian body with a long tail.

As the giant monster comes out of the water, those separate headless necks had finally fully regrown back as regular heads again with not just the ones that Bakugou killed before also from the new necks. What started as a beast with 9 heads had now become one with 12 heads.

Bakugou in horror knew what he had unleashed, "These... These are not serpents! It's... it's a God damn Hydra!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", the giant monster finally shrieks loudly across the swamp,

Bakugou had heard of such a monster from playing games about Greek mythology in middle school. He knew that cutting off one head would only make two more grow back and his actions had just given the monster more heads to deal with, "Why the hell didn't I think of this through?! How could've I not notice why these things we're completely submerged or why I was getting no XP from the kills! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!" He yells and hits himself in anger.

But he had to refocus himself as the Hydra was finally ready to attack. All at once the twelve heads lunges at Bakugou, "Airstrike shield!" he creates in front of him as the twelve heads bash into it stopping them but breaking the energy shield, the force of it pushes Bakugou away a bit, Bakugou stood his ground but the Hydra began to stomp its way at him.

Many adventurers would've just made a run for it. But Bakugou was too stubborn to just run away and he knew that with its food source gone, it will be only a matter of time before this monster will leave the swamp to terrorize and eat people to feed itself. So he knew he had to kill this thing now or more people will die because of him. But the monster was relentless, its heads start striking Bakugou at different angles as well as spitting acids on him at the same time.

Bakugou knew he couldn't just blast their heads like before since that will only make things worse, so he struggles to find a way to kill the thing as they continued to strike at him over and over in every direction. It was hard for Bakugou to concentrate with so many heads attacking him at once he continues to use his shield to block the heads lunging at and spitting acid at him. He repeatedly uses his quirk to blast near at a heads eye to stun them, but it wasn't enough as the hero was becoming overwhelmed by the multiple headed monster. The HP on the thing was ridiculously high and was at level 70 and the attacks on the heads weren't counting to anything. It seemed hopeless for Bakugou.

Neia watches in horror in the background as she sees Bakugou barely holding out on the monster. She knew it was only a matter of time before he couldn't take anymore, "Sir Bakugou, please, please just run away, you know you can't beat it so why are you fighting it?" she says to herself, putting in her guilt in as she continues to coward away while her master was fighting the 12 headed monster by himself, "Why... Why was I born so weak, why... why can't I lift my sword to fight?"

She kneels down in tears as she didn't know what to do. She remembers what her family has called her since she was a child, a waste of the bloodline, a disgrace, a pathetic weakling. It was all coming back to her.

But as she remembers those voices, she remembered one other, Sir Bakugou's. He said similar things to her as well, but rather than completely dismissing her, he was willing to help her. He wasted so much time to train her and she went from a weak girl who could barely hold a sword into one who can now wipe the floor of small monsters, "I... I did have the power in me, Sir Bakugou help show me that and I failed to show him what I could really do." she says as she starts to grip her sword, "I think... I think it's time for me to finally show him what he had helped create."

She finally comes out of hiding, she stares at the monster battle, Bakugou the only person to have ever helped her, now she was the only one here to help him, "I... I don't want to be a coward anymore." she then starts to walk toward the hydra, "I want to have a place in this world, I want to be a hero to help other people like me, I want... I want... I want..." She grips her sword harder and harder and finally with all of her newfound courage she holds the sword with both hands in combat position, "I want to save my master!"

She then charges toward at the tail of the Hydra yelling out loud.

Back with Bakugou, he continues to struggle with the hydra as he was growing tired and overwhelmed by the dozen heads attacking him in different ways. Some heads bash their way at Bakugou, others spit acid, and a few tried biting him.

Dodging or blocking every attack had prevented Bakugou from thinking of some way of killing it without destroying more heads. But eventually, Bakugou was overwhelmed and became cornered by a large swamp tree. He was tired and outmatched by the giant monster as 10 heads above look down on him with 2 other heads on his sides to prevent him from escaping.

Despite the hopeless situation Bakugou wasn't going to go out without a fight, "Come and get me you multi-headed bastards! I'll blow all of your damn heads off if I have to!" he yells at them.

The 10 heads all spit acid at once at Bakugou, they continued and continued to spray hoping to finally kill there pray but Bakugou's strength kept going as he holds up his troll shield above him unwilling to allow the acid to kill him.

They eventually stopped as Bakugou lowers his shield, "Is that the best you got! Bring it on!" he yells again.

The Hydra heads had enough and were about ready to all attack at once to rip Bakugou apart and kill him for good.

Just as they were all about to lunge, the monster screams in pain all a sudden. The heads looked behind them and saw that their tail was cut off, it was Neia who had just sliced a good chunk of it off.

Neia then jumped on the Hydra's back and stood on it she looks up at the Hydra with an angry and confident face, "I might be scared out of my mind right now, but I'm no coward! Come at me you ugly bastards!" she yells at the monster heads.

Bakugou witnesses this from afar and was genuinely surprised to see his prodigy was finally standing up top of a high-level monster, "I be damned, the blue baby finally got it." he says to himself.

The 10 very angry heads attempt to lunge at Neia only for Bakugou to yell, "Airstrike shield!" with them smacking into the green shield it allowed Neia to jump out of the way.

The two heads that were beside Bakugou finally decided to strike at Bakugou with open mouths until the shield hero jumps up away with his quirk from the two as they bite into each other instead.

Bakugou makes a run from the hydra to get some distance from it as the majority of heads refocuses back at Bakugou to kill him.

Neia remained under the Hydra as two of its heads attempt to bite at her with the young elf slicing at the monster's heads to keep their distance but not killing them so they wouldn't grow more. Neia then quickly puts both of her hands on the monster's belly and after saying the magic enchantment shouts, "Electric shock!"

Neia emits a large surge of electricity, zapping the Hydra like mad as it roars in pain with the heads swinging out of control. It used almost all of her magic MP but the monster was now temporarily stunned as she runs back to Bakugou as he drinks a health and stamina potion.

"Are you ok Sir?" she asked him

After throwing her one he finally spoke, "Yeah I'm fine whatever. We'll save the sweet talk for later, right now we need to find a way to kill this thing before it goes out to find an alternative food source." While still acting harshly deep inside he's somewhat happy that his sidekick came back and Neia knew it.

"Should we try cutting all of their heads off at once?" she suggested.

"You idiot, cutting off its heads will only make it worse and I doubt doing it at the same time is going to matter."

"Maybe it has a weak spot or some special organ that could kill it instantly?" she also suggested.

"Don't be stupid what monster like that could have such a vita... hey wait a minute?!" Bakugou pauses as she gave him an idea, he activates his magnifying shield and used it to detect heat on the hydra, he quickly found the largest source of the heat a little bit below the neck ends of the Hydra heads. Bakugou knew what this had to be, the Hydra's heart.

Bakugou turns back to Neia, "Ok listen blue, I doubt this bastard's heart can multiply like its heads, so I need to just do one big blast on it and this giant slimy bastard will fall dead along with its heads. But for it to work I need you on my side this time so if you cower away again, we will both die?"

Neia stood up with her hand on her heart, "I'll be brave this time Sir. I promise." she answers him.

"Good, I'll engage it to attract the attention of most of the heads. Wait for the right time and hold back until I say so, and once I yell, you will jump and cut this monster right on the top of its chest with the sword even if you have to chop off some heads along the way. Got it?" he explains to her.

"Yes Sir!" she answers quickly to Bakugou.

After Bakugou smirks in pride they both noticed that the Hydra got itself back up no longer stunned, now more enrage then ever it starts to run toward Bakugou extremely angry.

Neia runs out as she waits for her signal out of Bakugou's way. Bakugou launches himself up to the trees with the rope shield and his quirk.

While on the branches the Hydra heads started to attack him up above, forcing Bakugou to jump across from tree to tree as the Hydra tears apart the branches. Bakugou continues to run across the branch lines as the giant monster attempts to eat him while knocking over trees completely down.

It was until he got himself on a very large and thick tree that he was cornered at before. It was too strong for the Hydra to just tip over.

The monster stands on its hind legs with the front legs laying on the tree, for its heads to reach him.

Most of the heads were engaged on Bakugou though two others were looking behind itself to protect itself from another sneak attack.

Neia continues to stand her ground as she waits for Bakugou's signal getting nervous again from the shire size of the monster like before.

After getting himself higher the Hydra moved its body even further up finally leaving its entire lower body completely exposed. Bakugou knew this was it and yells "BLUE! CUT IT UP NOW!" he yells

Neia knew this was her cue and runs toward the Hydra. Her brain was telling her to run away but her heart refused to as she continued to run. The heads looking behind itself engages Neia with her dodging every attack at the two heads. When she had the opportunity, she used her powered-up sword to slice the monster's heads off while it will give it more heads, Bakugou and Neia were determined that the plan will work so neither cared.

After dealing with the heads with Neia's new-found courage she was finally near the base of the tree Bakugou shouts as he distracts the other heads, "Airstrike shield!" right in the air between the tree and the Hydra's stomach. Neia using her super jump ability from her training and magic had got herself up on the shield platform ready to make her move. Two newly grown heads attempt to lunge at her, but she quickly jumps off the energy platform toward the Hydras chest and finally stabs its deep into it right below the necks.

It causes great pain to the monster as Neia slides down with her sword creating a big opening gap on the monster until she finally falls to the ground and runs toward a safe distance

The big cut didn't kill the monster, but it cut its HP in half and was suffering from great pain as some of its intestines came out with one of its clawed hands trying to hold it in.

Bakugou jumps off using his quirk as he dodges the heads in the air as they miss or bite into each other.

Bakugou finally lands and regroups with Neia while the Hydra remains in deep pain, "So Sir what now?" she asked.

"I need that bastard to get its big hand off of its chest. I'm going to need you to stab it on the arm covering its chest, then I will come in to do the big boom on the bastard's heart. I don't care how many heads you have to cut off, just make sure you get it to move its hand." he asked and ordered with Neia nodding in an agreement. If her master wasn't afraid then she shouldn't be afraid herself.

The monster turns back toward the two and starts to limp away enrage. With Bakugou and Neia finally running to engage it themselves with Bakugou taking the lead blocking any attack that came in the two's way and Neia slicing away at any resistance.

Bakugou was avoiding using his explosions as he builds up sweat in his palms ready for his ultimate move.

Neia did what Bakugou told her and chopped off as many heads as she can, no matter how many would come back.

When they got close enough to the monster Bakugou gave his order, "Stab the leg, NOW!"

Neia splits off and runs toward its left leg with the newly grown heads trying to lunge at her, but Bakugou releases one more Airstrike shield to block them. Neia finally engages with her charged up katana and without fear stabs the Hydras leg forcing it to let go of its chest. It then to smash her with it as she dodges out of the way.

Bakugou finally jumps up with his quirk as he blasted himself up toward the opening as the Hydra heads lunge at him, but he continues to jump on top of their heads as they try all they can to stop him, but finally, he makes the final move as he jumps off the last Hydra heads as he twirls his body around with his sweat until finally, "HOWITZER IMPACT!" he shouts out and once he was right next to the opening where the Hydras heart was at,

Boom!

Bakugou lets out a giant explosion that blew right through the monster's body completely destroying its heart and other internal organs.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRrrrrrrrr..."The monster screams in agony as it gives out the last of its life until it finally collapses on the ground along with its many heads, the Hydra was finally dead.

Both Bakugou and Neia kneeled from exhaustion after that huge fight. They knew it was 100% dead now as they finally got XP from it. Over 10,000 bumping their levels to 36 and 25 respectively. Bakugou didn't pay much mind to it, but Neia couldn't feel any prouder of herself. She helped defeat a monster of nightmares that even grand knights would fear it. She a weakling discarded by her people had help slay a mighty monster with someone who gave her a chance.

After some time catching his breath and drinking some healing potions from all of the acid he had to deal with Bakugou got himself up and ripped off a part of one Hydras dead heads and absorbed it inside his shield revealing, ***Shield unlocked: Hydra shield, passive defense against acid increased up to 50%***

Neia took up the courage to talk to her master again to talk to him about her behavior earlier, "Sir, I'm sorry for what I did back at the trolls earlier, I knew what to do but, I didn't had the strength in me to kill something so big. I thought it was hopeless, but after seeing you fight that Hydra despite it being levels higher and had you outnumbered you still persist and continued fighting not showing any fear. It.. it inspired me to get back in to help you as you did for me with the bandits." she then kneels before Bakugou, "I'm truly grateful of what you have done for me, I'm now willing to fight with you in any battle for now on as your sidekick, no matter the situation or how great the threat is." she says with Bakugou who just stares down at the girl.

He then turns around, "Yeah whatever, just don't run off again like a baby and were cool." Bakugou said bluntly still trying to act tuff, Neia wasn't upset, she understood that for her master standards that was a great forgiveness to her as she gets herself back up.

"You still got a lot to learn kid, but I will still train you however I can to make you into a competent hero. But despite that, even though I'm not much to give praises to anyone, I think I can at least say this. Good job out there." he says to her giving her a small smile with her releasing a tear from such kindness from hard as stone Bakugou.

"Thank you, master," Neia says to Bakugou. She then looks back at the giant dead Hydra, "So what are we going to do with this giant smelly body Sir?" she asked.

"You will cut out as much meat as possible, I'll blow as much of it away as possible of what's left. It'll fetch a price and should feed us for a few weeks," he answers her.

Neia agrees as she proceeds to cut up the monsters for its meat as Bakugou blows up the inedible parts.

* * *

Once they finished off the Hydra corpse Bakugou and Neia got back to the quest giver at the general store he owned for their reward, "Ok shield hero 500 silvers as promised now unless you're buying anything get lost." the quest giver rudely said to him reluctant to be talking to the so-called shield devil as he gives him his reward.

But Bakugou wasn't done with him yet, "We deserve far more than this. You didn't tell us we were dealing with a damn Hydra out there!" he raises his voice at the quest giver who just laughed.

"Ha, a Hydra, like you would even be still alive from one. How about you buzz off before I call the guards, I paid you already for killing the trolls and my sheep's return so don't try to scam me over your silly Hydra stories." the quest giver said.

But Bakugou then placed his shield arm on the shopkeeper desk and shouts, "Hydra shield!", and with that his shield transformed and forms a shield with a small but long and living Hydra head coming out of it.

The shopkeeper was frightened as hell from the head and falls on the ground with the long head looking down on him while it licks its mouth.

Bakugou grins and says, "You better compensate us more or I might lose control. It could even spit acid."

The shopkeeper panicked as he got himself back up, "No no no no no no no! Alright alright I'll give you another 500 silver for your trouble for the Hydra, does that sound fair?" the keeper begs with Bakugou who was smirking even more.

"Good, this monster didn't go down easily and even had to get my sidekick to help me with it," he says with the Hydra head disappearing with Bakugou transforming it back to his regular shield and the keeper gives him another 500 silver.

Bakugou continued to talk to him, "Oh yeah, and how much would you buy say a pound of Hydra meat?"

"Oh uh, about 3 silvers per pound." the shopkeeper quickly answered.

"Good cause I need to sell at least 500 pounds of this stuff or it will overstuff my inventory," Bakugou says with the shopkeeper just sighing to himself for all the money he has to dish out to the shield hero, at least he would make a good return by reselling the Hydra meat later.

As Bakugou hands him the packets of meat Neia spoke up, "Sir, why didn't you just shown him the Hydra meat first to prove you killed it rather than scaring him like that?"

"Because it's more fun that way, oh yeah you can stop calling me just sir now, I'm actually getting sick of it, you can say Sir Bakugou again.

Neia was happy to hear such words from Bakugou and nods to him with approval.

After finally giving the 500 pounds of the Hydra meat and the shopkeeper giving him 1500 silvers for it, as he turns away from the shopkeeper Neia speaks up, "So where to now Sir Bakugou?" she asked

"We need to visit other towns, there are probably more quests and new skills to learn out there and I'm not going to let those damn nerds get ahead of me first, so we need to get going. And I still have to train you more to be of use to me." Bakugou answers to Neia who nods in agreement now feeling she has a place with him as they head for the door.

But as they were near the door a man comes running through in a hurry to the general store owner, he was breathing heavily when he got to the counter, "Do... Do you have sell any medicine here, any kind for curing high fevers?"

The shop keeper shook his head, "Sorry pal, we ran out two weeks ago. After the first wave hit the guards began buying and stockpiling it at the capital, you may be better off finding it in a different town out in the woods. I have plenty of Hydra meat though if you're interested" he answered.

"Please I've already asked for something from my town's local doctor and the church and they were out of the same thing, my mothers old and extremely ill and if I don't get this medicine to her soon, I... I don't know if she could hold out any longer." the desperate man asked.

But the shopkeeper just shook his head again, he didn't have much else to offer to him and he no longer had that product that he would've been willing to sell him. Bakugou and Neia were listening in and drove their attention.

"Damn it, I'll have to find medicine in another town then, please mother hold on a little longer," he says to himself as he runs toward the door.

But before he could get to it Neia jumps in the way, "Excuse me sir but your needing of some fever-related medicine is that correct?" she asked

"Yes, my elder mother is sick, so unless you can help me can you please get out of my way before it's too late?" the man says to her.

"Well good news to you, my master here knows how to make high quality medicine for you without much effort."

"Hey! I'm the one in charge here! Don't be telling others what I'm capable of unless I say so!" Bakugou shouts at Neia who didn't react much as she was getting used to his yelling by now.

The man immediately turned to Bakugou, "Are you serious Sir Shield Hero? Please tell me you can make quality medicine right?" he asked not caring if he was asking help from the so-called Shield Devil at this point.

"Yeah but I don't just do my services for free so you got anything to offer for it?" Bakugou demanded.

"Yes, but I only have about 20 silvers with me right now, I might be able to give you more if I get back home quick enough." the man says.

Bakugou turned toward the shopkeeper, "Hey cheapskate how much does the medicine usually cost?" He asked

"Oh, uh... about 20 silvers when in very high demand." the keeper nervously answered him not wanting to anger the shield hero again.

Bakugou looks back at the desperate man and answers, "Alright how about this, take us to wherever your sick mom is at and later on tell us what you know about your town, some shops, the locals as well as other nearby towns and I'll heal your mom, free of charge." Bakugou answers him.

"Free? Are you serious?" the man asked.

"Yes now make up your mind before I change my mine," Bakugou says to him.

"Thank you, brave hero, bless you and your partner." the man thanks Bakugou.

The three then head off to the man's hometown Lute with Bakugou feeling a bit prideful for finally getting recognized as the hero he is. He could've charged the man, but he wasn't the type that would stoop to levels of some corrupt heroes who would charge for basic help. And they were not scrapping for cash right now, so he didn't need the money anyway.

Neia was also quite happy by this from both being recognized by someone as Bakugou's partner a hero but also for Bakugou's kindness to the man, "I knew you had a soft spot in that hard exterior somewhere." she compliments him.

"HEY, I'M NOT BEING SOFT BLUE! This is just a way for us to find out more quests and new skills. Now thinking about it though we could pretty much start up our own traveling health care service to give us an excuse to travel around and show who are the real heroes in this world and not a bunch of damn nerds." Bakugou talks back trying to deny Neia's compliment.

Neia just smiles as they walk with the man to his village especially when he said heroes rather than just hero, he was also talking about her as well, "Well Sir Bakugou, I guess you can say we both have ways to go to be better heroes and I will help you along the way." Neia finally says to him

Bakugou just smiles as he looks up toward the sunset thinking to himself. He felt just like All Might now, he was turning this nobody into a great hero just like him. He can see why All Might was always willing to smile for helping people and being the hero he is.

* * *

**Authors note: I've debated if I should've divided this into two chapters or not considering how long this chapter went on, but I finally decided to keep it one chapter as I feel like it flows better with the larger story, but if enough people think this is too long I can fix it by easily splitting it into two chapters, but if you guys don't care about how long a chapter is then I will just get on with the story. **

**I also figure I might as well address this now before anyone speculate's or make assumptions. Don't worry about Neia becoming a love interest of Bakugou nor do I intend to turn this group into a harem, there will be other males in this group other then Bakugou. I don't intend Bakugou to have any sort of love interest straight, gay, or otherwise in this story. It would be extremely out of character for Bakugou to be just chasing girls or fall love as he's of yet to show any romantic affection with anyone in canon. He's basically married to his job so everything involving his teammates is strictly platonic and nothing else. So unless the author of MHA announces something about Bakugou's love life I won't get involved in it.**

**And again don't worry about Raphtalia, she will be alive in this story and will be a character, I have an arc for her along with another OC character based on stuff from the light novel but that will be a long way down the road so be patient, and thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: The wave of catastrophe

**Chapter 4: the wave of catastrophe**

It had been a week since the Hydra battle and Bakugou and Neia had been on the move lately, visiting multiple different local towns that surround the capital area.

After healing the desperate man's elder mother Bakugou had decided to start out a small free healthcare business where he and Neia would travel town to town under the pretense of healing the injured and sick from those that were still suffering from the first wave or from regular diseases or injuries of this world.

This gave Bakugou the excuse to visit more towns to not get too complacent in one region of this country but also to give him a good image as he was now being seen as a magic miracle healer.

Though he would have to go by a fake name as no one would want help from an accused rapist shield devil and would always make his shield into one of his magic books to no longer resemble a shield. Despite this being his logical excuse, he can't help but feel proud of himself from helping people like this, he never intends to be a rescue or support hero back at home but it does put a small smile on his face from the people calling him a hero from all of the crap he had to face from the King, the other heroes, and the bitch princess.

He and Neia would also still have to travel across the dangerous roads they never went into before to fight more monsters along the way, with Neia no longer fearing larger monsters, after fighting a giant Hydra anything else looks simple in comparison. Bakugou was at level 40 while Neia was at level 28 now.

And thanks to his teleportation magic from his map shield he and Neia can save a significant amount of time compared to doing everything on foot as they can teleport back to wherever they been to before.

He hasn't learned much more magic or special skills from these smaller towns but he did acquire some knowledge on smithing and enchantment skills by some of the local blacksmiths, he's been thinking of an idea he had since coming here, magic armor gauntlets to help contain his sweat for bigger and more concentrated explosions like from his old hero costume grenade gauntlets but less bulky and easier to handle, but they were only an idea right now in the experimental stage, he would need to acquire the right tools and materials to be made as well being in the best quality. He also learned about the copying weapon system, so he was now able to copy other shield stats allowing his default shield to get stronger without having to buy other more expensive shields.

While traveling he also acquired a metal trade pass that will allow him to travel through different towns without having to pay any tolls. He along with some other shields from some of the monsters he's killed he also acquired a new magic shield ability called the shield prison which would cover a target in a magic metal ball to not only imprison enemies but to protect allies from danger.

Bakugou had been reluctant to do any major quests or go out too far from the capital as he knew that it has almost been a month so the next wave would be coming soon so he and his sidekick need to be ready for that and not get too invested in one thing. He also wanted to level himself up more so he wouldn't be as blindsided from another surprise super monster like the Hydra.

Speaking of the wave, Bakugou knew that they need to know the exact time it will start.

So in the morning after resupplying, getting some newer better equipment and upgrade their armor they head off to the three heroes cathedral. Bakugou didn't want to go anywhere near this place, but he knew that this is where the only dragon hourglass was at in this country and according to the help screen that was the only way to be shown when the next wave will be coming so Bakugou had to suck it up and just head toward the church.

Neia can easily see Bakugou wasn't big on it looking more frustrated than usual, "Are you ok Sir Bakugou?"

"Yes I'm fine, let's just find out when the wave will hit and get away from this creepy joint as soon as possible." Bakugou quickly answered her.

"I don't see what is so creepy about a place of worship Sir? My people have many temples for our gods and even if you didn't believe in what they have to say the priests running them are still honest and respectable people." Neia says

"These freaks worship idiot nerds. I don't see how that's even remotely respectable, and I didn't see any of them lift a finger to ever help me out in any way, so they can all go to whatever hell they believe in." Bakugou says to Neia still feeling extremely angry about this kingdom blindly accepting Myne's words and calling him the Shield Devil.

While on their travels Bakugou did eventually tell Neia about how he was accused of a crime he didn't commit and how a bitch partner to a cardinal hero framed him for the fun of it. And the King and the other heroes went along with it. But Bakugou hardly wanted to talk about so he never went into on with the exact details. Neia wished she knew more but Bakugou never wanted to talk more about it finding the whole thing embarrassing even if he never showed it in person. She wanted to help him, but he was too prideful to admit anything or ask for anyone's help.

The two finally made it inside and a priestess help lead the two toward the dragon hourglass. The hourglass itself was huge, with multiple different glasses of sand falling into each one.

Bakugou steps towards it as a retractable staircase appear near the giant hourglass. As Bakugou moves up to it a beam of light appears from the hourglass and the beam eventually hits the cardinal weapon. After the beam disappeared it seemed like nothing happened, until Bakugou looked at his status screen and now saw that there was a timer and according to it the wave will start in about 14 hours from now.

So Bakugou and Neia had less than a day to prepare for the wave and was ready to head out until he heard a voice, "Well look who's here." to Bakugou's displeasure it was Spear hero Motoyasu who was with Ren, Itsuki, and his own partner Malty, "Still wearing that stupid cape I see. I wonder how you even survived this long?" Motoyasu continues to insult.

Bakugou hated the sight of any of them especially Malty and tries to ignore them as much as possible as he walks past Motoyasu, "Move over, I have more things to worry about than a bunch of annoying extras." he insults them.

"Hey Bakugou, Sir Motoyasu is still talking to you!" Malty raises her voice to him.

"Sorry I don't speak bitch or slut, mind speaking in my language?" Bakugou insults as he walks past her

"What the hell did you just call me!? Sir Motoyasu you're not going to take his crap right? ... Sir Motoyasu?" Myne shouts but noticed Motoyasu wasn't responding until she turns to see that he was holding hands with Neia. Which neither her nor Bakugou liked.

"Well hello, I'm the spear hero Motoyasu. What's your name? A beautiful woman like you shouldn't have to wield a sword yourself?" Motoyasu flirts with Neia who just looks confused, though she did recognize his title.

"Spear hero? Oh yes, Sir Bakugou mentioned you a few times. You also refer to yourself Sir ponytail is that right?" Neia asked.

But hearing that made Motoyasu squint, "Err...uh..no its just Motoyasu. Where did you hear that from?" he tries to correct her.

"Well that's what Sir Bakugou always refers to you as, well actually he would always refer you to as Ponytail slut. But I assume the last part was just an insult" Neia answers trying to remain as polite as possible.

Motoyasu cringes at that, "Damn you Bakugou, you're already ruining all my chances of hooking up with this pretty blue girl." he says quietly to himself.

Malty had it and went up to Motoyasu, "Sir Motoyasu why are you messing around with the demi-human?"

Neia moves away from Motoyasu and toward Myne, "Oh I'm not actually a demi-human, but the names Neia, it's nice to meet you." Neia gleefully says and raises her arm out to Malty who only looked disgusted at her.

But before any happened between them, Bakugou steps in, "Ignore these idiots blue, they aren't worth any of our times." he says to her.

But before they could leave Itsuki had something to say to her, "So wait Neia, your Bakugou's partner, right?" he asked wondering who would ever want to willingly be partners with Bakugou of all people even before the rape accusation.

Neia wanting to be friendly answered him, "Yes, though I'm not technically his partner, I'm what he calls his sidekick."

Itsuki rolled his eyes from that, "Sidekick? What's with you Bakugou acting like your superior to everyone? You have to bring down your own party member as well?" he thinks to himself, but he then asks Neia another question, "So how exactly did you end up with him?"

"Sir Bakugou saved my life from a group of bandits that attempted to rape me in the woods. I had nowhere else to go and he took me up to train me to be a hero." Neia answers with Itsuki still wondering what was up with this random girl.

Motoyasu decided to speak up on that, "Really? Ha, what irony a rapist saving the life of a woman from other rapists. I don't know if I should applaud you Bakugou for changing or call you out on your hypocrisy." Motoyasu mocks.

"I don't give two shits what you idiot nerds think of me! I will soon kick all of your asses and my sidekick is going to be a far better hero than any of you three will ever be and this world will forever sing the praises of me and her! You'll be nothing but footnotes to my path to glory!", Bakugou shouts and insults to them. Motoyasu and Itsuki would've said more but the two and Bakugou had enough of each other's crap.

Bakugou turns toward the hallway out of the cathedral, "Let's just go blue, I think I've heard enough idiot talk for today." he angrily commands with Neia following suit without question.

"You better be treating her well Bakugou. I'm keeping my eye on you, if I find out you've been abusing her in any way, I won't hesitate to make you suffer a fate 10 times worse." Itsuki threatens to Bakugou but he didn't care at this point, 'Just as I always wanted to do to all of my own childhood bullies.' Itsuki thinks to himself.

As he was walking through he passes by Ren, who didn't say a word to Bakugou, which the shield hero notices, "Just remaining as silent as always pale face. That seems like the only thing your good at." Bakugou insults to Ren as he and Neia leave the room.

Ren wanted to say something to Bakugou but he still felt extreme shame after doing nothing at Bakugou's unfair trial and with Bakugou unwilling to listen he knew it would be pointless to try, but it still ate at him the fact he stood there at the trial and just watch as the court roasted him over a fire and he just decided to not be a hero at that moment.

As she and Bakugou left the church, Neia knew something wasn't right about Bakugou. From all the time she's spent with him, he had always seemed somewhat hostile to people, but this felt more personal and his anger ran deeper with the other heroes. Neia wasn't sure if these were the same people Bakugou talked about that were involved in the rape accusation, despite trying to hit on her Motoyasu seem like a nice guy who wouldn't set up a fake crime.

Many questions continued to pop up all over her head, questions she knew Bakugou doesn't want to answer to her.

Regardless of what happens before she hopes in some way she can help rectify it, perhaps in one step at a time.

* * *

The next day 14 hours later everyone was uneasy for the incoming wave, everyone knew when it was coming but it still didn't diminish the threat of the incoming monsters.

With the cardinal heroes only Bakugou and Ren were taking it seriously, Itsuki and Motoyasu didn't seem the least bit worried as they mess around with their teams while other adventurers and soldiers were standing by at the capital square ready for the horrors that will arrive soon.

Bakugou looks back at Neia, "Remember Blue, don't worry about size or numbers, just have confidence in your newfound strength and stay focused" he says to her.

Neia quickly nods in agreement, "Yes Sir Bakugou."

And all a sudden the final grain of sand fell to the bottom of the dragon hourglass, the wave had finally begun.

All the skies immediately turned red and Bakugou, the other cardinal heroes, and their teams had all teleported out of the capital to a forested area where the Waves full force will be at.

Weird looking portals started to appear all over in which the monsters started to pour out of them.

Bakugou was pumped up and ready to fight the swarms, "Hell yeah this is my kind of action! Time to fight blue!" he yells to Neia as they head out to the center of the swarm.

Until Neia noticed something in the opposite direction, "Sir Bakugou! Look over by that town!"

Bakugou turns to where Neia was pointing to see that the town launch a flare, considering the wave that was happening right now it could only mean trouble.

"Sir Bakugou they must be calling for help. We can't just leave them to defend themselves." Neia says to him.

Bakugou hates to admit it but she was right, with how far the castle is from here by the time they respond there won't be much left to even save, "Damn it! Where the hell are those other idiots at?!" he shouts until he looks down from the cliff he was at and saw the three other cardinal heroes running off to the swarm along with their parties, "Hey idiots!" Bakugou shouts toward them, but they ignored him.

"Damn them! They could've sent out at least one person from each party to protect that town, but instead they keep them around when they are obviously not going to use them! Idiots! All of them, Idiots!" Bakugou yells to himself over how careless the other heroes were doing with the situation.

Bakugou could only growl to himself. As much as he wants to fight the full force of the wave head-on, he couldn't just leave a village full of innocents to themselves. How would people think of heroes if they did nothing to help out people calling for aid.

It brought memories of damage in his old world with the battle at Kamino ward in All Mights battle against All for One. Even when he never called for help, the heroes including Shoto's bastard father Endeavor were all willing to help rescue him. All Might even sacrificed what was left of his quirk to defeat All for One for good, just for him.

As much as he wanted to show off to the other heroes, his duty as a hero was more important at this time and after some more quick thinking, he then finally made his decision, "Damn it all! Blue we're going to the town! Quickly move out!" Bakugou orders Neia who nodded yes without question and her and Bakugou ran off to the town of Lute to save the people before they are slaughtered.

* * *

In the middle of the town of Lute, the townsfolk were doing all they can to fight off the wave horde monsters that consisted of humanoid Zombies soldiers small and large ones as well as flying venomous Zombie bees that were flying all over.

Despite their best efforts, the town was being overwhelmed with what guards they have being forced to fall back and the civilians all running for dear life as they do what they can to protect their families including the small children. It seemed hopeless now, the wave monsters had the town surrounded and begin to move closer to the helpless civilians.

One group of families were forced to huddle together as a giant zombie towers in front of them while they were cornered at a building, they all hugged each other in fear with the Zombie giant ready to chop them up with its giant ax. It raises it up ready to kill them, until...

BOOM!

The monster's head explodes and quickly falls to the ground dead. The families didn't know what happened until they looked back again and saw Bakugou the shield hero standing tall over the dead giant zombie saving their lives.

"I want all of you to get out of here toward the edge of town for now to where the others are at. Don't stand around! Go! go! go!" Bakugou orders them with all of them following his order.

Bakugou looks toward Neia after she slays some zombies around other civilians, "Blue we need to protect everyone at any costs, gather them up with the ones that can fight and keep these undead bastards as far away from them as you can." he orders with Neia the two heroes then engage the monsters in town.

Bakugou uses his quirk to speed himself across one side of the town using his shield many times to block the attacks from the zombies protecting many of the villagers and then blasting the zombies into pieces.

Neia was on the other side using her speed and agility to dodge and quickly slice up the hordes.

The two continued to save and gather civilians across the infested town, eventually they gathered them all near the edge of town as they were all close together.

Once Bakugou had been assured that they had everyone in town with Neia meeting up with him again Bakugou gives them another order as the zombies began to gather up reinforcements, "Blue take them to the mines and kill whatever undead bastard that tries to attack them or get in your way! I'll keep most of these things distracted and send as many back to hell as possible! And meet me back at the center of town when you're done with the mines being blocked off!"

Neia didn't like the fact that she would have to leave her master alone, but she knew full well Bakugou can take care of himself and nods in agreement, "Yes Sir."

She turns and leads the way to the mines with most of the townspeople following suit with the women and the children at the center and men on the edges with swords and pitchforks, though not all of the men joined in, "What are you idiots doing!? Get with the others!" Bakugou ordered them.

But these men refused to leave, "Shield hero, Lute is our home and we are not going to let it burn to the ground. You helped defend our families, now it's our turn to help you." One of the men shouts to him.

Bakugou didn't need help but he also didn't have the time to argue with them, "Fine whatever, I'll attack the main force on the ground, you guys get up high up above the ground and attack the zombie bees." he orders them with the group of men agreeing.

Bakugou blasts his way into the infested town in full force and started blowing up numerous living corpses. It was quite the massacre as undead limbs and body parts explode all over the place as Bakugou blows each and every one of them up and continues to block every single attack with his shield and utilizing many of its abilities to kill off more of them as well as helping out the other villagers that were fighting off the zombie bees up on a tall lookout tower.

The explosions created a large amount of noise attracting more and more zombies and bees toward Bakugou. It was exactly what he wanted as the more that was attacking him the less that was going after Neia and the civilians as she fights to protect them toward the safe mines, but the ones that she does encounters she chops them up easily.

Little did Bakugou know he would be attracting a lot more than he expected.

* * *

Far into the woods of the battlefield Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki had been fighting off the head of the horde, but as they slaughter many zombies the three hero's and their groups eventually found the boss of the wave.

It was a large chimera, a multiple headed beast with the head of a lion at its center, a head of a dragon on its left side, a head of a goat-like antelope on its right side, and a tail of a viper. It was a ferocious beast as it does all it can to kill the cardinal heroes. But the combined powers of the bow, sword, and spear hero had been overwhelming it as the three maintain their distances as they blast long-range attacks at the monster.

"Wind Arrow!"

"Crimson blade!"

"Lighting spear!"

The three's attacks continue to do significant damage to it as its health was around half now, it was only a matter of time before the boss was vanquished.

"If we keep the pressure up, the boss should be defeated soon. Keep aiming at the center head!" Itsuki shouts excitingly getting the rush out of fighting a powerful enemy forgetting about the large wave that was happening.

"It's my turn now!" Motoyasu shouts as he charges his spear for an attack.

The chimera continues to engage as it roars toward the heroes, it was ready to attack Motoyasu again, but before it could get close, it quickly stopped once it started to hear loud noises from its goat head. The rest of the heads looked away to where that noise was coming from.

It was coming from the town of Lute from a distance where it also noticed large flashes of light all the way over there. The activity attracted the monster's attention so much it completely ignored the other heroes.

"Chaos spear!" Motoyasu shouts and launches his new attack at the chimera, but the beast was no longer interested in the three heroes, and with its intense speed it jumped out of the way of Motoyasu's attack and started running off toward the town.

This confused all of the heroes especially Itsuki, "What the hell is it doing? It's just running off now?"

"We must have damaged it enough to scare it off, it's probably going to hide and heal itself." Ren rationalizes

"Then come on let's follow it!" Motoyasu orders as he, Ren, Itsuki, and their parties attempt to go after the boss.

But as the 3 groups attempt to follow the fast-moving monster, dozens of giant zombies fall from the sky and land in front of the groups forcing them to stop. Hundreds of other zombies began to surround them with swarms of zombie bees coming at them from above. Before they could go anywhere, they would have to fight them all off while the wave boss heads off to the town to attack the source of that light.

* * *

Bakugou continues to fight the zombies as most of the horde begins to dwindle around the town. All of the evacuated townsfolk finally made it to the mines safely thanks to Neia's protection as she helps them Barricade the mine.

Monsters still rain down from the sky with the zombie bees dominating the air. Bakugou doesn't mind it too much, but even he knew he had his limits with his quirk. He knew the wave had to end eventually as it did before he got there, but by what?

But as he was thinking and blowing up more zombie bees a large flare was launched high in the sky and quickly exploded into rain hellfire as it kills off a large amount of the enemies in the area.

Bakugou held up his shield to protect himself and was thankful that all the civilians were taken out before this happened with the men at the guard tower fine as well.

Once the raining fire died down, it became apparent who did it. A large group of knights came to the town finally responding to the call for help earlier.

The knight commander and his men walked up to the town center with Bakugou looking mad at them, "Ha we burned them all in a single strike. Now we need to find...", Then Bakugou throws an explosive punch in the commander's face.

"You idiots didn't realize that I was still here!" Bakugou yells at them with the other knights drawing their swords.

The mad commander quickly gets himself up, "Your lucky that I don't have you executed here by my own blade you devil!" he shouts at Bakugou with the two giving each other mad stares.

Bakugou would've continued to insult him, but he knew he had to stay focus on the wave at hand so he backed away from the commander, "Whatever, listen most of the monsters we're killed off now, but more are coming, you idiots need to get into formation as you hold off the main hordes, I'll be the main attacker as I kill off most of these bastards. A few of you need to also head off to the mines to protect the townspeople that are held up there." he orders the knight's expecting them to follow.

But the commander just laughs, "Hahahaha, you think I'm going to follow your orders shield. We're only here to support the 3 other heroes not to waste our time with you." he mocks Bakugou only making him angrier.

"Those idiots don't need any help; you're probably only going to be cannon fodder to them anyway! If you know what's good for yourselves you're going to be listening to me!" Bakugou insults him back.

But the commander lost his patience and had enough, "We already know what's good for us and it doesn't involve you or your stupid shield! Come on men let's just..."

"RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" a loud sound suddenly emerges and that surprised the knights including the commander, "What the hell was..." They quickly looked behind and to their horror they all see the giant Chimera emerging out of the woods and immediately pounced toward the horrified knights.

But right before the lion head could bite their heads off, Bakugou blasts himself in front of the group, held his shield up and shouts, "Spiderweb shield!" with it transforming into a web and stops the Chimera in its place with its lion head helplessly stuck on the shield.

As he holds it off Bakugou turns his head toward the surprised knights, "Unless you idiots want to transform into shit later, I suggest you begin the defensive formation!" he orders.

As much he didn't like the idea of following orders from the shield devil, the knight commander knew what he had to do, "You heard him men, set up a defensive formation pronto!" he orders with the knights falling back as they make a circle with their shields and swords out.

Bakugou continues to struggle with the monster as well as dodging the viper tail attacks as he observes it's stats including its health, "Damn, this things health is higher than anything else here. And judging the lack of other creatures like it. This has to be the boss of this wave, if I can kill it now this wave might finally end." he says to himself, he did notice that despite its high health he noticed it was lower than it should be. He wouldn't be surprised if it originally fought with the three idiots a bit ago but lost it.

But the monster had enough struggling, and the dragon head finally decided to breathe fire at Bakugou forcing him to jump out of the way with his quirk with his shield turning back to normal as well. The dragon head continued to breathe fire around the ground.

Bakugou holds out his shield awaiting it to attack again but he and the knights noticed that more zombies were coming into the town now with the two groups dealing with two forces.

Bakugou then orders them, "Men I want you to hold off the zombies as much as you can while I deal with this thing. If any big guys go after you, keep your distance and stab them in their heads when they lower them down, but don't break your formation no matter what or your all dead!"

Despite reluctant to follow the shield hero, they including the commander knew he was the only thing protecting them from being slaughtered by the Chimera so they all listened, "You heard him men, protect the shield hero from behind and keep the wave forces at bay!" the commander shouts and they continue to maintain their formation as they kill and held off the zombie hord.

Back with Bakugou, he remains still as the monster has yet to act yet, waiting for the right time to pounce on him.

It did give Bakugou time to think, 'This things health is way too high for me to kill it with one explosion, I'm going to need to attack multiple times in specific places to finally kill it.' He knew that each head had a different attack and if he wants to make this boss easier to defeat, he is going to have to kill off each head to make it more manageable for him. And thankfully unlike the Hydra he won't have to worry about them regenerating back.

But the monster finally had enough and with the goat head, it attempts to charge at Bakugou at full speed.

Bakugou manages to jump out of the way and blasted it at its side only doing minor damage as the viper tail attempts to bite him with its venom. Bakugou knew that jumping up at it would be dangerous because of said venomous tail, so he knew the tail had to go.

But the monsters quickly turned itself around, but this time it uses the dragon head again to burn Bakugou.

The shield hero continues to use his quirk to jump away, but the fire was getting more intense as the monster burns the ground around them. It seems that the dragon head has some resistance to the flames itself as some of it got on to the monsters dragon head making it harder for Bakugou to get near it, with it also meaning his explosions won't do much against it. He would have to find another way to destroy the dragon head.

The monster pounces toward him again and this time it uses its claws as it swipes at his shield over and over again with overwhelming force.

Bakugou was beginning to reach his threshold as the monster continues to attack. Thankfully though the monster was getting tired as well and slowed down as it continued its swiping attacks.

This gave Bakugou the opportunity to make his move. After one missed swipe, Bakugou rolls on the right of it and then jumps up with his quirk to grab on to the horns of the goat head from below to protect himself from the viper that still tried to strike him but Bakugou was far enough away from it to not reach him.

The goat head tried to shake him off but Bakugou maintained a tight grip on the horns. The whole Chimera attempts to reach Bakugou with its claws, but the hero was just barely out of its reach.

Bakugou then removes one hand off a horn and starts blasting over and over at the goat heads face. It was painful to the Chimera as it shakes around and attempts to reach for Bakugou again with its claws and this time it did manage to scrape Bakugou in the leg a bit and scratch his lower pants legs along with a small cut with it dripping some blood

"Ah! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Bakugou yells as he finally had it and with his rage, he puts his hand inside the goat heads mouth and blows it completely up.

Bakugou blasts himself off the Chimera as it screams and runs around in agony from the loss of one of its heads.

Bakugou quickly uses his healing medical shield and some of the healing potions he created to quickly patch up his wound and stopped the bleeding.

But the monster was more enrage as it recovers from the head explosion. It strikes at Bakugou over and over as he continues to block it off with his shield, the dragon head begins to breathe fire around again forcing Bakugou to blast away. The first head was the easiest to kill off. It was going to be harder to kill off the dragon head if it can breathe fire on him and the lion head had razor-sharp teeth so putting his hand into either of their mouths was suicide.

He wasn't sure what to do but as he prepares himself for the boss to charge again, but then a small rock hits his shield, it caught his attention as he looks up to where it came from. Upon the roof of a building, it was Neia back again as she remains quiet with her blade ready on the roof of a house with the Chimera unaware of her existence. Bakugou just smiles back at her as he turns back at the monster.

It finally charges at Bakugou with full rage, but before it got right up to Bakugou again he shouts, "Airstrike shield!" with energy shield appearing right in front of him as the Chimera bashes itself into the shield and breaking the magic and temporary stunning the monster.

"NOW BLUE!" he shouts with Neia jumping off the roof above the monster.

The viper tail attempts to bite at her in the air until, "Airstrike shield". Bakugou shouts again right before it could strike Neia. As the snake bashes itself into the energy shield, Neia grabs the neck of the stun viper tail right below the snake head as the shield disappeared and with one stroke, she quickly sliced the snakehead tail clean off.

As Neia falls back to the ground dropping the severed head. Chimera quickly got back up and screams in pain once more as blood sprays around its bleeding tail.

It quickly turns toward Neia and went off to attack her until Bakugou shouts, "Shield prison!" and a magic chain ball envelopes Neia.

The mad Chimera attempts to break it open, but despite its power its slashing and bitting attacks it couldn't destroy it.

Bakugou run up at its back and started to blast it like crazy lowering its health quickly. Neia then made her move as well inside the ball as she places her hands on the ball's wall and shouts, "Electric shock!"

A surge of electricity enveloped the ball as the monster suffers from the intense shock.

The painful attacks allowed Neia to escape once the ball disappeared as the Chimera was stunned until it quickly started to breathe its fire again forcing Bakugou to jump away.

He and Neia quickly regrouped together with Bakugou speaking to her, "Are the civilians safe blue?" he asked

"Yes, they blocked off the cave entrance once they were all in there. They should be safe until the wave ends," she answers him.

"Hopely this wave will end once we finally kill off this ugly bastard. It only has two heads left and about 25% of its health. When you kill its other head, I'll toast its last head off!" he tells Neia as they both ready themselves for another attack.

The Chimera had finally lost it though as its dragon head continually breaths fire. Unlike the other times, the dragon head would not stop this time and was continuing to burn and burn around the area nonstop.

But Bakugou had a plan now to finally kill this thing for good, "Blue me and you will run-up to it until I give you the right opportunity to jump over the bastard. I'll keep the two heads on me while you get behind it and quickly kill the dragon head," Bakugou ordered.

After nodding in agreement Neia ran right up to the monster as it goes mad with its fire with Bakugou right behind her.

The dragon head aims directly at Neia then Bakugou shouted, "Airstrike shield!", allowing Neia to jump over the fire and the monster while Bakugou holds back the intense fire with his shield as the boss focuses on him.

Once behind it, Neia ran back up to the distracted dragon head and with her sword powered by her magic she quickly sliced the dragon head off stoping the fires for good.

The Chimera only had its main lion head left. The desperate boss attempts to attack Bakugou one last time with all of its strength and with only 5% of its HP left.

Bakugou jumped away and continued to stand there with him actually removing his shield from his arm as he places it in front of his body, "Come at me you rug!"

The mad monster finally pounced on Bakugou as he purposely fell to the ground on his back just missing the Chimera's power clawed swipe, as he lays on the ground above it the Chimera goes for the kill with its massive jaws to bite Bakugou's head off.

But Bakugou quickly aims his shield vertically and shoves it right in the monster's mouth preventing it from closing.

With its mouth now open and exposed Bakugou smirks and goes for the kill, "Eat this!" he quickly places his hands inside the wide-open mouth and quickly activates his quirk.

BOOM!

And with that massive explosion, it completely blows the monsters last head into pieces finally killing it for good as its headless body falls dead.

And almost instantly the wave itself had ended. The portals disappear, the sky's turned blue again, and all of the wave monsters all died off including all the ones the knights were fighting off.

The knights themselves were relieved that the wave had finally stopped, but they were even more surprised when they look toward the shield hero as he stands victorious in front of the dead boss with his shield reforming back on him. Despite being just the defense hero, he managed to defeat the boss of the wave, something that the three other heroes together were unable to do. It even surprised the knight commander, "I can't believe this, but the shield devil actually did it."

* * *

Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki continued to slaughter legions of Zombies as they fall from the sky.

"We can't keep this up forever! We need to find that boss again to end this wave!", Itsuki shouts as he shoots down more swarms of the zombie bees.

Ren shouts out after he decapitated a bunch of zombies at once, "Let's push forward, force our way into the woods and then we can..."

But all of a sudden, the wave monsters stopped and all immediately died off with the sky immediately turning back to normal.

The 3 groups were completely confused by all of this.

"Wha... what the hell just happened; the wave is over?" Motoyasu says in confusion

"But we haven't even killed off the boss yet, why would it just stop now all the sudden?" Itsuki says as well.

Ren was just as clueless as the other 2 and their groups until he looks back to where the Chimera went and the only thing in its direction was a small town of Lute. He knew the only way to find answers was to find what happened to it, "Come on all of you, lets head to where it ran off!" he shouts to everyone as he runs to the town with the others without question following his lead.

After some running, the groups finally made it to outside of the town of Lute. When they were all there, they couldn't believe their eyes. The wave's boss was not only dead, but it was Bakugou who was standing in victory in front of its corpse.

None of them could believe what they were seeing, "Is... Is that Bakugou? And is... was that the Chimera?", Itsuki asked in confusion with Motoyasu just as flummoxed.

"Looks like the crazy bastard actually did it, that would explain why the wave suddenly stopped," Ren says quickly putting things together.

Myne however wouldn't accept it, "That's impossible, there is no way the shield devil could've killed that thing or even anything else above a balloon."

Motoyasu who is unwilling to question Myne and feeling a bit jealous agrees with her, "Yeah no way that loud-mouthed bastard had the power to do anything in the wave, let alone the boss."

"Then who killed the boss?" Itsuki questioned seeing none of this making any sense.

"How about we stop discussing it and get him to talk ourselves," Motoyasu says as he and the other two follow him as they run to Bakugou.

* * *

Back with Bakugou he goes around to gather the pieces of enemies he's killed including the Chimera.

From the regular fodder, he gained: ***Inter-dimensional zombie bee shield +6 agility, Zombie shield inventory rot resistance, giant zombie shield +6 defense***

For the Chimera he gained multiple shields from different parts of it including: ***Chimera meat shield improve cooking skills, Chimera bone shield increase shadow resistance, Chimera leather shield +10 defense, goat head shield increase threshold from resisting charging attacks, dragon head shield increase resistance against fire attacks by 10%, Viper tail shield increase poison resistance by 10% and gain chain shield ability.***

Bakugou was surprised at how much he got from the one boss, but what was most interesting to him was the chain shield ability which according to the more in-depth description from the help menu it says that the ability will allow the user to create or use the same ability twice. But he would have to level himself up further to be able to properly use it.

As he finishes up Neia approaches him while he was drinking some HP potions with a healing shield on him, "Are you okay sir Bakugou?" she asked

"I'm fine blue, I just need some rest after all of that crap," he answers while he sits on the Chimera corpse as he also throws a HP potion to his sidekick.

After healing up she looks back at her master after drinking a potion herself, "Well I know you don't like asking for it but if you ever need of any sort of help whether it's physical or emotional I'll always be here for you." she gratefully says to him.

But Bakugou wasn't big on the idea, "What are you suddenly my mom now? I don't need any help with my "emotional" self. What I want out of you is progress, which right now I'm mostly satisfied with, but improvements are still needed." Bakugou answers her doing his best to still look strong in front of her.

Neia didn't want to stir up any trouble with Bakugou so she didn't say anymore, but she still wants to mentally help him out in any way she can to at least interact with people like the other heroes.

Bakugou then brought out a bunch of more health potions and gave them to her, "I want you to give this out to any injured soldiers and combatants. After that and I rest up we will go back to get the villagers out of the cave and provide whatever aid we can to them. You got that?" he orders her.

Neia nods in agreement and she grabs the potions and moves toward the soldiers and the other villager combatants. Bakugou lays back on the dead monster until he heard "Hey Bakugou!"

Bakugou growls in anger knowing who it was, "Damn it! Those idiots again!" he says to himself as he forces himself back up as the three heroes finally made it up to Bakugou, "About time you nerds made it here, I had figured you all got eaten alive." he insults the three.

"Bakugou what happened to the wave boss?" Itsuki asked getting straight to the point hoping for a logical answer about this.

"That's easy, I killed the ugly bastard with some help from my sidekick obviously." he quickly answers and brags to him but many of them were in denial of the truth. With Motoyasu being the most vocal.

"What a load of bullcrap, there is no way you could've killed it with that stupid shield you have there." Motoyasu insults back at Bakugou who then puts his foot on the monster corpse.

"Then explain this idiot if you're that dense?!" Bakugou shouts at Motoyasu who couldn't think of anything to explain why the boss was dead.

Myne decided to talk to the knight commander, "Commander, I'm sure it was really one of your knights that killed the monster, am I right?" she demanded from the commander.

"Uh, no I hate to admit it myself, but it was indeed the shield hero who killed the monster, we were merely here for support," he answers her which only made Myne mad.

"Absolutely no way in hell is that even possible!? A shielder class should have next to no attack power. Stop these tasteless jokes and tell me what actually killed the Monster, that's an order!?" Myne demanded again more aggressive to the commander who was getting nervous around the princess.

"But... but it is true, the shield hero had used some sort of fire magic and had his demi-human partner help out like he said, just ask my other men they all saw it themselves as well." the commander answers her with the other knights nodding yes which only made Myne more furious as she grits her teeth and growls by this truth.

The other heroes were still unsure of how he killed it, but they can't deny it anymore. But even then Itsuki and Motoyasu were still upset by this, "Regardless how he killed it, that was supposed to be our kill Bakugou you can't just steal another player's kill like that especially since we knocked down most of its health first, it's not proper gamer etiquette." Itsuki says jealous and thinking the world was still a game with its players following self-imposed rules.

But Bakugou just laughs his ass off from that statement, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, are you serious?! You're still treating this like a video game bow bitch! I don't give two shits if you wanted to kill that thing first and there aren't no damn moderators to complain to, so grow up!" he insults to Itsuki

"Bow bitc...? You do remember we are all older than you right, so don't be telling us to grow up while you have to yell at everything." Itsuki talks back starting to lose his temper to Bakugou.

But all Bakugou did to answer back at Itsuki was giving him the middle finger right at him.

Itsuki was mad but he pulled back, "Ugh, why do I even bother with you?"

Motoyasu then decided to butt in again, "Oh don't be afraid to talk back to the toddler, he's all bark but no bite anyway."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME PONYTAIL SLUT!?" Bakugou explodes at Motoyasu

Motoyasu smiles as he continued to insult Bakugou, "You heard me, if you insist on calling me a slut, I have the right to call you a toddler."

"You think I'm the damn toddler here!? You probably wouldn't survive one day out there without your bitch whore to wipe your ass everywhere you shit at." Bakugou insults him

Motoyasu got more defensive, "Hey you leave Myne out of this, she already has a lot to deal with after what you try to do to her."

"I'll god damn bring up that bitch up whenever I feel like it! Especially when you're around, your nothing more than a bitch to the bitch."

"How about I'll kick your ass and see if your big mouth will still talk afterward."

"Go ahead and try and I'll burn your slut ass ponytail!"

"Stop calling me ponytail, spike hair!"

Motoyasu and Bakugou continue on arguing and insulting each other back and forth with Itsuki and Ren forced to watch the event.

Myne was also watching but she turned away to see Bakugou's partner Neia helping out the soldiers by giving them healing potions as well as using some minor healing magic for other injuries.

This made Myne start thinking, 'There is no way the shield hero could've killed the boss on its own even with half health. The only way this makes any sense is that she actually killed it for him. This strange-looking demi-human must be stronger than she looks. But I'm not going to let that shielder continue to take fame and fortune away from me and that idiot Motoyasu.' Myne says to herself as she observes Neia who was taking care of the injured soldiers with a kind heart.

Myne then evilly smirks as she developed an idea, an idea to not only stop the demi-human from stealing her team's thunder ever again but to also screw over Bakugou some more.

She turns to see Bakugou still arguing with Motoyasu not paying attention to anything else, she then makes her move and walks up to Neia to talk to her, "Excuse me, are you the shield heroes partner?" she asks using her nice girl act again.

Neia turns toward Myne and gave her a genuine smile remembering the Spear hero's partner, "Yes, well sort of, I'm his sidekick training to be a proper hero. But I don't think we were able to properly introduce each other back at the church. My name is Neia it's nice to meet you." Neia says as she raises her hand up to Myne.

Despite being just as disgusted as before Myne continues her fake smile and acts to shake hands with Bakugou's partner for her scheme to work, "Thank you it's nice to meet you too, my name is Myne."

They eventually stop shaking and Neia continues to be friendly with Myne, "It's very nice to talk to another sidekick to a hero. I admit it's always nice to know more about other people in general and it's great we can have a conversation with each other." she says as the two look back at Bakugou and Motoyasu continuing there shouting contest, "I only wish Sir Bakugou could do the same thing." she continues

"Yeah it does seem our heroes don't get along; it breaks my heart." Myne continues to lie.

"I know Sir Bakugou isn't a "peoples" person but whatever happened between him and the other heroes seemed to have hurt Bakugou badly all the way to his soul. From what he said it was from a supposed rape crime he never committed, but that was all he would ever say about it. I hope to one day I can somehow fix this and at least have him be friends with other heroes." Neia says concerned about Bakugou.

Myne then made her move, "I understand how your feeling, Motoyasu's has always been conflicted with Bakugou over that horrible event. I wish to help make amends with the two as well. Hey, why don't I give you this as a gift from me." Myne then takes a small gold ring off of her finger and hand it over to Neia

Neia was somewhat hesitant, she was warned by Bakugou about trusting people she hardly knew about and told her of how horrible the other heroes are. She thinks about it, but Myne seemed nice enough to her and was a partner to a hero so she couldn't be evil. And while she respected her Master, she knew that he would overreact to a lot of things before so maybe the crime accusation thing was just some weird misunderstanding. She also figured that this was the only way to rebuild relationships with the hero's so after enough thinking she eventually accepted it.

She then quickly put it on her finger, it wasn't anything special it was a normal gold jewelry ring with a red gem on it but it was the thought that counted to her, "Thank you very much Myne, I just wish I had something just as valuable to give you in exchange." Neia says to her but Myne continues to evilly smirk.

"Oh don't worry about that, think of it as an olive branch of kindness to help fix our heated relation with the heroes." Myne lies again as Neia accepted her fake kind words.

"Thank you very much, I'll do my part to end this feud for good and maybe we can fight together again soon." Neia finally says to Myne as she shakes her hand again and goes back to help the soldiers.

Myne just evilly smirks away, "Ha, what a wide-eyed naive Idiot."

Had Bakugou seen any of this he would've stop Myne and Neia, but he was so focused on Motoyasu he didn't see any of it as the two were near the point of killing each other.

Motoyasu almost had enough of it though, "This is getting stupid, why am I'm bothering with a tank like you. You might as well be just a brick wall with a loud siren attached to it."

"Because unlike you I'm actually right about everything including me being the best damn hero. Unlike you and the two other idiots, I actually gave a damn about protecting this town and the people while you were screwing off with the zombies. Where the hell were all of you at when this place was calling for help with the flare?" he calls them out on.

Both Ren and Itsuki weren't sure what to say considering he did have a point but Motoyasu tried to justify himself, "Well obviously we were trying to defeat the boss first, kill the boss and the wave ends that was all that needs to be done."

"Well let me ask you this idiots, how many partners do you all have?" Bakugou asked them

Motoyasu was confused by the question, "What the hell does that have to..."

Ren interrupts to answer, "I have 5, Itsuki has 3, and Motoyasu has 4."

Bakugou then continues, "And how many actually helped you fight against the boss itself when you were originally fighting it?"

Ren and Itsuki were both silent as the two looked unsure to say anything as they scratch their heads thinking if they even used their partners in any way but fighting zombies. Motoyasu was as unsure but actually gave an answer, "Well, uh... Myne yeah Myne helped us a little during the boss fight."

"And anyone else?" Bakugou quickly asked.

The three were unable to answer him only proving his point, Itsuki though tried to justify it, "Well they were handling the fodder while we were dealing with the boss so they weren't needed to fight the boss itself and kept us focused on it." Itsuki answers.

"Then why the hell didn't you at least send one of them to the town to help, just one of each teams weakest would've been enough to defend this town. Instead you only keep them around as your glorified cheerleaders while innocent people here are being slaughtered by monsters."

Itsuki and Motoyasu were just getting angry at Bakugou for the insults, but what he said did hit Ren. He knew Bakugou was right, He could've had his team defend this town while he fought the boss but that went completely over his head, and Bakugou had to defend this town himself with only one other partner. It felt embarrassing to him

Motoyasu just had it with Bakugou though, "If you think that any of this somehow makes you better then me then how about we finally test it right now as I kick your ass."

"Go ahead and try and see what will happen ponytail slut!", Bakugou intimidates.

Motoyasu was ready to just attack Bakugou for his insults, but Myne decided to step in, "Now now Motoyasu, we shouldn't be wasting our time with this, we should just head out to celebrate our first victory." Myne of course is waiting for them to be more "public" first before anything happens between the two.

Motoyasu unable to say no to his female partner went along with her, "Your right this is just a waste of time, whether he actually kill the boss or not, he's not going to be as lucky by the next wave. So let's just get out of here already."

"Oh wait a second heroes." the knight commander quickly says before Motoyasu's group left, "We also came to inform you that the king has actually invited all of you to the castle for a celebration for your victory and will offer you rewards there."

The three heroes were happy to hear this, "Sounds nice, I think we all deserve to celebrate our victory." says Itsuki and him, Motoyasu, Ren, and their groups walked with the knights to the castle.

Bakugou just looks away disgusted and walked off back toward the mines to help out the civilians with Neia following him, but one of the knights stop him first, "Uh wait, shield hero, you were invited as well."

Hearing that actually made Bakugou stop and turn towards the knight, "What the hell do you mean by that, I thought the consort hated me?" Bakugou asked him.

"Well he was a bit reluctant, but you are still a cardinal hero so he still has an award to offer you and this is practically your victory so you should be invited to the victory party." the knight answers.

Bakugou still wasn't completely on board with the idea considering how much the king and his bitch daughter had screwed him over which only made him angrier just thinking about it.

But Neia on the other hand was full on the idea, "I see nothing wrong with at least having dinner Bakugou, we might even meet some new friends while we are there and you can't say no to an award by a King." Neia encourages him, she's still hoping that being with the other heroes more would at least help out to end their hatred of each other.

Bakugou still held a lot of anger inside of him, but the food did sound appetizing. After the Hydra battle almost all he and Neia ate was just Hydra meat so it wouldn't go to waste, but he was about sick of it at this point. Even if the reward turns out to be garbage having something else to eat would be worth it.

Bakugou didn't like this but he finally answers, "Fine as long as the food is free we can go, but I better not be anywhere near that princess bitch or those damn nerds!" Bakugou shouts to the soldier who nods his head and heads off with the rest of his unit.

Neia was happy that Bakugou was at least trying, they then went off to help the people back at the mines.

* * *

Once at the mines, he and Neia helped the villagers out of the cramped area. Most of them were uninjured, but the ones that were Bakugou handed Neia health potions to help them out and both used their healing magic.

The townsfolk all finally made it back to their town. There was a lot of damage to it with undead corpses all over, but they knew it can all be rebuilt again, all that matter to them was that all of their friends and families were saved all thanks to the loud obnoxious shield hero.

They piled up the undead corpses with Bakugou burning them up with his quirk. He also helped serve meals to some of the hungry as another excuse to get rid of some of the Hydra meat as well as testing out his improved cooking ability from the Chimera meat.

After that a few hours later of the two helping the residents recover the sun was setting, Bakugou knew it was time to leave, "I think we've done enough here blue, these people can take care of themselves now. I still need to see blacksmith baldy again to fix my damn pants before he closes." he says pointing to the ripped tears from the Chimera attacks.

"I understand Sir Bakugou," Neia responds.

Bakugou turns on his map shield ready to fast travel out, but several of the villagers came up to him including the towns elder, "Hold on a second shield hero, we all wanted to thank you for all you have done for us. We don't know what would've happened had you and your partner had not come to save us." the elder then start to lower his head down to respect Bakugou and Neia along with many of the other villagers, "We are enternally grateful for what you have done for us, and if you are need of any aid, we will do our best to help you out in any way you want." the elder continued.

It admittedly made Bakugou a bit prideful of himself as he smiles, "Sure fine whatever, just get yourselves back together first before worrying about me. You can't expect me to solve every problem you have so don't go complaining to me about everything." It may have not been the kindest compliment, but Bakugou had come a long way since the provisional license exam, where he would threaten to kill the people he was supposed to be saving in the first place.

"Of course hero, we will continue on with our reconstruction. May you and your partner travel well." the elder finally says as he and the others thanked him one last time toward the hero as they went on their ways as Neia and Bakugou teleport back to the capital.


	5. Chapter 5: The spear vs the shield

**Chapter 5: the spear vs the shield**

A few hours after the end of the wave at night the cardinal heroes and all their teammates were all at the castle celebrating. They were all there enjoying themselves with many of the kingdom's nobles as they talk and enjoy the good food and the beautiful music that was playing in the background.

As they were all enjoying themselves the King himself came up on top of a podium with a smile to announce, "I'm glad for all of you for coming, thanks to our heroes the battle went splendidly well and tonight we celebrate. Enjoy yourselves to the fullest." he announced as he raises his glass of wine high with everyone else doing the same to cheer for victory.

"Yeah it went well because of me jackass!" a loud voice shouted out from the crowd ruining the mood for most of the guests with the King cringing knowing who said that. It was Shield hero Bakugou sitting with his legs up on a table holding onto a jug of beer along with his sidekick, "You idiots would probably be zombie chow now if it wasn't for me with the nerds just jerking off. So I expect all of you to treat me well tonight! Oh yeah and your beer tastes like piss!" he then throws his beer glass into a wall as it smashes and made a mess of the beer and glass.

"Why is the shield devil even here?"

"Is this how he treats his majesty for his generosity?"

"Why are the guards not throwing him out again?", The crowd continued to gossip quietly behind the shield hero's back.

His partner Neia remained quiet feeling embarrassed by the ugly looks everyone was giving over her master's behavior.

The king sighs to himself in disgust, "Remind me again why I decided to invite him?" he asked his advisor.

"It is the end of the month sire, and you still promised to give the shield hero his monthly funding from the beginning and never ordered to rescind them after his crime." the advisor answers him.

"I wished you told me about that before, I would've just had it hand-delivered by a carrier to him and avoided this nonsense from happening." the king sighs again now forced to tolerate the shield devil for another night.

As the celebration was going on Bakugou continued to act as loud and rude as possible, insulting the nobles, eating like a sloppy glutton, and throwing his trash and bones around him. Everyone hated it but Bakugou didn't care about what a bunch of suck up nobles and wannabe heroes thought of him so he's indulging himself as much as he could get away with.

Everyone just ignored him and kept their distance as the shield hero pigs out on the free food. He even tried some of the wine. Even though he was a minor at home, drinking ages weren't a thing here so he figures he tried some drinking without technically breaking any law. He already has shown off to the King he hated the taste of beer, but he actually enjoyed the wine, but he never gave any complement to anyone not that they would care back anyway.

Neia had also been indulging a bit in the free wine, she tried her best not to drink too much but the buzz was nice to have after such a stressful day.

Though she was still embarrassed by how Bakugou was acting at the party and finally spoke out about it, "Sir Bakugou I know this is a party and all, but don't you think we should act a little more... proper just like everyone else. We might even gain some new friends if we act appropriately."

But Bakugou was hardly empathic about it as he finishes a chicken leg and throws it behind him as it hits an unexpected noble on the back of the head, and says "Do you really think I want to be friends with these inbred ass-kissing assholes. These people are only here to suck up to their dumbass consort. If anyone wants to be friends with me, they will have to be worth my time."

"Well uh... sir Bakugou am I your friend?" Neia asked wondering what she was to her master.

Bakugou was silent for a second until he quickly came up with an answer, "Eh... hardly, you're more of a student to me than anything else. But you're probably the only thing in this entire world I can tolerate having around. And trust me that's a big compliment from me." Bakugou bluntly answered as he sips down some wine.

While disappointed that he wouldn't call her a friend, Neia understood that Bakugou still secretly cared for her to some extent, knowing how prideful he was to admit anything.

She eventually quietly dropped the subject knowing Bakugou wasn't going to stop acting like this to everyone so she continues to indulge on the wine.

As the party went on Bakugou and Neia continued to remain where they were as they eat and drink by themselves.

However, things changed when Malty looks toward them from a distance, she then evilly smiles as she begins her little act.

She made herself look frightened and ran up to Motoyasu who was flirting to some noble ladies, "Sir Motoyasu! Sir Motoyasu!" she yells to him.

Motoyasu quickly looks toward her, "What's wrong Myne?"

"I lost a ring, a very special ring I had. It's very personal to me. I didn't even put it down for no more than a second and it just disappeared, and I can't find it anywhere. Please help me Motoyasu!" she answers and begs to him.

"Don't worry Myne, I'll find it. What does it look like?" Motoyasu answered and asked.

"It's a gold ring with a bright red gem at its center, please find it quickly Sir Motoyasu!" Myne answers back to him.

Motoyasu nods in agreement and announces to everyone, "Hey anyone Myne is missing her ring! If anyone has seen it please say something, it's gold with a red gem!" then he and his party members went around the ballroom looking around for it.

Bakugou and Neia had heard what he said as well. But Bakugou could care less what the bitch lost as he continues to eat, but Neia on the other hand found that description familiar. She looks at the ring on her hand and it fitted that description well, gold with a red gem on it. But this was the ring Myne had given to her earlier so it shouldn't be the same ring they were looking for. It was strange but Neia just figured it was another similar looking ring she had and just continued to drink her wine until she ran out of it.

"Excuse me Sir Bakugou, I'm just going to get some more drinks for us." She asks permission as she moves out of her seat.

"Don't drink too much Blue, it may be free but the last thing I need from you is puking all day tomorrow from a hangover and then drag your ass around," Bakugou says continuing to eat his roast as Neia leaves to a large table to get some more food and wine.

But as she was doing that Myne finally made her move as she walks right next to Motoyasu, "So that's where my ring went! Motoyasu stop her now!" she orders as she points her finger toward Neia.

Motoyasu not questioning Myne quickly walks up toward Neia and grabs her arm startling and surprising her, "Uh what are you...?" Neia reacts but then Motoyasu looks at her angrily serious making Neia quiet down.

He then looks at her hand and sees the ring Myne gave her, "So this is your ring Myne?"

"Yes, Sir Motoyasu, I thought I lost it, but I see it was really stolen from me," Myne answers to Motoyasu.

"Wait st.. stolen?" Neia stutters not understanding what was going on

"Guards!" Malty shouted

Several guards had come down to the ballroom to quickly surround Neia, "What are all of you doing?" Neia asked now scared.

"Isn't it obvious Demi, your under arrest." one of the guards answered her.

This completely shocked Neia and caught Bakugou's attention finally making him stop eating. He was only watching though trying to find out what is happening and remains quiet waiting the right time to make his move.

Everyone at the party including Ren and Itsuki was looking toward Neia as the guards arrested her and quickly held on to Neia's arms and forced her down on her knees."

Neia was so frightened by all of this she didn't know what to say at the moment until she finally dared to speak out, "But... but what am I being arrested for? What did I do wrong?" she asked hoping for someone to answer.

Motoyasu just shakes his head, "Do you think playing up the victim card will help you out from stealing Myne's special ring. Did you also learn that from Bakugou as well?" Motoyasu answers continually looking down at her mad.

Neia was now even more confused, "Wait a minute? Stealing a ring?" Neia quickly looks at her hand again at the ring that was given to her, now she was being accused of stealing it? "No no no no, Myne gave this to me as a gift back at the town of Lute after the wave ended as a token of friendship. It was never stolen," she explains to Motoyasu and the guards quickly looking back toward Malty for answers.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. You think I would just give you something like that to some filthy Demi like you. Not only are you a terrible thief but you're a terrible liar as well." Myne lies to everyone knowing full well they will believe her over Neia.

Neia was baffled by all of this. She knew directly that was exactly how things went at the town and Myne was acting like that never happened, she may have had some drinks but she knew what was reality, "But... but that is the truth, you gave me this ring as a way to help patch up things between my master Bakugou and Mr. Motoyasu." Neia tries to explain more but almost no one was buying it with Myne just enjoying the show.

Motoyasu looked the most disgusted by it, "Of course this goes back to Bakugou, he probably told you to do these awful things and corrupted your mind, making you into his personal thief. That greedy bastard!"

Neia couldn't comprehend what was happening, it seemed like the world was turning upside down for her for no reason, almost exactly like what happened back at home right before her exile, "But I didn't steal anything I absolutely mean it!" she begs again but no one believed in her as the other nobles continue to look on in disgust.

Before she could say anymore though the King finally stepped in after he walked down away from his meal, "Is this all true Malty? This Demi-human that works for the shield devil had tried to steal from you?" the king asked giving an ugly look at Neia.

"Yes father, she stole a special ring I had and attempted to pass it off as her own!" Myne answered and lies.

The King shakes his head in disgust, "I'm not surprised, low life demi's like her are always trying to take advantage of their hospitality by stealing from us. She will be punished for her crimes right away." The King says as he looks angrily at the young adult elf.

Neia attempts to defend herself again, "Please your Majesty I mean it, I didn't steal it. I.. I can give it back right now if you let me..."

But the King quickly interrupts her, "Silence Demi! You think just giving back what you stole in the first place will just magically absolve you of your crime. You really are the shield devil's right hand."

Back with the crowd Ren and Itsuki were continually watching the whole thing. Itsuki wasn't that surprised by it, "I should've expected a team member of Bakugou to have something wrong with them. And to think I was worried about Bakugou abusing her." he says out loud expressing his opinion on this.

Ren remained silent; this was all starting to look familiar with him. The angry faces, the accusations, and a supposed criminal being convicted of their crime with little evidence. It's just like Bakugou's trial, a trial that he knew was unfair, but he stood around and allowed it all to happen. Was he going to do it again?

Back with Neia things continued to look ugly as the king gives out his punishment to her, "For your crimes against the crown, you shall be given the punishment all free criminal Demi-humans must be convicted for. Enslavement!"

Neia was completely horrified by that, "No Please listen to me, I didn't steal it and I'm not even a demi-human! Please, your majesty, let me explain things better first!" she begs to the king.

But the King didn't care, "Your punishment will be enacted immediately, once the slave crest is on your chest, you shall be the slave of princess Malty and the Spear hero Motoyasu for as long as the two desire it."

Neia begins to cry in desperation, "No! please don't! Myne please, please help me!" she begs to her.

But Myne's only reaction was to give her a very evil smug smile showing her true colors to her.

Neia couldn't believe what was happening as the guards forcibly lower her armor down on her chest to properly put on the slave crest.

As they wait for the mage with the magic ink, Ren finally made it up to Motoyasu to talk some sense into him, "Motoyasu! Don't you think this is going too far?! Enslavement just for thievery?"

"Don't worry it won't be real enslavement, I won't whip her or anything, me and Myne will help re-educate her to be a better person, and once she's a model citizen again we will remove her crest and she will be a free person again." Motoyasu justifies but Ren still didn't like any of this.

"But we don't even know the whole story, don't you think you and the king are jumping into conclusions too quickly? And how do you know Myne will even be willing to let her go when you feel like it?" Ren asked him getting frustrated by this joke of a trial.

But Motoyasu just shakes his head, "You're just overthinking this Ren, trust me after a month or so you'll see the difference after I help shape her up." he answers with Ren getting pissed off by how no one was even listening to him anymore.

The mage assigned to the enslavement finally makes it up to her and was ready to apply the crest with his brush laced with the black magic ink.

Neia struggles trying her best to get away but it was no use as the guards held her down. The mage then takes his paint-covered brush close to Neia's chest ready to apply the cursed seal.

But suddenly an hand grabbed on to the mages arm as it squeezes the mage to make him drop the brush. It was Bakugou finally making his move to stop this from happening, "Don't try it. Or I'm ripping it off." he threatened the mage as he pushes him to the ground surprising the whole court.

Motoyasu quickly spoke out, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm stopping this mad witch trial that you idiots are trying to do," Bakugou says back to Motoyasu with Neia looking at him worried.

"Please Sir Bakugou don't involve yourself in this. It's all my fault, don't get yourself in trouble because of me." Neia begs her master, knowing what might happen to him if he tries to defend her.

"I don't know what idiocy you did that got yourself into this but I'm cleaning it up so quiet!" Bakugou yells at Neia who was uncertain of so many things right now as well as looking disappointed in front of her mad master.

Bakugou looks back at Motoyasu, "I didn't take you for a slaver ponytail, I knew you had a bunch of whores following you around but it's a new low to force someone as your sex slave."

Motoyasu got quickly offended by that, "I'm not enslaving her Bakugou! She will just be my indentured servant for now on to serve out her sentence. I'm going to help her to reform and get rid of any bad influence you had put on her."

"You're so full of bullshit, you can call it whatever you want its still god damn slavery. And your only evidence of this crime is the word from that lying slut! Even if this idiot did somehow steal it how the hell does stealing cheap jewelry equals a slavery punishment!? Do you also just castrate people who litter on the sidewalk in your world if that's your sense of justice!?" Bakugou angrily shouts at Motoyasu.

"Like your one to talk. Someone who got off soft for nearly raping a woman. I don't care what you think of this, she will serve out her punishment under me and Myne's control! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Is that so? How about you try to stop me!"

"Is that a threat?..." Motoyasu was silent for a second until he finally came up with something. Motoyasu then quickly smugly smiles back at Bakugou, "Or are you up to challenge me against it? An official duel to be exact? You and me one on one to officially end this once and for all who is the true loser here." Motoyasu says giving an arrogant smile toward Bakugou

Bakugou also smiles at the idea, "That sounds good. Now I'll be legally allowed to kick your slut ass!"

All the nobles were whispering about all of this and Ren and Itsuki were just silent trying to wrap their heads around the whole event.

Bakugou continues, "What exactly are your stakes?"

"Very simple, if I win, I'll continue with your partner's punishment, she will be me and Myne's indentured servant for now on, and you won't be allowed anywhere near her again. If you win then she can go free from her crime, but that isn't going to happen anyway. But does that sound good to you?"

"Fine by me, it's about time I finally kick your idiot ass." Bakugou insulted with the two locking into each other angrily in the eyes.

Both Malty and the King were happy to hear this, they both remained quiet during the shield and spear hero's argument liking how it was all going. Now they can both humiliate the shield devil in front of not just the court but to the whole kingdom as well as taking away his suppose means of attack from him.

The King finally spoke out, "So the both of you are committed to this duel? Very well then, we shall have an official public duel at the courtyard to decide the fate of this criminal. It shall begin in the next hour the duel of the spear hero and the shield devil for the fate of the demi-human criminal."

* * *

About an hour later the duel was almost ready to begin. Bakugou was put in place of a room full of weapons, weapons he was unable to use. Bakugou wasn't surprised if this was a way to insult him for his shield class.

Despite enjoying the fact he can finally legally kick Motoyasu's ass, he was still pissed off by the circumstance that has led to it, "I should've expected something like this would've happened when I came back here. And they all still mock me behind my back because of my stupid shield weapon. I imagine that tiara wearing bastard encouraged this duel in the first place just to make me look like a fool publicly to rub it in. With that rotten bitch also trying to screw with me again by taking advantage of blues naiveness."

Bakugou then looks at his hand palm, "I should be able to toast that ponytail slut easily. But it really wouldn't be much of a challenge if I just use my quirk. Those idiots would probably still mock me over my dumb shield."

After some thinking Bakugou finally decided to make up his own self-insert challenge to prove his power by just his shield, "That slut isn't even worthy to fight me one on one at my full strength, I don't even need to use my quirk to beat his ass. I can stick it to him to just using only my shield, showing that I and my shield are better than his idiot ass and his damn spear. It will make him look like an even bigger loser after this. Just like what Icy hot did to me at the end of the sports festival when he refused to use his flames on me but unlike him, I will be able to beat my opponent."

Bakugou continues to wait a few more minutes until finally the doors open to the courtyard. He walks out to the noises of the crowd of nobles and other important people watching from the stands this includes the King and the two other cardinal hero's Ren and Itsuki.

There were also numerous mages with crystal balls around the courtyard and the audience stands to record and projected the fight for the whole kingdom to watch, Bakugou wouldn't be surprised if it was all the King's idea. He also saw another important person on another podium on the opposite side of the arena from the king. He was an older man with small glasses wearing religious robes with a large white hat and a staff. Bakugou figured it was the Pope of this nation's church, he heard about him when he learned a bit about the three heroes church, but he didn't care too much about it. Bakugou knew he was just there to also observe the duel to supposedly see how badly the shield devil loses. But Bakugou knew he would prove him and the others wrong.

Neia was also down there outside the arena but was gagged and tied up with two guards beside her to keep her from helping Bakugou

Bakugou only gave her a quick glance before looking away in disgust for her stupidity. Neia couldn't say anything, but she wished she could as she releases one tear from her eye for all the trouble she has placed on Bakugou.

An announcer finally spoke out as the two opposing heroes walk toward the center of the arena, "This duel will take place at the presence of King of Melromarc and the Pope thus legitimate and official."

Both Motoyasu and Bakugou walk as he hears cheering from above including from Myne at the sidelines not too far away from Neia. Bakugou on the other hand could only hear boo's from the same people as he walks not that he cared anyway.

Once the two were at their positions they look at each other eye to eye with Motoyasu giving a confident smile, "Say Bakugou, have you ever heard of the folk tale of the irresistible Spear vs the unbreakable Shield?"

"You mean the one where the spear breaks and lost to the shield?" Bakugou snarks back with Motoyasu's allegory backfiring on him.

"No, I uh... mean... that... uh... Oh forget it! I still going to make you admit defeat after this!" Motoyasu shouts back to Bakugou.

"Ha, I'm not even going to use my full strength on you. You don't even deserve to experience my true power, I'm still going to kick your ass like nothing. By the end of this, I going to make you cry for your mommy. So bring it on slut!" Bakugou finally taunts to Motoyasu as they both look at each other angry and pumped up.

They then set themselves up with Motoyasu activating his best spear with Bakugou doing the same with his shield.

The announcer then sets the duel, "Ready!"... "Begin!"

Motoyasu yells and immediately charges at Bakugou as he holds his position with his shield ready at his chest.

But when Motoyasu finally got close and attacked, Bakugou simply dodged the strike by moving his body without even using the shield. Motoyasu continues to attack on the offense but thanks to Bakugou's quick reflexes combined with the many shield statuses it had allowed him to effortlessly dodge every attack. It even shocked the audience.

"How is the shield devil even able to do this?"

"He is not even using the shield?"

"Could the spear hero be a little drunk from the party?" they all gossip to themselves.

Motoyasu was attacking as fast as he could but Bakugou continues to dodge all his regular attacks, Bakugou finally took advantage of one attack as he dodges it and gives Motoyasu a good punch in the face, it was only one point in damage to Motoyasu but it still hurts his unarmored face as the spear hero jumped back getting angrier at Bakugou.

Motoyasu decided to turn on his status screen to see what information it had on Bakugou. According to his screen, Bakugou was at level 41 while he was only at level 43, he couldn't understand how this could be possible with just a shield but it only motivated him to take Bakugou a little more seriously.

"Chaos spear!" Motoyasu shouted as he charges at Bakugou again with his spear but this attacked was an extremely fast multi striking move. Bakugou knew it would be impossible to dodge all of it and had to resort to using his shield to block off the multiple attacks.

The attack eventually wore off and when Motoyasu attempted to jump back Bakugou shouted, "Airstrike Shield!" an energy shield appeared flat in the air and quickly launches into Motoyasu's stomach hurting and stunning the spear hero.

While he was stunned Bakugou ran up to him and as the energy shield disappeared he jumped and kicked Motoyasu in the stomach himself with the painful force making him puke out what he ate that night as well as head butting him in the exposed face.

Motoyasu getting more enraged yells, "Lightning spear!" as he attempts to strike at Bakugou only for him to hold back the massive attack with his shield as the force pushes him back across the arena.

When the attack stopped Bakugou shouted, "Queen Balloon shield!" his shield transformed again and he quickly starts using it by launching multiple living balloons at the spear hero as he runs toward him.

Motoyasu very easily kills the incoming targets as he waits for Bakugou to come to him.

But when Bakugou was finally in range, the shield hero grabs onto one of the balloons, and as Motoyasu attempts to strike Bakugou, he dodges the spear and slides right next to Motoyasu and quickly placed a balloon monster on his crotch as it bites in.

"Aaah... Aaah, get it off! Get it off!" Motoyasu yells as he panics punching at the balloon forgetting his spear making a fool out of himself. He eventually does use his spear to kill the balloon but not before Bakugou kicks him from behind and slammed his head on the ground and moves away.

After he quickly got himself up again Motoyasu attempts to go on the offensive as Bakugou continues to block and dodge each attack.

Eventually, Bakugou shouts, "Hydra shield!" His shield transforms into a small hydra head. The head then attacks at the hero as it bites in the middle of the spear with Motoyasu struggling to fight it.

Motoyasu continues to struggle with the small head as it attempts to rip away the spear out of the heroes' hands. But Motoyasu eventually overpowered it, getting it off, and quickly chopped the head off. He then lunges at Bakugou finally getting a hit on him, but due to his high defense, it hardly did much damage as a regular attack.

Bakugou gives another smug smile and activates his Hydra shield again with the head growing back, Motoyasu was ready to chop this one as well, but instead of attacking again as it dodges Motoyasu spear swings the head sprays a weak acid at his face, "Ahhh! My eyes!"

Motoyasu retreats as he rubs at his eye, the Hydra shield was only at level one so the acid was no stronger than lemon juice, but it still irritated him enough to stop.

While distracted Bakugou runs up at him again and this time push Motoyasu forward into the ground, where he proceeds to punch him in the face over and over again with Motoyasu to stunned by the first punch to react to the next one, "I may only do one damage, but if I have to punch your bitch face a thousand times to finally win then I'll do it!" Bakugou mocks Motoyasu.

Bakugou brutally punches at Motoyasu over and over repeatedly and quickly with the crowd thinking that the shield hero might win. But before he could throw another punch Bakugou heard some strange sound like some muffled screaming. He turned and quickly noticed and an air attack forcing him to roll away from Motoyasu and barley dodged the attack. But it didn't come from the spear hero himself, Bakugou looks over to where that attack came from and it was none other than Malty who decided to cheat when Motoyasu was starting to lose, it turned out that muffled screaming was coming from Neia trying to warn Bakugou. Bakugou looks toward Malty, "You god damn cheating bitch!" he yells at her with Malty only giving him an evil smug smile

But as he was focusing his anger on her Motoyasu no longer stunned took advantage of it as he jumps back up and uses his powerful attack again, "Chaos spear!"

Bakugou turns and quickly attempts to block the attack, but Malty blasts another air attack him forcing him to dodge both attacks simultaneously but without his quirk, it was hard for him to dodge both attacks with Motoyasu even getting a few hits on him.

Despite her blatant cheating the king and the pope were doing nothing about it. They both want to see the shield hero finally suffer and they weren't going to stop it.

Bakugou continues to struggle to hold Motoyasu back as well as blocking and dodging Myne's attacks. Despite Bakugou's defense and dodging, Motoyasu was getting more and more hits on Bakugou taking on large portions of his health without effort.

Bakugou continues to hold out but there's only so much he could do by himself while holding back and he had already used a good amount of his mana to be able to do any more creative shield attacks.

Eventually, while Motoyasu used a chaos spear attack to keep Bakugou on hold with his shield Myne finally decided to use her fire magic and launch a large fireball right on his back forcing Bakugou to lose his balance.

Motoyasu quickly took full advantage of it and shouts, "Lightningspear!" and fires the powerful attack at Bakugou. The shield hero attempted to block it but he was too late and had to take the full force of the lightning attack.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Bakugou yells in agony as the attack goes through his body. The attack finally dissipates and Bakugou drops to one knee as he starts to cough blood from that massive attack. He wasn't out yet as he moves up from the one knee, but it was quite a devastating and almost crippling attack almost taking out all of his health.

The audience above especially the supporters of the church cheers on to Motoyasu as he waves back to them thinking he basically won at this point.

Bakugou was hurt badly but his anger was greater than his pain as he struggles to get himself up after that attack, "You...*cough* you bastard!" Bakugou yells at Motoyasu as he looks back at Bakugou with a confident face, "You think you're better than me!? Ha, your nothing compare to me. The fact you needed your bitch to help you shows how pathetic you "really are! I don't even need this stupid shield to kill you! I can beat you with just my bare hands if I have too, even with your bitch helping you out!" Bakugou taunts at him again

But Motoyasu was no longer taking him seriously anymore seeing that he was at less than quarter health now. He continues to excite the church crowd and to show off to Malty thinking that this fight was about over as he waits to give them a grand finale.

Ren and Itsuki above however thought this whole thing was wrong, Ren especially had about enough of this.

Itsuki finally spoke out about it, "This is insane, Myne was blatantly cheating and they didn't call any of it. I'm not really cheering for Bakugou to win but you saw it yourself as well right?... Ren?" he asked but when he turned he saw Ren was walking away confusing the bow hero.

"Hey Ren where are you going!?" he shouts to the sword hero.

"I'm done standing around and doing nothing. Unlike anyone else here, I'm going to actually investigate and finally understand the whole story this time!" he shouts back as he continues to walk away.

Itsuki still wasn't sure what he was doing, but he could worry about that later, he decided that enough was enough and went off to see the king and talk to him about Myne's interference himself.

Back with Bakugou, he continues to breathe heavily getting pissed off that Motoyasu was ignoring him, "Look at me, you idiot! Do you understand that you're not even worthy of me fighting at my full power!? Your nothing but an ant above my boot and once I'm done with you, your bitch whore will be..." but Bakugou stopped as he looks toward Malty and saw Neia not too far from her still tied up looking scared and frightened as she stares back at Bakugou. Without needing to hear a word, he knew she was more concerned about him than for herself.

This made Bakugou stop yelling and made him pause as he thinks to himself, 'Blue? I can't believe I forgot about her. This whole fight, it was to keep her from becoming a slave to those two monsters. Her life was dependent on me and I wasn't even giving the best I could do. I intensionally held myself back just to arbitrarily prove myself I can beat this bastard with just my shield. Had his attack been more powerful or I slipped up on my defense, he really would've won and blue... would be his slave, all because I thought about myself and didn't think about her, even if it was her fault I'm supposed to be her hero. And what kind of number 1 hero would I be if I failed to protect those the depend on me? Like if All Might had held back when he saved me and Deku from the sludge villain instead of going all out.'

Bakugou then looks at his hand palms now realizing what he has to do now, 'That's it! No more games, no more holding back. Not just for me, but for blue. I'll do this for blue!' he continues to think to himself as he finally looks back at Motoyasu, "Hey slut! I'm not done yet! If you're truly the best!? Then try to take me down now!"

Motoyasu noticed and finally finishes showboating to the audience as he readies himself to finish off Bakugou, "Ha, this should finally shut you up." he taunts to Bakugou as he quickly charges at him. Malty and the King were both smugly smiling knowing well defeat was inevitable for the Shield hero as he was not even putting up his shield to defend, thinking he truly gave up.

But Bakugou knew what he was doing. He was done playing around and was ready to reveal the true power of the shield hero to this world.

Motoyasu yells as he jumps in the air with his charged up spear aiming directly at Bakugou to finish him off.

Motoyasu aims his spear at Bakugou's chest. The shield hero then raises his right hand at his attacker. Motoyasu figured he had victory in the bag until sparks started to appear on Bakugou's palm and before he could react to it.

BOOM!

A large explosion came right out of Bakugou's hand and sent Motoyasu flying until he falls flat on the ground.

Everyone was in complete shock after that, the King, Malty, the nobles, the pope, and the two other heroes all wondered what just happened?

Motoyasu quickly got himself up but he had a stinging feeling on his face from the attack and wondered what happened. He then looks at Bakugou with his arms out.

"I've been going easy on you nerd! I figured you weren't even worthy to witness my true power. But if you're willing to threaten the life of an innocent hero, then I'm done playing around. It's time for me to go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!" and a bunch of explosions begin to emit from his hands showing the whole court his real power.

This shocked everyone wondering how he could do that especially the King, "How the hell is he able to do that? A shielder shouldn't have any means of attack? What kind of fire magic is that?" he asked his advisors, but they were just as flummoxed as he was.

Motoyasu went back into his fighting position holding to his spear tight ready to fight again regardless of what flashy trick Bakugou was showing off. He then yells and charges at Bakugou. Bakugou does the same, but this time he uses his quirk to speed himself quickly toward Motoyasu surprising him how fast he was now.

Motoyasu attempts to lunge at Bakugou again only for Bakugou to blast over him with an explosion and blasted Motoyasu in the back.

Despite the painful sting Motoyasu goes on the offense again as he attempts to stab at Bakugou only for him to not only block the attacks again with the shield but also blasting him with his quirk with his other hand. And with his quirk, Bakugou was now extremely fast and agile allowing him to quickly blast at Motoyasu all around his body with the spear hero now barely able to keep up with the shield hero.

This went on and on as Motoyasu continues to get blasted across his torso and the face with each explosion feeling more painful than the last one with even parts of his expensive armor getting blasted off.

Malty saw it to herself to cheat again and shot more attacks at Bakugou both fire and wind, but unlike before he was prepared for this and dodged with his quirk and blocked off the attack while still fighting Motoyasu as he blasts at him almost making it impossible for Motoyasu and Malty to keep up with him even when attacking at the same time. This was pissing off the princess to no end.

the first attacks were pretty visible before but now Malty was not even trying to hide anymore with her cheating with Itsuki making good time when he finally made it to the king.

"Sir King, are you not doing anything about this?" Itsuki asked pointing out toward Malty as the battle was going on.

"I... I have no idea what you're even talking about bow hero?" the King lies trying to pretend he doesn't see what Malty is doing and still wondering how the shield hero was doing all of these fire attacks.

"Don't you see Myne just attacking in the middle of the fight?" Itsuki asked getting more abrasive with the King who continues to ignore the hero in the hopes the fight will just finally end quickly.

But back with Bakugou, he endures despite the double-teaming as he continues his brutal fighting with Motoyasu. With his quirk, he could now keep up with the both of them, but he knew the bitch had to eventually go and quickly came up with a clever idea to do so.

Bakugou then uses his quirk to jump over Motoyasu after a failed lunge attack and Bakugou blasts him in the back as he trips to the ground like a fool.

Bakugou then uses his quirk to remain in the air and lands right near the edge of the area right by Malty with Neia looking happily at him, "So bitch you want to fuck with me, huh!? Well sorry, I don't do diseased filled whores!" he intentionally insults Malty enraging the evil princess.

Malty then removes any pretense of subtly as she grits her teeth and quickly activates a flame-throwing spell on him that continually launches out fire.

But Bakugou saw it coming as he holds out his shield to block it. Despite its small size, it protected him from Malty's giant flames combined with his armor's elemental resistance and other statuses he had.

Malty's flame was giant and was there for the entire audience to see, Itsuki knew he had to say something, "Ok this is getting ridiculous, don't tell me you're not seeing that?" Itsuki demands from the king getting frustrated by his blatant favoritism.

"I... uh... I.. I" the King tries to say something, but couldn't find any convenient excuse for this obvious rule-breaking. He quickly went for his wine and decided to just slowly drink away at it hoping the fight will finally end without having to say anything to the hero.

"Sir King!" Itsuki yells at him but he continues to just ignore him.

Back with the duel, Malty is continuing her never-ending flame attack as Bakugou continues to hold his ground.

Motoyasu finally got himself back up as he looks toward a Bakugou with a flaming background not knowing Malty was doing that.

A smiling Bakugou finally spoke to him, "So what are you waiting for ponytail!? I'm here in the open for you to strike me!? So give me your best shot!? Unless you really are a cowardly baby!?" he taunts him.

Motoyasu grits his teeth as he gripped his spear harder as he growls in anger, "I'll show you who's really afraid!" he yells back at Bakugou as he uses nearly all that was left of his mana to charge his last big offense attack, "LIGHTNING SPEAR!" he shouts as his spear charges up.

Not wanting to take any chances he ran up as close as he can with Bakugou, ready to hit him full force at point-blank range which Bakugou expected him to do.

He readies himself as Motoyasu charges with his spear ready to end the duel as he goes for the attack.

But Bakugou just in time quickly lowers his shield and bends backward from Motoyasu strike as he lunges and misses Bakugou. Malty was still behind Bakugou giving her attack, and quickly her evil smug smiled turned into a frightened face realizing what was about to happen. Too late to stop it, Motoyasu's lightning attack blasts right at Malty's chest with the force of the attack launching her out of the courtyard into the audience stands as she flys over them until she went right through a wall. Severely injuring, humiliating herself, and ruining her armor.

The King spits out his drink in complete shock, "Malty!" he shouts completely horrified to what happened. "Get her medical attention now!" he yells to his guards now worried about his daughter's health as the guards went off to help her out as she was nearly out cold from Motoyasu's attack.

Motoyasu looked horrified realizing that he just blasted away his own supposed girlfriend partner, but even more apparent he looks down at a smugly smiling Bakugou still bend back, "Now it's my turn!" Bakugou quickly puts up both his hands out and double blasts Motoyasu away.

Motoyasu tries to get himself back up, but Bakugou wasn't holding back now, with no more interference he went all out on the spear hero.

Motoyasu tries to attack Bakugou, but the shield hero continues to dodge away from the attacks and started to blast at Motoyasu over and over again becoming more brutal than before. Bakugou blasted Moto in the face, the chest, the legs, and most definitely at the crotch.

Bakugou was beating Motoyasu to a pulp with the spear hero having no time to react as Bakugou brutally beats him up.

Bakugou goes all out giving out many rapid-fire shots of small explosions with Motoyasu unable to react as they went on and on.

Bakugou fire one more big blast punch at Motoyasu's face knocking out a tooth as it sends him away a few feet as Bakugou moves away himself for his own grand finale.

Motoyasu struggles to get himself back up as he feels pain all over himself and was out of Mana from his last attack, but he wasn't giving up yet and lose to the shield devil as he could barely grip on his spear and coughing blood, "*cough* *cough* I won't... *cough* I won't lose to you!" Motoyasu yells at Bakugou.

But Bakugou was about ready to end this as he builds up his sweat until he was ready, "That is where you are wrong!" he responds and Bakugou launches himself into the air. Bakugou starts to spin around to gain as much air as he could for his ultimate attack as he launches himself toward Motoyasu as a ball of fire.

Nobody knew what Bakugou was doing but Motoyasu was ready to fight it off in however way he could as he charges at Bakugou

Bakugou was finally near Motoyasu ready to engage, but Bakugou finally moves out his hand and shouts out, "HOWITZER IMPACT!"

BOOM!

A giant explosion appeared consuming most of the arena with a giant cloud of fire and smoke with the intensity forcing everyone to look away.

Once the smoke died down everyone looks back at the arena to see what happened, at the center of it all was the shield hero Katsuki Bakugou still standing tall breathing heavily near a giant crater his explosion help created.

But everyone was wondering what happened to Motoyasu, some wondered if the shield devil killed him since what left of him were just broken pieces of his armor and his divine spear now far at a corner of the arena.

But there worries died down once they found him, Motoyasu was up stuck 10 feet up on a wall across the court from Bakugou groaning in pain with all his armor completely destroyed with him only in his scorched underwear.

He finally falls back to the ground in complete pain, "Ugggh... What the hell just happened? It feels like I was hit by a truck." he groans as he struggles to try to get himself back up making Bakugou smile smugly.

As Motoyasu contiunes to try to get up as he lies on the ground until he finally noticed how screwed he was when he looks back at Bakugou with his evil grin and was now terrified, "Ah no! My armor!... Ah! My spear! Where's my spear!" he panics as he looks around for his weapon still laying in the ground until he saw it about 20 feet away from him.

Despite the great pain, he was in deep fear as he quickly crawls his way to his spear panicking especially after he looks back at Bakugou, but the shield hero was on him as he blasts himself toward Motoyasu using his quirk.

Motoyasu crawls and crawls as fast as he could desperately to try to get his weapon.

But when it seemed he finally got to his weapon as he reaches for it.

Bakugou stomps on his hand.

Despite the pain Motoyasu looks up in complete fear as Bakugou kicks away his weapon, "Not so tough now without your magic weapon slut! Your nothing more than a weak pathetic nerd without it.

Bakugou moves around behind the terrified Motoyasu as he grabs on his ponytail pulling his head up to make him look up at him.

Motoyasu was completely helpless now as Bakugou remains on top of him with the shield hero using his other hand out to make small sparks, "I think it's time for me to fix up your pretty boy face, let's see if I can make it better!" he threatened Motoyasu.

He moves his other hand toward the helpless spear hero's face that was consumed by fear. Motoyasu couldn't take it anymore and finally broke, "WAIT! WAIT! STOP! STOP! I give up! I give up! You win! You win!" he cries out.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard including the King, Malty who the doctors had been taking care of, and the two other heroes. Motoyasu had really given up. Bakugou had won the duel. He's the winner.

But Bakugou wasn't done with him yet, he wanted more out of his victory, "Really you mean it?" he demands from Motoyasu as he still held on to his ponytail.

"Yes yes! I give up, I surrender, I call uncle, whatever the hell you say in your world you won! Please don't kill me" Motoyasu cries begging to Bakugou.

Bakugou continues to smugly smile wanting more, "That's what I like to hear. So do you also admit that I'm the best hero there is right!? The number one hero in this world!?"

"Yes yes, you're the best hero around! You're the number one hero!" Motoyasu cries

"And you also admit that you're a giant slut?" that statement made Motoyasu pause but Bakugou started to intimidate him with more small explosions near his face.

"Ye..yes, I'm a giant slut. I admit it!" he cries more quietly but was still loud enough for some of the crowd to hear.

"Good, now finally call yourself a whiny bitch baby!" Bakugou demanded.

Motoyasu didn't want to say more, but he was not in the position to bargain, "I'm... I'm a whiny bitch baby." he quietly says not wanting anyone to hear.

"Louder!" Bakugou demanded

"I'm a whiny bitch baby!" he says louder.

"Louder!"

"Oh come on Bakugou," Motoyasu begged.

"LOUDER OR I'M BLASTING YOUR FACE OFF!" Bakugou explodes with his palm exploding right before his face.

"I'M A WHINY BITCH BABY! I'M A WHINY BITCH BABY! I'M A WHINY BITCH BABY!" Motoyasu cries as he hits his hands on the ground in humiliation. Not just for Bakugou but for the whole kingdom to hear him.

The king panicked and ran toward the closest crystal ball holding mage, "Turn that thing off now!" he demanded.

"But Sire what do you..?" the mage asked but the King didn't let him finish as he grabs the ball himself and smashes it into a wall.

But then his advisor informs him, "Uh sire, there dozens of these mages surrounding the arena."

"Then confiscate all of them now!" he demands, but it was too late for the king the entire kingdom had already seen the fight that the shield hero won and the spear hero's humiliating defeat. The nobles in the stands could only gossip about what had transpired from this fight.

The Pope himself looked the most disappointed as he shakes his head in disgust and walks away from his podium not saying a word.

Bakugou had enough of humiliating Motoyasu, he lets go of his ponytail and pushed his head on the ground as he continues to lay there in utter pain and embarrassment.

Bakugou walks toward his partner Neia who was still tied up but the guards holding her were terrified as hell as the shield hero walked up toward them, "I don't know what you idiots are looking at but I recall that I won, so you better let her out or your going to be sharing the same fate as bitch baby!" he threatens at them as well as emitting his quirk.

The guards panicked and they were quick to comply and untied Neia, "Sir Bakugou!" she shouts once she gets out and runs toward her master and hugs him.

But Bakugou was embarrassed by it, "Please blue you're making me look like a fool. Stop it! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He yells at his sidekick who respected his wishes and immediately backed down, despite the yell Bakugou quickly went back to smiling at her with Neia smiling again as well.

"Who in the hell ordered you to let her go!?" yelled a voiced which turned out to be the king who finally came down from his podium to have a serious talk with the shield hero.

One of the guards attempted to defend themselves, "But uh... sire the shield hero won so.."

"Nobody won until I say so! The shield devil has no authority to anything!" the King scolds them with Bakugou smiling.

"So the consort is upset that I kicked the ass of his prized spear hero. Disappointed that you supported trash?" Bakugou mocks him.

"It's King you devil! And your duel is under investigation for cheating and nearly killing my daughter."

"What bull crap are you on now. By what?" Bakugou demanded

"By that magic you did." Said another voice which turns out to be Princess Malty holding on her stomach from the pain from Motoyasu's attack with her expensive armor ruined because of the attack, "Your nothing more than a useless shielder, there's no way you could've done that weird fire magic. You had to cheat in some way?" Malty continues to argue him.

"Me cheating!? what about all of that magic shit you have been blasting me with while I was fighting bitch baby including blasting me with fire!?" Bakugou yells and argues.

"I have no idea what you're talking about shield devil, you were either lying, just delusional or both!" Malty says continuing to lie with Bakugou growling in anger.

"It was not a delusion." the bow hero says as he comes out in Bakugou's defense but only him, "Me and Ren saw you making those attacks at Bakugou in the middle of the fight including that giant fire attack. Even the nobles saw it but they were being forced to keep quiet about it. So if there was any cheating, it was all from you!" he scolds her.

Malty attempts to lie more, "He clearly did it, look what he did to me?" Malty then shows off her damage armor as well as some nasty burnt marks from Motoyasu's lighting attack.

But Itsuki wasn't impressed, "That was all from Motoyasu while you were standing there blasting fire at Bakugou."

Malty was getting really angry by this as Bakugou continues to smugly smile at her, "Well I don't care if the devil did win fair or not, that filthy demi is still a criminal and I want her to be beheaded for this!" she raises her voice toward Bakugou and his sidekick with Neia especially looking back at Malty but this time not scared, but very furious and angry at her.

"She's not a criminal!" another voice yelled out and this time it was Ren but he also had beside him a young knight and young mage girl with reddish brown hair, "These two were at the town of Lute after the wave, he was with the knight unit that came to defend the town and she is another one of Motoyasu's partners Rino. They both told the same story, they both witnessed Neia talking to Myne and they also both saw her willingly give Neia that ring she claimed was stolen. Myne lied the whole time."

"Those two are idiots! I know what I'm talking about! She's a thief and a criminal!", Malty attempts to lie again, but this time no one was buying it as they all her give ugly looks, with even the king unable to say anything to defend his daughter.

Malty was furious to no end knowing her plan had backfired with her unable to say anything else knowing she was truly caught red-handed.

The group didn't need to say anything else to her. But Neia had something to say to her and wasn't holding back, "I can't believe I actually trusted you! I thought we could've been friends and help make amends with our heroes. But you never cared! You were nothing but a liar and an evil bitch! You do nothing but manipulate people to get everything to go your way and act like a spoiled brat when you don't get what you want!" Neia scolds her surprising everyone including Bakugou giving out a small smile.

Neia then quickly takes off the ring that caused so much trouble, "And if you want this damn ring so badly, then you can choke on it!" she then throws the ring at Malty as it hits her wounded chest and drops onto the ground.

So in enraged Malty stomps on the ring multiple times crushing it into pieces showing to everyone she never really cared about it to begin with.

Neia then turns toward Motoyasu who was being held up by two guards and his spear acting as a crutch, she stomps her way up to him, "And you! You call yourself a hero but then you do all this, blindly following that bitches word, nearly enslaving an innocent victim and justifying it, going along with the will of an old tyrant who will blindly look the other way from his daughter cheating. Your nothing more than an arrogant, self-centered, lustful, spineless, idiot!" she scolds him and was about to leave, until she turned around to say, "And you know what? Ponytail Slut is a perfect name for you!" and immediately she kicks Motoyasu right at the crotch.

Everyone cringes from that especially the guys, all but Bakugou who could only smile at the whole thing.

As Motoyasu falls in pathetic agony in his underwear holding on to his private parts, Malty orders the guards to take him to the court doctors immediately as he continues to cry in pain.

Before she follows him, Malty's turns toward Bakugou and Neia, "This isn't over demi and Shield devil, I'll have both of your heads decorating my future throne room one day, you'll see!" she finally says as she turns away as still holding on to her injured stomach as she helps take Motoyasu to be healed.

But Neia wasn't finished yet, she had one more thing to say to the King, "And you! If that's really your daughter! Not only are you a bigoted, lying, nepotist, and awful King! But your also an awful father too!"

The King could only look confused and enraged from everything that had happened, "You... you... Errr, damn you Demi's and damn you too shield devil!" the King yells but that was all he could say as he turns away and leaves the arena with several guards furious to no end.

Bakugou continued to have a huge smile on his face feeling proud of Neia.

Itsuki seemed to have had enough himself, "Well this has definitely been quite the day, I think I deserve some rest after it, so I'll see you all tomorrow." he finishes as he leaves as well.

The only one that was left was Ren after the two witnesses left right after Itsuki, he and Bakugou could only stare at each other with Bakugou still looking mad at Ren. After some silence, Bakugou finally spoke, "Don't expect that this makes us even, to me your still just a coward. I never asked for your help, I own you nothing for this."

Ren finally spoke himself, "I understand, I'll probably never have your forgiveness, but at least you know that not all of us are blind to follow authority Bakugou. Just remember that." Ren then turns and leaves himself. It was now just him and Neia.

Bakugou was looking toward his arm, unknown to the others he had his crystal ball shield active the whole time since after his Howitzer impact attack and had recorded everything from Motoyasu's humiliation to Neia's roasting on everyone, it entertained him to no end, "Ha this is too hilarious, I'm so going to have to somehow bring this home with me and upload it online. Like to watch it again blue?... blue?" but as he looks over his arm he sees Neia sitting down on the ground looking sad.

Bakugou would usually not get involved with affairs like this, but after some pressure to himself, he finally decided to talk to her, "Why the long face blue? You were totally awesome back there; I never would've thought you have a mouth on you."

Neia finally did say something, "I was a fool Bakugou, I blindly trusted her and I nearly got myself enslaved because of it. I don't deserve any praise from you, I'm just your naive sidekick."

Bakugou thinks to himself as he quietly stares at her, in one hand he should be scolding her for following bitches word, but on the other hand he nearly made a bad mistake himself.

Bakugou after sighing sits down next to Neia to talk to her, "Listen blue, don't act like your the only one to make a very stupid mistake, which it was, but I nearly made an even dumber mistake myself."

Neia looked confused, "What do you mean? You never did anything wrong Sir Bakugou, you saved a whole town from mass destruction and you save me from my own stupid mistake."

"I wasn't thinking about you at first when I started that fight, I saw the whole thing as a way to prove my own strength and restricted myself with just my shield."

"What was wrong with that?" Neia asked

"Because idiot, had I lost which I almost could've at one point because of that cheating bitch you would've been enslaved all because I purposely held back. Had I lost by myself it be one thing, but I shouldn't have risked your own life like that. I would've been no different than ponytail slut that saw you just as an asset to take advantage of. So don't feel like you were the only one acting stupid because I was too." Bakugou admits.

Neia understood what Bakugou was talking about but it didn't faze her that much. It actually cheered her up knowing Bakugou was willing to admit he made a mistake as well, "I see. But even if that's true, Sir Bakugou you had at least made up for it by kicking Sir Moto... I mean Ponytails ass in the end." Neia says.

Bakugou found it amusing, "And I guess you mostly made up for your stupid mistake by that roasting in the end. Listen how about this, If you promise me to not idiotically accept other people's garbage without my permission again, and I promise to not stupidly hold back anymore. Does that sound good to you?" Bakugou promises to his sidekick.

Neia frown quickly turned into a smile after hearing that especially from Bakugou, "Thank you Sir." and she goes for another hug.

This of course, made Bakugou furious, "Blue stop this! You're making me... grrr, ok fine but just only a few more seconds THEN GET OFF!" Bakugou demanded with Neia happily and quickly letting go.

After that Bakugou smiled again and stood up, "Ok enough of this damn melodramatic crap, let's head back to the ballroom, I think the both of us still deserve some free cake for dessert. If not, I'll just beat it out of those chefs"

"Sounds good, number one hero." Neia finally says to him.

Bakugou smiles to her and the two head off to eat and finally rest again after such a long day. And with that fight, not only has Bakugou shown the court of Melromarc his hidden power but also to the entire world what he can really do.

* * *

**Authors note: I admit it may have been a bit of a stretch to have Bakugou purposely hold back for the first half of the fight, I did my best to find the best character reason to be doing so but I also figured that if he just used his quirk off the bat the fight would've been ridiculously short, I also didn't want Bakugou to completely neglect his shield abilities either and show that he can be strong without using his quirk, and to have some form of tension as well as some character development in the chapter. But I guess it didn't matter in the end anyway after he finally starts using his quirk on Motoyasu and kicked his ass. But as Bakugou said himself this will be the last time he will purposely hold back so always expect Bakugou to be using his quirk at the beginning of in fights like this for now on.**

**I should also address some things about Neia. I understand some people don't like her which I won't hold it to them, some characters or their backstory don't click with certain people and I can be one of them as well. My intention with Neia was to have her be a sort of like Izuku Midoryia, a wide-eyed idealist who is willing to do anything to help people even to a naive degree, as someone to contrast with Bakugou without having any childhood background to him like he does with the real Izuku. I also made her into an elf in a story to make her more interesting than just some random demi-human and as someone who is just as new to Melromarc as Bakugou, and an elf didn't seem too out of place in this setting even if they didn't have any in the original story, and of course I do intend to do something with the elves in this world way later down the line so it's not just going to be a footnote to her character biography. I did my best to not make her out as a mary sue with some character flaws that she can eventually overcome, many thought it was stupid of her for believing in Myne but that was sort of the point as a character mistake with her naiveness, but of course, she won't be doing that for the whole story she will learn from her mistakes and harden a bit thanks to being with Bakugou so don't expect the same character by the end of this story, even Midorya went through that going from a weak wimp to being able to go toe to toe with Stain and Overhaul. But again if you still don't like her then that's fine I won't force anyone to like her, but I have no intention of getting rid of her or killing off her character this early so sorry.**

**Again thank you for reading my story and hope to bring in more soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Onward

**Chapter 6: Onward**

By the next morning after the duel, the four heroes and their party members gather at the throne room waiting for their rewards from the King.

Motoyasu was even there, barely able to stand up after losing the duel yesterday covered up in bandages and bruises and had no choice but to wear normal clothing after his expensive armor was destroyed from Bakugou's howitzer explosion.

Speaking of Bakugou himself he stood there looking impatient with his arms crossed not caring about proper behavior for everyone he hated just for the reward.

On his throne, the King finally spoke, "Thank you all for coming. As a reward for his effort during the wave as well me giving support for a swift recovery, Master Motoyasu will receive 4,000 silvers. And masters Itsuki and Ren will receive 3,800 silvers. I've also set aside 500 silvers for the shield Hero."

The three go on to grab their bags of silvers, but as Bakugou attempts to get his, the King interrupted, "However, since it's being offset by the cost of Motoyasu's injuries the shield hero will not be receiving funds at this time."

Bakugou wasn't surprised by this but it still pissed him off as he spits on the throne rug to spite the King who wasn't done speaking yet, "In fact, the Shield hero is required to pay several fines before he will be allowed to leave the castle."

"What bullshit are you talking about now consort!?" an angry Bakugou demanded with Neia also giving the King an ugly look.

"It's King, and your fines involve your fight last night, you've nearly killed my daughter by your actions, severely injured sir Motoyasu, destroyed his armor, are suspected of cheating, and had in general been disrespectful of the crown. For all of that and other charges, you will be forced to pay up to 3,000 silvers." the King demanded from Bakugou.

"I ain't paying you jackshit! You can go to hell along with your dumbass fines!" Bakugou yells at the King.

"You are to pay them now or you're never allowed to leave this castle am I clear!?" the King yells back with Bakugou ready to just attack the King as he emits his quirk out in one hand.

"Hold on a second!" a voice interrupted them, it was Ren standing his ground, "You're the one that encouraged that duel to happen in the first place. You almost allowed an innocent person to be enslaved from a crime your daughter set up herself and blatantly allowed her to cheat so Motoyasu could have the advantage, who was also the one to accidentally injured Myne anyway when she was doing her cheating. If anything, Myne should be the one to be fined."

Itsuki also spoke out, "I agree, I may not like Bakugou but he deserves his share for all the work he had done and all the stuff you put Neia through."

The court was quite shocked by the two heroes defending the shield hero including Bakugou, which only angered the King.

But Myne attempted to make up an excuse, "You misunderstand heroes, I was merely retaliating against the shield hero's own cheating."

"Oh what bullshit are you going to make up now bitch?" Bakugou snarks back at her making Myne mad to just hear the shield hero speaking.

"Listen devil! It was supposed to be a one on one duel but you used those balloons at one point in the fight, that was direct rule violation so I merely balanced the scales for Motoyasu from your cheating!" Malty made up while still pissed off at Bakugou for making her and Motoyasu look like fools last night.

But no one was being convinced by this including Itsuki, "Those balloons came out of Bakugou's own shield by his magic, how would that be any different than me using a magic arrow from my bow?"

"That also doesn't change the fact that you attempted to enslave Neia over a crime you made up." Ren also comments.

Myne was still hard-boiled mad from that whole situation and lashed back, "That filthy demi is a criminal! I know what I saw! She should be executed on the spot now along with the rapist shield devil!" Myne yells toward the two.

But no one was still buying it as everyone gives her cold stares with the King remaining silent and looking away awkwardly from his daughter to not draw her attention and drag him into that mess.

Myne growls and turns to her whipping boy, "Sir Motoyasu! Aren't you going to do anything about this!" she shouts at him.

But the injured wannabe hero looks toward Bakugou as he gives out a threatening growl toward him that freighted Motoyasu, "Uh... no no Myne. Let's... let's just stay out of this and let your father deal with it he seems more than capable of it than us." Motoyasu stutters and nervously excuses wanting nothing to do with Bakugou right now.

"Sir Motoyasu!" Myne shouts at him again but he refused to speak a word after that and looks away whistling, a day ago he would've done almost anything for a woman but after his embarrassing and traumatizing loss yesterday his fear of Bakugou was greater than his lust at the moment.

This continued to make Myne furious that nothing was going her way, but there wasn't much else she could do for herself so she also remained quiet for the rest of the throne meeting.

Ren also brings up this point, "I'm starting to doubt your daughter's honesty King Aultcry, if she was lying about Neia's crime, then I suspect her accusation on Bakugou a month ago might've been just as exaggerated. I might even require that case to be reopened if he doesn't get what he deserved." Ren threatened which actually made the King nervous because that would be the last thing he would need now especially with the nobles starting to doubt his power as a regent.

As much as he hated it the king conceded, "Alright fine, he'll be given the minimum amount but nothing else."

"I don't think so." Ren speaks out again still having more to say to that, "Bakugou deserves far more than 500, he not only fought and defended that town but he was the one to kill the boss of the wave and the one to end it. If you ask me he should receive more then the three of us." Ren defended Bakugou who was mostly just silent wanting to see where this situation goes with the King looking more pissed off now.

"What the shield hero did was most likely just a bunch of lies and exaggerations. He doesn't deserve more than the minimum." the King excuses not wanting to help Bakugou anymore he could get away with.

"They were not exaggerations!" shouted a voice and it wasn't from the heroes but from one of the young Knights that was at the town during the wave. "The shield hero fought valiantly to protect the people of the town and he and his partner took down that monster together." the Knight continued.

His commander was understandably not happy about this, "Silence soldier or we'll lose our heads for this!" he barked at the young soldier.

But the soldier wouldn't back down, "No, you also saw it yourself, he stood his ground and protected us from that thing!" he continues to defend Bakugou.

Another soldier in that unit came out to speak out as well, "Indeed, the shield hero is truly one of the best fighters I've ever seen and killed that giant monster that ended the wave just as the sword hero says." the other soldier defends Bakugou with the other knights nodding in agreement with the commander even more nervous than before with his whole unit going against the king who was getting angry by this.

Itsuki also spoked up again, "Even if what he did was just an exaggeration, that still doesn't change what you did to Neia. I also don't think 500 is enough to compensate for her for what you and Myne almost did to her. She should be given plenty of reprehension money from your rash actions." the King was getting all furious to no end as he clutches his fist with Bakugou just enjoying the show without needing to say a word making him smugly grin.

What became the turning point though was when one black-haired noble wearing small glasses and blue clothing spoke out from the stands, "If I may inject my opinion sire, but you also seem to be giving special treatment to the spear hero with extra rewards and turning a blind eye on his partners cheating from that duel yesterday that benefited him. Is it because your daughter is in his party that you constantly favor the Spear hero even if he doesn't deserve it?" the noble announces to the whole court.

"Yeah, you allowed cheating in that duel!"

"Are you trying to overthrow Queen Mirellia!?"

"You're not even fit to rule!"

other nobles on the stands shouted among of things over the King's favoritism with the room now filled up with angry voices as the king growls in frustration.

The King knew the nobles we're already questioning his authority and quickly he shouts out, "OK FINE DEVIL WORSHIPERS!" he yells as he slams his fists on the arms of his throne making the room silent again, "If you want the damn shield devil to get a bigger reward then fine he'll get 3,800 silvers just like the other heroes! But don't ever expect any more out of me Shield devil!" he yells at Bakugou and then turns to Ren, "But this will be cut out from your reward sword hero." he angrily says to him putting some of his frustration on Ren knowing he started this in the first place.

But Ren hardly seemed upset, "Fine, it's not like I'm low on cash anyway." the servant's that gave out the rewards then switched Ren with Bakugou's reward which the shield hero just aggressively grabs the bag of money.

"Now begone already!" the King yells at Bakugou.

"You know I could care less about your charity consort, but if it will piss you off more I'll take as much you will give me." Bakugou mocks the king.

"I said begone! And it's King!" Aultcry yells at him again

Bakugou then turns around, "Come on Blue I've had it with this palace of incest already." He calls for Neia as she nods and walks along with her master as the two head off on their way to become the best heroes in this world and save it from the next waves.

* * *

After leaving the castle Bakugou and Neia had gone around the marketplace to get some more supplies and better equipment for their journey's. They visited Erhart's blacksmith shop again to repair some of the equipment from yesterday from the wave and Bakugou's duel later that night. Bakugou had also bought a small portable anvil, a crafting hammer, and a bunch of other materials from him for Bakugou to make his own specialized gauntlets.

He and Neia also made visits to the herb and magic stores with the herbalist offering a free medical book for Bakugou for saving some of his family at Lute village during the wave. The magic shop owner had also offered Bakugou a free grimoire that read "curses and how to break them" to Neia for saving her grandchildren in the same village. Bakugou had also bought a bunch of other books from various shops that including books that taught about new skills, spells, and general history of the various regions of Melromarc as there will be plenty of times to read for long periods of waiting.

There most awkward stop was at the Cathedral where most of the church members gave Bakugou ugly looks, worse then before as he goes up to the dragon hourglass to get the time for the next wave which was now about 45 days away, more time than before.

After all that shopping and stops, the two went toward a large building to pick up some quests for them to do. This had been the same place where Bakugou had found all the killing monsters quests including the one with the trolls and the Hydra.

While some of the adventurers that were there were still uncomfortable with the shield devil in the building, some there had gotten used to him by now after picking up so many quests from before.

Most of the potential quests were all on a large bulletin board where people can pick up specific jobs big or small. The person or a group of people with a problem can sign up to a place like this and be able to create flyers to put on the board that gives a quick description on the problem itself, the quest givers names, the location to meet the quest giver, and most importantly the reward the comes with it. Many of these jobs can be very mundane things but others can involve life or death situations.

Bakugou had been only been picking out the ones that involve monster-killing since most people around here prefer to not want help from a supposed rapist. But lately people have started to warm up to him a bit especially after winning that big fight last night and Bakugou knew he and Neia need to go out more outside the general region or otherwise they will start to fall behind the other heroes who were going out more.

After some scanning across the board, Bakugou found one quest that caught his attention, the flyer read, "Assistance needed. I desire help retrieving a very special item that I'm unable to acquire myself. Knowing spells on disarming traps and curses will be required. Meet me at the address below at Melromarcs capital for me to give you better details and the location of this item. Reward 10 gold coins.". Bakugou wasn't sure what be so important for this quest giver to get this item that is worth over 10 gold, but a quest is a quest so he took the flyer off to get it signed off to the people running the place.

The address to the quest giver was at the capital so they head off toward it.

* * *

After some walking Neia and Bakugou found the small house of the quest giver. Bakugou knocks on the door and after about a minute the door creeks open where a pair of eyes look in between the small opening and look toward them.

"Ah, so the cardinal Shield Hero has finally come to my doorstep, what brings you here?" the weird mysterious man asked the two.

Bakugou got straight to the point as he shows him one of his flyers, "We're here for the quest you posted. You want us to find some item right?"

The man opens the door completely and comes out himself, he was a strange-looking man in his 30's with white hair with red streaks on its side, wearing mage robes with what appears to be a white science apron and gloves. He looked toward them with a creepy smile, "Oh yes my quest, I am glad to have your help shield hero to finally get my very important property. The last adventurers that I had to go out to get it were... disappointing to say the least." the guy says sinisterly.

Though Bakugou was hardly intimated by him, "Whatever I don't care what losers failed before, just tell us what this thing is and where to get it?" he demanded.

"Yes eager I see, alright then I'll get to the point. You see about southwest of Lute village there's a canyon gorge, very dry and arid. There you will see several ruins within the place and one cave that contains an extremely important item I desire is within that cave. I'll hand you a small map of the area and the item's location. If you bring back that item safely to this house I shall greatly reward you." the man explained.

Neia was excited about another quest, "Of course sir we shall..."

"Hold on a second blue!" Bakugou interrupts her, "I like to ask some questions with this freak first." he continued.

The quest giver looked amused and smiled back at Bakugou, "Very well why don't you tell them now?" he asks.

"Well first of all, who are you exactly, why do you need us to find it. and if you know the location of this "thing" already then why bother hiring us?" Bakugou asked first.

The man continues to smile and answers, "Of course, the name's Zenra, a prized botanist of Melromarc. I would've done it myself, but my powers might not be enough to fight back some of the violent wildlife there so it is a great danger for me to do it, also the item is guarded by magic that I lack knowledge and skill in. So I'm requesting someone with knowledge of curse breaking to retrieve it as the item that is being protected by such power." Quest giver answers

Bakugou was getting really suspicious with this strange man, "So what's the item exactly? What are you planning to do with it?"

"It's an item with magical properties that will help me over my science and magic experiments that I prefer to keep quiet about. So unless you don't want the quest and payment, I recommend you to not dig any deeper than that." the man tells them.

Bakugou thought this all seemed wrong but he showed no fear and asked one other thing from him, "Fine you weirdo, I just want to know if this 10 gold your offering isn't just bullshit."

Zenra smiles and reaches in his pocket with a bunch of gold coins, "See more than ten gold here. And to ensure that I'm genuine, take this one as a way of appreciation and a guarantee that you will be paid the rest. Does that sound fair?"

Bakugou was hesitant, but after some thinking he decided to take the offer, "Fine but don't try to screw me over in any way or I'll be the one to shove that coin back up your ass!"

The man smiles and hands him the one gold coin and the map to there destination marked on it, "Good luck and be careful out there." he finally says as he shuts the door behind himself with a sinister smile on his face.

The two walk away with Neia feeling somewhat concerned after that conversation, "Sir Bakugou I understand that you are not scared of anything and we shouldn't just judge on appearances, but I have a bad feeling about that man."

"I don't trust that creep one bit, I know he'll try to screw us over in some way." Bakugou says to Neia as he looks at the golden coin he gave them, it seemed suspicious for someone to trust this kind of money on a random adventurer since there be nothing to stop someone like him to run away with it. He then continues, "But we need to go out further then the general capital region, we need to do bigger quests soon and encounter bigger monsters if we are to get stronger, this quest will at least take us to a different region then before so just be on your guard when we get there."

He then took out the map the man gave them and inserted inside the shield, with the location of the item now listed on the map shield, "This map that he gave us does seem to be legit. So we will play along for now, but if this creep attempts anything when we get back, I'm going to strangle him with that damn apron of his." he finishes with Neia nodding in agreement.

Bakugou then teleports him and her into the town of Lute. After a few hours of shopping, it seemed too late for them to go to the quest location on foot and being any new location in the dark seems too risky so they will go on to the quest in the morning.

While there he and Neia continued to help the locals to repair the damages from the wave, they were all still very grateful for everything he and Neia did.

While they didn't have much to offer, they still paid both of them small amounts for there work and healing magic.

The most important thing though was getting some information. Bakugou had learned about another village that was not too far away from where the quest was at called Lelore so that be a good place to go to afterward. Though from what the villagers told him that it wasn't a good idea as it there were rumors of food problems going on over there. But that just motivated Bakugou to go there even more. And Neia didn't object to helping out starving people.

A few more hours of aiding the town later. He and Neia finally went off to the inn for the night and rested.

* * *

By the next morning Neia and Bakugou were ready to head off to do there big quests, after breakfast they both left the inn and went out to buy some traveling food at the local market before they head off, but before Bakugou could buy anything he and Neia heard a random villager say, "Hey what are the knight's doing here? And is that the Spear hero?"

Both points sparked the hero's curiosity as they followed that villager toward a large group of people that gathered around a group of knights and upon a stand was indeed Spear hero Motoyasu and Princess Malty holding out an open scroll.

The princess finally spoke, "In light of his exploits during the last wave, the spear hero Sir Motoyasu has been assigned as ruling lord of this region."

Motoyasu himself looked like he was in better shape than yesterday, while he still had some bandages on him it was a lot less than before. He also finally got his armor replaced after Bakugou destroyed his old one two days ago.

Malty continued, "To help the rebuilding efforts, we decided to levy a toll. This toll with be 50 silvers to enter the village and 50 to exit it."

This frightened the crowd with how ridiculously expensive that toll will be,

"But that will ruin us."

"We won't have enough to buy food."

The villages continued to complain about the toll, but Malty only got mad by their disobedience, "You dare defy your lord's orders? You should be respecting your heroes that saved your low life village or you will be punished." She threatens them with Motoyasu just grinning happily with the fact that he will actually become a lord of his own land.

Up until one of the villagers finally recognized Motoyasu, "Hey wait a second, aren't you that same hero who got his ass kicked two days ago?"

"Oh yeah now that you mention it, he was also the same one who admitted he was a bitch baby." another villager mocks at the spear hero as they and a few others laughed at him.

Motoyasu's smile immediately disappeared and cringed after those comments, 'Oh come on, even the regular villagers know about that?' Motoyasu thinks to himself feeling completely embarrassed now.

As the villagers laughed, Malty grew more furious, "How dare you insult your cardinal hero! You be quiet now or suffer the consequences!" she threatened

But some of the villagers continued to make fun of Motoyasu and quickly her as well, "Oh yeah I remember you too, your that cheating bitch that got sent flying into a wall by him." the villagers continued to mock her and laugh with Malty now boiling red in anger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Malty screams making the laughing stop, "If I hear one more word about that duel again! I'll have that word be the last one anyone will say before I have their tongues cut out! Motoyasu is your new lord and those that defy him or me again will suffer!" she shouts to everyone as some of her royal guards laying out their weapons.

"Hey I thought the flying bitch act was hilarious too!" shouted a voice from the crowd.

"Who dared said that!? Show yourself! When we find you, you'll be executed on the spot!" Malty yells as she looks around the crowd of now terrified villagers.

It turns out to be Bakugou finally revealing himself within the crowd, "It's me you spoiled bitch!" he shouts out to her with the crowd moving out of the way to give him and Neia some space.

Malty growls and grits her teeth in madness to be seeing him again, "What the hell are you doing here cheater!? This is Sir Motoyasu's land now, so get lost!" she yells at him and pointing her finger out toward the outside of the town. Motoyasu himself remained nervously silent walking behind a soldier, he actually looked terrified to be seeing Bakugou again this soon.

"His land huh? This seems more like an extortion operation to make a quick buck than actual governing, I imagine that your consort daddy helped you and ponytail slut to get it just because you asked him." Bakugou mocks Malty only to make the princess more enraged.

"You watch your tongue! My father is the King of this country and this is sir Motoyasu's rightful land and he is free to do whatever he wants with it. Leave now along with your criminal partner or I'll have the both of you thrown out by force and the rest of the villagers will pay for your crimes." Malty threatens the two with Neia looking mad as well by the sight of the evil princess.

"I like to see you try! I'm not going anywhere until this town is out of your whore hands!" Bakugou yells back at Myne

"Neither will I!" Neia yells as well with her and Bakugou holding their ground to protect this town from exploiters.

Myne just evilly smirks back at them, "Very well then. Guards throw the shield devil out of here along with his filthy demi, then I want you to gather the villagers for all of them to be lashed and whipped including the elderly and children." she orders which horrified the villagers.

But as the guards look back toward an angry Bakugou he growls at the knights. They all looked terrified as Motoyasu and refused to engage him and stood back against Malty's orders. Despite the fact she is the princess, they fear the Shield hero more than her after they saw him beat Motoyasu the cardinal spear hero in a duel two days ago.

The fearful guards remained where they were, which only infuriated Malty, "What are you idiots waiting for!? I order you to throw him out of here, NOW! Do it or I'll have you all beheaded as traitors!" she yells as she points toward Bakugou with neither side budging.

But then all the sudden a group of masked hooded figures dropped down in front of Myne out of nowhere surprising everyone including Bakugou and the princess.

Nobody knew who they were until the one in the middle spoke, "I trust you know who we represent, princess Malty."

"But why have you come?" Malty says to them now recognizing who they were.

The leader of the mysterious group then handed her a scroll, "For you."

Malty snatches the scroll out of her hand. As the princess was reading it, both Bakugou and Neia were wondering who they were, for them to be able to get the princess to listen to them? They must be powerful or have someone else powerful backing them up. They remained quiet with the villagers just as quiet unsure of their future.

Malty read through the scroll and looked irritated, "How could this be." she says to herself until she finally finished reading it and looked back mad toward Bakugou, "Shield hero! Fight us the right to rule this village!" she shouts toward him pointing her finger at them.

Motoyasu however immediately coward away behind a knight when he heard the f word, "Fi... Fight?" he nervously asked Malty who ignored him.

Bakugou liked the sound of it, "Sounds good, I'm up for a good beat down."

"We won't have to fight here, this time it will be just a simple race. 3 laps around the village riding with whatever you have to Motoyasu's dragon. The fastest will win the lordship to the town." Myne tells Bakugou, Motoyasu signs in relief now he won't have to worry about actually fighting him again.

"I don't have a ride, so you're going to have to pick something else," Bakugou tells Malty who was just getting irritated with Bakugou's smartass remarks.

"Really? You don't have anything to ride on? Your more pathetic then I thought." Malty deciding to mock Bakugou.

"Says the whore who hangs around with a bitch baby." he mocks back at Malty only making her madder.

"Fine then Shield devil! If we can't race, then I guess we can just have another duel after all!" Malty shouts to him freaking Motoyasu out.

Bakugou was eager for it, "Sounds great, I'm pumped up to kick that bitch baby's ass again!" he says as he punches his hand to make a small explosion.

But Malty wasn't finished yet, "Hold it devil, due to your cheating from Motoyasu's last duel he won't be able to fight at his prime for a while. So the duel will be done by two different people this time."

Bakugou was curious about who she was talking about, "by who?"

Malty was quick to the point, "It will be between just me and that demi of yours." she answers pointing toward Neia.

Everyone turns toward the young blue elf girl making Neia stress out, "Wait! Me!? Just me?" she startles. Losing some of her cool.

Myne continues, "Of course, Motoyasu is still recovering and I know you will just use that weird fire magic to cheat, so it will be between the heroes' best champions and the one who wins will claim the right to rule this village. Do you agree shield?"

"Hell yes, You're on!" Bakugou quickly answered without hesitation.

"Wait! Sir Bakugou!" Neia shouted wanting her say on the matter with Bakugou looking coldly at her in silence, "Sir Bakugou, I..I don't think this is a good idea, I.. I'm not strong enough to fight her. I can't do this alone." She says to him being completely honest with herself and was expecting a big scolding from Bakugou.

But rather than yelling at her Bakugou just shakes his head and then said, "Don't be telling me that. Tell that to them." Bakugou points toward the scared villagers who were all gathered near the two.

"Please miss, you have to help us. Even as the village lord, not even I can afford these tolls. You're our only hope for the future of our town." The elder village lord begs to Neia.

Neia looks toward the rest of the crowd full of the many villagers with families that had young children. Almost all of them had just experienced the full force of the wave and now are in danger of losing everything they had by an evil princess and her toy hero she drags around. Neia felt immense guilt if she were to leave these people to their fates and she knew well Bakugou would never let it down.

She pulls out her sword to look at her reflection as she debates on what to do. She fears Malty and what the duel could entail, but she couldn't bear the burden of guilt of being too afraid to help these poor people.

It was a hard decision for her as she thinks to herself. But Malty was losing her patience, "Well Demi! Are you going to fight or not?!" she demands from her giving an ugly look with Bakugou giving Malty an ugly look himself as well.

But after some thought Neia had finally already made up her mind, "Alright! I'll do it, not just for me but for this whole town." she answered confidently.

But Malty just evilly grins and announces, "Very well. Then the duel shall start in less than an hour and we shall see which hero's champion is the best."

* * *

After some set up the arena was quickly built up with some physical work and magic, it was a small 20-foot square area that's about a foot tall. Big enough for swordsmen to fight on, but small enough for one to be pushed off. To Bakugou this reminded him of the sports festival but on a smaller scale.

The duel was going to be ready in a few minutes with Malty on the other side quietly talking to her knights on doing sinister things. While Bakugou was waiting for the duel to see how well his sidekick will do in this duel for the town by herself.

Despite her confident answer to Malty earlier Neia was still nervous as hell to be fighting the same woman that had her be forced on the ground by guards and almost enslaved her.

Bakugou looks at her in an angry frown knowing there's great fear in her and Neia knew it without him needing to say anything.

She finally decided to speak up, "I still don't know if I'm going to be good enough Sir Bakugou, I'm... I'm not sure if I can handle this on my own." she confesses to him as she clumps her hands together nervously.

Bakugou knew he had to say something to her despite inspiring speeches not really being his thing, "Listen Blue, your far better than that spoiled whore. You managed to survive and helped kill two multi-headed monsters, you can beat this one headed monsters ass like nothing. Don't let her get to you by her bullshit, show that bitch what your made of and kick her ass and show who is the better sidekick." he says to inspire her with Neia starting to feel better by her masters supporting words.

"I understand Sir Bakugou, I'll do my best. Not only for my dignity but for all the people of this town as well." She answers back.

She was ready to move away to the arena until Bakugou stopped her by placing his arm on her shoulder, "But I'm also warning you blue, don't expect her to play fair, you saw yourself what she tried to do at the other duel two nights ago. So be on your guard and pay attention." Bakugou tells her as she nods in agreement.

After a few more minutes of preparation the duel was ready to start. Malty and Neia got on top of the small arena as they remained at opposite ends to each other.

While still nervous Neia held her ground as she takes out her sword and held it in a guarding position awaiting an attack once the fight starts.

But on the other end was Myne evilly smiling as she waves her own sword around thinking she had nothing to fear from some supposed demi with the knights and Motoyasu cheering for her. She even went as far as to mock her, "Don't feel too bad if you lose like a fool. I will be glad to give you another one of my rings afterward to make you feel better." Malty mocks showing off her hand with more rings on her.

Neia knew she was just digging into her skin which only made her madder at her, she was now ready to put this brat princess in her place after she humiliated her that night just as Bakugou would have done.

The two warriors ready themselves as everyone watches as they await the duel for the fate of their town to begin. The town elder and lord then made his announcement, "This duel shall be between the cardinal hero's champion's, Malty Melromarc and Neia Varon. The duel shall be over when one surrenders or is kicked off the arena. Magic will be permitted but only by the champions, any outside assistance is forbidden. Killing your opponent is also forbidden so restrain yourself to some capacity. So be ready now." he announced.

Neia knew Malty wasn't going to be following the rules as Bakugou said before perhaps even the no killing part, so she had to be on her guard from any moves that look like death blows.

"Fighters on your mark." the elder said with the two fighters in their positions waiting for this moment as they both stare in resentment of each other.

"ready... FIGHT!" the elder throws his hand to start the duel.

Malty immediately went on the offensive with her sword as she sprints toward Neia who remained at her position holding out her sword.

Both swords finally clashed bashing into each other. Malty continues to swing at Neia as she attempts to cut open the supposed Demi as Neia continues to block and dodge each attack while remaining away from the edge.

At first it looked like the duel was very one-sided as Malty continues to fight aggressively. But this was merely a strategy Neia came up with from her training in sword tactics. Which involved making her opponent tire herself out after so many aggressive moves to make it easier to fight back once her opponent starts to slow down from exhaustion.

The sword fight continued as Malty acts confidently as she thinks herself as the superior to the demi as she barely fights back, "What's the matter? Too afraid to fight your clear superior? Just give up already to end this farce." she mocks Neia.

But the young elf wasn't going to let that affect her as she continues to block off her attacks.

After few minutes of constant attacks as Neia predicted Malty was starting to already feel tired from all the aggressive swinging and was fighting more sluggish and breathing heavily.

"Hold still you blue demon!" she yells at Neia. Malty clearly did have some training with swordplay, but she clearly never completed it as she fights with pure brute force rather than any discipline or strategy both things that Neia has.

Neia knew it was her time to finally go on the offense, after ducking from another swing from Malty, she quickly swings at an opening and strike Malty at the center of the princess's torso.

The sudden pain caught Malty off guard and allowed Neia to quickly strike more hits on her. Despite the staggering Malty was able to start blocking Neia's attacks and attempts to fight her off again but her rage could only go so far as Neia strikes a few more times at Malty as she fails to get a hit on the young elf.

This continued on as Neia press on her strategy while Myne fails to adapt thinking she will overpower the weak lower being, but she grew more and more tired as Neia dodges her every attack and had lower nearly 3/4's of her health as Neia made another aggressive attack after she stunned Myne again. The force of all the slices nearly pushed Myne out of the ring but managed to barely hold herself up. The townsfolk continued to excitedly cheer for Neia thinking she had it in the bag. All but Bakugou who knew the bitch was up to something once he sees a small smirk on her lips.

Neia quickly charged her sword from her mana to finally knock the exhausted Myne out for good, but when the young elf just finished charging, Myne winks out to a random soldier who nods and turns around and goes on to create a magic spell.

Neia charges at Malty intending to finally finish her and kick her off the arena, but as she was about to make contact with her sword, Malty suddenly had an green aurora around her and when Neia's swings she just misses her, Malty was able to instantly dodge it, surprising Neia and the crowd.

She then throws a slash at Neia's stomach, finally getting a good hit on the elf.

It hurt badly but Neia was able to keep her balance and was able to jump back away from Malty who started to smugly grin at her opponent as if she knows now she was going to win again.

But it wasn't just her reflexes either, her health was slowly regenerating with her attack power increasing as well.

Bakugou knew full well that it wasn't coming from her as he looks beyond the crowd and sees her soldiers casting spells to aid her in battle despite that being against the rules with Motoyasu completely oblivious as he cheers for Myne.

Bakugou wasn't surprised one bit, but he knew the bitch will deny it if he calls her out on it so it would be pointless to call foul play. He also wanted his sidekick to learn to adapt, he already warned her that her opponent wasn't going to play fair just as any real battle won't be fair. So she has to learn to adapt to the situation and fight back not for her own sake but for the people of this town.

Malty quickly fires magic attacks on Neia as she does her best to dodge the fire blasts. And to her luck Myne's MP was regenerating as well so she was spamming fire none stop until most of the arena was covered with fire.

Malty smiling sadistically then placed a fire charm on her sword coating it with fire making it extra deadly.

Neia attempts her trump card as she yells, "Electric shock!" as she places her hands on the ground to electrify the arena.

But as electricity spreads across the small arena, she quickly noticed Myne wasn't affected at all as she continues to stand there with her evil grin. It seemed a soldier provided her with strong electric resistance as well.

Myne strikes back again with her flame sword as Neia tries her best to dodge and block it all but to also avoid the fire on the ground. Neia knew she had to somehow win, but it was challenging to fight someone getting a bunch of bonus buffs outside the ring.

Malty was finally able to strike at Neia a few more times and while she was staggered blasts a fireball right at the stomach sending Neia flying.

She would've been knocked out of the ring, but she stabbed her sword on the ground on time to stop her momentum.

Neia struggled to get back up still feeling the burns from Malty's fire sword even as the fire on the ground fades away. But she wasn't giving up yet, she knew her master wouldn't give up like this when people depend on him, so she won't either.

Malty runs up to her with her sword out ready to strike at her head with Neia just in time blocked it with her sword. The two fighters struggled with each other as they attempt to overpower the other as they tightened their grips on their swords, Neia struggled more while Malty continues her smug face thinking she had already won.

The princess then attempts to break her psychologically to make her give up, "Face it, you're no adventurer, you're just some puny demi-human who sells herself to an Ox of a man to provide for you. Your no different than a prostitute, so just give this up right now." she intimidates and mocks Neia.

While such words hurt, it wasn't enough to break her. In fact it actually gave her more of a drive to prove her wrong, "Your right about one thing, I'm no adventurer. I'm something better. A hero!" she throws back at Malty with her looking confused while they both still struggle.

"And for the last time. I'm not a demi-human!" Neia shouted and bashed her forehead right onto Malty's breaking sword struggle. Harming them both but Neia was able to get herself back together faster and starts attacking at Malty again. Despite Malty's defense and reflex buffs, Neia was still able to strike at the evil princess over and over as she fights faster than before.

Malty attempts to use her fire magic again, but Neia was fighting up so close it forced Malty to not use it without hurting herself.

Malty swings at the elf again only for Neia to duck down allowing her to punch Malty in the stomach.

"You little!" Malty attempts to stabs her sword toward the ground with Neia dodging it right away. The opening allowed her to kick Malty in the shins forcing her to kneel down

Neia strikes at Malty flame sword over and over again with Malty holding it up to block the attacks over and over until finally the princesses sword breaks into two from Neia's strikes.

Now with half a weapon, Malty could not keep up with the more trained fighter as she strikes again and again with even her regenerating health no longer able to keep up.

Neia gives Malty a good punch in the chest launching her near the edge of the arena.

Malty could barely get herself up as Neia makes a final charge at her.

Malty angrily stares behind herself to force the knights to make a final attempt to screw Neia over.

The knights created a large magic hole right near Malty like the one Bakugou used on one of the trolls.

Malty smiles confidently quickly thinking she won with the anticipation of the elf girl falling into it and breaking her legs.

But Neia was able to see it quickly and use her momentum to jump off right from the edge of the hole and jumped in the air high with her magic jump power surprising the princess, the knights, and everyone else.

Neia finally sticks her foot out and with her full force and momentum she kicks Malty right in the Jaw. The kick was so powerful that not only did it broke off some of her teeth but it forced Malty right off the arena making the princess fall on her back after rolling on the ground with Neia landing right on the edge of the arena.

The fight was now officially over, Neia had won.

All the villagers cheered for Neia and her victory. Despite being injured and tired, she never felt any more proud of herself, too be cheered on as a hero, someone of importance. Something she never felt back at home. Even Bakugou was making a small smile. Bakugou wasn't much for giving other people gratitude's so Neia knew it was genuine.

On the other end, the soldiers had to quickly help out princess Malty with their own healing magic, with Motoyasu mostly looking away knowing what was going to happen.

Finally healed up the now furious princess forced herself up with her face as red as a cherry and stomps back toward Neia, "YOU!" she yells getting everyone's attention, "You filthy little cheater! You somehow had that shield devil use magic to help yourself out in that duel! This match was nothing but a sham! And... OW! You broke some of my teeth from the royal jaw!" she yells at Bakugou and Neia while holding on to her injured jaw.

The two were not amused and Bakugou shouts back at her, "Accusing me of cheating again how cute. What about your little group of knights giving you all of your bullshit buffs?!"

Malty denies it but was still furious at him, "I never cheated you idiotic liar! You've used magic and I know it!" she continues to furiously yell at him but before he could say something the hooded group comes back to defend the shield hero.

"We detected no magic coming from the shield hero throughout that match, nor was Neia ever blessed with any outside forces. We did detect all forms of magic on you from outside the ring. So you are the one who cheated here." the hooded figure told her only increasing her anger and was making Bakugou act smugger.

"You heard her. Now how about you get off my land now, or I'm placing a toll on the existence of redhead whores!" Bakugou demanded and threaten her.

Neia knew with the hooded group here Malty had no choice but to follow Bakugou's rule, which pisses her off to no end, "Aaaaarrrrgggggghhhhh! This isn't over yet! You and the rest of the peasantry will suffer for this one day!" she yells at them as she stomps off the way out of town. And as she stomps she walks up to and drags her boy toy Motoyasu by his back armor coaler, "Come Motoyasu, lets get you leveled up and have you finally put that demon in his place!" she yells at him as she continues to drag his body without him resisting which just amuses both Bakugou and Neia.

"But Myne what about that town we were going to deliver those supplies?" Motoyasu asked having enough guts to say something to his partner/girlfriend.

"We'll deal with that later, right now we are going to grind your levels up and buy the best equipment this kingdom has to offer! I will not be insulted like this! Not now, not never!"" She shouts at Motoyasu who was to frighten to oppose or say anything else as she drags him off out of town with the knights and the rest of Motoyasu's partners following suit.

Bakugou immediately turned toward the mysterious figures, "So who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"We are referred as the shadows, we work directly for the queen, but we are not allowed to say anything else. Just know this Sir shield, you are not alone in your hatred of Aultcry and Malty, once the true sovereign eventually returns she will make things right." she finishes as she and the rest of her group run away.

"Hey you bitches I'm not done! Get back here!" he yells at them but they were already far gone.

"Are we going to follow them, sir?" Neia asked.

"No it's not worth wasting our time over." he answers her, but he then turned to make a small smile to her, "But not bad out there blue, you showed that whore who's better."

Neia was happy to hear that, she would've hugged him but she knew he would've hated it so she just bows to him, "Thank you for everything master Bakugou."

Once the spear heroes crew we're out of sight the villagers gathered back around and cheered on to the shield hero their new lord and his sidekick.

The village elder finally spoke up, "Thank you so much Shield hero, you and your partner have saved our village yet again. How are we to repay you for everything you two have done?"

Bakugou didn't say anything at first until he thought of something, "You got any means of transportation?". Bakugou knew that he needed to have a way of traveling then just on foot, with how large this kingdom is among the other things. To be able to keep up with the other heroes as well as wanting to improve more of his skills, he would need to get to places faster as well as train himself and his sidekick, which he can't do if he is controlling an animal to travel around at the same time.

But before the elder could think about it one villager came up to him on the subject, "Excuse me sir shield hero, I may have what you want."

He immediately caught his attention, "Well what is it?" Bakugou demanded.

The man quickly answered, "The name's Dalven, I run a traveling and delivery service for the people of Melromarc. For a price I can give rides to those that don't want to walk on foot for long distances or have no access to a horse, dragon, or folio. But since you saved my family from the wave and the spear heroes exploits, I'm glad to not charge you for anything no matter the destination. Normally some areas would be off-limits due to high amounts of monsters or highwaymen, but as long as you're with me no monsters should be any threat to me.

Bakugou smiles at that, "Good, the faster we can travel to places the better."

The Elder bows to the shield hero again, "I'm glad you got what you needed, now it's time for us to continue the recovering efforts." he tells Bakugou.

"Hang on a second old man, take this first." Bakugou says as he takes out a sack and throws it to him, "Here, make sure it's spent well." he says and tells the elder confusing him.

"Uh what is this Shield hero Bakugou?" the Elder asked.

"It's a bag of money idiot, 3,800 silvers to be exact," Bakugou answered making the elder and the townsfolk widen in surprise.

"3,800 silvers?! This much shield hero? But why?" the elder asked for why someone would give that much to a small village like this even from a hero.

"Considering I'm the village lord now, it's my responsibility to have it recover from disaster. That idiot consort seems more focused on having parties and kissing up to his whore daughter then helping his citizens. So think of this as me giving what he should've been given to you from the beginning. That's more than enough to pay for all the repairs to this village, and I want the rest to be spent on equipment and weapons to prepare you idiots for the next wave especially the guards and officers stationed here." Bakugou answers them with everyone feeling thankful for the shield heroes' generosity.

"But you better not spent it all on stupid shit or pocket it, then I'll be back bashing in some heads!" he also threatens them while not something a hero would say, the villages understood what he was saying and his actions had spoken louder than words.

"Don't worry Sir... I mean lord Bakugou, I'll ensure that the money is spent right and have the men get the weapons and equipment they need be ready for the next waves to come." the elder answered with Bakugou smiling and nodding.

About an hour later after some quick celebration from everyone toward Bakugou and Neia and healing her up. They finally meet up at Dalven's Filoio wagon. As promise he wouldn't charge them and Bakugou told him the coordinates to that one quest and they quickly head off toward their next adventure.

* * *

The two continue onward with their quests as they sat on the wagon. Their destination was a few hours away even with the rider's constant speed so he and Neia had time to learn new or improve on their skills just as he wanted. Bakugou was reading the book about curses since that is going to be relevant in their mission soon so he had been reading it thoroughly and at a fast pace without skimming over anything.

Neia was reading and training through a spell book on water magic spells. Since she was a water elf it made sense for her to teach herself on her element. Unfortunately though she was struggling to conduct a simple water ball spell.

Bakugou noticed as she tries over and over again to hold together a water ball, only for it to fall apart in seconds into a bowl of water she had out, "Come on, hold... hold... 'pop', damn it not again. Alright, let's try again with greater concentration. Ok concentrate... concentrate 'pop'. Damn it why can't this stupid ball stay solid!?" she yells at her bowel of water getting enraged at the inanimate liquid.

Bakugou just found the whole thing amusing, "For a water elf you seem to be shit at water magic." he playfully mocked with Neia not amused.

"It's just... It's just... ugh! Why is water so damn hard to control. Electricity magic was never this hard and I'm not an electric elf." Neia complained feeling like a fool in front of her master.

"Well bitching about isn't going to make it better. You shouldn't be wasting time on new skills anyway; you need to go back to refining the magic you know better in. Find new ways to use your electricity magic, using one big move in battle will not be useful against on multiple opponents or an army." Bakugou says recommending her. He remembered how Deku use blow everything on one or two punches and remained useless for the rest of a event early in the school year. Or like Kaminari who turns into a bigger idiot when uses all of his electric power.

Neia was still mad but she understood what he was saying perhaps improving on her electric magic is a better idea, "Yes master Bakugou, I'll improve my electricity skill." she says to him as she throws the water out of the cart and went back to reading the magic grimoire on electric magic.

Though as she was reading through this long trip she wanted to finally ask Bakugou something, "Say Sir Bakugou, how do you do that fire magic? Could you teach me how to do it?" she asked him.

"It's not magic idiot, it's basically a biological part of my body, I can sweat nitroglycerin and make it explode from the palms of my hands simple as that," Bakugou answered unamused, he was getting tired of people calling his quirk magic.

"I'm not sure what nightglencin is, but I'll take your word for it master," Neia says mispronouncing the chemical that probably doesn't even exist in this world yet. She did ask one other thing about it though, "Have you tried to put some of it in your shield like you do with all other materials sir?" she asked.

"No, I'm not a part of this world so why the hell would this stupid shield know a thing about my sweat." he bluntly answers, though it did cross his mind about his quirk sweat and his shield.

"Well maybe you should at least try it, see if something happens. Considering how powerful it is, you might get a powerful shield out of it." she continues curious to see what will happen.

Bakugou was sure it will do nothing, but since they didn't really have anything else to do but read books he might as well try it, "Fine, but don't expect crap out of it."

Bakugou then made his body produce some of his explosive sweat as it collects in his hand. Once it was at a significant amount he poured some of it in the gem of his shield and it actually did absorb it.

It surprised both Neia and Bakugou and the shield menu popped up to show: ***Shield unlock, explosion shield, allows user to absorb explosive liquid in shield and will cause an explosive impact on the enemy who strikes it or by the shield heroes command. Passive explosion damage increased by 10%.***

Bakugou quickly activates the shield and it was a large orange and yellow shield with a symbol at its center that resembled Bakugou's pissed off face. Bakugou growls in anger from the symbol while Neia found it amusing, "How cute it looks exactly like you." Neia jokes.

"IT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME BLUE! SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Bakugou explodes at her who only giggled some more with Bakugou now resembling more like the symbol which just made Bakugou growl more. He did eventually calm down enough to look at his shield, "A shield based off explosions huh... don't know what that entails but I wouldn't mind seeing what it does." he says to himself as he goes back to his reading.

Though the more he read about curses and magic traps, he grew more suspicious of the coin that the botanist gave him. As he gives a closer observation, he noticed a weird feeling coming out of the coin itself. it was as if there was some sort of energy coming from the small object. He was growing more suspicious of it, but he eventually put it away to deal with it later.

He and Neia continued on reading as they wait on until they made it to their destination.

* * *

Soon enough after another hour Bakugou and Neia had finally made it to their destination. The area was an arid canyon with hardly any grass or vegetation other than some Cactus and some predatory birds flying around. According to Dalven from some rumors, he heard this area used to belong to an ancient alchemist guild until one of their members went mad and turned the rest of his guild into science experiments, torturing and dissecting them to make whatever sinister things. Until one of his mad experiments went wrong that ended up killing him. Their temple had been looted and been deserted ever since.

"Of course that creep made us end up in this creep place." Bakugou snarked knowing whatever this botanist wanted it was something made by this guild or by the alchemist himself.

Eventually the driver stopped about a mile away from the temple to drop the two off as he moves back at the end of the canyon where it was safe from monsters to wait for them.

The two heroes move out to find the abandoned temple, the temple itself was completely inaccessible with the whole inside caved in with rocks, so if there was anything left of value it was crushed long ago.

But the location of the item wasn't in there, it was across from it. A small cave that was pitch black with most likely some dangerous creatures inside. As they head toward that direction Bakugou took out that coin the botanist gave him. He continues to feel that weird energy coming from it making him more suspicious about it.

After some thinking he made up a decision, he purposely dropped the coin on the ground and left it there as he continues to walk away from it, "Sir Bakugou you dropped a coin." Neia noticed.

"Forget it, we can get it back once we get out of this cave it's not like there's anyone else here to claim it." Bakugou excuses but he knew something was fishy about that coin and wants to be as far away from it as he could.

They were finally near the entrance with Bakugou creating his light spell to see in the dark.

They continued to walk through the dark cave to find this item, it seemed like a small labyrinth that someone could easily get lost in, but Bakugou would always blast a part of the wall where he and Neia had been before and in different shapes so he knew exactly where he is going.

There were some monsters in the cave, though it was mostly just monster bats or moles, nothing serious and Bakugou would acquire a few more shields out of it.

Eventually the two finally found what they were looking for. In the room was a podium with a large chest on it completely shut tight.

"I'm guessing this is it?" Neia commented as they approach the podium.

When the two got right up to the chest Bakugou noticed some writing on a platform next. It was an old dialect of the current writing system in Melromarc but Bakugou was able to translate it and gave the ability to read it to Neia.

It read: "We pray that this seed never leaves out of this tunnel. It is a horribly twisted manifestation of our wish that no one would feel the pains of hunger ever again in this world."

"That doesn't sound good," Neia commented now feeling uneasy about this whole quest.

Bakugou was wondering what it meant by seed, whether it was a literal seed or not. But he wasn't scared of some warning, "Whatever, we have a job to do so we might as well get it." he says to her.

Neia then goes to open the chest, "Well ok then, let's open this thing and ..."

But Bakugou grabs her arm and stops her, "Are you that stupid!? Do you think that something like this out in the open would be that easy to open and take!?" he scolds at her as she moves away feeling bad for making Bakugou yell at her again for doing something stupid.

"Magnifying shield," Bakugou shouts with his shield transforming. Bakugou uses the glass shield to observe the chest and sees through its magical enchantments, "Just as I thought this thing is hexed. It seems to be a very powerful one at that." Bakugou then transformed his shield again, "Queen Balloon shield." once transformed he created a balloon monster and drops it right on the chest. As soon as it made contact on the surface the little monster was enveloped in magic and the poor thing screams in pain as it vaporized into dust on the floor.

"Just as I thought, any looter or would-be adventurer that attempts to get it is reduced to nothing," Bakugou confirms as he and Neia look down the floor by the chest and noticed a large pile of ash in front of it, most likely from all the looters and people that attempted to open this chest.

Neia felt even more stupid now, knowing now that she would've been reduced to dust as well had her master not stopped her foolishness, "What now sir?" she asked.

"Hold on a second and I'll figure it out!" he raises his voice to her as he continues to observe the chest to finally break the hex.

After a few minutes of observing and reading through his curses book Bakugou finally figure it out, "By the looks of it, whoever the hell put this hex up really didn't want this thing to be opened up. It has a cardinal level curse on it." he says out loud.

"Cardinal level?" Neia asked.

"Basically idiot it's a curse so powerful that the only thing that can break it without getting killed by it is through a cardinal weapon and with an experience hex breaker. We got both of those covered but even with that I have to concentrate on a curse-breaking spell to get this damn thing to open." he answers her and looks back, "So Unless you want to be vaporized you better get to the back of the cave, I won't need your help and I don't need any distractions. And don't try to jump in to help because you could get us both killed if I screw this up! Got it?" he asked and demands from her.

"Yes, sir I understand." While Neia didn't like the sound of that, she knew to follow Bakugou's lead and moves as far to the back as she could, while Bakugou does his dangerous curse breaking spell.

Once far enough Bakugou takes some deep breaths and finally starts the disarming ritual. Bakugou's shield glows as he says out the magic chant which makes the chest glow as well until it starts emitting electric pulses with Bakugou producing a magic barrier as he concentrates on breaking the magic curse.

It was an intense struggle with Bakugou using all of his will power, mana, and concentration to finally break this magic.

It looked like it was actively hurting him as he continues to struggle. Neia was tempting to run to help him but he told her already to not interfere as she holds herself back as the intense magic continues to light up the cave.

But soon enough after one more large burst of magic energy, the power around the chest dissipates until it gets dimmer and dimmer until the energy finally disappeared. The hex was finally broken.

Neia walked back up to Bakugou as he smiles pridefully to his accomplishment of breaking a powerful spell in his first attempt.

Bakugou then opens the chest, the item that had such a powerful hex to drive away thieves was just a large seed, "You're kidding me! This is it!? I could've died for this stupid thing!?" Bakugou complains as he gets angry that his big accomplishment ended up being just for that.

"But why would they put such a spell on just a seed? Is this what that weird botanist was looking for?" Neia asked Bakugou still pissed off by the whole thing.

But as he examined the seed more he did detect powerful magic in this seed. He could now see it was more than just an ordinary seed, a seed with power behind it. Bakugou then just shrugs and just puts the seed into his shield inventory, which says, ***shield unlocked: bioplant shield, allows skill of plant modification***, "Whatever let's just get out of here and meet that creep later."

The two began to head out toward the cave entrance. But right before they could leave the room a giant Rock monster bursts out of the wall behind them.

It barely fitted in the cave but it looked strong and powerful with red eyes and a strong source of power glowing within its chest. According to Bakugou's hub, it is labeled as a "guardian golem.".

"I'm guessing he's here to protect the seed as well?" Neia comments as the two prepare themselves to fight the thing with Bakugou holding his ground.

"More like to kill the one who tries to steal it!" Bakugou shouts back.

The golem finally engages the two to smash his fist right at them with both barely dodging it. The rock creature was a lot faster then it appeared.

It continued to smash across the small area attempting to hit his two targets.

When it was about to punch at Bakugou, he finally shouted "Explosion Shield!" in which the shield quickly transformed. As he held it out though, he felt something weird, it was as if the sweat that was being collected from his palms was being sucked out by the shield.

But before he could figure it out himself, the golem smashes right into Bakugou's shield and in less than a second the shield let out an explosion right on the golem's arm blowing it completely off.

After the golem jumped back Bakugou quickly figured out what the shield did. It took some of his explosive sweat and was absorbed into the shield itself and once an enemy makes contact by an attack the shield let's out a large explosion.

Bakugou likes the idea of it, "Heh, I guess this isn't a dumb shield after all. I like to see Ponytail slut try to hit it now!" he mused to himself.

But thinking of more ways to kick Motoyasu's ass would have to wait as he and his sidekick had to worry about a mad golem.

The one-armed guardian attacked again as it attempts to smash at his targets with his one other arm, but the two heroes we're too fast for it.

"Blue! Strike the legs!" Bakugou shouted as Neia jumps and rolls under the rock monsters' legs as she sliced her sword behind it forcing the thing to kneel down.

Bakugou ran up to it and let out multiple blasts at the Golem as he blasted away large amounts of its torso, while Neia sliced up it's back until the monster got up again as it swings it's arm around and just like last time Bakugou activated his explosion shield and as before on contact, it blows up its other arm.

The golem then just starts to run all over the cave trying to run over the two with its body weight as it continues to crush into the walls.

Bakugou finally just stopped as he allows the berserking golem run toward him. The young teen smiles as he actives the shield one more time as it made direct impact on him as Bakugou held his ground. Once the rock monster collided with the shield it exploded once again blowing away the golem destroying most of its head as it was forced to walk back into a wall.

Bakugou as he yells ran right up to the golem and finally blows up what's left of the top half of its body off.

The now headless monster could no longer stand up as it finally fell backward against the wall now dead.

Bakugou leveled up to 44 and Neia to 32.

Bakugou then walked up to the golem to take in some of its material for his shield which unlocked, ***Guardian Golem shield, defense increased by 30.*** it was quite a lot of defense and Bakugou didn't complain about it but just before he could walk away he saw a glowing light above what's left of the golem's chest.

After a closer look it turned out to be a small glowing orange orb, it was no bigger than a cantaloupe melon but it seemed to have a powerful energy aura around it.

It sparked Bakugou's curiosity as he blasts carefully around the golem's corpse to get the orb out. Even through his shield menu the only thing that popped up for it was** *?***

It also made Neia curious as she stared at it, "What is that thing sir Bakugou?" she asked.

"Don't know, but whatever it is I'm keeping it," Bakugou answered as he places the orb in a leather bag normally he would put it in the shield inventory. But he rather not put in something he doesn't know about first.

The two went on their way out of the cave without much other resistance back into the light.

Neia then wanted to talk about the explosion shield, "So how was that shield you used on the golem?" she asked.

"It's fine I guess, but it really sucked a lot out of me. It almost made me dry after the third attack. It's useful in certain occasions, but I can't just use it all the time or I will just be a worthless shielder. At least until I level up the thing up to be better." he answered her as they continued walking, "Alright I had about enough of this place, let's just meet with our driver and then..."

But suddenly a giant burst of energy with electric bolts exploded twenty feet away from them. They were far enough away to not be caught in it but they wondered what that was.

Once the surge disappeared it became clear where it came from. The gold coin Bakugou dropped earlier.

Now Bakugou knew something was up, "Sir Bakugou wasn't that the coin the botanist gave you?" Neia immediately asked.

But before he could say something, Bakugou saw a bunch of glowing energy balls coming right toward them, "Blue look out!" Neia turns but before she could react Bakugou jumped in and blocked the powerful attacks with his shield with the force pushing both of them back.

After those attacks, more energy balls went on to blast the tops of the canyon up forcing the two to run away with Bakugou blocking them and blasting away any falling debris.

But more energy balls continued blasting the canyon as the two heroes continue to retreat until they were near the collapsed temple. The debris ended up covering up the way out of both sides.

"What the hell is going on here!? Who set us up!?" Bakugou yells, but that answer finally became clear when they started to hear laughter from the distance on top of the cliffs.

"Aha hahaha hahaha, it looks like you two are smarter then you look." said a voice until he finally revealed himself. It was Zenra the botanist, the one who made them go on the quest in the first place was up there holding on to a staff with a sun piece on it.

"Hey that's the botanist Bakugou, what the hell is he doing?" Neia asked looking confused.

"I know who it is blue! By the looks of it this whole quest was a sham after all. I wasn't expecting to be screwed over this soon though." Bakugou quickly answered as he holds out his shield.

Zenra then went on to monologue, "Oh no it wasn't a sham, I absolutely desired that seed you got out of that cave. It was the fact you were going to come back alive that was a sham though."

Bakugou looked more pissed off than before with Neia drawing out her sword, but still wanted to know more, "Why do you even want this seed for anyway? What good is killing us for it?" she asked.

Zenra continues to smile to give his answer, "It's more than just a seed, it's a lifegiving source of power. Created by one of my ancestors long ago and I intend to reclaim it. You see I was more than some mere botanist; I was once the Queen's royal advisor of agriculture and the castles royal gardener. I've made numerous scientific discoveries and carved beautiful landscapes all for her. Oh Mirellia was such a wonderful woman, such authority, such power, and yet also such compassion and beauty. I over the years fell in love with her, I wanted to be with her forever, I wanted to be her new husband rather than that old hack Aultcray who never appreciated me and says that I'm nothing more than a "creepy flower breeder".

"Hate to agree with that bastard consort, but you're definitely a perverted creep trying to get your dick in a married woman." Bakugou insulted him now realizing who he was dealing with.

But Zenra was greatly insulted by that, "Shut up! I was not perverted, it was never about sex, it was about love. 5 years ago I did eventually confess to her as I presented her my most beautiful flower breeds as a gift of my love. And do you know what she did?"

"Told you to fuck off!" Bakugou continues to insult.

"Basically that! That cold-hearted bitch rejected me! Gave me no mind after that and flocked back to that old fool! After that I burned down the gardens till every single flower was ash! Of course she fired me for that and remained with that "perfect" family." Zenra shouts as he got more emotional about his one-sided relationship with the Queen.

"After that I had no choice but to join a small guild to continue to have meaning in this life as well to pay for food, she pretty much had my reputation ruined after firing me so no other noble wanted to ever hire me. It was a boring and miserable time for me. But one day I was reading through my family history, and I found out that one of my ancestors was a world-famous alchemist and had said to have created a plant with tremendous power, combined with my genius and research I can finally achieve my ultimate revenge. With it, I shall create a powerful army of plant warriors that will do my bidding to conquer Melromarc and destroy its armies. And once I coronate myself as emperor I will then behead that bastard Aultcry and his two daughters including that spoiled brat Malty, and Mirellia will finally be all mine whether she wants to or not. She shall be my queen consort in my newfound empire that will eventually control the whole world and our children will continue to rule on forever." He excitingly explains to them on his insane plan.

"Ok you creep, so why send us and other people to do it for you and why try to capture us anyway!?" Bakugou continues to ask questions as he gives himself time to figure out a plan for him and his sidekick to get out of this death trap without Zenra just blasting them from above. Though one point he said did drew Bakugou's attention, he mentioned Aultcry's "two" daughters. He knew full well of that bitch Malty, but who was that other daughter he had?

"Well that goes back to my old guild. I told them of my ancient family treasure and of course we went to find it here for monetary gain. We found that chest thinking it was ours for the taking, but to our luck the chest was enchanted by that hex and 3 of my 5 guild members had all been reduced to dust attempting to open it. Unfortunately my magic is no good in breaking curses and it didn't matter anyway as it was a cardinal curse so I knew I had no chance in getting it open. It did give me an idea though. While my last two guild members weren't looking as we turn back I ended up paralyzing both of them with a paralyzing magic spell and dragged them off to my house. There I decided to embrace what my ancestor did in the art of science to experiment on the two and continue on my research for my ultimate plan to make that beautiful bitch know whose more deserving of her love."

"And let me guess those other adventurers you talked about before, they ended up your next test subjects?" Bakugou continued to ask as he also observed the rock formations with the easiest path to get on top to blast the mad botanist away.

"Yes, and I've done it multiple times. Groups of young adventurers come by to accept a supposed easy quest for big money. I gave them a gold coin as guarantee compensation, they go to this same cave and attempt to break open the chest only for a few of them to be vaporized to dust. They realized how out of there league they are, they leave and I activate the paralyzing spell from a distance I had placed in that coin to go off in my command and well paralyzes all of them. And like my guild members before I take them in have more subjects to experiment on. There is also a tracking spell within it too, so I know where they are going if they attempt to make a run with it and I can set it off anytime I want to. It was a perfect system, though I never expected a real cardinal hero to come by and actually take up my quest to break the hex, I won't be able to do my little scheme anymore but o well at least I can finally get my prized property now. I'll kill you so you won't drive any suspicion from the authorities to me, no one will be missing the shield devil and some demi, and I don't have to pay you a single copper." he finishes as he continues to look down at the two.

"Well your stupid seed is in here you crazy bastard!" Bakugou yells as he holds up his shield, "If you want it, come down and get it out of my dead body!" he continues trash talking hoping to get the mad doctor off his vantage point.

But he just smiles, "No need, I got my own help to get it off of your corpses for me." he then tap his staff on the ground creating a small surge of energy that went across the ground.

At first it seemed like nothing happened until the two heroes saw a bunch of figures coming up next to Zenra up on the canyon. It was a bunch of monsters but they looked humanoid, Frankenstein, and zombie-like but are all covered in green plant-like material and stitches with most of them about 7 feet tall with large muscles. They all looked horribly mutated with magic power behind them.

Bakugou and Neia knew that they will be forced to fight them off and were ready for them.

Zenra continued to monologue, "Do you like them? They were all my test subjects. They're pretty much weaker versions to what's to come, but they are still quite deadly, so good luck Shield hero as you and your partner's guts are ready to be ripped out. Hahaha!" He laughed as he stomps on his staff again, "Now kill them!" he orders as he points to the two heroes.

The mutant plant monsters had all jump off the cliff into the canyon as they engaged the two. There were about 20 of them and they were all attacking at once. They were all strong abominations and Bakugou and Neia engaged to fight them off.

"Blue attack on the left! I'll go right!" Bakugou ordered as they split up and attack the plant mutants.

Bakugou engaged as he uses his quirk to blast at the mutants as they attack him with there thorn-like arms and sharp teeth. Neia went on to slice at the mutants as they attempt to overwhelm the elf, but her speed and agility had allowed her to escape from there powerful grips. Some of the mutants went down like nothing but some of these things we're smarter then they look as many kept there distances from the two while trying to attack them with their vine-like attacks.

They also had poison attacks but Bakugou's poison resistance was already so high it barely did anything or just blocked away with his shield and Neia was too fast to get hit by the purple goo or Bakugou just used air strike shield by her.

"Blue! Get back to me!" Bakugou ordered as she ran back to Bakugou now fighting together as they overwhelm the mutants.

"Electric blast!" Neia shouted with her arm out as a bolt of electricity forms and zaps at one of the mutants with Bakugou jumping at the shocked mutant as he blasts it to pieces.

"See, I told you refining your skill was better!" Bakugou shouted making Neia smile as they continue to fight off the mutants that are down to 5 by now.

Zenra was watching above just smiling at the two finishing off his minions looking somewhat disappointed but wasn't as upset as one would expect.

Eventually Bakugou blasted away the last mutant with the area now covered with bodies and guts of the mutant plant people.

"Those are your best creations?! Your work seems like shit you quack!" Bakugou insulted him but Zenra didn't look scared.

"Like I said their prototypes, but here's one thing they can do when they die." Zenra then taps his staff again with green energy flowing across the landscape.

The two heroes we're wondering what he did until the bodies of the dead mutants started to move.

And no more then a few seconds the dead remains began to move in together like magnets as they all pile up in one spot, that mass grew bigger and bigger until the mass of bio matter started to reshape itself into a giant version of the plant mutants. The mass of dead bodies was now a living 30-foot tall giant.

They were both horrified by the monstrosity, and Bakugou became extra pissed off.

"Haha, do you like it? There human components might be dead but there plant material is still technically alive so I can still mold them under my thumb. Now, kill them!" Zenra orders the monster as it roars loudly as the beast stomps its way across the canyon as Bakugou and Neia try to dodge the giant plant as its arms turn into vine tentacles that attempt to smash the two from a distance.

Neia attempts to slice open the creature by jumping cutting right at its belly as she did with the Hydra before. Bakugou jumps and blasts right in its open wound blasting a hole through it.

But the monster completely regenerated itself as if nothing happened, "You got to be shitting me! regeneration!" Bakugou yells at it as Zenra enjoys the show.

The plant monster continued stomping and releasing vines as well as shooting out large amounts of poisonous goo. The heroes continued to dodge and attempt to find a way to kill something that can regrow itself back.

"How about that explosion shield Sir!?" Neia suggested as she slices away at the constantly growing vines.

Bakugou answers back as he continued to fly and blast around at the large monster, "If this thing can just regrow its head back from nothing, an explosion blowing away its arms won't do shit to it."

The two continued to dodge the monster as it moves across the canyon, trying to outmaneuver the monster, only for the two to jump away from attacks by giant energy balls forcing the two to dodge more things.

Zenra was only laughing up top, "I figure my creation could use some help, so I hope you enjoy the power of the sun. Photosynthesis blast!" he shouts as his staff forms more energy balls from the sun's power and continues to blast all over the ground as the two heroes being forced to dodge that and the monster.

This continued on for a few minutes with neither side getting the upper hand, though Zenra is intending to win the war of attrition as he remains safely up there, though he was starting to grow impatient by the two's resilience.

But things changed for the heroes when the bioplant abomination attempts to punch at Bakugou as he was jumping and hits the canyon wall and a bunch of large boulders falls right on its head visually hurting and stop it as it rubs its head feeling pain.

After witnessing that it gave Bakugou an idea to kill it, "Blue I want that thing near the canyon wall. Make it smash into the canyon as much as you can! Don't ask why just make sure it stays there where it's at!" he orders his sidekick.

Neia wasn't sure what he had planned but she nodded in agreement and did as he said as she slices at it again and blasting it with electricity. It got its full attention and tries to smash the elf girl. Bakugou went off with his quirk toward Zenra knowing he needed to get him out of the picture as soon as possible.

Zenra continues to blast Bakugou with his photosynthesis attack but the hero continued to jump out of the way as he blasts himself up the cliff. The doctor grew more irritated as he continued to endure, "Hold still you brute!"

Bakugou continues to dodge with his quirk allowing him to fly across the wall until he was near the giant again as it smashes into the wall. Bakugou then blasts at multiple points of the wall leaving a bunch of large holes as he was getting higher and higher up the canyon finally making Zenra nervous as he blasted at Bakugou again even hitting his own monster as it still tries to kill Neia.

Bakugou after one final push he got himself up on top of the canyon. Zenra freaks out with the shield hero right next to him.

He attempts a spell, "Photosynth..", but Bakugou quickly grabs at the staff. Zenra attempts to fight over it, but he was useless against muscled bound Bakugou. And after a good yank the staff was now Bakugou's despite it zapping him with electricity for holding the weapon he's not allowed to use. He quickly hits the doctor in the head with it like a blunt object making Zenra fall off the cliff.

Zenra screams as he falls off into the canyon until he hits his back on his monsters head breaking his fall but just ends up falling again on the ground, breaking both his legs and back. "Ahhhhh! The pain, no! You... You! can't kill off me or my creation you unintelligent bruisers! Your still as good as dead!" the doctor insults as he attempts to crawl away in pain.

Neia still kept the monster at one spot with Bakugou jumping back down with his rope shield keeping him attached to the cliff and starts blasting more holes in the canyon with the rocks falling on the monsters head getting Bakugou's attention as it punches into the cliff trying to kill him. But that was exactly as he wanted.

It continued smashing and smashing, and once Bakugou was right behind a large hole he made the abomination made one last effort to smash him.

Bakugou jumps away as the plant monster punches in through the hole. But it was now stuck unable to get its arm out of the hole no matter how hard it tries.

"You idiot! Just cut your arm off you'll regenerate it!" Zenra yells at his creation while still broken laying on the ground.

But it did no use as Neia moves away and Bakugou blasts himself some distance away from the cliff still attached to the rope, "You probably should've given your creations some brains. Cause without your fancy staff it's nothing but a retarded plant! And now it's time to bury it in dirt!" Bakugou yells to insult Zenra as he falls back toward the cliff with momentum with his quirk ready to fire while yelling.

As soon as Bakugou was right at the wall

"BOOM!"

Bakugou made a large explosion right at the cliff. The canyon wall quickly starts to crack and shake until a bunch of boulders started falling. Bakugou converted his shield back breaking the rope and blasted himself away as the cliff wall collapses.

The monster remains stuck as Zenra looks in horror knowing what the shield hero had just done, "No! No! Not my creation!" he screams as large boulders start to fall near him freaking him out as he attempts to crawl away.

Quickly enough the entire cliff collapses into an avalanche of giant rocks covering the area as the monster is buried beneath all of it, completely crushing and killing it. With the only part of if itself exposed being its left arm as it drops on the ground completely lifeless.

Zenra had also been partially buried with the bottom half of his injured body now covered in rocks as he struggled to get himself out but to no avail

The doctor and mutant plant giant had been defeated.

Finally relieved the two heroes healed themselves with magic, Bakugou then went up to the plant giants hand to a sample out it and placed it in his shield that then showed: ***Shield unlocked, plant abomination shield, increase damage to plant base monsters by 20%*.**

The two were about ready to finally leave the canyon until they heard some faint struggling. It was Zenra trying his best to get unstuck under the rocks, "No! No! It can't end like this. I... I need to rebuild and.." Bakugou then went up to him to make a smug grin to rub salt on the mad man.

"You probably should've had a career changed and got yourself a woman who wasn't already married" Bakugou jokingly snarked at Zenra to piss him off.

"Yo... you bastard! I'll... I'll make you suffer for this shield devil. Once I'm out of here and.. and I get my bones fixed I'll chop you up and turn you and your bitch into fertilizer." He threatens them as he could barely make out words anymore.

Neia and Bakugou just smugly smirked at him, "Good luck with that quack. Your pretty much buzzard food now." Bakugou finally mocks him as he uses his quirk to launch himself up the collapsed cliff with Neia using her magic power jump to follow him until they were back up the cliff.

"Wait! Wait! You can't leave me here like this!" the doctor desperately tries to call for them realizing what situation he was in now, "Um, maybe it won't be too bad, maybe if I can think of some magic spell to help me I can..."

But to the doctors' luck he saw shadows moving on the ground and looks up to see a bunch of birds flying around until landing near him. They were giant predatory hawks now eyeing an easy lunch.

Zenra panics and attempts with all of his might to get out of the rock avalanche but it was no use as more surround him as they observe there soon to be meal.

"Uh...uh... Nice birdies, be good. I'm just an innocent botanist here trying to..." Then they started to aggressively peck him, "AAAAAH AAAH AAAAAHHH, HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEeeeee…..!" he screamed as the desert hawks ripped him up with no means of attacking or escaping the carnage.

Bakugou and Neia watch from above, "That happened faster then I thought?" Bakugou says as he and Neia turn around from the eat out.

"So what now Sir Bakugou?" Neia asked after all the crazy stuff they just went through in one day.

Bakugou quickly activates his map shield, "First things first is to visit that quacks house again and burn what's left in there." he answered wanting to make sure all of Zenra's abominations are done for.

The two instantly teleport back to Zenra's place in Melromarc's capital still in the same condition as it was before.

Bakugou wasted no time and blasts open the door into the house, as they get a good look at the place, it was covered in plants and scientific equipment. Most looked like normal plants, but some of them looked like mutated abominations only these ones are stationary like a normal plant. One even tried to bite on Bakugou's hand but ends up getting blown to bits.

He and Neia searched around the house tearing the place up to see if they could find any secret lab or anywhere he would've done his "experiments".

Bakugou went upstairs to his bedroom that was covered up in pictures and posters of a purple haired noble woman with some having Zenra's face glued on, including portraits where King Aultcry was on completely covered over. This was all most likely Queen Mirellia that the man obsesses over. But as he looked at one picture he noticed two other individuals on it other then the queen and Aultcry with his face plastered over. Malty whose sight gives Bakugou rage and the other was a little girl with dark blue hair. To his guess this must be that other daughter Zenra mentioned earlier who looked a lot younger then Malty, nor more then 10 years old. Bakugou wasn't sure what to make of it, he didn't know who this girl is. She could be no better then her sister, but then again she could be more like her mother who by from what he knows from her shadows and stuff he heard from the locals she's a more reasonable person that seemed to be just as mad at her bastard husband. She seemed to support the shield hero without even meeting him in person.

It was something for Bakugou to think about later as he had no idea where this girl was, her name, or if she was even alive so it was not his problem for now. He moves away from the picture and quickly found something disturbing. It was a Lifesize large mannequin doll that looked a lot like the Queen with a wedding gown and by the look of it some of her real purple hair on its head. Bakugou was so disgusted he blew the doll into pieces, not against the queen but to that now dead mad man's creepy obsession.

He looked around more until he found a safe that he blew open and found 15 gold coins inside. After scanning the coins with his shield they had no magic on them so they were perfectly safe unlike the one before, "At least I got paid for this insanity plus extra." he says to himself out loud as he pockets the money.

After tearing up the place enough they eventually found a bookshelf up against a wall in the living room. Bakugou knocks on the wall on the side of it and finds out that it's hollow.

Neia immediately knew what this was, "So the entrance to his basement is behind this door. Ok so I'm guessing we pick through the books until we find the right..."

"Boom!"

Neia turns and saw that Bakugou just blew through the whole bookcase, "Or I guess doing that works too." Neia says as the two go down to the lair.

It was quite the horrid sight, not like with the Queen doll but more about body horror as they see many horrified looking creations both alive and dead in cages. The two proceed to kill off the live ones to put them out of there misery.

They also heard groaning voices around and quickly found two normal survivors who seem to look like adventures, one boy and one girl that were chained up on tables to be the next guinea pigs in the late doctor's experiments.

They were barely alive from starvation, but thanks to Bakugou's healing magic and blasting off the chains he got the two up again as they cry to their rescuers, "Thank you! Thank you so much for saving us, this botanist guy is insane! He's going to turn us into plant monsters soon!" the male adventurer thanked as the two hugged Bakugou's knee's that only irritated him.

"Get off of me idiots! The doctor is bird shit now so quit crying about it." Bakugou bluntly yelled to the two, but despite yelling at them, they were still so happy to be saved by a hero even when it was the shield hero.

"That's good, I hope that evil bastard is burning in hell now." the girl says as she tried to comfort her partner.

Bakugou then pointed the two toward the way out, "Just get out of here already. Inform the guards of this and have them burn it to the ground. But it's best you don't mention me and my sidekick's involvement or they will just ignore you." he ordered them and they were happy to oblige.

"Of course, Thank you again Shield hero, we hope to meet you again to repay the favor." the male adventure said to him as they run out of the house.

After that and killing off the rest of the mutant abominations Bakugou and Neia were ready to head out and let the city guard take care of the rest.

But right before Bakugou left the basement he noticed one book near a table of an abomination corpse that had the title of "plant stats and modification". It seemed like any ordinary book that anyone can buy. Bakugou easily concluded that Zenra was probably using it to help his research to make his plant monsters.

Bakugou decided to keep the book for himself thinking it had some use especially with the shield he got from the seed, the bioplant shield. Once put away he and Neia quickly ran out of the house before the guards would come to destroy the building.

After a few minutes, the guards eventually did come and after they did their own investigation the whole place was burned to the ground with all that was inside.

Neia and Bakugou watch from the streets far enough away from them to turn around and accuse the shield devil of anything. Neia then finally said something, "So what now Sir Bakugou? Call it a day and just rest at the inn?" Neia asked specifically wanting to just sleep after all the crazy fighting in one day.

"Absolutely not blue. We still need to visit that town that was close to where we were at before," he told her making Neia sigh.

"Can't we just visit there tomorrow? The town isn't going anywhere," she complains.

"You really think our driver is going to survive a night out there by himself?" Bakugou asked

"Oh crap Dalven! We forgot about him! I hope he is alright?" Neia freaks out now remembering him.

'Can't know until we get back. So quit complaining and get next to me." he ordered her as Neia complies as Bakugou and her fast travel back to the canyon area.

* * *

Two hours had past and Bakugou and Neia were back on the cart again with Dalven. Thankfully he was fine, spent most of his time reading until he waited for the shield heroes return as promised.

They continue their trip to that town close by the abandoned guild temple.

Neia continued reading through water spell books again hoping to finally get water magic.

Bakugou was reading through the now-dead mad man's book on plant biology and modification, it seemed similar enough to how his world's biology works. However he did learn about certain plants that can be directly modified through magic with various stats being labeled like propagation, production, vitality, immunity, intelligence, growth, and mutation.

He decided to go through his inventory to find the seed within it. After pressing through the menu and activating the bioplant shield he discovered a screen that showed off the seed's stats. The shield didn't tell what each stat did, but the book Bakugou acquired did so he knew what it all meant for a plant to have.

He played around and messed with the seed by making duplicates to make small versions of the plant he creates with many turning hostile especially with high intelligence and mutation, but it was not a threat to Bakugou who can kill it quickly. Bakugou hardly cared about plants but it did seem like an interesting ability to being able to create his own plants in the way he wants too.

But what kept catching his eye was that glowing orb from the golem, it didn't seem to be harmful, but it did seem to feel warm, not burning hot but enough to warm up a hand. Bakugou was unsure what it was and he hoped he get an answer soon

* * *

After another hour the two finally made it to the town of Lelore. The whole area seemed very bleak with a very depressing atmosphere around it once they were in town itself, it was a sad sight to see. The entire marketplace was closed down and there didn't seem to be any place to buy food at. The entire town had sad faces everywhere and everyone looked hungry. The two heroes can easily tell that this village was starving.

The wagon did draw attention to the villagers as they began to follow it with people unknown to them. Once the wagon made it to the center of town many of the villagers began to crowd around it hoping it had food in it.

Bakugou jumps out of it with his shield in its book form along with Neia as the starving people stare at the two.

Things were silent at first until some of the villagers started to talk,

"Please sir do you have any food, my children haven't eaten in two days."

"Sir my mother is sick in bed now and we had no trade lately."

"Mr. please I'll pay you any price, I'll do anything!"

The villagers all continued asking and begging for food with so many voices shouting and interrupting Bakugou which infuriated him.

The amount of noise began to irritated Bakugou as he attempts to bring order, "Ugh, Will you all just be quiet?!" he told them but the voices continued to be loud pissing him off more, "I said quiet!" he shouted at them but they continued to not listen to and talk over him until Bakugou had enough, "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" He exploded as he lets out his quirk shocking and surprising everyone into silence. Bakugou could've continued to explode at them but he knew it wouldn't be the hero way if he continued to yell at the starving people, he would only just prove the King and the church that he was the devil by continuing to act that way. All he wanted was order.

After some deep breaths he calmed himself and spoke again, "Look I do have food to give away, and because I'm nice I won't charge any of you for it." he told them with everyone now smiling for this strangers generosity, "However!" he continued getting their attention again, "I want God damn order here. All of you idiots will get into a single file line and I shall give you a pack of Hydra meat that should feed up to 5 people for the day. But don't complain about anything else or me and my sidekick are out of here! Got it!?" he told and ordered them, it was harsh but if things weren't kept under control they probably would kill each other over the meat.

The villagers all noded and agreed to his request. In a few minutes they all lined up as Bakugou used his cardinal weapon to take out the last of the Hydra meat from his inventory as Neia hands each person one at a time there share of meat.

About an hour later, they gave the last villager in line their packet of meat with villagers now having something to eat. Bakugou was thankful that was the last one as he only had about 7 packets of hydra meat left. Those were given to the ones who had many really young children, they were the ones needing it the most.

After that one older looking person came up to the two, "Thank you so much for your generosity Sir, it's not every day we have an encounter a man willing to give away most of his stock for hungry people for free." he thanked Bakugou.

"Yeah whatever I was getting tired of the damn Hydra meat anyway so I just wanted it out of my sight." he makes up trying to act tough but the elder didn't care either way.

"Well whatever the reason we are all still thankful, I'm the lord of this town and we had all been through hard times lately." the Lord told them. "What is your name anyway?" he also asked.

"It's Kacchan that's all you need to know." Bakugou lied, figuring people would not react well to the shield devil he took up a fake name to help hide his identity in places like this. It was his nickname Deku would call back at home since they were kids, he didn't care about it that much, but it was useful enough without it sounding too obviously fake as the village lord didn't question it.

"How did this town get like this? Why is there so little food around?" Neia finally asked them with Bakugou wanting to know too.

The Lord then explained, "We had a lot of bad luck recently. We had a terrible blight that killed off most of our crops, then the waves came by. We didn't suffer many human casualties but the monsters ruined what was left of the crops and killed off our livestock. Since then we had to rely on the food stocks we had locked up in storage, but since last month the last of our reserves ran dry and now we are barely getting by. It seemed like we were all going to starve to death until you came by to give us some hope again."

"Why didn't you asked for any help then from the crown?" Neia asked.

"We did, but we haven't received any response from them. They seemed to have more important things to save then helping a minor village." the lord answered looking like he had been betrayed from an uncaring regent.

"Typical, I'm not surprised that consort bastard did nothing, he focuses on more important things to him like wanting to protect ponytails reputation than protecting his subjects." Bakugou commented, "So what are you idiots going to do now." he bluntly asked him.

The village Lord took a while to say anything until he finally said, "We don't know, we tried to replant the fields for more food, but it takes time and most of us don't have that, I don't think even half the village will make it by next week."

It seemed like a grim sight for the future of the village with no means of getting food. It seemed like the place was doomed, but Neia wasn't going to give up on them and turned back to her master, "Sir Bakugou there has to be something we can do about this? We can't just leave then to starve to death."

"Do I look like a farmer to you? I'm the last guy you want to ask about me about growing food. You people have better luck just leaving this dump." Bakugou bluntly told them.

"But this is our home, where many generations have lived on. We have so much history here, we wouldn't ever abandon it. And besides we have many who are too old, too young, or too sick to travel long distances and not everyone can afford a wagon to carry our stuff. So please sir Kacchan, there must be another way.

Bakugou hated to be in this kind of predicament where he can't just blow up the problem as he growls in anger, " This is so pointless. Unless you have some miracle plant that can grow food quickly than you idiots might as well..." But before Bakugou could finish he suddenly remembered something, he quickly looks at his book shield as it pops up a menu as he checks his inventory and finds the magic seed again remembering what he was doing earlier. He also takes out the magic plant modification book as he looks into it as he pridefully smirks again.

He then grips his hand, "Alright listen here! Just give me one day and I'll fix this food problem of yours instantly!" he shouts toward the village lord who was quite surprised to hear that.

"A... a day? How's that even possible?" the lord shuttered in surprise.

"I'll make it possible grandpa, just give me a place for me to do my work and it'll be done," Bakugou demands from him.

the lord quickly answers by pointing toward a large building, "Well there is an inn with plenty of open rooms right in if you..."

But Bakugou cuts him off, "That'll do. Blue while I'm on that, go around and help the town with whatever, don't bother me while I'm working. So tonight get yourself another room in the inn." He ordered Neia as he walks toward the building.

"Uh.., yes sir I won't disturb you then." Neia says as the shield hero went to do his work.

After that Neia did exactly what Bakugou told her to do and helped around the small town. Mostly minor things like fixing some broken stuff and playing with some children that are trying to find some fun in this bad time.

Eventually night came and Neia did as she was told to and went to bed in a different room as Bakugou continued to spend all night trying to make up a miracle.

* * *

By next morning the villagers were gathered to see what this hero had to show off.

"Feast your eyes on this!" he shouts as he showed off a seed, but this one looked a lot different than the one they got out of the cave yesterday now redder and smaller.

"What is it?", one of the villagers asked

"This is my creation, the seed of a Katsuki fruit tree. This baby will grow and bear fruit in less than a minute and will continually get bigger." Bakugou brags to them naming the plant and fruit after himself.

Though most of the villagers were confused wondering if any of this was even real, a plant that can grow food in less then a day?

"You aren't pulling our legs are you pal?" one of the villagers doubting it.

"I SPENT ALL NIGHT MAKING THIS DAMN THING, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME SHOW YOU ALREADY!" Bakugou shouted freaking the villagers out and making the man shut his mouth.

Bakugou then blew a small hole in the ground with his quirk and drops the seed in it and quickly covers it back up, and only in a matter of minutes the seed quickly grew from a small seed into a small tree just about as tall as Bakugou. And just as quickly it bared large orange-red fruits that were star-shaped about the size of a large apple.

The villagers were all amazed by this plant, "Wha... What is that thing?" one of the villagers asked.

"I already told you idiots, it's a Katsuki fruit tree. Grows nutrient and vitamin-rich fruit instantly. My own creation." Bakugou continued to brag about it as some of the villagers were amazed, but others weren't as excited.

"Yes, the hero did it, he has created a miracle to solve our hunger now we can.."

"Hold on a second!" one of the villagers shouted as a few others joined in confusing the other villagers and was pissing off Bakugou.

"What the hell is wrong?!" Bakugou angrily asked.

"Haven't we all remembered the legend that our elders passed down. There it stated that the town would face ultimate doom by a seed created by an alchemist. This whole scenario is too good to be true, this "hero" is probably the harbinger of our doom for all we know." the cautious villager says as the rest of the confused village continues to talk to each other with them remembering that old tale.

"Neal, let's not do this. We all know of the legend but we have no other food to give out. We will starve to death if we don't find an alternative food source." The lord tells the skeptical village.

"I'm still not trusting this alchemist; the fruit could be deadly for all we know." the guy thinks up as the villagers began to discuss and argue about the plant.

Bakugou just facepalms himself in anger, "Are these idiots really going to do this!?" he says to himself with Neia wanting to chime in.

"They could be talking about that original seed we got out of the cave. That was created by an evil alchemist, that might be what they are referring to?" Neia says to him.

"Of course that's what they are talking about idiot. You think those two things didn't originally go together. Now they're going to starve to death because of that stupid alchemist who couldn't make a proper plant!" He shouts to himself as he tries to think of something to make these villagers accept the fruit.

But after taking one more look at the villagers he finally came up with something, "Listen up!" Bakugou shouts to get the villagers' attention. "You idiots are continuing to argue over a stupid legend that you don't even know the exact details to. This bullshit is pointless! Just try my damn plant and not make me force it in your heads before starvation." he shouts at the villagers with some of them still doubting this generosity.

"We are not taking any chances, you can just get out of here with your thing." the one villager demanded, Bakugou was getting pissed off and was about ready to walk up and punch the guy.

But before he could Neia jumps in to say something, "Listen all of you before you make your choice, Why don't you look down below you." she told them.

Many of the villagers looked down and all they see is their children, weak, hungry, and starving.

"Let me ask you. Are you going to tell them they won't get any more food just because of an old fairytale? That you are more concern of yourselves that you ignore the ones that need you the most? I know it can be scary to go into the unknown, but you can't think just yourself when you have people who depend on you for help. I learned that lesson from a great man, a man who is trying to help all of you from the goodness of his heart. You should at least try it and see for yourselves and help the ones that can't help themselves." Neia says to the group, Bakugou had his arms crossed somewhat surprised to see his sidekick handling a situation like this on her own.

Many of them were still unsure, but her speech and the sight of their hungry children was becoming unbearable to them. Eventually the pressure made them concede, "Alright, I guess there's nothing wrong with at least trying it first." said Neal the one who originally protested whose daughter was standing next to him just as hungry as the rest.

He himself walks up to the plant and picks off the fruit to be the one to taste test. He quickly bits into it and eats the fruit. Many were anticipating something bad would happen, but after a few seconds of chewing, nothing did happen. Neal was actually really liking the fruit and continued biting into it until he ate the whole thing even its seeds, "It tastes amazing and so filling." he smiles and turns toward the crowd, "Everyone! The fruit is fine! It's time to finally have full bellies again." he told them with the children looking all relieved and happy.

They all ran up at the same time to the Katsuki fruit tree. And without hesitation they all ate the fruit off of the small tree. The little ones all enjoyed the fruit, feeling such joy they never felt in a long time.

Bakugou pridefully smiles to himself again, "Ha, and everyone back home says that I scare away children." he says to himself as he creates some more of the plants on the ground seeing how the children almost ate the one tree bear of its fruits.

With the children showing no ill effects or anything harmful like Neal all the adults decided to dig in themselves. Even the original skeptical ones finally gave in and started to munch on the amazing fruit.

In minutes the entire village was indulging themselves as Bakugou gave the village a large supply of seeds he created allowing the villagers to grow more and more as they plant themselves and harvest the quick bearing fruit. Bakugou had succeeded where the alchemist failed, solving hunger

Neia was also just as happy as well seeing her master bringing such joy to the world despite his pride, "You have done an amazing thing Sir, you had transformed this village for the better just as you did with Lute." she complimented him.

"Obviously, but don't let me take all the credit. You did your part as well with kicking that whore's ass back at Lute and getting these idiots to accept my plant without shoving it down there throats. You still have a lot to learn, but not bad blue." He complimented back as he gave a single thumb up making Neia feel even prouder and happier of herself.

The village lord came up to Bakugou again after he finishes eating his 4th Katsuki fruit already, "Thank you so much Hero. You have saved this village from starvation and brought us hope for the future. How can we ever repay you?" he asked.

Bakugou thought to himself if he could think of anything that wasn't too greedy but still useful to him as a traveling hero, taking money from starving villagers would make him look bad and made him no better then what Myne tried to do back at Lute. After a minute of thinking he finally thought up something, "How about free stays for life at the Inn and I take about 3% of all monthly profits from my fruit for about a year." he asked.

The leader was surprised by how generous that offer was, "Really, only 3%? My boy you deserve at least half for all that you have done for us. But if that is all that you want then we will honor it and reserve a permeant spot at the inn for life." he thanks as he bows to Bakugou.

Bakugou did have one more thing to say though as he gets something out of a bag, "Also, do any of you know what this thing is?" He asked showing them the orange orb thing.

The Lord and a few others observed it to see what it is but they were just as clueless as Bakugou, "I'm sorry but we have no idea what it is, it doesn't seem like any magic crystal ball or any sort other items we are familiar with. I guess you could always take it to the royal court or to the church to get an answer." he told him.

But those were the last places Bakugou wanted to go and he just growls in anger as he puts away the orb, "Forget it, just make sure you idiots don't kill off my plants. I spent all damn night getting them right." he said to them as they say there thanks again and went toward the rest of the villagers to discuss how they will be planting the new plants.

Neia turned toward Bakugou again, "So what now?" she asked

"We're going to have to stay here a few days. Help them with whatever they want and do minor quests to make sure nothing insane happens with my plant." He tells her which actually amused her a bit.

"Ha, you think something will happen with your plant. Are you acknowledging that you might've made another mistake and might not be a perfect hero." she jokes and giggles to herself which only pissed off Bakugou.

"NO I'M NOT! It's just to keep precaution, with the rules of this weird world who knows what could happen." he yells and excuses himself not liking his sidekick making fun of him.

But Neia just continues to smile as the two walk over to help out the village's plans to revitalize the town.

* * *

Two days had passed since Bakugou's miracle and the fields are already full of Katsuki fruit trees. What was once a town on the brink of starvation was now filled with food and life.

Bakugou and Neia had stuck around to help out the villagers with anything like repairing structures, curing the sick and injured, killing off dangerous wildlife, and many other things. Of course Bakugou just wanted to make sure nothing funny happens with his plants that have so far shown no major mutations or anything else that could threaten the villagers.

Eventually a few of the villagers did figure out Bakugou was the shield hero and his real name was Katsuki Bakugou naming himself after the plant. They definitely wouldn't have trusted him at all had they knew who he really was days ago, but as of now they didn't care. Despite his loud mouth and rude attitude, this hero had saved their village and did so much for it. They didn't care that he was the so-called "Shield Devil". To them he was seen as the saint of the orange star fruit.

Everything seemed fine, but what had kept bugging Bakugou was that orb thing, it continued to glow and emit heat for all this time but he nor anyone else knew what it was. And he sure wasn't going to the church or crown to find out. He even fast traveled to Melromarc's capital to the magic shop owner and she was just as clueless about it.

So Bakugou just kept it around, in the hopes he could finally figure it out. What such a thing could've been used to power up a golem?

His answer finally came up sooner then he thought.

* * *

After spending a 3rd night in the inn of the town at his and Neia's permeant rooms. Bakugou and Neia finally awake as they get ready to eat breakfast and finish what other jobs the town offers then head back to the Capital to continue on their adventure.

"Come on blue will you hurry it up I'm starving!" Bakugou yells at her with his stomach desiring breakfast.

"Sorry sir I'm almost done I just need to put on my boots then..."

But suddenly a strange loud noise came from inside the room that alerted the two, they turned to where the sound came from and it was from the orange orb that was suddenly glowing brightly and shaking in place.

Bakugou raised up his shield and yell to Neia, "Behind me now!" and Neia ran behind with her blade out and Bakugou having his quirk active.

The two weren't sure what was happening, but they were ready to engage the threat as the orb continues to act crazy.

This continued for a few more seconds until the top of it started to crack, Bakugou was ready for an explosive result.

But finally, the top of it cracked open and the glow stopped.

Bakugou and Neia were confused, wondering what was going on.

But it became clear as more cracks opened out and what was inside the orb had finally revealed itself, it was a tiny lizard-like creature covered in slime, and the shell of the orb.

"It... It was an egg. But what could it be?" Neia finally spoke out, with Bakugou still silent understanding what Neia said quite well.

The baby lizard creature continued to struggle to get the rest of itself out of the egg.

Bakugou was curious and decided to move closer but remaining cautious.

He got a closer look at it and the baby creature was scaly colored light orange with a small tail and had what looked like batlike front arms.

Bakugou quickly came to the conclusion to what it was, "If I had to guess, it's a baby Dragon." he answers Neia as he lowered his guard down on the baby as it continues to crawl around the table exploring it's new world, "I'm guessing it was used as a power source to that rock bastard." he concluded considering the power a dragon can have.

Bakugou remained mostly silent as he observes the baby dragon as it starts to cough up little fire puffs proving Bakugou's theory.

The little baby dragon then notices Bakugou and crawls on its winged hands to get closer to him as it rubs itself on Bakugou in comfort.

Bakugou remained mostly quiet as he was actually getting attached to the tiny baby as it allows itself to be imprinted on Bakugou.

Neia finally came up toward the two, surprised but at the same time happy to see her master in such a calm state, "It seems to think you're his mama sir Bakugou." she comments.

Though Bakugou was mad by it, "Dad! It's dad, idiot!" he shouts angrily at her for once actually trying to not be too loud with the baby dragon as it lays itself on Bakugou's hands as it moves around on them.

It was a peaceful sight to the two as they observe it crawling around the table again, "So we going to keep it then?" Neia quietly asked.

"Of course we are. You think I'm just going to throw out my own personal dragon." Bakugou quickly answers her. Bakugou had always wanted to have a pet lizard or snake since he was a child. But his mother would never let him have one thinking he would just use it to torment Deku, which she might have been right about that.

The two smiles for a bit until Neia asked something else from Bakugou, "So what are you going to name it?"

"Prince Explosion Murder." Bakugou immediately suggested.

"Oh come on Sir Bakugou, you can give a better name than that?" Neia rolls her eyes on which just made Bakugou angry.

"What's wrong with that!? It's a perfect name for a fire breathing dragon!" Bakugou quickly shouts at Neia wondering why so many people always hated the explosion murder part of the name.

"I mean you're not going to give a child a name like that and pets shouldn't be treated any less, he should have a more normal name. Preferably one that is one word." Neia suggested.

As much as he hates to admit it, he knew Neia did have a point, maybe a name like that would be fine as a hero name, but he would've murdered his parents if they made his real legal name King Explosion Murder.

So Bakugou continued to think and think about some more names that would fit. until he figured out a perfect name for his tiny dragon, "Alright I got one, how about, Kirishima."

"That sounds like a great name. Does it mean anything?" She liked and asked never hearing a name like that before

Bakugou quickly answered her, "In my homeworld it means, friend." he made up. Just remembering Kirishima already made him somewhat homesick already.

Baby dragon Kirishima crawled back up to Bakugou and went to sleep on him making the young hero smile. He knew there was nothing he could do about it but he now had greater motivation to continue forward.

Not to just get back home to be with his friend again, but to also give a safe future for his sidekick Neia, his pet dragon Kirishima, and the people that willingly call him a hero.

* * *

**Authors note: I'm extremely sorry for how long this took, I spent more time on this chapter then I thought. I went through many ideas with this part and had a hard time trying to make it work, so I went through many rewrites in the middle part of this. I'm also an extremely bad procrastinator. I've had a bunch real life stuff going on the past two months that held me back to, like getting a new job and been sick for a brief period (and if your wondering, no it was not by "that" virus thankfully.), and of course as of March 2020 there is a global pandemic affecting a lot of things. So again I apologize, I hope to keep the series schedule consistent to at least one chapter a month, but I guess we will wait and see what happens.**

**I debated again to split this in two chapters or not, but most people didn't seem to mind how long chapter 3 was so kept it one. Though if enough find issue with how long this was I can change it easily, but otherwise it remains as one.**

**I also want to discuss Bakugou's team and sidekicks including the new member. The dragon Kirishima for this story won't be too much of a character at least compared to Filio. He'll be like the Appa and Momo of the story, being mostly the intelligent pet of the team though I have some stuff planned for him involving the dragons of this world later on. Also as of now I have 2 future sidekicks planned out, one being a canon character (not melty but she will be in it temporary like in canon) and another OC that I'll introduce later. But that will be mostly for the first part of shield heroes story up until the Cal Mira arc, I'm thinking of adding 2 or 3 more sidekicks joining up later down the road past that arc and as of now I have no clue what they could be. It won't be for a long time but I won't mind suggestions of OC's or canon characters I could use that also fit in this world, but who knows by that amount of time might've developed something but suggestions won't hurt.**

**So again thank you for reading and I hope to get the next chapter out faster (I hope I didn't jinx it)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bodyguard

**Chapter 7: Bodyguard**

A week had passed since Kirishima's hatching and he had developed significantly from a baby hatchling. He had grown from about the size of Bakugou's hand to about the size of a small house cat with his scales hardening and had been developing small horns on his head.

While still doing quests Bakugou would also play along with his tiny dragon. He bought a book on dragon care and had fun with the fire breathing beast like a pet. Even Neia had fun with him on occasion despite their opposing magic elements.

Bakugou had also trained him in many different skills like tracking, poison detection, and understand many other basic commands like an intelligent dog only this one breaths fire. He had also been learning how to glide across long distances from trees he climbed up from, while not technically flying it was still impressive for him just being a baby.

Bakugou had also gained several shields based around animal care along with his shields that affect his companions like Neia with the little dragon now an official member of Bakugou's group so the stats and effects would double with Kirishima as he counts as both teammate and monster.

While on quests Kirishima had mostly been playing around or just plain eating small creatures like mice. While not much, it did help the young dragon to level up as he helped take care of several people's pest problems gaining skill in tracking and chasing. One week old and he was already at level 7.

With Bakugou though other than playtime, he and Neia had been going around the country, visiting different towns and helping them in any way and doing quests. He had been lately nicknamed the saint of the star fruit due to his actions at Lelore. He hated the fact he was now being associated with a fruit even if it was his own creation, but he did rationalize that it was better than being called "Shield Devil." all the time.

Things seemed routine for a while. They travel by wagon, visited a town, and help them with whatever problems like healing there sick or killing monsters under his Kacchan alias. It was honest work and people appreciated his help, but Katsuki had been waiting for a big job to get the better recognition he deserved.

He finally did get his big break after encountering some mercenaries at an inn to a town close to the northern border of the country. They were hesitant to say anything to him even with his alias, but after a couple of drinks and losing an arm-wrestling contest to Bakugou and even Neia they told them about a big job. They even had a flyer for it as proof.

In North of the border, there is a small human kingdom called Tervein that has been dealing with some unrest lately from over-taxation by the young King there. His life is at risk with a rebellion developing and had been offering a bodyguard position and 20 gold to any wiling adventurer or hero for a small period of time.

While good pay, dealing with King assassins, or a possible revolution did not sound appealing to many people so mercenaries like them just ignored it. Bakugou however raved in a good challenged and it sparked his interest.

After some preparation, they hired another wagon driver and went on there a way to Tervein.

This ride lasted far longer than the ones before, it took about two days to finally make it to Tervein's capital which involves stopping and resting at a town for the night. Though they encountered some trouble near the border between Tervine and Melromarc with the guards not liking the idea of the shield devil moving around to different kingdoms. But after some yelling some death threats to the guards they were convince to allow him through after paying the toll. Had this been a demi-human kingdom it would've been another story, but Tervein was a human kingdom with next to no demi-humans with good relations with Melromarc so the cardinal hero leaving toward there won't be seen as that big of a deal especially since he would be teleported back to Melromarc anyway when the next wave happens.

The kingdom wasn't as big as Melromarc but was still a functioning kingdom in its own right with a unique culture. The people had noticeably darker skin tones compare to Melromarc, they seemed to resemble a bit like Middle Eastern cultures back at his world with turban-like headwear with some being just paper wrappings.

While passing through Tervein things didn't seem bad at first, but once the heroes got to the capital of the small nation it told a different story. There were posters and graffiti across a few buildings that were extremely against the current monarchy to say the least. But once near that very monarchs castle, there was a mass of people near the gates to the palace. The people here were all very angry and had been yelling demanding to see there king as the guards did their best to keep the peace.

Just outside the crowd the cart stopped and dropped Bakugou, Neia, and young Kirishima off, "Get yourself back to Melromarc, we can fast travel back there when we are done here." Bakugou told the driver as he nods understanding him and left-back his way to Melromarc away from the protests.

Bakugou had no patience with this mob and was just pushing himself through with Kirishima resting on his shoulder on his capes fluffy top and Neia following behind until the two forced their way to the front.

The main guard the Captain however tried to force him back, "Nobody can see the King right now! There has been a security risk lately and no chances are being taken so turn back and go home!" he yells at Bakugou seeing him as another protester.

But Bakugou just takes out the job flyer and lets it roll out in front of the guard, "We are here for this job idiot, if you don't care about your King's life then you can kiss my ass out of here!" he insulted back at him.

The guard quickly reads over the flier and quickly recognized it, "Ah yes, the temporary bodyguard job. Very well if that is what you are here for then you may come in. Just behave yourself" he told and approved Bakugou.

The guards then quickly open the gate a bit to allow the crew in while at the same time stopping everyone else from storming in. Bakugou and his crew made it through the gate in the castle's courtyard quickly as the guards slammed it shut again.

* * *

The two were escorted within the palace to their employer. It was nowhere near as big as Melromarc's castle but was still a big place with some art and paintings decorating the large walls.

They finally make it into the throne room as the observe a young man probably no older than his mid 20's wearing expensive-looking clothing as well as some jewelry, had a small trimmed beard, and had a bright red turban on his head most likely made of silk. He was pacing back and forth and looked very stressed out, Bakugou was not surprised considering how intense the protesters were outside, that probably would make anyone stress out. If they weren't him that is.

As they walked toward him they could hear him talking with another old person, "This is bad Qine, this is really bad. If this continues the red hand will no doubt gain more sympathizers and..." he then stopped when he noticed Bakugou with his small dragon and blue partner, "Who are you? I don't recognize you two or your dragon pet from anywhere?" he asked them though not as demanding as one expects from someone as important as he is.

"It's Katsuki Bakugou, the shield hero. Me and my team are here for your bodyguard job." Bakugou told him using his real name and title figuring this Kingdom with money and resources would probably already be aware of what the shield devil looks like unlike a random village of peasants, and from what he got from the locals just like Melromarc they follow the three Heroes Church as well, so he wouldn't be surprised to get just as many ugly looks like he is used to.

The young King was quite surprised to hear that title, "Shield Hero? Like the cardinal shield hero?" he asked

Bakugou then sticks out his left arm to show his shield off, "What the hell do you think this is!?"

The King gets a good look at it from a distance, being very impressed by the silver shield with it's glowing green gem, "I see. I was not expecting a cardinal hero to come to visit my small kingdom especially not the shield hero. But I'll put any religious dogma aside and take whatever help I can get." The King says to them who still seemed stressed out a bit as he walks up to them wanting to give a proper greeting as he bows to them, "Thank you for accepting this job. I am King Kardrum the first of the kingdom of Tervein."

"About time I get respect by some form of authority for once." Bakugou snarked feeling somewhat smug about it finally getting respect from an authority figure considering all he had to deal with back at Melromarc.

But after the young king finished his introductions the other man came up to them, he was bald without a turban on, wearing formal clothing though not as lavash as the young kings, and looked to be around his late '50s with a long straight beard. He did not look as enthusiastic toward Bakugou and his crew,

"Sire I understand the need for more protection at this time, but I don't trust these folks. The one who claims to be the shield hero looks like a mad ruffian who attacks people on the roads, that demi-human isn't under any slave seal so who knows what she could do with her free will, and I doubt that disgusting thing on his shoulder is housebroken." the man said to them making Bakugou and Neia look at him angrily from those comments with even little Kirishima growling at him.

But before Bakugou got violent the King quickly made him shut up, "Qine I understand your concern but I don't have the luxury to be picky right now on who's protecting me so they are allowed to stay for now." he told him not making the man happy.

Kardrum looks back toward Bakugou's and his crew, "I apologize Shield hero, this is my advisor Qine. He had been my father's advisor for decades and has been mine since my ascension to the throne. So please understand he's just looking out for the kingdoms best interests"

Bakugou and his team still weren't big on the guy, but they knew they had a job to do so they will have to tolerate him for now.

Bakugou of course wanted to have more details on the situation, "So tell me turban, why do you need to hire us?"

The King was somewhat surprised by what the shield hero called him with his advisor looking angrily, but he went on to answer him anyway, "I fear my life is in grave danger. The situation in my kingdom isn't a good one as you seen by the gates. I need protection from anything that could directly harm me by any outside force."

Neia however wanted to get deeper about it, "But why are your people so mad at you? Surely they are not mad at you for no reason?" she asked with Bakugou wondering as well wanting to see if he was going to be attached to a sinking ship.

Kardrum sighs knowing full well the answer to that, "It had all come down to bad luck and bad timing. My father the former King had passed away last year and I was coronated to the throne immediately after. I may love my country, but I knew full well it needed to have some major reforms and changes to be able to not just survive but to thrive. The first thing that immediately came to my mind when I came to power was our taxation system."

"Taxation?" Neia questioned him

"Yes, before my rule our kingdom's taxation policies have been extremely out of date and understaffed for years. It relied on a take a person by their word system which even the normal peasants could exploit so many places ended with barely any revenue collected. It has been severely mismanaged as well, some nobles ended up being forced to pay more than others with the same amount of wealth, some peasants end up overpaying, some underpaying, and some of the tax collectors pocketed in some of the money. It was nothing but a god damn mess. And of course, this always affected the treasury under my father's rule, some years end up fine, other times we struggle to keep the kingdom going because of lack of funds. So after I became ruler I had the whole thing overhauled, firing those incompetent or corrupt, hiring new reliable people, set up a system to properly look over records and wealth throughout the Kingdom, set up more proper guidelines and restrictions on the tax collectors, having an actual set of legal rules on taxation, and many other things to modernize our old system. This pretty much meant that all the peasants had to pay up at their proper rates and couldn't weasel out of it. None of them liked this and I knew full well they would protest over it. But I was prepared for such backlash and figured I just let it blow over after a year or so when they calm down and have them get use to the new system which by then I'll have the funds to reshape and reform our backwatered kingdom toward a new age of prosperity. But then..."

Bakugou then interrupts to answer, "Let me guess, the waves arrived?"

"Yes, the waves had caused a lot of damage and left many of my people in disarray. Many of our crop fields were destroyed and I knew we needed to arm ourselves for when the next waves arrive. Repairing the damages sucked a lot of the treasury, and we needed to obtain food and weapons, but we didn't have the funds to pay for it all without going bankrupt. I had no choice but to increase taxes all around to be able to trade to get these weapons and food. Everyone is now thinking I'm some greedy tyrant exploiting my citizens when all I wanted to do was to feed them and protect them. Now they want my head." the King continued looking sadder than before feeling betrayed by the people he was trying to protect there wellbeing.

"Why don't you just tell the people this? I'm sure they could understand your reasoning." Neia naively said.

That just made Bakugou laugh cynically, "Ha, you expect an angry mob to just get over it like that."

Kardrum then answers her, "I have tried to explain the situation and the taxation to the people with some speeches and public decrees, but they don't believe me. They think I'm just making up excuses to tax every penny out of them."

Bakugou still knew there had to be more to this then that, "Why else do you need us? I doubt you be hiring random adventurers to protect you from random angry peasants?"

"Indeed, normally I would be worried, but I would just depend on my guards to aid me or evacuate if things got worse. But unfortunately, that's not the case, the Red Hand is involved now." Kardrum answers with a slight sigh made on near the last part.

"And who the hell is the Red Hand? Come on! Details details!" Bakugou demanded from him with Qine looking more unamused by this brat.

The King was silent for a second but finally answered the young hero, "The Red hand is a cult of rebels that had been against the monarchy since my father's reign, believing that the monarchy isn't needed anymore and seem to despise any form of moderation I've been trying to implement. They were just a minor nuisance before, but now ever since the tax increase and the rioting, they have been gathering up in strength and supporters. I've already been through a few close calls from their attempts to kill me and are now becoming more aggressive than ever. A few of my guards and other advisors had already been murdered by them and I think they are ready to kill me off and take over the Kingdom for themselves. They seemed to have gotten especially more ambitious after they gained a master archer on their side.

The last part sparked Bakugou's curiosity, "Master archer Huh?"

"Yes, he has been said to have murdered off some corrupt nobles down at Melromarc lately and he never misses his mark. No one knows where he came from, he sort of just popped out of nowhere. That archer alone had killed off all my best men without struggle," The King explained. Bakugou scratches his chin thinking that he might have an idea who that archer could be, but he decided to keep his mouth shut about it and had to be something to worry later as he had no evidence to prove it anyway.

After that Bakugou understood the situation well but he had to tell something to the King that he knew he wouldn't like, "Look Turban, I know you're going through a lot with this crap, but I can't be your babysitter forever. I have other places to go to and get stronger with the waves incoming. The job was explicitly titled 'For a small period of time' am I right?" he told the King. While he wanted the job for the pay and recognition, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life guarding a minor King, especially with the other heroes doing other things and in no way was he going to let them surpass him and to get back to his home world.

"I understand Sir Shield Hero, you have more important things to do like stopping the waves then constantly guarding me all the time. But thankfully I have a way to fix this mess that circumstance cursed me with." Kardrum told Bakugou making him think what hair brain idea this statesman had in mind.

"The large supplies of food that I told you before I ordered with the increase tax money is on its way to the capital in a few days. When it finally arrives I shall be able to feed my people and it will hopefully calm them down, now knowing where their tax money had gone to." the King continued but Bakugou had doubts on that plan.

"Feeding people isn't going to magically make this terrorist group go away turban, unless you finally kill those bastards you will always be their target." Bakugou bluntly told the King.

Despite wanting to deny it the young King knew he had a point, "I know sir Katsuki, but thankfully I have Qine on the job to investigate the whereabouts of the red hand and potentially any traitors among us. Hopefully by the time the food supplies arrive the people will turn their support to me again and with the people's support, we will finally be rid of them once and for all." Kardrum explained to Bakugou.

But the young hero still did not like any of this. Especially with this "investigation" being under the Kings advisor which Bakugou can see through the guy as one not to be trusted, but again he has no proof of it so he just looks at the man with his angry face.

Qine of course had similar feelings but had no issue expressing it, "My liege I still think it's a mistake allowing the shield devil to get involved, what if he is an agent working with the red hand to kill you in your sleep."

"Do you think I would waste my time going outside of Melromarc to kill some random politician idiot!? I would've killed off that dumbass consort in Melromarc long ago first." Bakugou insults the guy as he continued to look at him with distaste.

"Qine please calm down we don't need to start anything. For now, we will get along with the Shield hero until the food supplies come, and hopefully a revolution is avoided." Kardrum told his advisor but he and Bakugou continued to stare angrily at each other figuring something was up with the other.

The King finally just changes the subject, "Well then, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving. Let's all head to dinner and learn to get along." the King says as he walks away with Qine and Bakugou's team following suit as they continue to give ugly looks to each other.

* * *

During dinner time the King had his cooks make a great banquet. The king, some of his court, and team Bakugou went on to enjoy themselves to the many dishes and treats. The king was especially fond of the latter.

Things seemed normal with everyone eating, though there was some suspense from Bakugou, with how the King was describing things it seemed like anything could happen with the angry peasants and this rebel cult group. Nothing seemed wrong for now but he kept his eye out on anything suspicious.

Neia was just enjoying herself with the food not worried about anything and Kirishima was stuffing himself on a bowl of meat for the dragon.

Qine before protested the animal being on the table but after Bakugou shouting at him and the King's reinsurance they forced Qine to back down. Qine never seemed to be fond of dragons finding them to be disgusting creatures that cause death and destruction when they are both old and young in different ways. Kardrum on the other hand didn't mind and was actually fond of dragons. He even asked if Kirishima was for sale but Bakugou immediately turned him down, not giving any chance of losing his own pet dragon.

After the main banquet was finished the King was ready for some dessert and asked for it from a servant, "Yes sir. Tonight's dessert is a very special fruit pie." the servant said calmly with a big smile as he goes for the pie.

After getting the pie he was set to put it in front of the King who was looking excited like a kid in a candy store. But as soon as the pie was put on the table Kirishima stopped chewing on a bone he was biting into and started sniffing. It immediately caught Bakugou's attention as the young dragon continues sniffing until he looks toward the King. At that point, Bakugou knew something was up.

The King took out his fork and Knife and was ready for a sweet surprise.

But Bakugou finally quietly and quickly told Kirishima, "get!" and the young dragon finally storms off toward the King as he runs across the table through food and peoples plates shocking and surprising everyone until the dragon jumps right into the pie making a mess out of it surprising the young King.

Kardrum was quite shocked along with Qine, but Qine quickly became pissed off, "Throw this filthy animal out of this castle! NOW!" he yells calling the guards.

"Hold on a second!" Bakugou yelled as he walks up to the King side of the table.

"Your disgusting monster has spoiled his majesty's dessert! This is why Dragons are not allowed in the castle and we don't hire random strangers for a job like this!" Qine continues to yell at Bakugou.

"Shut up already baldy!" he insults Qine as he ignores him and walks over to the pie. He scooped up some of it and smells into it. He immediately found something off by the pie with a very weird smell with Kirishima reacting to it just as well.

He quickly turns toward the servant that gave the meal as he attempts to head out the door, "Hey you!" he yells forcing the servant to turn, "Why don't you eat some of it?"

The servant looked nervous even sweating a little, "Uh... N... No that's the King's meal I no right to..."

"Its already ruined. Just eat it!" Bakugou demanded.

"Shield what does this..." Qine attempted to asked until the King stopped him with his hand out now curious to what the cardinal hero was doing.

The servant continues to make up excuses to not eat the messed up pie, "I am not worthy to eat a meal worthy of a..." but Bakugou just grabs the guy by his shirt and forced him on the table by the pie as Kirishima moved out of it.

"Now eat it!" Bakugou continued to demand.

"No no, I can't eat..."

"I said eat it!" He demands again being more aggressive.

"I told you this is his majesty's dessert I can't..."

"Hey turban will you allow this idiot to eat the damn pie!" Bakugou demanded from the King.

"Very well, he can taste it." Kardrum quickly permitted without protesting, now seeing where this was going.

Bakugou looks back at the servant still at his grip, "You heard him! Now eat it!"

"I… I... I can't... This... this..."

Bakugou then slams the servants head on the table, "I SAID EAT IT!" he yells at the man.

Everyone at the table was surprised at the brutality of the shield hero as he kept slamming his head on the table over and over as the servant continued to refuse.

"EAT IT!"

"No! I don't want to die!" the servant finally confessed to, making the court confused about what he means by that.

"Kirishima detect!" Bakugou ordered his dragon as he holds out what's left of the pie, the dragon sniffed it and then quickly at the servant's shirt until the dragon finally reached into his shirt pocket took out a small vial of a purple liquid in his mouth, "Just as I expected, high-grade poison."

Kardrum was surprised to see this, a regular worker attempting to poison him, he then looked away toward his soldiers, "Guards, throw him in the dungeon for now and interrogate him for answers." he ordered with the guards taking the would-be assassin with a bloody head away from the shield heroes hands as he is dragged away.

Bakugou then pours in what's left of the poison in his shield which showed in the menu** *Poison Shield unlocked, tolerance against poison increase by 20%***

"This is terrible. If even one of my own staff attempted to end my life like that the Red Hand must have already infiltrated my castle." Kardrum continued while having a hand on his forehead feeling stressed out.

His advisor Qine attempts to calm him down, "Sire don't worry about this, I shall interrogate this traitor and find out what he knows about and get answers."

But as Qine continues to talk Bakugou saw something up the ceiling by the glass windows on the wood pillars, it was a cloaked figure with a grey mask on holding a large object. It was a bow and he quickly saw what he was doing.

Before he could say anything, the mysterious figure fired a magic arrow toward Kardrum.

"Turban look out!" Bakugou shouted and with his quirk, he jumps right in front of the young King and just in time blocked the green energy arrow that was going right to his head.

The King and everyone else were quite shocked as the archer assassin quickly flees the scene through the windows he came from, "Hey you cowardly bastard!" Bakugou yells as he uses his quirk to fly up toward the windows after the assassin jumped out of it.

Bakugou continued to pursue him as the two run through the courtyard. Katsuki attempts to catch up with his quirk but just as he got close the assassin uses his bow to launch himself up the castle walls, despite Bakugou doing the same thing, the archer jumps off the castle walls toward the densely crowded city.

Bakugou looks around on top of the wall but he could no longer see the assassin or any tracks to find him. To Bakugou's anger and disappointment, the assassin got away.

Despite feeling pissed off he immediately blasted back to the King with Neia trying to calm him down after that close call, "Oh my, I can't believe two attempts on my life in one night in quick session. The red hand is getting more and more ambitious now." Kardrum says to himself as he notices Bakugou coming back from the archers escape, "Thank you so much for saving my life twice tonight shield hero." He thanks to him.

But Bakugou wasn't in the happiest mood after losing the archer, "If only that bastard didn't get away. I would've smashed his head with that bow of his." Bakugou grumbles to himself about it.

Qine didn't look happy himself, "You failed to capture the assassin? You're supposed to be a cardinal hero and yet you can't even do your job?"

Bakugou then stomps right up to Qines face, "LISTEN HERE ASSWIPE! I didn't see you do anything else to help out! You nearly let Turban eat that poison pie and I didn't see you going after that coward yourself? So who's not doing their job around here again!?" Bakugou yells at Qine as he growls back at Bakugou not afraid of him.

The King then went to calm the situation, "Alright! Alright! Both of you, let us not kill each other here and focus on what we need to do going forward tonight." Kardrum says to the two, while both still hated each other the two decided to back down and look away.

Qine attempts to get back on topic, "Yes I understand sire, we need to take extra precautions now and have your food properly tested for now on."

"I agree," The king says and looked back toward Bakugou, "Sir Bakugou, I would like you and your partners to be close on my side for now on. And your little dragon can be my new poison detector as well." he requests from the hero as he calmly pets the tiny dragon next to him.

Bakugou didn't mind as this was his job anyway, but Qine didn't like this though, "Sire, are you sure its a good idea to put so much trust in this ruffian you meet in less than a day over your long serving advisor?" he continues to argue being more aggressive about it.

Bakugou growls ready to explode on him again, but the King stepped in, "It will be fine Qine, personally I never felt safer with these three on my side. Just continue to do your job and find out more on the red hand's whereabouts and we can finally end this nightmare for good." he tells his advisor who still didn't look happy at all.

But it did give Bakugou the opportunity for him to flip the bird on Qine with a shit-eating grin knowing the advisor can't do anything about him.

And soon came the end of night one on the bodyguard job which turned out to be the only easy day.

* * *

For the next four days, Bakugou remained close to Kardrum guarding him in any way he could as it seems like the whole world was out to get him.

Numerous attempts on Kardrum's life had been becoming more and more frequent. It seemed like everything was being thrown at the young king, poison food, venomous snakes, exploding packages, sabotage stairs, throwing daggers, and many more things to kill him. But thankfully in each attempt, Bakugou and his two sidekicks had been beside him to stop every one of them.

The worst though had been that archer, he had been the closest to kill the King with him always mysteriously coming out of the shadows from a far distance to launch an arrow only for Bakugou to deflect it and then runs away to disappear before Bakugou could follow. It always pissed him off, though he admittedly liked the challenge a bit compared to these other lousy assassination plots.

Many of the would-be assassins had been arrested thanks to Bakugou and Neia with a few even being castle staff members. They would always be sent to interrogation by Qine but so far no new information had been found from any of the interrogations with every single one of them just dying off without much out of them. It raised Bakugou's suspicion with his eyes always on Qine on the subject considering he's been in charge of them.

But other than assassination attempts Bakugou, Neia, and Kirishima had just been following the King as he does his Kingly duties. It seemed like boring political stuff but Bakugou had learned a bit of the geopolitics with the various Kingdoms, as well as negotiation and trading, giving Bakugou an idea on how to trade better that doesn't involve forced haggling or yelling death threats at the cheap merchants. Bakugou would also read through some of his books to learn more skills and history of this world as well as some reading new ones from the King's small library.

It would seem overwhelming for him to listen in on politics, reading books, and making sure nothing tries to kill his employer, but of course this was nothing to Bakugou and he had Neia and Kirishima as extra pairs of eyes.

Though the most exciting parts of bodyguarding were whenever they meet up with the captain of the guard Keva who is usually helping to train the troops and guards. While he was a hardened veteran he was really a nice guy, very loyal to the king and was willing to give some tips and information on fighting. He even taught Neia some tricks on her fighting skills and Kirishma learning to fight with the guard dogs. The captain even allowed Bakugou to go through the armory with all the weapons including shields were stored up, allowing Bakugou to copy dozens of new shields and some of their powers and traits. So even if things went south in this country Bakugou was at least happy he, his sidekick, and his little dragon had gotten more powerful overall without doing too much.

Kardrum even requested that Bakugou and his champions to sleep in the same room with him in case they're any attempts to kill him there while he was sleeping. And it was the right call as each night there had been many attempts on his life as the 3 continue to foil them. But it was always the archer they had to worry about as he seems to get closer and closer to getting an arrow on the King's head.

* * *

By day five though Qine was now continually in an angry mood as the young King remains so close to the shield hero and away from him.

"This needs to finally be addressed, your Majesty. I think the shield hero and his "partners" need to be properly interrogated." Qine demands from King Kardrum at the throne room with Bakugou not happy with the arrogant advisor.

"How about you explain why you low life ass?" Bakugou angrily asked.

"Ever since you have come to our Kingdom the number of assassination attempts on his majesty had increased tremendously with his life almost taken from him multiple times. It's probably no coincidence that you might have something to do with it." Qine attempts to justify as he dismisses Bakugou only to make him angrier at the ass of an advisor.

"If I wanted Turban dead I would've done it a long time ago, and like I said before I would've killed that bastard of a consort at Melromarc long before then. And what about you? Your work to find this red shit cult had turned up nothing. It also seems like anytime an idiot assassin is arrested, they always ended up dead before saying anything. Either you're an incompetent ass or your up to something?! Or maybe just both!?" Bakugou continually getting aggressive on the advisor with him getting aggressive back.

"Alright enough!" Kardrum shouts trying to maintain order with the two again as it was becoming routine at this point, "There is no need to finger-point at each other. Hopefully when those supplies will finally come in two days the red hand will finally lose their support and things start to calm down around here." he continues trying to calm them down with Qine backing down even if he didn't like it.

"They better get here soon; we can finally be done with this brats protection. He'll get his payment and head back to Melromarc where he should stay at." Qine finishes as he turns and leaves.

"Yeah good and I'll be glad to not listen to your bitching anymore baldy!" Bakugou insults back at Qine as the advisor grumbles and leaves the throne room.

Kardrum just sighs, "I'm very sorry Sir Bakugou, Qine while wise is a bit... full of himself sometimes. Feeling like he is above many things. But don't treat him as the representative of our kingdom, despite the tension right now it's a fine little Kingdom."

"Yeah whatever, I still would like to just beat the crap out of these rebel freaks and be done with it. I'm tired of standing around all the time not killing anything" Bakugou complains.

"Hopefully things will get better once the Kingdom is fed, and Qine eventually finds the hideout to the red hand with that archer gone to. It's a bit tense right now, but I have a feeling things will get better soon." the King says to lighten the mood. But all Bakugou could think is that he might've just jinx it.

* * *

Down at his private bedroom, Qine locked his doors and searched around his room for any intruders. He then went up to his desk where he unlocked a locked drawer and took out a specialized crystal ball in which he placed it on his desk and activates it with his magic.

Soon enough the magic of the ball shows an image of a shady looking man in red robes, "Brother Qine, what do you wish to discuss with us?" the suspicious man in red robes asked.

"Things have gotten more complicated lately, the Shield hero still remains in our Kingdom. He, his demi-human partner, and his filthy dragon had ruined all the assassination attempts I helped set up. Several of the men you had sent me had either been killed by the hero or were captured and I had to kill them off myself in interrogation to shut them up. It seems even our master archer we hired has been having trouble as well" Qine says to the red hand member showing his true motives.

"Yes, brother Qine I've been aware of the Shield hero's presence. But it's no big deal, the hero won't be here forever as he will be forced to be dragged in toward the head of the waves in Melromarc and I can just send over some more men." the red hand member ensures Qine.

"Yes that is true, but there is something you should know about. In two days a large supply of food is coming to the capital to feed the subjects. If that finally arrives, the young brat will win back the peasant's hearts, it will make it harder to control the Kingdom if we kill him after that, no one will follow us after we killed a King that filled there empty bellies." Qine explains to the member.

"Shall we ambush the supply caravans and give away the food ourselves?" the subordinate suggested.

But Qine had something different in mind, "No, I have a better idea. I think it is about time we finally become more direct with the King's early retirement. I shall give you more details later through a messenger, but it'll involve as many members of the organization as possible. So get everyone ready for combat tomorrow. We will finally be done with that brat and we'll have everything be blamed on the Shield devil, then we will take the Kingdom for ourselves as liberators of a tyrant, and with those food supplies we will take credit for we will get the peasantry on our side."

"That sounds good brother Qine, we will be ready for it and await your instruction." the member agreed to.

"And make sure that master archer is involved as well, he'll be the key to all of this. By tomorrow night the whole kingdom will be under our rule." Qine finishes as he turns off his crystal ball.

* * *

The next morning was quiet, too quiet for Bakugou's taste. Things remained routine as he, Neia, and Kirishima continue to guard the king toward the throne room to help answer more complaints to the nobles and peasants. Though it was almost noon and there had been no crazy assassination attempts nor that archer again. Once there though Qine walked up to the king giving a suspicious smile, "My lord, I have good news, I've finally gotten a lead on a red hand hideout somewhere in the outskirts of the capital. I'll be needing as many men as you can spare to help raid the hideout."

Kardrum was excited about the good news, "Perfect, inform captain Keva about this and get them ready to raid it, tell him that you have my approval to do so."

Qine then made a specific request, "If you also don't mind, I request the shield hero to come along to help with the raid, with his fire magic he should be of great assistance."

While that might be what Bakugou wanted, he found this whole event to be suspicious, "How about just sending blue with you, she should be more than enough to kill low life cultists. I'll continue to guard turban." he suggested making Qine raise his eyebrows.

"I prefer if you have the Shield Hero involved, rather than this low life Demi." he insulted making Neia and especially Bakugou mad.

"LISTEN HERE YOU BIGOTED ASSHAT! Blue can kick any pathetic ass of the red shit cult, so don't be telling us who's actually strong here with your stupid ass beard!" Bakugou exploded and yelled with Kirishima hissing at him with Qine barely keeping himself calm.

And as usual it's Kardrum who has to calm the two down and settle it, "Alright calm down Sir Bakugou no need to raise your voice like that. But Qine that was uncalled for to dismiss the Shield hero's partner like that after all she has done for us, I've seen enough for myself from the armory what she is capable of so she has the right to prove herself against the red hand. Besides, like he said I still need the protection of the shield in case I have any more attempts on my life while his partner is gone"

While not happy about it Qine just smiles and accepts it, "Very well my lord, Miss Neia can go with the raid and be back once everything is finished. I will just be heading out sire while I get everything ready for the captain.

Once he's out of the room Neia readies herself to go to meet with the troops, "Well wish me luck Sir Bakugou, hopefully things will turn out alright."

Bakugou just huffs and nods his sidekick away as she leaves the room. Bakugou wasn't sure what but he knew something sinister was going on and looks toward at his little Dragon on his shoulder as usual,"I know something is up Kirishima. Be ready for anything." he ordered Kirishima with his basic command as the little dragon was smart enough to understand a command like that. He then jumps off his shoulder and went to play along in the throne room with a toy Bakugou bought him amusing the King.

"I hope this raid will bring a crippling blow to the red hand. If it's not assassins I think this stress will kill me first." The King jokes, but Bakugou had a feeling things are going to get more stressful soon enough.

* * *

Down at the armory captain Keva with a small army of soldiers and guards were all ready to head out to destroy the supposed red hand hideout. Most of the troops were eager including the odd one out of all of them Neia, but the soldiers didn't care as she has proven them before that she was more than capable at fighting.

The Captain now decked out in heavy armory had gotten on his horse, "Alright soldiers, we need to be swift on our approach and give no mercy to these bastards. Let's show them how real soldiers fight, face to face!" he encourages the soldiers with all of them shouting in unison as they got on their own horses with Neia being a passenger on one of them as she doesn't know how to ride a horse yet.

Before they head out Qine finally came down to the armory holding a scroll as he walks up to the Captain with it, "This is a map with instructions on how to find the hideout. Make sure you follow it to the letter, going anywhere out of the intended path will get you lost so don't waste the kings time with your foolery." he rudely tells the captain as he snatches the scroll out of his hand, like Bakugou he hardly got along with the Kings advisor.

The large doors open up with the Captain leading the way, "Alright men! Let's move out!" he shouts as he and the rest of the men's horses head out to find the rebel hideout and finally remove this terror from the land forever.

Soon enough they pass through the castle's gates toward the outside of town to find this red hand hideout.

But Qine from a window watches as he laughs to himself knowing he had rid of one of his obstacles for his little coup, "Now with that idiot and demi out of the way. The Revolution will now begin."

* * *

A few minutes later things seemed rather calm on the castle walls as the few remaining guards on the lookout continue to patrol the area. But suddenly a bunch of magical arrows came out of nowhere and killed them off. And like a swarm of ant's a bunch of mysterious robed figures wearing red masks began their quiet assault on the now lightly defended castle.

More guards began to drop one by one by stray arrows and throats cut from behind as dozens of these figures began to take control of parts of the castle without resistance.

In the throne room, Kardrum finished talking with the last noble as he gets up from his throne with Bakugou in his side, "Alright now then Sir Bakugou why don't we have lunch now. Hopefully this time there won't be any explosive poultry in it."

But as they were walking down toward out the throne room doors Bakugou had heard some noise and it sounded familiar to him. And before the King could notice an energy arrow was flying right toward his face, "WATCH OUT!" Bakugou shouted as he jumped in the way of the arrow with his shield surprising the king and before he could say anything Bakugou grabs him and pushes the young king on the ground as he continues to block away a bunch of other deadly projectiles mostly being throwing daggers from other points.

Little Kirishimia had also immediately stopped playing and got close below Bakugou knowing danger was nearby.

After blocking all of them the two quickly noticed that the room was now becoming surrounded. Dozens upon dozens of red-robed figures with masks surround the throne room holding different sorts of weapons.

The King looked terrified knowing what these people are as he holds his head on the ground.

Bakugou looked concerned as well but he was showing no fear to the surrounding forces as he stood his ground with a pissed off look in his face. He noticed some odd things in the group, four individuals also had masks but had different looks to them and had different attire to the red hand forces.

Two seemed feminine and looked to be magic users. One that seemed to have green hair looked like she was stumbling a bit. Unlike any professional assassin should be. Another was feminine but looked like a typical warrior with a male one as well. The last one was the most unique who was the tallest of all of them wearing a large set of heavy armor bearing a large sword.

All Bakugou could conclude was that these people are the ones working directly under that archer wearing similar masks. Speaking of him, he was where he usually was up high at the ceiling on a wooden platform away from Bakugou holding onto his powerful bow.

From up high the archer finally spoke, "I have nothing against you Shield, leave now and let me kill off this tyrant for good then you and your party will go free."

From the tone of his voice Bakugou could tell he was using some sort of voice modulation spell to hide his real voice for whatever reason. But he didn't care either way as he stands over the King still laying on the floor with his hands over his head, "Kiss my ass coward! If you're going to threaten me, then come down so we can have a proper fight!"

The archer then readies another arrow, "If you want to be on the wrong side of Justice, then I'll be glad to serve it to you and that tyrant. Attack!" the archer shouts and launches another magic arrow forcing Bakugou to block it.

A bunch of the hooded minions then started their attack intending to go after Kardrum. But Bakugou continued his duty and had to fight them off blocking their attacks and blasting them. And Bakugou was no longer pulling any punches with these assassins, he goes for the kill by blowing them up.

But it was becoming difficult for the young hero as he was not only surrounded by an army of enemies, he is forced to block off the archer who keeps firing from above doing all he can to protect the helpless king.

It a vicious fight as the cultists attempt there turns on their attempt to Kill the king as the fight with Bakugou while keeping there distances from his explosions. All the while, little Kirishima was just doing his best to help his master by biting on the cultist's toes to distract them.

But Bakugou had a better idea for Kirishima, after another cult member attacks him with a sword Bakugou blocks it and then grabs the guy's arm and with an explosion launches the guy through a window to his death as the window breaks.

Bakugou then calls for his dragon, "Kirishima! Track Blue!" he orders with little Kirishima hearing it and goes off toward the open window, cult members attempt to kill the little dragon as it runs but Kirishima was to fast for them as he jumps and glides around the room even jumping on one member who gets his head cut off by another trying to kill the dragon. Despite their efforts, Kirishima was able to jump out of the open window and started to glide his way out of the castle grounds and walls to find Neia and the others.

The small army of cultists look back and focused at Bakugou as he continued to stand his ground right above the King still alive and scared out of his mind. Bakugou knew he was now in for a slog. And the archer above was ready to make a name for himself for not just killing the King but the so-called shield devil as well.

* * *

"Well we are absolutely lost!" shouts captain Keva, he, Neia, and the armed cavalry had been wandering around in circles for a while outside the capital to find this red hand hideout, but the directions given on the map seemed completely asinine as they seem to lead all over the place with no rhyme or reason.

"Have you tried to check the back Captain?" Neia suggested.

"I check this damn thing at every angle and it still doesn't help. I swear I will shove this back up in Qine's ass if I see him again. Those red hand bastards are probably hiding somewhere in this field laughing at us trying to find them." the captain continues as the men grew restless trying to figure out Qine's confusing map.

But then, "Hey captain, there's something in the grass!?" one of the soldiers shouted as the captain the crew turns to see the grass moving around with the sound of fast pacing footsteps heading toward them.

"Men be ready to attack!" the captain shouts as they pull out their swords and spears ready to attack whatever's in the grass.

But as soon as they were ready for the kill, out came little Kirishima, "Huh? A baby dragon?" the Captain question in confusion as no domestic Dragons are nowhere to be found in the kingdom.

But Neia quickly recognized him, "Wait! It's Kirishima, Sir Bakugou's dragon." she quickly got up from the horse's back to see why the little dragon was all the way out here.

"Little Kirishima, what are you doing out here?" she quickly asked as she got near the dragon, but after some screeching and running around her, he got everyone's attention making Neia worried.

little Kirishima quickly turned around and run back toward the castle.

"What the hell is it doing?" one of the soldiers asked wondering why the dragon ran out only to turn around.

But Neia caught on quickly as she looked back up toward the castle quickly putting two and two together, "It's just as I feared. The King and Sir Bakugou are in trouble!" she quickly shouts out alerting the soldiers including the captain knowing now something has to be up.

After Neia quickly got back on the horse the Captain takes charge again, "Come on men! Back to the castle!" and without hesitation, the small army of men charged back to the castle as soon as possible.

After a few minutes of galloping the horses made it back near the castle, they all quickly noticed a few individuals above the castle walls wearing red robes, only confirming their worst fears. The Red hand had taken the castle.

The cult noticed them and began to fire arrows at them, "Watch out men!", Keva yelled forcing the army to back off. As the archers continued firing the captain wonders to himself to how they can get back in the castle without wasting too much time knowing the king was in danger.

But Neia quickly noticed Kirishima climbing up on the wall and when the little thing got on top he went on to bite on the feet of the archers now stopping there firing as they tried to stomp on the quick-moving pest.

While the archers were distracted Neia came up with an idea, "Soldier get me as close to the wall as possible!" She ordered with the man not questioning her and quickly rode their horse close to the wall still trying to avoid any arrows of those trying not to be distracted by the dragon.

Once right up at the wall, Neia carefully stood up and with her magic-powered jump got herself high up on the wall as she grabs onto a part Kirishima was able to get up from. And with her sword she was able to get herself up on top of the wall.

Once over the red hand men quickly ignored Kirishima and attempt to kill Neia, but they were all no match for her as she slices and stabs them off the wall. The Archers and few mages within the walls attempted to snipe out Neia, but her reflexes were high enough to dodge them. Neia quickly finds the mechanism being a large lever and activates it opening the walls.

With the castle wall now open Captain Keva and his men quickly storm back in the castle courtyard with a cavalry charge. The charged killed off many of the red hand members still focused on Neia but the advantage of the horses was quickly over as the numerous cult army began to group together to fight off the knights as they jump off the their horses. The two small armies engaged as they all start to attack each other in an intense battle.

The red hand had the numbers advantage, but they lacked any armor on them, so the knights were able to hold them back as they try to fight their way back to the castle. But the way back inside was also blocked off by another gate into the armory with a door only able to open on the inside. As Neia was fighting with the men back on the ground she heard shrieking and saw it was Kirishima again as he climbed up high into a small window to inside of the compound.

Neia quickly acted as she sliced up a few more cultists and by jumping on one of their heads with her super jump she got up to the window with her hands barely holding on to the edge. Despite being targeted by a few archers below she was able to get herself through the window into the compound, she doesn't see Kirishima anywhere but saw a bunch of defending cultists. They quickly saw her and attempted to attack, but she made quick work of these weak enemies.

After that brief fight, She quickly looks around to find the mechanism to open up these doors, only to find Qine her looking stressed out, "Sir Qine are you alright?"

"I'm fine but the red hand has captured the castle and the King and shield hero are in danger you need to get to him now!" Qine answered and told her what to do.

Neia understood, but she knew the rest of the army is needed once they are done with the red hand army in the courtyard, so she continued to look around the messy armory to find a lever, "I will, but first we need to open the gate, quickly look for the thing that opens the gate." she continues to look around to find the lever.

She continues to look around the walls, but unknown to her Qine had token out a sword. As she approaches near the large doors where the lever might be close at, Qine was ready to stab her in the back through behind the chest.

But suddenly Kirishima screeches out loud from a distance alerting Neia as she looks behind and just in the nick of time she dodges Qine's blade.

He swiped at her head but Neia jumps out of the way as she takes her sword out again as Qine evilly smiles toward her, "So you were working with them the whole time?" Neia quickly asked him.

Qine just laughs as he drops his robes revealing in red light armor with his arms fully exposed showing off a tattoo of a red handprint, "hahaha, yes. I've spent years being an asskisser to some idiot despot for years, I helped kept this country together while Kardrum's father would waste his time with trivial crap like horse riding or watch theater plays, do you have any idea what measures I had to go through to keep this country from going bankrupt every single damn year with my limited power!"

Qine then took out another sword now dual wielding swords making Neia warier than before, "So yeah I joined up with the Red hand with them eventually making me their leader and with there underground resources I was able to kill that incompetent bastard in his sleep without ever being a suspect. I figured that I would keep his son alive as a puppet while I actually manage the country and hold all the real power. But of course, this kid thinks that he can just radically change things without needing to listen to me. So, I finally had it with this royal family and I plan to rule the country directly under the Red Hand's rule or more accurately my rule. And now with this shortage of food and the peasants angry at him, I can safely be rid of him and those idiots will fall in line."

"Your nothing more than a self-centered murderer Qine. Your group won't get away with this, Sir Bakugou will make sure of it." Neia comments back as she held her sword awaiting Qine to make his move.

Qine just laughs, "haha, We'll see about that." Qine then whistled in which six cult members jump from the ceiling down right surrounding Neia.

They all attacked Neia at the same time with Qine finally engaging himself. Despite his age, Qine was quite the swordsman using both of his swords very aggressively as he swings and stabs at Neia.

The young elf struggled, the six regular cult members wouldn't be much trouble for her normally, but it was now a challenge as she was fighting a master at the same time with his fast and deadly moves. Neia might've had strength behind her single sword but she didn't have Qine's dexterity and reflexes.

She did manage to kill two of the cultists, but she was still struggling as Qine repeatedly strikes her over and over.

Being overwhelmed Qine went all-out to strike her over and over until he kicks her into a wall.

Tired and injured, Neia couldn't get herself back up in time as Qine stabs her through her left shoulder pinning her on the wall.

As Neia struggles in pain Qine smiles and laughs with his cult members standing beside him knowing he had won , "hahaha, You know this wouldn't have been this violent or bloody had you and your shield devil master didn't get involved. It would've been just a simple assassination with an arrow through his Majesty's skull, but you two had to make things complicated. And look at all of this death it caused. But it will be over now." Qine then holds on to his other sword and aims the blade ready to stab Neia through her skull. But despite this, she didn't look scared, she actually had a subtle smirk on her that Qine didn't notice.

"Now time to...YAAAAAAA!" Qine screams as he feels great pain on his foot. It turned out to be Kirishima biting on his right big toe. Before he could resist Kirishima bites on it so hard with his sharp teeth he bites it completely off, "AHHHHHHHH!" Qine screams as he holds on to his foot up applying healing magic as quickly as possible as little Kirishima runs with his toe still in his mouth.

"DIE YOU FILTHY MONSTER!", Qine yells so pissed off by the little thing he started blasting magic at the dragon as the little Kirishima dodges the attacks with Qine now directly going after him with his sword and magic to kill the little thing while his cult members watch in confusion.

But by doing this he completely forgot about Neia, she took advantage of this and quickly ripped the sword out of her shoulder and then stabs a red hand member with it. The others quickly noticed and attempt to stop her while their leader was distracted with Kirishima. Despite her injuries, Neia was able to hold the three off as they all attempt to attack at the same time attempting to stab or blast her with magic. Neia knew she had to act fast so after she managed to push off the group she shouts, "Electric blast!" blasting electric bolts out of her sword at the three in quick succession. With there lack of armor they felt the full force of electricity allowing Neia to make quick work of these cultists by chopping their heads off.

She then looks around to find Qine as he was still trying to kill Kirishima with all of his power as the dragon continues to mock him with the toe in his mouth. But after enough blasts, Qine finally got one hit on Kirishima as he is blasted into a wall and dropped his toe.

Kirishima attempts to get up but Qine quickly places his left foot on Kirishima's head holding him down, "You'll pay for that you filthy little monster, I'll have your little blue friend boiled in water after the royal brat meets his end. You'll go great with her after I slice you up! Dragon soup will taste great with Demi-human flesh!" Qine raises his sword up ready to chop the little helpless dragon in half with an evil grin on his face.

But just right before Qine could kill him, Neia jumps in just in time and slices right through both of Qines arms. Like cut fruit, both of Qine's arms fall off on the ground. Despite the pain, Qine could only look horrified to his now stubs for arms with an elf right next to him smiling in victory next to him to realize what had just happened.

And just as quickly Kirishima managed to get himself off from Qines foot and started biting down on his other foot. Qine screams in agony as he attempts to shake him off but without his arms, he was no longer a threat to the dragon, "Get off Get off!"

Neia then raised her sword again, "Sure, Let me help you out." she said with a sarcastic tone, and without hesitation, she slices both of Qines legs off as he falls in pain on his face. The once-proud advisor was now nothing more but an armless legless piece of meat as the little dragon continues to chew on his now severed feet.

Neia quickly applied her healing magic on Qine to his bleeding stubbed limbs, they were now heal no longer gushing blood, not from mercy but so he wouldn't bleed out before his inevitable punishment, "No! No! This is impossible! I'm the most powerful person in this country and your nothing more than a filthy demi with a dirty animal." Qine insults in pain trying to maintain some source of dignity. But what was left of it got ruined when Kirishima decided to piss on Qine's helpless face.

Neia just laughed and walked toward him, "Like your opinion matters to me anymore. Oh and I'm not a demi-human, I'm an water elf." she then steps over him across his worthless body as he groans in pain.

Neia went back on tasked and looked to find the lever to open the armory doors until she heard Kirishima shrieking again. When she ran up to him, she finds the little dragon next to the lever, "Good work Kirishima." And without hesitation she pulled it finally opening the doors.

With that the army came storming in, they were successful in beating the red hand army at the courtyard now filled with their corpses with the few live ones tied up as prisoners.

Captain Keva ran up to Neia, "Thank you, miss Varon. You don't know how much time you saved us for getting the armory open." he compliments making Neia feeling happy about herself, "But your shoulder, it's bleeding what happen?"

Neia noticed forgetting about her injury, but she simply applied some of her healing magic on herself, "Don't worry it's not that bad. But listen, this whole thing was all Qine's doing. He joined this cult to kill the King and takeover his kingdom."

Keva wasn't surprised by this revelation, especially now that he sees him on the floor armless and legless," Sir Keva, don't listen to this animal she is trying to.." but Keva just kicks him in the head knocking him out and throwing him back his worthless map.

"I've heard enough of his bullcrap. But I'll shove it up his ass later though. The King is still in danger." Keva says to Neia.

"Yes, I'm sure he is still in the throne room with Sir Bakugou holding the red hand forces there off," Neia says as the captain nods in agreement.

"Men! To the throne room! Now!" Keva shouts with him, Neia, and a bunch of soldiers go off to the throne room hoping they are not too late.

* * *

It was a long battle, but Bakugou continued to fight valiantly as he was outnumbered and was forced to protect a helpless target as he continues to fight off the swarm of cultists that surround the room while blocking off magic arrows from the master archer from above as he yells out orders.

Despite their numbers advantage, the cultists continue to struggle to get close to the King underneath Bakugou as he blocks and blasts any attack with a few dying by his power. Despite Bakugou's high defense however, he has earned himself some cuts from the many weapons being thrown at him as he was forced to remaining stationery the whole time.

Had this been a normal fight he would've easily killed all them off with his quirk, but he had to protect the king at all costs so he is forced to limit himself in defense as much as possible.

One of the supposed leaders went right to Bakugou with a small long sword with few others trying to strike the terrified King. But despite getting a bunch of cuts Bakugou was able to counter this swordsman and broke her arm and blasted her into a wall knocking her out.

Another of the swordsman leaders attacked soon after, but this time the two leader magic users were blasting at him as well. The amount was starting to overwhelm Bakugou as he could no longer protect the King directly anymore as one magic arrow goes toward him. Bakugou finally shouted "Shield Prison!" creating a magic ball around the King now temporarily protecting him from any attacks.

Bakugou was finally allowed to be more on the offense and blasted away a bunch of the cultists and continued to dodge and block the magic attacks from the leaders. But the scared sounding magic leader creates one more large blast right at Bakugou to finally put an end to the fighting, but he simply ducks and without any time to prepare the magic blasts hits the more competent magic leader knocking her out, "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" the magic leader suddenly shouted sounding more like a young teenager than a killer assassin.

But the swordsman continued to attack until Bakugou bashed him in the head, breaks his wrist to drop his sword and blasts him right into the incompetent magic leader taking them both out of the battle.

The master bow archer as he waits for his power attacks to cool down he signals the strongest leader, the heavy metal armor swordsman, he engages Bakugou quickly as the other cultist attempt to break open the shield prison. He was stronger than the other leaders with each swing having a ton of power behind it. Fighting him while also avoiding the archer's arrows was quite a challenge with the armored man being able to hold up against Bakugou's blasts while he was trying to stop the other members from breaking through his shield prison.

But despite the armored man's heavy attacks, he could not break through Bakugou's shield defense only being able to stagger him. And Bakugou retaliates back with his explosions, despite the heavy armor Bakugou did manage to blow parts of it off, pissing off the man even more as he becomes more aggressive with his swinging.

The archer fired another arrow on the shield prison with it finally breaking open leaving the King out in the open exposed as he continues to duck in fear.

Bakugou quickly noticed and with no hesitation just takes a hit from the armored man's sword to get close and blast him away, and with quick work of his quirk he jumps in just in time of the multiple arrows being shot at the King. And blasted away some of the surrounding cultists.

The armored man got himself back up, now really pissed off from his ruined armor and goes berserk intending to kill Bakugou with full force.

But when he was close Bakugou yelled "Explosion shield!" transforming his cardinal weapon.

The armored man finally hits his shield with all of his might but once his sword strikes the shield then, "Boom!" the Shield blasts the armored man away, breaking his long sword into two and sent him crashing into a wall. Despite struggling the armored man was now stuck inside the wall unable to do anything else for the fight.

The archer was getting more pissed off as all of his best men had been defeated, but this didn't stop him as he continued launching more elemental arrows toward the King and Bakugou but he continued to block them off with his shield.

After nearly draining himself of his mana the archer had about enough and yelled out, "All of you just gang up on him at once! I don't care if you kill him, just leave the King to me!"

With that, the entire court of cultists finally launched themselves against Bakugou. They all attack at once, but Bakugou's defense held up as he goes on blasting the cultists who were now grouped up as well as blocking their attacks. They were using all of there power against him but Bakugou continued to resist them as they hit him over and over.

He eventually stopped though no longer using his quirk as the members continued to hit him as much as they could draining his health quickly even with his high defense. The archer assumed he used up his power and figuring it was going to be over soon with him dead then he would get the glory of freeing this land of it's King.

But when Bakugou's health was near 10%, he smiles as his palms we're now filled with his explosive sweat. And as soon as he reached 5% health he moves out his arms and, "Boom!"

He unleashed two giant explosions, sending all of the surrounding cultists flying. With many dying or severely injured unable to get up.

The archer was quite shocked with Bakugou all cut up as he looks up to smile, "Looks like it's just you and me you little bastard! Now come down to fight me like a man or I'll force you down myself!" Bakugou yells out.

But this only pissed off the archer more as he shouts "Wind Arrow!" and continues his array of attacks but with no one else to worry about he just continues to casually block away the arrows as the King remains underneath him. The archer kept attacking and attacking nonstop doing everything in his power to just kill his target already.

He soon puts most of his mana in one more arrow as it charges and glows yellow ready to pierce through the shield's defense and blow them both away, "Now justice is served!"

The arrow launches, but Bakugou anticipated this one as he quickly moved his shield in a specific angle, and right before contact Bakugou had managed to knock away the arrow back at the archer.

The archer quickly noticed and barely dodged his arrow hitting the ceiling causing a big explosion, The archer quickly readies another arrow, "Ha you missed me, now here's a sec...AAAAHHH!" but the archer gets hit on the back with falling debris as a part of the ceiling collapses from the missed arrows explosion breaking the wooden poles making the archer fall to the ground.

The falling debris caused a lot of dust to spread when it impacted the ground. But when it quickly fades away, Bakugou and the last of the cultists that were able to get back up all saw a pile of marble and concrete and underneath it was the master archer still alive but now completely stuck under hundreds of pounds of debris.

"Told you I force you down." Bakugou mocks the archer as he curses him as he attempts to get out, but even his prize bow was now out of his reach.

The master archer had been defeated and with that the red hand's coup was a failure with the king still alive as he finally stood back up next to his bodyguard.

The last of the red hand in the room all look horrified as the shield hero remains up and strong after neutralizing the master archer and his companions.

"He's a monster! A Monster! Retreat!" one member shouted, knowing they have no chance to fight him off they attempted to cowardly run away toward the throne door to escape, only for the door to open for them with a bunch getting cut down by none other than Neia with Kirishima on her shoulder with a bunch of other guards finally making it to the throne room.

Now cornered the surviving red hand members all drop their weapons and surrendered to the guards and the shield hero as they are arrested and restrained by the guards.

Neia was worried and ran up to Bakugou, "Sir Bakugou are you alright?!" she quickly asked.

But after brushing off his arms Bakugou didn't react to much, "I'm fine Blue as is Turban. What about you two?" he answered and asked back.

"Got stabbed on the left shoulder and got hit a few times but with some health potions and healing magic I'll be alright as should little Kirishima," she answered back.

Bakugou was happy to both of them fine especially when Kirishima jumped onto his shoulder and rest on it with Bakugou just smiling knowing he had a rough day as the rest of them did.

Captain Keva ran up to the King as he helps him, "My lord are you alright?" he quickly asked him as he was taking some deep breaths after that stressful experience.

"I'm positively fine Captain, and it's all thanks to the shield hero, he fought with great strength despite being outnumbered and had me to worry about. But what in the heavens had just happen?" The king said and asked wondering how this failed coup was able to happen in the first place.

Neia quickly answered that, "It was Qine sir, he was a part of the red hand all along and conspired to kill you."

Bakugou just laughs at that, "Ha I knew that bastard was up to something all along."

Kardrum couldn't believe what he heard, "Is that true? Qine had done all of this?"

Keva then reinsured him of the truth, "It is indeed sir, that location was bullshit and was just a wild goose chase when we got back to the castle he fought against miss Neia and told her his true nature, but he has been captured by my men, trust me he will no longer be a threat anymore."

Kardrum sighs to himself, "I'm still shocked by all of this, but now looking back it all makes sense now, the assassins within the castle, the interrogations, and his dismissal of my protectors it was all to kill me and to take the kingdom for himself.". He then looks back at Bakugou and his group, "I'm sorry for ever trusting him Sir Bakugou, and again thank you for all that you have done today." he tanks Bakugou.

"Whatever turban, I just want to see that bastard when you put his ass on trial and see the look on his face," Bakugou answers with the King being happy to oblige.

Many of the guards then turn towards the still alive master archer still trapped under rubble struggling to get out but to no avail.

Bakugou with a smirk finally decided to walk up to the mysterious figure, "I think it's time to see what's under this Halloween mask." he jokes as he grabs on to the top of the mask and quickly rips it off.

To most of the court's surprise, the master archer was just a young teenager, but Bakugou knew who it was instantly. Cardinal Bow Hero Itsuki Kawasumi.

While the court wonders who this was Bakugou continued to mock the trapped hero, "Well well, what do we have here? If it isn't bow bitch playing a rogue?" he mocks Itsuki as he continues to squirm.

"Get me out of here you cheating evil bastard! Let me show you who's the real bitch here!" Itsuki shouts back at him.

It was quite a shock for Neia to hear. From what she saw of Itsuki he seemed like a calm and noble person. And here he is acting all rude and nasty.

The King was also confused, "Sir Bakugou do you know who this is?" he asked.

But Neia became the one to answer, "This is Sir Itsuki, your majesty, he's the cardinal bow hero."

"Bow hero?! The cardinal bow hero was trying to kill me this whole time?" Kardrum asked in shock surprised to know that a cardinal hero was his most feared assassin the whole time.

But despite being a cardinal hero after all that happened in that room, Kardrum wasn't in a merciful mood and quickly took up action, "Men confiscate his bow and after you get him out of that rubble make sure he is tied up I want answers soon and we will get them in a trial next morning once this room gets cleaned up and I get something sweet to eat after all of this."

After that last line Bakugou quickly smugly smiles again, "Oh man I just got to see this. This is going to be fun"

* * *

By next morning the throne room was cleaned up with parts of it still under construction with workers trying to repair the damages, but it was still ready enough to begin the trials. Unlike Melromarc's court, there are no nobles witnessing everything from the stands just rows of guards and a few court members watching the event. King Kardrum remains at his throne as usual with Bakugou standing beside him as he awaits the trials along with his sidekick Neia and little Kirishima resting on his shoulder.

The first to be tried was none other than Qine as the guard holding on to his pathetic limbless body throws him on the floor as he was forced to look up at his angry King and Bakugou giving an arrogant smile, "Oh man Blue you did this? This is so hilarious!"

Kardrum wasn't amused to see someone like Qine to betray him, "You have a lot to answer Qine, and it better be the truth." Kardrum demanded from his limbless former advisor showing real authority toward him.

The pathetic man looking terrified began to speak, "Please Sire! You misunderstand! This was all the shield devils doing! He was behind all the assassination attempts, he brought the red hand here, and tried to pass off as your savior! You have to listen to me!" Qine begs and lies trying to save himself.

But it did no good as Kardrum wasn't buying it one bit, "You have conspired with rebels to attempt to overthrow the Kingdom, and you're expecting me to believe you!? With all the witnesses and evidence confiscated from your room!?"

"I'm being framed sire this is all a part of his plan. Just look at him with his smug face!" Qine continues blaming Bakugou, but despite the shield hero giving a big smug smile the King still didn't believe him one bit especially since he never even bother to give or point out any proof of his innocence.

Kardrum then nodded toward to captain Keva with a cloth holding something as he walks up to Qine, once right up to him the captain takes the cloth off, revealing it to be Qine's severed left arm and with nothing to cover it up showing off a red hand tattoo revealing his true membership of the group, "That's not mine sire! That was all the shield devils doing, he's trying to take over the Kingdom and frame me for it!" Qine lies saying the same things again as he continues to beg but Kardrum heard enough.

"I think that's more than enough to prove your guilt along with other things. I declare you Qine guilty for treason, attempted murder, and many other heinous crimes with your association with the red hand. You shall be executed as soon as possible.

"Hold on Turban." Bakugou interrupted.

"What is it sir Bakugou?" Kardrum asked curious to hear what he had to say. Qine attempts to sway the King from Bakugou but he refused to listen to the fallen advisor.

"I think a quick death would be too good for this bastard. After what he had done and all the people he killed directly or indirectly. With how he is right now, how about we just cut his tongue off, and then throw him in the dungeon and let the bastard rot for as long as possible. Make him suffer and send an example on those that try to betray you again." he suggested.

While brutal Kardrum likes the idea, even Neia didn't protest knowing other people like Qine deserve such punishment, like Myne from Melromarc.

"Very well then, Qine you shall not be executed, but you will have your treacherous tongue removed and you will spend the rest of your pathetic life in the dungeons!" Kardrum finally sentences him.

Now completely horrified, Qine is grabbed up by a guard again who is off to enforce the punishment, "NO! MY LIEGE! NO! Please you can't do this to me! I have helped kept this kingdom together for decades! You cannot do this to me! No! Noooooooooooooooo!" Qine helplessly yells his last words as he is taken out of the throne room.

"Alright then now send in the bow hero next," Kardrum orders not having a second thought on his former advisor.

Soon enough Itsuki was brought in on the throne room. Chained up with his bow in possession by one of the guards, his 5 injured partners were also brought along unarmed and handcuffed. They were mostly quiet, though the young girl with the green hair was acting the most scared fearing what might happen to them.

Itsuki was finally thrown in the middle of the throne room as he finally looks up angrily toward King Kardrum and Bakugou who was giving another smug smile at him liking how the tables had turned now.

Kardrum finally spoke, "I'm sure you know why your here now Bow hero Itsuki. Along with the rest of those conspirers that work directly under you. You are all under trial for the attempted assassination of me and collaborating with rebels to overthrow the monarchy."

Itsuki was struggling as he attempted to get out of those chains to no avail, but he eventually spoke up, "What I've done here was for justice! You can call me and your enemies' traitors but you're nothing more but an evil tyrant! I came here only to liberate the people from your tyrannical rule!" Itsuki yells at him justifying his actions.

Kardrum was somewhat confused and demanded to know more, "An evil tyrant? And what exact tyrannical things have I done that justify you killing me?"

"Have you not looked outside!? You are taxing your citizens from every hard earn penny they earned to fill up your pockets. People are struggling to survive and you're just pinching every penny out of them to fatten yourself up!"

Bakugou just shakes his head as he speaks up himself, "Let me ask you, bow bitch. Did you ever figure out "why" he was taxing so much or what he was actually spending it on? Or did you just assume stuff and took the word of a bunch of shady ass characters?"

Itsuki could only grit his teeth as he is forced to listen to this stuff, "Don't lecture me with pointless crap! I'm aware of what is going on here without pathetic excuses!"

After that, the King ordered a servant to show Itsuki a bunch of important documents that involved the nation's budget and the food and weapon trade agreements, as well as the budget on private spending which was a lot lower than it usually is with the kings spending cuts, "As you see cardinal bow hero, this shows how the tax money was being spent on and they are certainly not for any personal items or luxuries you're accusing me of."

But despite the blatant proof in front of him, Itsuki refuses to back down and admit he was wrong, "I don't care what you're spending it on, your citizens are being taxed to death and are struggling to survive."

The king just shakes but before he could say anything else Bakugou decided to speak his mind, "So your answer to that is to murder this nation's king and assume everything will be hunky-dory afterward? How did you know this group you were working with wasn't going to abuse their power as well? If they are willing to do so many underhanded tricks to get there way, do you think they would give any damns about the people?" he scolds Itsuki.

But just as before the bow hero refuses to admit he made a mistake and continued to yell at Bakugou, "I don't give any damn what you have to say! Your nothing more than a rapist and a spoiled bastard! You have no right to be called a hero! Your not worthy of such a title compare to me!" Itsuki shouts acting extremely arrogant.

Bakugou just shakes his head as he grins, "So straight to name-calling? You pretty much have nothing to argue about then. I knew talking to you was a waste of time, but its fun to see you continuing to whine like the bitch you are." Bakugou insults and turns his head away finally having enough talk with the stubborn wannabe freedom fighter.

"And to think I supported you in that duel and your payment with Aultcry! This is the thanks I get from you and that bitch you drag around!" Itsuki continues to yell. Neia did felt somewhat hurt when he said that last part. Itsuki seemed like a nice enough guy before but now he was acting like a prideful unlikeable bastard.

The King heard enough and decided to finally lay his verdict, "I think that's about enough. This trial is officially over. You are found guilty Sir Itsuki the cardinal bow hero. Under normal circumstances, you and your team would be sentenced to public execution just like the rest of these traitors and assassins. But due to the fact you're a cardinal hero, you're too valuable for our world for me to kill you even if you deserve it. So your lives will be spared. However, this will not mean you will go unpunished. Firstly you are to pay a tremendous bail in coin or valuables for your crimes. You shall be imprisoned without your bow for the time being, you will also be forced to pay another bail for your companions or they shall be imprisoned forever for their crimes. I will also spread the word of what you have done here to every Kingdom from Silvelt, to Faubley, to Zeltoble, and even all the other minor kingdoms will be informed of your exploits here. They will now know you as the hero who assassinates anyone he doesn't like and will forever permanently ruin your reputation along with the guild you associate with."

Itsuki was so pissed off by this, that this minor tyrant to him was going to do all of this and ruin his reputation. And all the while Bakugou continued to stand by and enjoy the show, feeling satisfied that one of the heroes during his sham of a trial in Melromarc was now getting a taste of his own medicine when he did nothing to oppose corrupt and biased King Aultcry.

Kardrum wasn't done yet though, "I also want to discuss religious policy that will matter to you. As of now, my kingdom follows the three heroes church, where the sword, spear, and bow are worshiped equally while the shield is demonized. But as of now that changes. We will still be a three heroes church; however, the shield hero will no longer be seen as a demon to the people of Tervein, but as a Lord and saint he deserves to be labeled as. The bow hero for now on will be referred to as the bow demon to be feared and never trusted throughout the land."

Itsuki started to thrash around attempting to free himself from his chains to kill them but it did no good as he looks back pissed off at Bakugou, "You bastard! You evil greedy bastard! It was enough you made Motoyasu look like a fool, but now you went out of your way to make a fool out of me!?" Bakugou did not comment back, he honestly found this very amusing that this teen was blaming all of this on him.

"I see! This is because I'm small right? You think that I am so damn weak that even with that dumbass shield you try all you can to make me look inferior!? It's always the same with people like you, it's the god damn same as in prep school! Always picking on those smarter and better than you to make yourself look good! I'll make you pay for this Bakugou! I will god damn show you who's the better hero here!" Itsuki finally shouts until he was too tired to even yell anymore.

Without any objection from Bakugou, the King had Itsuki and his crew taken away to the castle dungeon where they will negotiate with the bow hero later on his bail payment.

After a few more trials on other red hand cult members the King finally stood up and bows to Bakugou, "I want to thank you again Shield hero, for all your work and effort I like to double the award as well as a knightship for both you and your partner."

Neia bowed back in thankfulness but Bakugou just continues to look serious with his arms crossed, "Sure whatever."

"I believe a new dawn is coming toward this Kingdom now, with the rotten leaves gone it's time for the produce to grow in the garden," Kardrum says, while it seemed naïve though Bakugou had a good feeling that the king might be right this time.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the food supplies had finally come to the small Kingdom's capital.

With help from the King, his guards, and the shield hero team the food supplies had been evenly distributed throughout the Capital, with the people who before we're rioting against the King are now happy to see his King's generosity now happy for there monarch.

Even after the brutal punishment he gave out to his former traitor advisor who was now tongueless set to suffer forever unable to say or do anything about it in a cold dirty jail cell.

But as Bakugou and the King were helping to distribute the captain came up to them with news, "Your majesty and Shield hero, we had successfully interrogated all the surviving red hand members and were able to arrest the remaining traitors within the capital. And even better news we have found the locations to all the bases of the remaining red hand members throughout the Kingdom. If we strike them now while they are disorganized, we should be done with them once and for all."

The King liked the idea, "That sounds good captain, and while you're going to these bases visit any town along the way to continue to distribute the food supplies." He ordered.

"Yes your highness."

The king then turns toward Bakugou, "And Shield hero Bakugou, would you mind accompanying the captain for these missions? With your power they should be nothing and my palace should be safe for now."

Bakugou quickly smiles with Kirishima climbing on his shoulder, "Hell yeah! About time we go on the offensive as I kill things!" he excitedly agrees but then turns toward Neia, "But Blue you're going to stay here on guard for now while I and Kirishima go out there. Turban might think it's safe now but it's best not to take chances. Can you handle this by yourself?"

"Yes Sir Bakugou, I'll continue our mission and train more in any way I can," Neia answers confidently.

With the group satisfied they continued to help the food distribution.

* * *

3 days had passed since the failed assassination and coup, Bakugou had been helping the Captain with his soldiers to go across the Kingdom to kill off the rest of the red hand and distribute the food supplies. Most of the places they went had only small groups in them but they were all killed or arrested just the same.

Unlike before they were able to identify the locations of their bases especially with the help of Kirishima's sense of smell helping to find these bases. In places where the soldiers would've quickly left not finding anything the little dragon would find these hiding places exposing the red hand. And in combat with the Red hand members, Bakugou used his small dragon as a distraction during the confrontations biting on their feet as Bakugou blows those distracted up. For all the killing Kirishima had leveled a lot faster than before, he was now at level 20 despite being only a few weeks old.

Neia remained at the capital as the King's bodyguard as ordered to protect Kardrum in case of other assassination attempts. Thankfully nothing serious came about it other than one desperate mad man attempting to stab the king with a steak knife only to be cut in half by the young elf. Though it wasn't all guarding, she had also helped out finding and tracking the last remaining traitors inside the castle with the King. She also began to train her sword skills some more as she betters her technique. After her fight with Qine Neia knew she had to train and better her skills to fight skilled men like him again without the need of a toddler dragon's help.

She also began to train and do research on something that sparked her curiosity from that fight, Dual wielding.

* * *

On day four everything was pretty much done, all the towns were given their share of food and all of the Red hand is either dead, captured, or are fleeing the country.

Bakugou had met up with Neia again at the place with a more experienced Kirishima. They walk up to the King for their final rewards and goodbyes.

"Thank you again Shield Hero Bakugou. For not just me but for my country and people too. Eliminating the last of those murderers and giving them hope. You shall be given 40 gold coins for your other services as well as a bonus 10 for your work in destroying the last of the red hand and for these Katsuki fruit tree seeds, I've never heard of this fruit before but if they really can help deal with future famine's then I won't care either way." Kardrum says to him while holding a large bag of seeds Bakugou gave to him as a servant gave him his bag of reward gold, "I'm aware your off now back to Melromarc. I can understand, Trevein is not known for powerful monsters and you helped solved most of this countries problems already so you have nothing else to gain here. But you are always welcomed here if you're in any need or refuge Sir Bakugou" he continued.

"Yeah whatever, just make sure you keep this nation of yours together and hire a competent advisor next time," Bakugou advised the king.

Kardrum just nods and smiles as the group turns away, "Good luck shield hero and continue to protect those in need."

* * *

Once outside the castle the two went to the market to pick up a few more things before they fast travel back to Melromarc. Bakugou wanted to get a special rare metal from one of the merchants to finally complete the gauntlets he had been working on.

After purchasing the metal Neia wanted to say something to Bakugou after thinking about it for a bit in the castle, "Sir Bakugou I wanted to ask you something about Sir Itsuki?"

"Yeah what do you want to talk about Bow bitch?" Bakugou asked.

"Well you see, when I first saw him back at Melromarc he seemed like a very nice person even defending us when things got rough but suddenly he acts horribly here in this country calling me a bitch and other horrible insults to you and taking a job like this with those kinds of people?"

"It was because he was just playing hero," Bakugou answered quickly.

"Playing hero?" Neia wondered

"He acts like an ideal hero that everyone would like as an act but all the little ass hat cares about is shallow pride and recognition. He never cared about being a hero. I have seen too many heroes in my world who lie behind the publics back to suck up to the press." Bakugou explains with heroes like Captain Celebrity in mind, a man who acts good on camera but is nothing more than a womanizing loser behind that very camera.

Neia understood what Bakugou was saying though it did make her think, "Not to say you're like him Sir Bakugou but is that not too much different than how you act?" Neia didn't want to insult her master but when on that trial she couldn't help but see some of Bakugou in Itsuki.

"Because unlike me I don't pretend to be someone I'm not. Bow bitch lies to himself to act like someone everyone wants to feel good about himself. I know I'm an asshole by other people, I hear it all the time here and back in my world, and I don't care."

"Why not?"

"Because actions speak louder than words. They can say whatever they want to me, but I'm intending to prove them wrong with my accomplishments. I'll kick the ass of every villain and evil-doer in my way and make them regret the day they crossed with me. People will see that they were wrong, I may be an asshole, but I'm an asshole who is also a hero, with the actions of a hero to prove it. And I'll show the rest of the people in Melromarc the same. As will you, the pathetic weakling that had became the worlds greatest heroes sidekick." Bakugou says to Neia.

Neia understood her master's words, actions speak louder than words, and despite his status of the devil he proved many other people otherwise, "Thank you Sir Bakugou. I'll continue to fight with you and help prove everyone else that we are true heroes, not by formalities but by our actions."

Bakugou smiles back with approval and turns toward his little dragon who decided to jump off his shoulder on the ground, "Ha, and you were a good boy too. You helped toasted those red shit freaks showing them what you are made off. Soon I'll have you burn whoever's ass I want you to and you will become the most ferocious beast this world has ever seen." he says to his little dragon as he rubs his head like a dog.

Kirishima was happier than ever as he starts to shriek loudly in happiness toward Bakugou. He continued shrieking until suddenly he started to glow. It immediately freaked out Bakugou and Neia wondering what was happening to him.

But the glow quickly consumed the dragon and soon it got bigger and bigger until the glow turned into fire.

Once the fire died down, Bakugou and Neia looked back and couldn't believe what they see.

Kirishima had grown to about the size of a large horse, with his winged arms now long and wide and can now breathe fire for a long period. Kirishima just a couple of weeks old was now a teenage dragon.

Both heroes were surprised by knowing what had just happened, "Sir Bakugou do you have any idea..."

But Bakugou interrupts her before she could finish, "I have no clue blue, all I can say now is that our food budget is going to skyrocket now."

* * *

**Author's note: I knew I would Jinx myself. Yes people I'm alive, I'm so so sorry for how long this chapter took as well as the one before. Real-world stuff takes priority and I'm a terrible procrastinator, much of this chapter was also mostly original stuff I had to make up, in the original manga and anime the King Itsuki killed and his kingdom was described pretty barebones so I had to fill in the banks myself which took time, and I have had a bad habit of thinking ahead of time with how I want this story to go so by looking toward the future I forget about the present. I've also been fixing up my grammar errors from my earlier chapters to make it less cringe-worthy, it seems that any mistake I fix I find a new one when I read through my own story. I don't want to jinx anything else but I hope to get these out faster without me rushing the story. So I'm still going, but a chapter is just done when it's done.**

**On a lighter note, The Red hand cults name is actually a reference to the real world black hand group that was involved in the assassination of the heir to Austria-Hungary's throne in 1914 that eventually resulted world war 1. So it was somewhat a Nod to that.**

** Also something that came to my mind while writing this and re-reading this story, I've been using imperial measurements in my story (miles, pounds, and feet) which I an American am use to so I don't think much about it until I remembered that Bakugou is Japanese so he would be using the metric system (kilometers, grams, and meters). Looking back it seems silly to ignore that, but no one seemed to mind it so I didn't bother to do anything. But if enough people find it immersion breaking to those outside of the U.S or Myanmar then I can always go back and change those measurements to fit the metric system, but if no one cares and want me to just get on with it then I'll do just that.**

**Again thank you and I hope to get the next chapter out soon**.


	8. Chapter 8: Gaelion

**Chapter 8: Gaelion**

Erhard the blacksmith has been cleaning up his new creations as of late at his store counter. Due to the high demand for weapons lately by the waves business has been plentiful, so he had been at work more often then usual. But today was a slow day so he finally had the time to polish his merchandise making them look great for potential customers.

But he quickly heard his doorbell going off and turned around to start business again, "Greetings welcom...Whoa! What the hell!?" Erhard shouted in shock once he sees a large Dragon barely able to fit through his store door.

Before he could wonder where this thing came from he quickly figured it out when he looked behind and saw Cardinal Shield Hero Bakugou and his elf sidekick Neia next to him.

Erhard calmed down but he did roll his eyes, "You seem to always bring in the strangest things don't you, first a supposed extinct elf and now a big domesticated Dragon. I hate to know whats next after this."

Kirishima was mostly sniffing around the various armors and weapons as his master/father Bakugou talks to the unsurprised Blacksmith, "Look baldy I just want some dragon accessories and maybe some advice in why the hell my dragon grew 20 times his size in a few seconds."

Erhard answered him quickly, "Sorry, I only create and sell weapons to humans or humanoid creatures like demi-humans and your elf friend. And I don't know anything about dragons."

Neia then spoke up, "Well where can we find that stuff at then?"

"Your best bet is probably going to go to Mr. Beloukas down the street, he is the expert on beasts and has the equipment you can buy from.. HEY! HEY! Don't eat that!" Erhard shouts toward Kirishima who had a shield in his mouth with Erhard rushing over to rip it off with Kirishima holding on to it not letting go.

But Bakugou didn't pay attention as he was trying to remember the name, he had been through this city multiple times and can't remember any merchant with that name who provides that kind of service. He then turns to the two fighting wanting the shopkeeper's attention again, "Kirishima spit it out now!" he ordered his dragon.

Kirishima immediately respond and let's go sending Erhard off to ground on his butt, he got his shield back but it was now covered in dragon drool, "Great and I just had it clean too." Erhard complains now looking mad at the dragon who just stares back with his yellow reptilian eyes.

Bakugou then got back on topic, "So who in the hell is this Beloukas asshole and where is he at?"

Erhard sighs and got back up as he attempted to get some of the drool off his merchandise, "You can't miss his shop, it's that giant tent with all the cages and stuff."

Bakugou looking irritated quickly knew who he was talking about and he didn't like it, "Don't tell me it's that little midget slave trader piece of shit isn't it?!"

Erhard puts the shield on his counter as he answers back to Bakugou, "Yeah, but he also deals with stuff involving monsters and whatnot. Your probably not the biggest fan of slavery which I don't blame you, but I mean if you think about it, a battle monster or a domesticated animal is basically a slave to a human so it fits his business well."

While Erhard had a point he still hated the idea of comparing his dragon pet to a slave.

"Well Sir Bakugou there's no harm in at least looking into it, though if you don't mind I think I will remain here to help sir Erhard out while you are doing that, I...uh think we owe him after messing up his shield." Neia says and excuses, she still had bad feelings with anything to do with slavery after she nearly got enslaved herself a few weeks ago, so she wanted to sit out on that.

Bakugou didn't like it either but he knew he didn't have much of a choice anyway and Neia wasn't necessary to bring along anyway, so he turns back out the door, "Fine Blue I'll meet you back here hopefully soon. Come on Kirishima let's just meet that piece of human garbage and get this over with." He turns and he and Kirishima left the shop.

Erhard himself continues to wipe off the drool covered shield with Neia helping him out with other things.

After some walking in town Kirishima and Bakugou made it to the large slave trader tent where they walk inside, seeing many different enslaved demi-humans locked up in cages.

It was quite the sad sight, so many of these demi-humans are forced to live inside these cramped cages to eventually be sold off to God knows where, as property. Bakugou knew he had to end this eventually and he promises himself he'll do it before he heads home.

Eventually, the two found the slave trader Mr. Beloukas, he had just finished up with another customer buying slave equipment and quickly noticed Bakugou and his dragon.

The man walks up to him with a big smile like you see from a car dealership salesman, happy to see his hopefully next customer, "Well well, look who it is, the Cardinal Shield Hero welcome back, you finally decided to come to my business after so long. Step right up and I shall show you our best merchandise." Beloukas the Slaver excitedly announced now recognizing Bakugou who didn't look amused.

"Listen here you midget, I'm not here to buy slaves from your slimy hands! I just want you to take a look at my dragon and tell me all you know about him and his species, and then me and him are out of here!" Bakugou yells at the guy who still had his grin.

"Very well shield hero. If your willing to pay the 100 silvers fee I'll examine your beast and tell you what I know. And if you wish to make him stronger I could interest you to some equipment that would be perfect for this lovely and valuable creature" the slaver bargains with Bakugou as he looks at his dragon.

Bakugou quickly reaches out and tosses him a coin bag, "Fine whatever here you go, just get it over with."

"Well alright then let's examine the beast." the slaver grins.

"And don't you dare harm him! If I find out you are abusing him like you do with your slaves I'm going to be the one whipping your ass off!"

The trader continued to do his smug businessman smile, "Don't worry shield hero, I promise to not harm your property as much as possible."

After about half an hour the slaver and several servants who were covered up head to toe in robes had helped examine the dragon to find out about his mysterious growth spurt and any other knowledge that could help develop Kirishima.

Once out of the locked cage Kirishima, the slaver came up to Bakugou to tell him what he found out about his dragon who was quite docile the whole time.

"This is quite fascinating, I didn't think I have ever seen one myself in person at this stage of its life." the slaver says out loud to himself.

"What the hell are you talking about midget?" Bakugou demanded to know as he checks around his dragon to be sure he wasn't being physically abused.

"Why young man you have gotten yourself a pure-blood Fire Wyvern dragon." The slaver excitedly told him, 'They are said to be some of the most powerful dragon breeds in all of the land, very rare but also very hard to control like most pure-bloods are, I'm surprised how tamed this one is." he continued.

"Ok whatever, so why did he suddenly get so big?" Bakugou demanded

"They say that some pure-bloods can change their size once they reach a certain level and age, either through there own will or by there owner's command. It's usually to conserve energy and keep there food demand low, as well as fitting into small places or just fitting in an environment. You're free to try it yourself." the slaver answered.

Bakugou immediately turns toward his dragon to see if this guy wasn't spouting out bullshit, "Kirishima, get small!" he ordered.

Kirishima quickly enveloped himself in fire and once it dissipates Kirishima was now back at his small toddler size as he runs back up to Bakugou as he began to pet him.

Beloukas then continued, "Yes very energetic and full of energy, centuries ago his kind was sought after for there eggs that had been used to help power up various magical devices. The babies would remain dormant in their eggs for as long as the thing powering them continued to absorb their energy. They were never domesticated though due to there temperament and tend to attack any person when they get the chance. Their are also said to be immune to even the most powerful slave crests."

Bakugou at least now knew why Kirishima's egg was inside a Golem. Poor thing was probably stuck inside that rock monster for centuries stuck in embryo form in an egg while that golem remained behind a wall doing nothing but absorbing the egg's energy for its long-dead alchemist owner.

The Slaver then adjusted his hat ready to profit from this, "If your willing to sell him off now, he probably be worth 50 gold pieces. With that you can buy..."

"Piss off cheapskate! My dragon is not for sale!" Bakugou interrupted getting offended by this guy already.

"Ah, but you see Shield Hero, you want a good combat beast who can fight off your enemies, your dragon may be fine now but once he reaches higher levels he will probably not be able to keep up with more powerful enemies compare to other Dragon breeds. So why not give a go at the monster egg lottery." the slaver then showed off a large case with a bunch of random eggs with a painted slave symbol on each of them, though one spot was already empty. Bakugou knew this guy is now just trying to pester him to sell Kirishima but he might as well hear what this was all about, "For only 100 silvers you are guaranteed to have a filolial that will double in value once properly taken care of, and if you hit the Jackpot you could win yourself a Tyrella Dragon which alone is worth 20 gold pieces once it matures." the slaver continued.

Bakugou wasn't remotely impressed by it, "Sounds like a damn loot box if you ask me."

The slaver was confused by that statement, "Uh, a Lootbox?" the slaver wondered.

"Its another word for scam in my world. I would pay for this stupid egg for a chance to get this supposed super special dragon, but then I get some dumbass bird wasting my money, making me want to come back to buy another egg hoping for a dragon, only to get another dumbass bird. It's a trick just to make idiots buy eggs over and over again to get the supposed valuable prize only to get jackshit in the end when they wasted their money. So yeah screw that manipulative bullshit." Bakugou lectures him, he remembers how many gotcha mobile or online games in his world would do that kind of thing that some people get suckered into, and next thing they knew those people would spend away tens of thousands of Yen on virtual garbage.

"Come on, don't be so pessimistic about it. Many great adventures try it out at least once and never regret it. Hell, even the Sword Hero decided to buy one himself."

That part quickly caught Bakugou's attention, "Wait Paleface was actually here once? What the hell was he doing?" he asked, wondering what Ren of all people would be out at a slave market, considering how much of a loner the guy was.

"The sword hero? Why yes, he came by into my business one day, I think it was the day after the second wave hit and he just wanted to ask a bunch of questions to know about how slavery operates in the kingdom, the laws behind it, and how the slave crest works. I offered him some of my stock but like you he refused to buy anything, but he did decide to try out the monster lottery and bought himself his own egg. So what do you say?"

Bakugou still wondered what was Ren's motivation to know more about slavery, he thought perhaps Ren wanted to find out more about it when Neia almost got enslaved herself at that night and how the royal family was acting casual about it. But that was something to think about later as he went back to talking, "Still no! You think I give two shits if paleface wasted money on this scam you should rethink otherwise. And besides, why should I chance myself in some lousy dragon when I got my own one right now?"

The slaver was quick to give his answer, "It's very simple Shield hero, your fire Wyvern is definitely a powerful dragon breed, but the downside of them other then them being hard to control as they level up and as I said before they are immune to most slave crests, is that they take forever to properly mature. You see it takes over 60 years for them to properly develop from this stage of life into adulthood where they are at there strongest. But by that time, your days of fighting monsters will probably be long over and the waves would be ancient history. A Tyrella dragon on the other hand while nowhere near as strong as pure-bloods would be in their mature forms, They develop far faster so you will have a pet dragon at his peak far earlier then your pure-blood , not mention faster as there lack of wings are compensated for their powerful legs. A pure-blood Wyvern can't even fly until they're at there adult stage which again is over 60 years."

As much as Bakugou wanted to punch this bastard in the face he didn't seem like the type that would lie about this. But even if this was the truth Bakugou would never think of trading in Kirishima, he had already bonded with him so much it be like if he just sold away his own kid for some supposed better one. Though the age thing seemed strange considering Kirishima isn't even a month old yet and he had some random giant growth spurt, if it really takes that long for him to go into adulthood it probably should've taken him longer to grow in his teenage form. His only conclusion would be the shield and the powers behind it dramatically affected his growth, and with that in mind perhaps him reaching adulthood so soon wasn't that far off. So he had even less of a reason to buy some 'domestic dragon' on a game of chance.

"So how about it? Why not just buy the whole case off and your most likely going to be guaranteed a dragon that way anyway." the slaver continued to pester him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO! Kirishima is not for sale! So keep your cheapass dragons to yourself." Bakugou yells at him as Kirishima jumps on his shoulder again.

Beloukas knew when he had a catch or not, and he can see Bakugou wasn't biting anymore so he knew it was no longer worth the effort so he just closes the case and puts it back on a table, "Very well if that's your choice I won't bother with it. But you're probably going to still need some armor and accessories for this beast you have. So why don't I show you what I got and fit up your dragon.

"Fine whatever just show me what you got," Bakugou responded, as much as he hated this guy and this place in general he might as well look into his non-living merchandise.

Most of what he had was mostly fluff, but there were some useful things he had. First was a jar of dragon treats, pretty much pieces of dried up meat with some spices added in to make it good to reward dragons for good behavior making it easier to train Kirishima to do tricks or obey commands, second was a spiked collar which helped boost Kirishima's speed and agility stats, third was a teething rod which helps dragons sharpen their teeth as well as allowing old or broken teeth to break off to allow newer and stronger ones to replace them, and fourth was an armored saddle, not only boosting up his defense like armor but it would allow Bakugou to ride him in certain scenarios, but the downside was he could only support one person at a time so Neia couldn't rid him at the same time so it wasn't useful for long term travel, but it could come in handy in other scenarios, adding to it the saddle seems to be able to shapeshift with his size, so in his toddler form the saddle looks like a metal band around his body. All costing about 3,000 silver.

After that he and Kirishima on his shoulder were off to meet back with Neia, "Come again soon Shield Hero, we will always be in business for any need of manpower." the slaver finally says to Bakugou.

"Go to hell!" Bakugou yells back as he walks away wanting to get out of here as fast as possible.

* * *

2 days after their trip into the slave market team Bakugou was on the road again in another wagon. Bakugou had taken up a special quest that interested him.

It involved a dragon and considering his little pet it could be a chance to learn something more about them to improve his dragon or at least gather materials to boost his shield with Dragon related materials.

The flyer for the quest had said: "Town in danger! Giant fire-breathing dragon has come to terrorize our village! Please help us as soon as possible to slay the dragon!" and below it was the location Mirso town, the quest giver was Lord Smi, and the reward is 25 gold. Seemed like a straight forward mission to just kill a dragon, though Bakugou knew it would probably not be remotely easy. But of course, he knew he and his team were the same ones who took down a giant multi-headed hydra that was 3 times his level before and 2 of the 3 cardinal heroes so he had the confidence to succeed in this mission. Bakugou was at level 54, Neia was at level 36, and Kirishima was level 28

On the way to the town, Bakugou continued to work on his gauntlets, they were almost done as he puts on some of the finishing touches on his metal gloves. While he was crafting them Neia continues her training as she reads more on the techniques of fighting with two swords as well as her water magic, but actually doing proper water magic continues to be the bain of her existence.

Kirishima had been at walking alongside the wagon in his bigger size, Bakugou wanted his dragon to increase his stamina as he walks along on the road for great distances. Though Bakugou had to continually make him calm down whenever he looks at the Filolials moving the wagon with the birds giving equally angry looks back. Bakugou had been aware of Filolial and Dragons hatred for each other like dogs with cats, but he's been trying to discipline his dragon from just attacking the birds and to be obedient with his master and follow his orders properly.

Bakugou eventually completed his gauntlets. Through the portable anvil and all the material he gathered the teen had finally created his own sweat gauntlets.

They were not as balky as his old ones and they resembled thick red metal gloves then grenades. But they function pretty much the same collecting sweat from his palms allowing Bakugou to not only create bigger explosions but also to store it up during fights. They used magic and enchantments to hold on to as much sweat as his old ones, but with less space and weight to them making it still easy to move around with the shield.

He tested them on the wagon from the back to know they were working fine, but he wouldn't be able to test them yet until he goes into active combat. And the town they were approaching to will provide those big tests.

The team finally made it to Mirso town, it was a small little hamlet in the woods surrounded by some mountains. It was mostly a logging town with a few stores for the people of the area as well as some for traveling adventurers or merchants.

At the edge of this village was the small mansion of their local lord which was there destination as he's the quest giver.

After some talking with the guards with his shield in its book form, they were escorted inside the place toward the lord's office. They were then ordered to wait outside the office and await the guard's response.

After waiting about an hour or so the guard had come back out and Bakugou and his crew were allowed inside.

Once inside the office they got a good look at the lord.

The lord whose name was Smi seemed like a man on the heavy side with a large belly, short greasy brown hair, a chubby face, and smelled of beer and alcohol. Not someone you expect to run a town, but it didn't matter to Bakugou as long as the guy paid up when he's done with it. There were also 4 threatening looking guys there, they were not guards looking more like mercenaries that might've had business or were associated with the local lord.

The lord finishes looking at some documents while drinking a jug of beer, he then smiles toward the hero, "Ah welcome to Mirso adventurer, didn't ever expect someone like you to visit an old dump like this but the help is appreciated regardless. I'm guessing you're here for that dragon quest considering that is the only thing worthwhile in nowhere's land."

Bakugou could tell this was a man not fond of his job or the place he was living in general, but then he went to the point, "Yeah whatever the names Kacchan, so mind giving details fatty?"

The lord can tell this kid was a brat but he just smiles as he pours himself more beer, "Yeah, of course, that damn thing has been a pain in the towns ass for a while, burning our houses, killing our livestock, or just flat out eating us. So I just want you to kill the damn thing and you can be on your way."

Bakugou could barely stand the pig of a man but he wanted to know more, "So when did this giant flying lizard showed up and why haven't you called the crown to take care of it before?"

"Why the hell does that matter to you? Who cares about a backstory of a dragon? Just kill the damn thing and be on with it." Smi rudely answered which was getting on Bakugou's nerves looking more pissed off at the beer smelling lord.

"Uh... Lord Smi there is someone important that wants to see you right now?" a guard suddenly requests out from the door.

Smi didn't look happy about it though, "Can't you see I'm busy here idiot. Unless it's the King or Queen of Melromarc which I doubt it's either, tell the bastard to wait and stop interrupting my meeting with this brat." he continued to act rudely and ordered the guard.

"But Sir he is someone you really need to talk to, it's best if you see him yourself and..."

"If this bastard is so damn important then just bring him in already so I can tell him in person to fuck off!" Smi got mad at the guard losing his patience.

The guard panicked as he quickly closed the door to talk to whoever is on the other side. Bakugou didn't care as long as this person will just get in and get out to finally get on talk with the unresponsive lord.

But when the door opens up to Bakugou's displeasure it was none other than the cardinal sword hero Ren Amaki.

Ren had his serious face as usual wanting to talk to the towns lord, "Look I just want to..", but that face quickly disappeared as soon he as got in the room and saw Bakugou looking really pissed off at him now, "You got to be kidding me?" Ren says as soon as he realized what he walked in to.

Bakugou so pissed off he stomped up toward Ren, "What the hell are you doing here paleface!? This is my quest and we don't need your cowardly ass around, so screw off!" he yells at him. Despite Ren being the better of the three other 'heroes', Bakugou still held a grudge against Ren for him doing nothing at his trial when he knew it was unfair. Bakugou also assumed he was here to take something away him or to screw him over like what Motoyasu attempted to do before with Neia.

Despite looking surprised Ren collects himself and attempts to talk him down, "Bakugou I'm not here to cause you any harm, I'm just here for a quest to kill off some dragon, so your free to do whatever you want and I'll be out of your hair." he tried to reason with but it did nothing to cool off Bakugou, in fact it made him angrier as Ren said his real name in front of the town lord now clueing him in as the shield hero.

"That's my job, you idiot! This fat bastard already gave me it so you can screw off!" Bakugou yells at Ren but the sword hero refuses to budge.

But Lord Smi just smiles as he enjoys the show drinking from his jug.

Ren continued getting more defensive of himself, "Look Bakugou your not the only hero around here. And you know, maybe if you didn't act like an ass to everyone maybe no one would've accused you of assault and attempted rape in the first place."

Bakugou was now getting extremely mad at Ren allowing his quirk to go off in his hands. With Neia growing worried that Bakugou might attack and get them all kicked out of the town.

Ren might still feel sorry about the whole trial thing, but he was determined to get stronger and nothing was a better way to prove one's strength than fighting a dragon. He wasn't going to just leave because some angry 15 year old teen threatens him.

But before Neia could intervein Lord Smi decided to speak out first, "Now Now, who said this job had to be first come first served." he then takes another sip of his beer with Bakugou and Ren now looking at the slob of a lord as he continued, "Look the both of you want the same job for the same reward, well then you can both take the quest at the same time and whoever can kill the Dragon first will get the reward and recognition. How does that sound?" the lord negotiated.

Despite the two's contempt with each other they did see the lord's point and backed down, "Fine! Me and my team will kill the scaly bastard first and then paleface can fuck off elsewhere!" Bakugou said as well as insulting Ren.

"We will see about that Bakugou, unlike you I won't need any teammates to help me here," Ren says to Bakugou which only just made Bakugou madder.

"WAS THAT AN INSULT PALEFACE! Let's see you fight Blue or my Dragon and see how long you would last!?" Bakugou exploded at him with Kirishima growling on his shoulder though Neia was looking away in embarrassment not wanting her master to drag her into this argument.

But after finishing another jug of his beer the lord butted in again, "I don't care how either of you two 'heroes' kill the damn thing, just kill it now and you can both fuck off and argue elsewhere." he orders them as he pours himself yet another beer.

Bakugou quickly turned back to him, "Hey I'm not done with you fatty! You still haven't told me jackshit about this dragon yet! Tell me about it now or I'm going to destroy that liver of yours first before you do!" Bakugou threatens him, but Smi wasn't remotely intimated by him as his mercenaries were gripping on their weapons awaiting for something to happen.

Ren then spoke his mind, "I personally don't see the point of asking about some random trivia on a dragon either Bakugou. You can waste your time with pointless questions, I'll be just on my way to just kill the dragon before you can get to it." Ren then turns and exits the office not seeing a point to be there anymore.

Bakugou then got pissed off again, "Like I give any damn's what you think paleface!" he yells at him, though he knew that the lord didn't care to tell him anything and probably even less so now suspecting him as the shield hero.

"Come blue let's just go, this place smells like shit anyway." he insults as he and Neia leave the office as the slob of a lord smiles knowing he was now in a win-win situation.

Once outside the mansion Bakugou and Neia saw Ren was with his team with him discussing what there plan is, "Ok so I'll be heading off to the northern mountain and hunt down the dragon. The rest of you will remain here until I come back." he ordered with his team as they bow.

"I don't know why your are even bothering with them if you just going put your extras on the sidelines," Bakugou told Ren as he walks near the sword hero.

"Look Bakugou you got your own team, so you can do whatever you want with them. But my team is not needed here, just as we don't need to know useless information about some random dragon." Ren talked back with Bakugou who was starting to growl and grit his teeth at Ren.

"You couldn't even stand up to a victim in a sham of a trial, what are you going to do against a giant fire breathing dragon?" Bakugou insults again

"I told you a million times already I'm sorry about that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you take my chances of getting stronger to fight the waves." Ren retorts back at an angry Bakugou.

"Master Ren when do we get to fight the Dragon already? I'm so bored." said a young voice and not far behind Ren was the source of the voice that caught Bakugou's attention. It looked like a little girl no more than 8 years old. She had long dark black hair, bright red eyes, white skin as pale as Ren was, wearing a black dress with purple highlights, and was barefoot. Though the strangest part of her was the fact she had wings. Wings like an angel, but the feathers were black as coal. It was definitely something he never saw before in this world.

Ren sighed and looked toward her, "Not now Scarlet. I'm trying to talk about important adult stuff right now." he said to her as she stood there acting like Ren's child.

It made Bakugou raise his eyebrows, "So what's with the loli paleface? I didn't think you as a pedophile." Bakugou questioned him.

"Hey, it's not like that at all! It's complicated, she's... she's not really human. Scarlets young and she's.." But before Ren could finish Kirishima started growling at the girl with her looking back angrily toward the dragon who jumped off of Katsuki and transformed into his bigger form.

And just as quickly in a flash, Scarlet transformed into a giant bird-like creature, about 9 feet tall covered in thick black feathers while maintaining her bright red eyes, "Evil dragon. I hate all of you." the bird monster spoke as she and Kirishima stomped up against each other growling at one another with both spreading out there wings in intimidation.

"Scarlet! No!" Ren yells and Scarlet is suddenly shocked by purple electricity from her chest causing her pain.

She then forced herself back into her girl form. "Scarlet what did I say about attacking random dragons?" Ren lectures her.

"To not attack them without your permission." Scarlet quietly responds looking sad back at Ren, "But Master that dragon smells and looks ugly! He should be eaten!" she continued but Ren just shakes his head with Kirishima remaining close to Bakugou and Neia as they watch. Bakugou could easily guess that the bird girl thing was probably that egg Ren bought from the slave trader.

"You said that last week when you ate some nobleman's prized young dragon breed and I had to pay him back 10 gold in damages." Ren responds with the girl looking away in shame from the reminder of that little event, he then just sighs and looks back at his team once more, "Alright again, you all know the drill." he orders them as they all bow in respect.

After that, Ren's group then left toward the town bar as Ren himself looks back at Bakugou, "Like what the lord says, the first to kill the dragon gets the rewards and spoils so good luck catching up to it." Ren says to Bakugou who just huffs at him again looking angry away from him as he pets Kirishima

But as Ren heads north he noticed that his child filolial was following behind him going against his orders, "Scarlet I told you already to go with the others." he turns back and orders her.

"But master can't fight evil dragon on his own. I must be with you master Ren." she insisted.

"Scarlet you are still young and I can take care of myself. Just go with the others and it will be fine." Ren continues.

"But what if master dies? What will happen to me? I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life." scarlet says with a sad voice.

Ren could feel her worries as she looks down sad. While he prefers to go at it alone, he was also worried about Scarlet's safety as well. But as he looks at his little filolial, he understands that she was not just some helpless girl, he saw himself that she could fight in some of his missions and grinding against monsters. And to continually baby her won't make Scarlet stronger and having her be worried about him all the time won't do much for her mental health. So after some thinking he smiles and starts to pet her on the head, "Don't worry Scarlet I won't die, if you really want to fight this dragon with me then you can, just remember to follow orders and don't overdo yourself like you do sometimes."

Scarlet quickly smiled again, "Thank you master Ren, I'll do as you say and protect you against evil smelly dragons." she responds with Ren happy to see as he and Scarlet go and walk toward the northern mountain again.

Bakugou just huffs again still maintaining his ever-present angry face.

"Aw, that was so cute, they were like father and daughter." Neia gushed over.

"Whatever it's just some dumb bird that can turn into a brat."

"Oh come on Sir Bakugou how's that not any different than you and Kirishima?"

"I have a damn dragon here, he's actually of use to me in combat. And I don't need a slave crest just to put him in line." Bakugou retorted as he pets his dragon on the head. He wouldn't admit though, seeing Ren with his filolial did make him feel more appreciative of Kirishima, being someone who gets him and would never complain about his attitude.

Neia just shrugs and just smiles knowing what Bakugou really thinks, "Well alright then what now? We going to search for the dragon as well?"

"Not now blue, before we do so let's get some info out of this town on this dragon that fat bastard refused to talk about," Bakugou told Neia, and with that, the group went around the small town to ask questions.

* * *

After about an hour team Bakugou had talked to most of the townsfolk on the subject of the dragon under his Kacchan alias.

Many of them said the same things, that the Dragon had actually been around for a few years, he would fly around near the northern mountains sometimes roaring across the valley.

All of this was relevant information that the lord could've told Bakugou but had refused to give it out. What was odd though was the fact that the mission flyer and the lord was acting like this was a recent issue when it really wasn't. But as he went to ask deeper questions he found something odd. For a town being supposedly terrorized by a dragon, it hardly looks like it. Everyone was all calm, nothing looks like it has been burned, and when he went to question some of the livestock farmers none of them claimed that any were captured or eaten by that Dragon. And when he went to the local graveyard none of the death's in recent years involved being eaten by a dragon or being burned to death.

It made Bakugou extremely suspicious, why would the town lord be giving out a quest to kill some dragon that wasn't even doing any harm to the town and lie about it, even in a practical standpoint it seemed like a waste of resources. Some of the villagers even claimed that the dragon would actually scare away some of the monsters in the woods away from the village area, so killing it would actually be a detriment to the small town.

Bakugou had also already noticed that some shady individuals had been summoned to the lord's manor after he and Ren left it, these turned out to be the only people that acted hostile around Bakugou and his team when they were asking questions. One being a local slave trader, another being the local three heroes church head priest, and the town bartender. As they stood outside of the manor.

Bakugou knew something fishy was going on around here and he was going to find out.

Neia looked concerned knowing what Bakugou was going to do, "Sir Bakugou are you completely sure you don't want to just demand to go inside again and be more persuasive?"

"You know that fatty won't say anything to me anymore, and he already has paleface to do this damn job already so he doesn't care about me at all," Bakugou responds as he walks away.

"But sir Bakugou what if you get caught?" Neia asked

"I was already prosecuted for sexually assaulting a princess, this is nothing in comparison," he responded and went off to listen in to what the Lord wanted these individuals at his manor.

After the individuals went into the manor Bakugou sneaked behind toward the backyard being able to ignore the guards.

After some stealth he made it to the back of the manor, he saw a window and judging how the house was structured he knew it was where the lord's office was at. With his explosion quirk, he launches himself up next to the window on its ledge.

"Voice Gengar shield," he said softly with his shield turning itself into a stereo microphone like object, normally the shield would be used to amplified loud sounds, but it can also be used to hear quiet sounds through walls. Bakugou pressed the microphone shield end on the wall as he placed his ear on the other end to listen in on the lord's office.

He heard nothing of importance for over 10 minutes, but Bakugou had the patience and waited for those four individuals from before to come in. They soon came in as Bakugou hears the sound of an open door, "Ah so you finally arrived. Guards, you can leave now, I like to talk to my associates privately." Bakugou heard sounding like lord Smi as he then hears footsteps going out of the office.

"Glad to see all of my friends here now," Smi said as Bakugou continues to hear outside.

"I hope you didn't bring us here just to chat, where's my money? You still haven't paid for that shipment of beer months ago." The bartender demanded from the lord.

"relax relax, we will all get our money soon plus extra once the 'dreaded' dragon is vanquished, and those heroes bugger off somewhere else." says the lord which Bakugou could also hear him jugging down more alcohol.

"That stupid thing again, you had that quest out for months and no adventurer wasted his time on a tiny ass town like this."

"Were you blind idiot? The Sword hero was here, if there was anyone who can kill a dragon like that it be a cardinal hero." the priest said out loud to him

"Still I don't see how we are going to get any money off a dead dragon?"

Smi then chimed in again, "First of all, that dragon has a den on top of the east mountain where it seems to rest at night, and you must have heard the stories of what dragons keep in there den's, valuable treasures and gold. Once it's dead it will be an easy steal and we don't have to do anything to get it. And after we loot it of everything and share the plunder with each other, the dragon's corpse is going to make us real gold forever." Smi says to them.

"The loot from the dragon I can understand, but who is going to waste money on a rotting corpse?" one of the men asked

"Peasants are gullible idiots, they will pay anything that seems mildly impressive. And what's more impressive than a cardinal hero coming to our town to slay a mighty dragon. People from all over would come to see the fallen dragon a cardinal hero slew. And more people coming in means more tolls, tax, and trade. It will be guarantee money for life to go right into our pockets." Smi asked as the group laugh softly with each other liking the idea.

Though the bartender had another thing to say, "But aren't you paying the heroes 25 gold just to kill the beast?"

"Oh none of that is my money anyway, that's just commissioned money from the crown to pay adventures for jobs like this. If I kept that money for myself the Queen will be on my ass about it. But as long as the job is done, the adventurer is paid off, and we keep quiet on the dragon den, we will keep all the plunder to ourselves and again profit off the dragon corpse."

"I'm surprised the crown trusted you that much for your position lording over this dump. Weren't you 'rewarded' this job 7 years ago when you got drunk at the queen's birthday party and started a drunken brawl with some fat female noble and beaten the crap out of her?"

Katsuki then heard the sound of broken glass, "Don't ever bring that shit up, that damn fat bitch ruined my reputation all because I indulged a little bit myself in a damn party, I hope she's eaten alive by the wave monsters!" Smi yells angry at his comrade.

While Smi tried to calm himself down one of the mercenaries spoke up, "Well I definitely can use the money right now, my entire guild was dissolved recently."

"What happened?"

"the cardinal bow hero was once a part of my guild, but he screwed up, he tried to kill some King from some backwards ass country and he failed miserably and after the King kicked him out of his country he accused the guild for sponsoring his failed assassin and having a public mission of it to begin with. I guess all the other big wig nobles and monarchs from other nations didn't like that either and the backlash caused the guild to be banned in multiple countries, some of the leaders of the guild got imprisoned by them, and finally all the guild branches were the fined to death by these monarchs that quickly bankrupt the whole guild. And that stupid King still lives on" the mercenary finished.

"Whatever with all that money from the dragon we can all create our own guilds and do whatever we want with them."

The Slave trader then spoke up, "Let's also not forget about that Demi up in the den as well."

"What demi?" one of the mercenaries asked.

"From what he scouted out from the dragon den without getting spotted, he saw a small female wolf-demi coming in and out of that den. I don't know why the hell that dragon didn't incinerator her by now, but hey if she is a virgin she will sell for a good price in the slave market, and that's more extra money for us."

Bakugou then heard the sound of laughter and the pouring of beer glasses, "Now let's cheer for soon to be easy money and to new riches to come men." Smi announced and the men cheered as they drink away.

Bakugou heard enough and jumped off and sneaked away from the manor.

He makes it back to Kirishima and Neia as they waited for him, "Are you ok Sir Bakugou? Did you learn anything?"

"I learned more than enough from those greedy bastards, come on we're going to the eastern mountain."

"Is that were the dragon is at?" Neia asked.

"Hopefully not right now, but it should be where the rest of the answers are at," Bakugou tells her back, as he continues to move with Neia and Kirishima following him to find those so-called answers.

* * *

Bakugou and his crew were still walking up the mountain to this supposed dragon den at the eastern mountain. Eventually after a long hike and killing a bunch of monsters on the way they were almost to the top.

Bakugou told Neia what he heard from the lord and his friends, there was more to this dragon then just some random monster and Bakugou was going to find out, even if it meant that Ren had a major head start.

"Are we almost there Sir Bakugou? I just wished Dragon's didn't have to live so high up," Neia lets out feeling tired from all of the hiking.

"Getting tired again kid, I thought you have outgrown that after training blue?" Bakugou playfully joked.

"Running in an open field and hiking up a tall mountain are two different things. And would you not call me kid Sir Bakugou, as I'm aware your only 15 and I'm 20 so technically I'm the older one here."

"Yeah but isn't that like 2 in elf years?" he jokes

"Elven longevity doesn't work that way Sir Bakugou!" Neia getting irritated over Bakugou who just laughs.

But soon enough the three were finally up the top of the mountain and see a large cave where the dragon supposedly has its nest at.

Kirishima sniffs around to detect the dragon but so far nothing seems to alarm him, so it seemed safe, Bakugou activates his light spell and the group slowly walked in acting as cautious as possible.

Soon they found themselves inside the cave center, it looked nothing like one would expect a dragon den would entail. Rather then a treasure trove of gold or even piles of bones, the cave was mostly empty with large open space and glowing fungus that helps light up the cave, except one corner of the cave, there was a bunch of normal housing stuff that one would think someone lived here, but who would live in the same place with a giant fire breathing dragon? Things like a bed, a wardrobe with clothes, a cabinet of food, and a small chest filled with a bunch of children's toys. And none of it looked old or anything, they are relatively new.

This all seemed fishy and Bakugou and Neia continued to look around the cave for answers.

Kirishima continued to sniff around to detect anything in the cave for his master Bakugou, and after smelling some of the toys he found a trail of something, he continued following it until he was up against a small child size hole on the side of the cave where he also heard some heavy breathing, he stuck his head in the hole and saw a frighted Demi-human.

She was a young girl no more then 12 years old, she looked human but had wolf-like ears and a small tail sticking out of her blue dress.

She looked scared at first trying to hide herself away from him, but as Kirishima got closer she started to calm down a bit.

Kirishima was not alerting Bakugou like he usually does as he just slowly approaches the strange half wolf girl.

She got curious and started to pet on Kirishima's head as he calmy growls. she then smiled as she continues to pet the young dragon, "You're a very beautiful creature, are you lost?" the girl asked Kirishima as he remains friendly to the now at ease Demi-human.

Neia then wondered what Kirishima was doing and as she walked up she saw the girl, "Uh excuse me?"

The girl then turned and quickly panicked as she runs out of the hole away from Kirishima into a corner behind a bunch of stalactities holding onto herself in fear of the stranger.

It alerted Bakugou as he puts away a random Childs book from the noise, and Neia tries to approach her trying to calm her down, "I'm very sorry. No need to be scared we are not here to hurt you."

"Please go away! I don't want to be sold off to slavery. Father please come back and help me?!" she shouts as the girl continued to look away from the strange blue woman.

Neia knew not to get to close to frighten her more and she tried to think of something quickly knowing Bakugou won't be the best to handle this situation.

Kirishima then walked up to her next to Neia, as the girl looks back she started to look less scared she sees the beautiful dragon remaining next to the blue woman without any fear or worries, "Is.. is he yours?" the girl finally stands up and asked Neia.

"No he is actually my masters, but you can say that me and Kirishima are kinda like siblings. You can continue to pet him if you like." Neia responds as she gives light pets to Kirishima as Bakugou walks behind them deciding to remain silent for most of the ordeal.

Kirishima moves up closer to the girl again as she nervously comes closer to him as she pets him. Being with another monster always gave her such comfort that she slowly began to get out of the corner to get a better look at the young dragon.

Bakugou then took out a small dragon treat and gave it to the girl, "Here he likes this." the girl wasn't sure what it was, "Well come on take it? It's not going to bite." Bakugou asked again in a somewhat demanding way doing his best to not scare the girl away, the girl while still nervous didn't want to say no to this angry looking spiky-haired man and took the dry meat.

She gives it to Kirishima as he eats the treat and moves closer to the girl rubbing up to her in comfort making her laugh in joy, "You are an amazing character little one, you have a good sister and father on you." she says to the young dragon now no longer showing any fear of the strangers.

After letting her pet the dragon some more Neia finally decided to ask her a question, "So what is your name?"

"My name is Wyndia. It's nice to meet friendly new people, what are your names?" the girl answered and asked.

"My name is Neia, this big guy is Kirishima, and Mr. Grumpy pants over there is named Katsuki Bakugou the shield hero."

"Blue I told you before, I'll be the one to introduce myself!", Bakugou softly growled back into his angry face which Neia just giggles with Wyndia giggling with her.

After that Bakugou then went to ask some questions to the girl, "Look kid I'm getting straight to the point what the hell are you even doing here?"

"Well this is my home, I live here?' Wyndia responded which puzzled the young hero.

"You live here by yourself?" Neia asked.

"No I live with my father, his name is Gaelion. He's uh... actual a... uh... Dragon."

This fact surprised both of them, "Wait a second? You live together with a giant ass dragon and you call it your father?" Bakugou asked sounding more serious wanting this cleared up.

"Yes, well he's not my blood-related father obviously, but he is pretty much a father to me now."

Bakugou wanted to know the whole story on that, "Alright then, tell me the story of how in the hell that happen?"

"Sir Bakugou please don't try to be too invasive on her, that's probably very private." She tries to defend the girl wanting to respect her privacy.

"Oh no it's fine, I don't mind telling. It was years ago, when I was just 4, me, my mother, and father were slaves to a cruel nobleman, I barely remember much before that, but we and a bunch of other slaves managed to escape and made a run for it. We were being chased by men attempting to recapture us. My blood father died trying to get away from them. We ran and ran and ran for hours on end, but it wasn't enough to lose them and me and my mother were surrounded and those men were ready to re-enslave us or do worse things to us. That was until he came."

"Who came?" Neia asked

"Gaelion. His shadow covered most of the ground, his body soared across the night sky, and the force of his body landing on the ground felt of an earthquake. He attacked the human slavers who had no chance against him as he either ate or burned all of them to death. After the slaughter, me and my mother were just as terrified as the dragon tower over us, but he didn't eat us. He showed worriedness and compassion to us, two demi-human runaway slaves. He offered us protection and comfort for as long as possible. With no other options or our fear of refusing the dragon, we accepted his offer. We were scared at first to have a giant dragon always watching over you and providing food. But over time, the three of us began to bond with each other, learning more about us and doing things together. Over time it turned out that the old and wise Gaelion was one with heart and love inside himself. Over time our worries were no more and we became basically a family. And for over 7 years me, my mother, and Gaelion had been together as a new family. It was a happy time together, but my mother about a year ago, had caught a deadly disease, one with no cure no matter how hard Gaelion tried to find one. Mom eventually left behind the earth and went to heaven. It was a sad time, but Gaelion continued to be there for me, still promising to protect me. We are still family together, and as far as I'm concern, he was a father to me, and he was happy for me to be his daughter." Wyndia finished telling her story.

Bakugou didn't show much emotion, though it was mostly just to remain looking tough then not feeling anything, though he had a more neutral looking face than usual rather than his constant angry look after hearing the story of a monster protecting a family.

Neia on the other hand was getting somewhat emotional about it with tears coming down her eyes, "That was a wonderful story Wyndia. I'm glad you were taken good care of after such times."

Wyndia just smiles showing her optimism.

Bakugou then quickly sighs and wanted to get back to questioning, "Ok whatever, enough sappy life stories. Let me ask you kid do you know much of that small town down at the mountain?"

"That little village? Yeah, I see it from up high all the time, but father told me to never go down there with all of the demi-human slavers." Wyndia responded

"Well has your father ever terrorized the town? Eating people or burning anything?" Bakugou continued asking.

"What? No! Father would never do that? He may not be fond of humans, but he would never harm normal people with families. And he said that humans would always want revenge or blood after such acts, so killing entire villages is asking for trouble."

Bakugou knew that lines up with a lot of things he learned about, "So this fire breathing dragon did no harm after all. That fat bastard is basically trying to make money off the murder of an innocent bystander and his adoptive daughter."

"What are you talking about Sir?" Wyndia wondered.

Bakugou was blunt with her, "The fat bastard that runs the town down there had set up a quest to kill your dragon father with a reward, and afterward profit off his corpse and take whatever is valuable in here for him and his crooked cronies. Including you"

"What!? But how could he? My father never brought harm to him, and.. and... Oh no please sir don't.."

"Don't worry kid we aren't going to harm your dragon dad. Now with everything cleared up we now know what's really going on here."

Wyndia was now relieved to hear that, "Oh thank you sir!"

"So what now Sir Bakugou?" Neia asked

"It's time to get back down there and show that fat bastard who he should be really afraid of," Bakugou answered as he cracks his knuckles.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

A loud roar is heard from outside the cave alerting everyone in it including Wyndia.

"What was that!?" Neia shouted.

"Outside quick!" Bakugou answered back

They all run outside to see what was going on.

Once out they didn't immediately see anything but as they all look outward across the valley toward the northern mountain they could see smoke and loud explosions happening over there.

"What's going on?!" Neia said out loud.

"Shit! Paleface, I forgot about that idiot. He's found and is fighting the dragon!" Bakugou said out loud which terrifies Wyndia knowing what was happening.

"No father! But he hasn't harmed anyone. He can't die like this!" she shouts afraid of her father's health.

Both Bakugou and Neia knew they couldn't just let it go through, "Sir Bakugou we have to stop sir Ren and explain to him the truth!"

"Damn it! Why did it have to be halfway across the damn valley? There too many monsters in this region to save time to fast travel and it will take us forever to get there on foot!"

"But Mr. Bakugou you have to save my father, he's too prideful to leave a fight like this." Wyndia ran up to him looking teary-eyed.

Bakugou continued to think as fast as he can to get to the mountain quickly enough, but his options were low and he knew he was on a small amount of time.

He then heard Kirishima screeching, as Bakugou quickly looked toward him as he had his wing down with his saddle pointing toward Bakugou. The shield hero quickly knew what his dragon had in mind, "Hell yes! Good thinking Kirishima, I knew it was right to keep you." Bakugou quickly runs upon his dragon to get on his sattle ready to go out as fast as they could.

Bakugou as he readies himself out he looks back at Neia and Wyndia, "Blue their's not enough room for you or the girl. You two are going to have to get there the slow way. But meet me up there as fast as possible!" Bakugou ordered.

Neia grabbed hold of Wyndia as she got on her back as she holds on to the elf, "Yes Sir Bakugou. Please hurry." Neia responded

"Ok Blue, just watch out for the kid.", Bakugou then turns away toward the cliff, "Kirishima! GO!" Bakugou shouts and Kirishima was off running off toward the cliff with his winged arms out. Once at the edge Kirishima makes a large leap and the two glide across the valley gaining a large amount of ground as they head there way toward the northern mountain as fast as they could.

And with Wyndia on her back, Neia uses her magic-powered abilities to jump off the edges of the mountain to catch up and hopefully meet up with them later, "Come on sir Bakugou, save Wyndia's father in time."

Eventually, the glide ended for Kirishima and was forced to land and had to gallop and run from there on the ground, as Bakugou holds onto his reins he continues to make Kirishima run as fast as possible toward the mountain. Along the way though, multiple monsters came out to attack the two. Bakugou knew there wasn't any time to waste and tried his best to ignore them as Kirishima continues to run as fast as he could. When monsters did get close or attempt to block the path Bakugou either blasts them himself or Kirishima breathes his fire at them. It was a long distance but the two knew they had to hurry before it was too late.

* * *

"Meteor Blade!" Ren shouts as he blasts another large attack at the evil dragon.

This dragon was definitely the real deal, he towered over most of the forest trees and was longer than even two transport buses back at home. He was purple-colored, had bat-like wings on his back but unlike Bakugou's dragon his hands weren't attached to the wings themselves, and had bright red eyes, "Is that the best you can do human? You think of yourselves to be so strong that you have to challenge my kind like some game animal to prove your own shallow prides?! Well let me tell you, I'm not going out to be some damn trophy of yours. You'll die first!" Gaelion threatens and yells at Ren as the dragon swipes and smashes at the ground as Ren continues to dodge out of its way.

Ren continues to shoot out various magic attacks blasting at the massive dragon as he tanks the hits, "Is that it? Your kind becomes more of a joke every generation you inbreed with yourselves!" the dragon taunts as he tries to smash Ren with his feet, but Ren continues to dodge away and continued to barrage him with more long-range attacks.

Gaelion then breathes fire at Ren, unlike most dragons Gaelion's fire breath was blue colored fire. Ren does his best to avoid the flames as much as possible as he hides behind the rocks.

After finishing his breath Gaelion taunts Ren again, "Come out human. I know you want to play. Unless you are as cowardly as mice."

Then quickly out of nowhere Gaelion gets hit off the side of the head by Scarlet in her bird form. She uses her wind magic to remain in the air as it annoys and distracts the dragon as her master lets his abilities to cool down, "Why, looky here? You have yourself a flying rat. But there will be no queen to protect you now!" the dragon insults as he attempts to chomp on the flying attack bird.

While the dragon was distracted Ren attacks again, "Crimson blade!" and a bunch of energy attacks appear and strike at once at the dragon. Scarlet then attacks again near his neck as Gaelion attempts to fling her off of him.

Ren then charges up his blade with his magic energy and once close he jumps and stabs right on the dragon's side. Gaelion shouts in pain as his attention goes back to Ren as he breathes fire at him again.

As Ren temporary retreats Gaelion spreads out his wings and with large gusts of wind launches himself up in the air and flies across the top of the mountain as Ren hides behind some more rocks as Gaelion breathes fire down on him.

Gaelion remains up in the sky as he laughs to the two as he continues to rain fire across the mountain.

As the two remain hidden under some rocks Ren finally came up with a plan, "You understand the plan now Scarlet?"

"Yes master Ren," Scarlet answered after Ren told her his plan.

Gaelion circled around the mountain once more to continue to breath down fire, Ren and Scarlet finally run out of the rocks and after jumping on to her beak Scarlet launches Ren high in the air at the flying dragon's hight.

Gaelion attempts to bite him as he was mid-air, but just missed him as Ren quickly stabs his sword right on one of Gaelion's wings and his sword begins to cut through the skin of the large wing until he cut though to the end and the sword hero begins to falltoward the ground.

With the damaged wing Gaelion could no longer fly and ends up crashing into the mountain.

Ren was quickly saved by Scarlet when she jumped in the air and Ren lands on her back. When she landed on the ground they refocused their attention on the dazed dragon. "Meteorite blade!" Ren shouts again and launches his strongest long range attack right at the dragon's wound on his side from earlier as he shrieks in agony while still dazed from the crash.

"Scarlet to the right, NOW!" Ren orders as the two separate again dividing the dragon's attention as he still feels the pain of that attack.

Scarlet attacks near his head as Gaelion attempts to eat the bird. Ren charges up his sword again aiming and running toward his wound ready to finish him off.

Ren shouts as he power jumps himself up in the air ready to strike and end this battle for good. But then

"Air Strike shield!", shouted a voice and suddenly a green energy shield appeared right below Ren.

Ren strikes the shield stopping his attack surprising and confusing the teen.

Gaelion immediately noticed Ren and used his long tail to strike Ren sending him flying to the ground and smacks Scarlet into the cliffside.

Both Ren and Gaelion were wondering what that was, but that got quickly answered when Bakugou riding on Kirishima finally climbed up on the cliff on time as the shield hero jumped off his dragon.

"What the hell was that!? You nearly killed me!" Ren yells at Bakugou as he runs up to the downed sword hero.

"I'm here to save a damn life paleface!" Bakugou yells back at him.

"I don't need your protection, I was doing fine!"

"Not to you idiot, it's to... LOOK OUT!" Bakugou shouts as Gaelion was up again and readied his breath attack.

Bakugou jumped in front of Ren as the dragon attacks with his fire. The flames were strong and intense as Gaelion continued to exhale more and more fire at the teens.

The mighty dragon then stopped as he looks down on the two, "So another human has come to challenge me? Now this is getting fun." Gaelion amuses out loud to himself.

Bakugou attempted to calm the situation, "Listen you overgrown lizard! I'm here to..." But then Gaelion attacks with his clawed hands intending to smash the loud hero.

Bakugou was forced to blast himself away in the air with his quirk and Ren manages to roll away into some more rocks to allow himself to heal up.

Gaelion attempts to bite at the teen while he was in the air as Bakugou did his best to avoid the attacks. "You idiot! Stop trying to eat me! I'm trying to save you from the other idiot!", Had this been a true fight to the death, Bakugou would've engaged the dragon more directly but he wasn't trying to kill him, he's doing the exact opposite but Gaelion wasn't listening to him.

Bakugou then saw Kirishima jumping on some of the cliff rocks and to avoid Gaelion's teeth he blasted himself away toward his teen dragon as Kirishima jumps in the air to grab him as the two run to get themselves some distance from the elder dragon's attacks.

Gaelion found the whole thing amusing, "So human? You have one of my own kind as a slave. I'll have to put him out of his misery as well!" Gaelion then used his fire breath again as Katsuki and Kirishima run across the mountain to avoid the deadly breath. Bakugou would continue to shout at him to stop but Gaelion continued to not listen to the teen.

"Crimson blade!" shouted a voice as a bunch of energy attacks hit Gaelion on the side forcing him to stop attacking Bakugou to look back at Ren who had reenergized himself.

Gaelion used his fire attacks at Ren as he used his own power jumps to avoid his deadly breath. But to the dragon's surprise, Scarlet had also recovered and jumped on his head from behind and started pecking at his face trying to go for his eyes making Gaelion stop his breath attacks as he smashes his head into rocks to get the pest off him.

Ren then goes for that wound on his side again as his blade charges up.

Bakugou quickly took notice of both situations and commanded his dragon as they charge from up on the cliff above Gaelion, "Kirishima, go after the bird now!" he ordered.

Kirishima then jumps off toward the dragon's head as Bakugou jumps off his dragon toward Gaelion's side.

Kirishima tackles Scarlet off Gaelion's head and the two fall down to the ground of the cliffside again.

At the same time, Ren goes for the kill, only for Katsuki in the nick of time with his best defense shield out as he lands in front of the sword hero stopping his death blow.

Kirishima and Scarlet began to fight as they bite and peck at each other, "Evil dragons will die!" Scarlet yells at Kirishima as he began to spit fireballs at the bird's face making the two fight harder than before.

It wasn't much different with Ren and Bakugou as Ren starts striking at Bakugou as he blocks his way to the dragon, "What the hell is wrong with you!? Is killing me worth the bragging rights of killing a dragon!?" Ren scolds Bakugou thinking he was still here to kill the dragon.

But Bakugou was trying his best to set things straight as the two clash, with Bakugou not even using his quirk to attack, "I told you a million times, I'm not here to kill the dragon! I'm stopping your idiot ass from killing him!?"

That last part baffled Ren, "What!?".

"Hydra shield!" Bakugou yells with his shield transforming into 3 small hydra heads as they bite down on the sword heroes arms and shoulders forcing him to stop as Ren struggles to get them off, "Now listen to me already dumbass this dragon..."

But Bakugou was interrupted after Gaelion finally attacks again after catching his breath as he attempts to smash the two with his claws squishing the hydra heads forcing the two to jump away and separate as both of there animal companions continued there own fight.

"I find you humans arguing amusing. But it's about time I have some more direct fun again." Gaelion gloats as he continues to try to smash the two.

As the two heroes avoid Gaelion's attacks with Bakugou trying to reason with him again, "Will you stop this! I'm trying to convince this idiot to not kill you and you're just making things worse!"

"Why do you even care for my well being you sweet smelling human? Why do you even care at all?" Gaelion questions while still trying to kill Bakugou, now curious as to why he was trying to stop the fight the sword hero started.

"This isn't about you! This is about Wyndia!" Bakugou shouted thinking that saying his adopted daughter's name out loud will calm him down.

It didn't

Gaelion immediately recognized the name he shouted. Now he had his daughter on his mind. Suddenly his amusing pleasure of the humans disappeared, It was now of pure anger and rage, "Wyndia? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER YOU GREEDY PRIMATES! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!", Gaelion roared at the top of his lungs thinking the humans had done something bad with her if Bakugou knew of her name.

Gaelion began to rampage across the mountain top as he smashes, crushes, and burns everything around him to kill the humans. The rage was so intense that it even made Kirishima and Scarlet stop there fight they avoid Gaelion's wrath.

Things have gotten uglier for Bakugou as not only will it be hard to stop Ren from attacking Gaelion, but now he has to deal with a blood rage dragon.

* * *

Back with Neia and Wyndia, the elf girl continues on with the young wolf-girl on her back as she runs as fast as possible to the battle, hoping Wyndia can stop her father's rage.

But as they run across the forest to the mountain, they began to attract numerous monsters. Neia had been avoiding them as much as possible, but with her unique blue skin and the loud noises coming from the battle ahead monsters began to chase after the two. It was becoming a scary sight as the monsters start to gain upon the two as Neia tries to go faster, "They're gaining on us!" Wyndia shouted scared.

"Hold on we are almost there!" Neia shouts back at her as she runs.

"Watch out in front of you!" Wyndia shouted with Neia quickly noticing a pack of deadly saber-tooth cats in front of them, finally ambushing the two.

Neia was forced to stop as she draws out her sword as dozens of animals and monsters surround the two. As some attack, Neia was able to cut some of them down. But she knew it will only be a matter of time before they all attacked at once as more and more surround the area. But she was mostly concerned about Wyndia's safety fearing her life could be at risk.

Neia knew she had one fail-safe though, but she had to get Wyndia out of the way first, "Wyndia, you flew before with your father right?" Neia quickly asked her.

"Yes plenty of times, why do you...Aaah!" Neia throws Wyndia up in the air as the swarm of monsters goes for the opening to kill, until Neia with her hand on the ground shouted, "Electric surge!"

A giant surge of electricity went through across the ground affecting all the monsters. It was so intense it made all them stunned as megavolts of electricity destroy their nervous systems.

Wyndia finally falls back down, but Neia manages to capture her unharmed and done with her attack.

they look around as the standing corpses begin to fall on the ground with there brains fried. Neia even leveled up to 37 from it.

But they knew they didn't have time to aw at the carnage as they hear the noises from the battle up the mountain again. Neia goes on the run once more hopefully with no more monsters following the two.

* * *

The battle had gone on as rage-filled Gaelion continues to tear the landscape apart. Both Ren and Bakugou were riding on their monster companions as they avoid the dragon's wrath.

But Ren was refusing to just run and continued his magic attacks at Gaelion.

Bakugou did his best to stop them all, but he was only able to use one airstrike shield at a time and was forced to engage Ren as much as he could as Gaelion continued to set the cliffside on fire, "You will not harm my daughter! You will all burn!".

"Scarlet attack the small dragon!" Ren ordered, he had about enough of this battle and had Scarlet go after Kirishima again.

Bakugou blasted out of Kirishima again and as the two monsters attack, Bakugou flies at Gaelion.

After avoiding his breath Ren starts slashing at his stomach and does it again and again as Gaelion roars in pain.

Gaelion had enough and started to flap his wings in the air. The power of his damaged wings and wind magic caused a wind storm across the cliffside as it nearly blows both Kirishima and Scarlet off the mountain as they stop fighting and hold themselves to the mountain.

Bakugou and Ren do the same as they both used their abilities to weigh themselves down.

"I've had it with you pale apes. I'll just blow you off and let the mountain take care of the rest!" Gaelion shouts as he continues producing the intense winds.

But as he continues this Ren was charging up his sword one more time with his sword glowing with intense magic power.

Bakugou noticed but the winds were so powerful that he couldn't explode himself to stop Ren.

Rens sword glows brighter and brighter as most of his power consumes most of the sword with a bright red light, as he aims his sword right at the dragons cut up belly.

It seemed like the end but Bakugou had one more trick up his sleeve. Despite the strong winds pushing against him, Bakugou held one hand out toward Ren, with his other hand clutched on the palm.

Ren starts to yell out as he aims his attack with the blade ready to fire, until.

"AP SHOT!" Bakugou shouts out and with his explosion concentrated as a beam launches at Ren and blasted the teen in time, knocking him off-balance with his sword firing.

The powerful attack barely misses Gaelion, but then heads to the top of the mountain.

"BOOM!"

The energy attack caused a giant explosion that shook the whole mountain, causing a giant avalanche of rocks. And this avalanche was huge with rocks the size of Gaelion himself.

Before he could notice Gaelion gets hit and eventually pushed off by the massive boulders.

Everyone else was also affected by the avalanche.

Bakugou after running next to Kirishima was forced to activate a shield prison on him and his dragon as they roll down the mountain in it.

Scarlet would've just jump and glide away, but she saw her master on the ground still stunned from Katsuki's blast, and had no means of protecting himself from the avalanche.

Scarlet jump into Ren's way and grabbed hold of him as she protected him with her soft feathers as she rolls down the mountain with the avalanche of rocks.

Everyone rolls down until the rock slide finally stopped beside a cliffside near the base of the mountain.

Katsuki had protected himself and his dragon thanks to the shield prison as it disappeared away, but Bakugou felt extremely sick after all of that rolling and bouncing inside the ball, "Damn that ball thing, damn that dragon, damn paleface, and damn my stupid stomach!" Bakugou then barfs out next to some rocks as he continues to recover from his dizziness

Kirishima jumped further down the mountain deciding to lay down to recover from such an exhausting battle.

On the other end of the mountain base though, it was a different story. Ren was bruised up and was aching all over. But Ren immediately took notice of something after he got himself up, "Scarlet!".

Scarlet was in worse shape. Injured and hurt all over she was silent barely conscience from that event. Ren was scared and sick to his stomach, "Scarlet! Scarlet! No! No! Please speak to me!" he shouts to her, worried that she might be dying. Ren with his sword still in his hand took out a bunch of health potions and did everything he could to keep her alive.

"Scarlet! Please Scarlet! Don't do this to me!" Ren shouted more scared than he ever was before.

Ren was almost about to cry as he throws more healing potion on her thinking the worst had happened, but then he heard some breathing from Scarlet and was relieved.

Scarlet then transformed back into her human form still injured barely awake. She attempted to talk to Ren, "Ma.. ma.. master... did... did I do good out there?" she could barely say as Ren holds her hand and smiles.

"You were perfect out there Scarlet. Just rest yourself and sleep." Ren comforts her, as she smiles and quickly falls asleep to rest.

Ren was relieved she was alive, but there was also a wave of deep anger inside of him, an anger that needed to be released.

He then heard some groaning and turns to see the dragon again, but most of his body was covered in rocks with his head exposed with many of his bones broken from the fall and is unable to get up. The once proud Dragon Emperor was now in the most vulnerable position he has ever been in his long life.

Ren then grips his sword harder and looked absolutely mad at the injured and helpless dragon. All he could feel was anger, this monster had nearly killed Scarlet who was a child and a true friend to him, who risked her own life to save his from the avalanche.

He didn't even care about the reward, the glory, or the material drops anymore. This was now personal to him. He wanted this monster to suffer in the pits of hell for what he put Scarlet through, and was ready to just end it as he drags his injured self toward Gaelion.

Bakugou after he recovered from his barfing turns around and saw what Ren was going to do, "Shit!" he yells to himself as he moves as fast as possible to stop Ren before it was too late.

Neia and Wyndia themselves had made it to the base of the mountain and were looking around wondering why it was all quiet all of the sudden.

"Father!" Wyndia suddenly shouted, with Neia quickly looking at her direction to see Gaelion stuck under piles of rocks with Ren dragging his sword toward knowing what he was going to do.

"Ren! Sir Ren! Don't! Stop!" Neia shouted, but she could tell he couldn't hear her. Neia with Wyndia still on her back continued to run up and climb up toward him to stop Ren.

On the other side though Kirishima did hear Neia recognizing her voice and finally stopped resting and was climbing on the cliffside toward her voice.

Neia tries as hard as she could to climb up to Gaelion and Ren but the area was to steep even for her, it seemed hopeless.

But then they both heard shrieking and it was Kirishima clinging on to the side of the cliff above them.

Neia and Wyndia quickly looked at each other, "Can you do that throw thing again?" Wyndia asked.

"Of course hold on tight." Neia then grabbed hold of the girl and with her power strength she throws the girl up high up the cliff, and just right before her momentum stopped Kirishima grabs her with his foot and throws her up again upon the flat cliffside. With no time for thanks, she ran off toward her father and Ren before it was too late.

Back with Ren, he was finally right up at Gaelion, as the dragon emperor breathes heavily he looks up to a mad Ren.

Ren could only feel rage as he looks down on the now helpless dragon. He didn't even say a word to him, he knew what the Dragon could see and it wasn't a good sight. A young man full of rage toward the dragon and no talk will stop him.

Ren finally grips his sword with both of his hands and raises it up ready to just strike him down and be done with it.

Bakugou was running as fast as he could from behind, and as he runs he holds out his hand again as he ready's another AP shot.

Ren holds back his sword from behind as he readies to strike.

After a few seconds off looking at Gaelion cold in the eye Ren throws down his sword then...

"STOP!" Ren halts his strike as some random wolf girl jumps right in front of his sword strike. "Please Sir stop.",The girl was breathing hard and looked scared as she stands near the injured dragon. It also made Bakugou stop not too far behind Ren still having his AP shot attack ready when Ren finally goes for the kill again.

Ren was completely confused but it didn't stop his anger, "Kid! Get out of the way! I need to kill this monster now!" he shouts.

"No! He's not a monster, he's my father!", Wyndia finally said to the sword hero.

Ren was baffled and couldn't wrap his head as to why the girl would say that or who she even was, "I mean it! Get out of the way now!" he commands her.

But she still refuses, "No! Please sir, please listen to me, he's not just some dragon. He is the only family I have. Before I could barely talk he has raised me, fed me, and protect me from danger for most of my life. What monster would do that?".

Ren still felt rage, but now he was just confused. Feeling conflicted by this random girl feeling emotional for this monster that nearly killed Scarlet. It was suddenly hard to hold his sword now, "But he... But he..." Ren tried to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"Sword." Ren heard and when he turned toward it, it was Gaelion finally speaking in a very weak voice. "Human with the sword... ple.. please, if you have to strike me down here. Please take Wyndia with you. Please protect her, provide her food and love. Don't let her be taken advantage of by other humans. Let her grow and let her do what she wants of herself."

"Father no! Please father don't leave me!" Wyndia turned to cry on his head now thinking this was going to be there last moment together.

Ren couldn't believe that came out of that monster. It wasn't the sound of a desperate lie, it was genuine from the dragons giant heart. He did care for this demi and the demi really did see him as a father.

He hated this dragon, but was he really going to kill a girl's father just to satisfy his rage.

Wyndia remains beside Gaelion not wanting to be away from him as Ren held his sword behind him again, but the look of his face was different than before. It was not of anger, but of someone conflicted. One side of himself wanted to kill him, but the other wanted to stop. It was tearing him apart as he shakes and sweats.

It remained silent for half a minute with everyone waiting to see what Ren will do with Katsuki still behind ready to shoot at him.

Ren continues to hold and hold, not knowing what to do, it hurts, it was confusing, he couldn't take it anymore and finally shouts with rage finally making a decision, with everyone fearing the worst, as Wyndia hugs Gaelion with her eyes shut and Bakugou charging up his attack.

*Clank*

A metal sound was heard on the ground, but other then that no other sound was made, Wyndia opened her eyes and saw her father still breathing. She turns to Ren and saw him breathing heavily with his sword on the ground, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't kill a father in front of his child. I'll spare him." Ren finally announced.

Wyndia's sadness immediately disappeared and rather than tears of sadness she was now shedding tears of joy, she runs up to a surprised Ren and hugs him, "Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you for not being the monster."

Ren didn't know what to say, he was still confused by everything, who was even this girl and how is this dragon her father?

Bakugou witnessed the whole thing and lowered his arms down knowing that the fighting was finally done.

"Master Ren?" Ren immediately recognized that voice and it was Scarlet up again struggling to remain standing.

Just before she tripped herself Ren catches her, "Are... are you alright now master?" Scarlet asked.

Ren could only smile, "Of course I never been better." Ren hugs her again happy to see that she was fine despite her injuries.

Bakugou huffs to himself finding this being too mushy for him, but as he turns he sees both Kirishima and Neia now up on the cliff. He smiles back at the two of as he pets Kirishima on his head, "You did good big guy. You as well blue."

Neia didn't say anything and just gives Bakugou a proud smile happy for everything to turn out fine for everyone, even for the sword hero.

Bakugou then turns toward Gaelion and Wyndia as she hugs at her father's head wanting to comfort him with his injured body.

Bakugou then walks up to the two, "Ok kid, mind moving over? I'm going to help your dad."

Wyndia wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she didn't protest and walks away from Gaelion.

Bakugou walks up with his hands out, " I am the hero of the shield who commands the origin of power. I have read and deciphered a law of nature. I call forth the power of nature of healing!" he chants expelling out a green energy.

Gaelion is then covered in a green aura, with many of his cuts rapidly healing up even the deepest ones.

This immediately alerted Ren, "What the hell are you doing?! Sparing it was one thing but you are really going to let him be at his prime again!?" Ren yells at him.

"Shut up already Paleface! This was all your damn fault anyway. Are you just going to let the kid stand there with her father bleeding out! Besides if he does do anything funny I can take him down myself!", Bakugou yells back, Ren was still cautious after all the time they spent to even take down the thing. But he did understand his point, it would be terrible to let a child continue to look at her father injured and nobody did anything to help him.

"Blue, go help the bird kid while I'm at this," Bakugou ordered with Neia immediately nodding yes.

As the dragon heals Neia applies her own healing magic on Scarlet as her cuts and bruises also heal up.

Kirishima was just resting with Wyndia sitting with him petting his body, but when he looked up toward Scarlet, the bird girl decided to stick her tongue out mocking the dragon. But Kirishima was just tired and just ignores her to rest on the ground.

After a few minutes, Scarlet was fully recovered from her injuries now able to stand up properly again.

Also just in time, Bakugou finished up healing Gaelion from all he was inflected from the battle, nearly exhausting the teen after healing such a giant beast.

Gaelion now with his full strength again moved himself back up, pushing over all the rocks that once covered his body.

Everyone steps back as the dragon emperor rises up again.

Everyone was tense for that moment especially Ren and Bakugou fearing that Gaelion will attack again starting the whole thing all over again.

Gaelion looks down at the two heroes with great presence in his eyes. Everything was silent for the moment awaiting for Gaelion to finally do something. Even Wyndia was unsure what her father will do.

"Sword!" Gaelion speaks loudly to Ren as he has gripped his sword on its hilt waiting for an attack. But to him and everyone's surprise no attack happened, Gaelion lowers his head down in front of Ren resembling a bow to him, "Thank you for sparing me, It takes great strength to kill a opponent such as me, but it takes even greater strength to spare an opponent. Thank you again, not just for me, but for my daughter to."

Everyone was surprised to see this prideful dragon to thank Ren after all of this. But at the same time were relieved now seeing Gaelion wasn't as bloodthirsty as one expected.

"Father!" Wyndia cheers in happiness as she runs toward her adoptive father to give him a hug which the mighty Dragon embraces with his own love.

Neia could barely hold back tears from the sight, but Bakugou just rolls his eyes, "Sure he thanks the asshole who tried to kill him, but doesn't thank me who saved his ass in the first place."

But after Wyndia's hug Gaelion looks down toward Bakugou with his head down at his level as well, "I of course thank you as well Shield for healing me. I'm also sorry for trying to kill you as well. I allowed my pride and fear of Wyndia's life to control myself when I should have listened to you. I owe you a great debt to my life, the hero with the shield."

"Yeah whatever, but it better be worth something you giant fire breathing bastard. And don't let your damn pride get in the way of your daughters well being ever again, you have to always think of the people that depend on you!" Bakugou lectured the dragon which the Dragon emperor raises his head up his level again as he gives out a small smile toward his daughter.

But Ren finally spoke up, "Ok can someone here tell me what the hell is going on here? Who the hell are you two, why does she call the dragon father, and why did you attacked me Bakugou?"

Neia spoke up first to answer, "Well alright Sir Ren, but its a long story.".

After a few minutes of talking Bakugou and Neia explained the whole situation to both Gaelion and Ren. Both on Wyndia's backstory with Gaelion and her mother and Lord Smi and his cronies' true motivation on why they wanted Gaelion dead.

It was a lot to take in but Ren got most of it, though some things we're still muddled to him, "Ok so I guess that explains a lot, so you weren't just some mindless malevolent monster and you genuinely cared for your adopted daughter, but Bakugou I'm still iffy on your claim on Lord Smi and his friends. He may be a fat bastard, but what your accusing him of is a pretty big claim to make without evidence."

"You didn't seem to care about that when someone got accused of an attempt rape of a princess." Bakugou reminds him.

"I would say sorry to you about that again but I know that you would hardly care even if I did. But my point still stands, you can't just make an accusation like that without proof of it. And one that doesn't involve beating the crap out him and forcing it out of the guy." Ren retorts back.

Bakugou hates to admit it, but he did have zero evidence of Smi's greed but he wasn't going to let the bastard nearly get away with this or let him make some other future adventurers do the job anyway. Bakugou was silent for a second, thinking of a way to prove it without brute-forcing it out of Smi. But eventually Bakugou had an idea.

"Ok listen Paleface, I have a way to prove it, you just got to follow what I say," Bakugou demanded, Ren feels like he's going to regret getting involved, but he feels like he still owes Bakugou after the trial incident so he will at least listen in.

As Ren approached him, Gaelion was also closing in on to the two heroes, "If you don't mind heroes. I would like to listen in on this plan as well?" Gaelion asked.

"Why for?" Ren asked wondering why he needs to bother.

"If this random human wishes to slander me and send heroes off to kill me. I wouldn't mind having my name cleared up. And if he truly wanted to enslave Wyndia after my death, I should be the one to give him a piece of my mind on that." Gaelion answered.

While Ren was still uneasy with the dragon he fought half an hour ago, he still wanted to give the benefit of a doubt and trust Bakugou on this.

Bakugou just smiles now that he had everyone's ears to listen to him, "Alright this is what we are going to do."

* * *

Ren was now at Lord Smi's office again as he shows off his bloody blade to him as proof that he battled and killed the dragon. He noticed that there were more people in the office this time than before. A church cleric, a slaver, a bartender, and a bunch of mercenaries all watching him.

Lord Smi looked satisfied, "Ah very good work Sword Hero, we all heard your great battle all the way from the village, some had doubts you would come out of it alive, but you prove them wrong." the Lord says to Ren trying to kiss up to him.

But Ren hardly cared, "Whatever, where's the reward you promise me?"

"Getting to the point I see. Of course, here's your reward 25 gold pieces for your troubles." Smi says as he gives him his pouch of gold, "I do wonder what happened to that loud friend of yours? He seemed to have been a whiner." Smi continues referring to Bakugou.

"Kacchan just left after I killed the dragon, he had a temper tantrum and left town as a sore loser," Ren answers him.

"Honestly I'm not surprised he seemed nothing but trouble anyway, so are you off elsewhere yourself?" Smi asked being quick to ask that question.

"Of course me and my team are heading back to Melromarcs capital to resupply. So we are out of here as well. So good day lord Smi." Ren finishes and turns to walk out the door on his way out of town.

Once the office door was shut the bartender finally spoke up, "So when do we loot the keep?"

"Soon, we just got to let the sword hero leave town, and with him out of the picture all of the spoils will be ours," Smi answered with his comrades liking the idea as they cheered again for future riches.

* * *

About an hour or so later by the evening of that day Smi and his crew of 7 other men were walking up the mountain to the supposed dead dragon's lair.

All of them including Smi himself was excited about looting the place, "Haha, this was too easy! We get the heroes to kill off that dragon and now all of his stuff will be ours." Smi laughed as the group made it into Gaelion's cave.

The crew went on to tear the place apart looking for the dragon's loot. But as they continue to look they were disappointed to not find anything valuable, "What the hell kind of Dragon's lair is this Smi!? It's mostly just a bunch of children's crap and rocks!" one of Smi's friends yells at him.

Smi just ignored him but was feeling equally mad that there wasn't much in here, until one of his crewmates found a small chest inside a bunch of boulders. After taking it out and breaking the locks they saw that it was filled with hundreds of gold coins. Most likely Gaelion's private gold stash.

The crew now looked excited again looking at all of the gold especially Smi, "Not as much as I expected, but this will definitely pay for years worth of beer. Now, where was that demi at? She should be here?" Smi says as he closes the chest with the rest of the crew looking around for her.

As they continued to search for her, one of them said, "Hey I found her and she looks like she's a keeper!" as he walks out the slaver saw the supposed "demi", she was a dark-haired red-eyed girl with wings and what looked like dog ears on her head.

Smi just sinisterly smiles along with his slaver friend as they look down at her, "She will definitely fetch a price, she should be worth about 10 gold at least." the slaver continued with the crew laughing to themselves. She looks like a weird demi, but to the slaver, weirder meant more unique and more unique means that he could sell her off for more money.

"I say this was a profitable expedition boys, after we sell her off let's head for the capital and celebrate at the brothels!" Smi cheers with the rest of the crew cheering on as they tie the girl up.

Once properly wrapped up in rope without any resistance the girl spoke up, "My master will not be happy about this, you're all going to die." the girl bluntly told the group who all just laughed at the girl.

"Ha your so-called "Master" is dead. And his body is going to make us more money soon as the word gets out." Smi laughs as he pets the 'demi' on the head thinking she is referring to the dragon. They all began to laugh thinking everything was good for them now.

"So this was why you wanted the dragon dead for?" Smi and his crew stopped laughing and were surprised to hear that voice wondering who said that and as they turn they saw the sword hero Ren walking in from the dark corner of the cave, "You set that whole quest up just to steal from a dead dragon, enslave that demi-human he was protecting, and then parade his corpse around as some sort of tourist attraction."

The crew was surprised to see him again and the fact he knew about this place, but Lord Smi attempted to sweet talk him, "Sir Sword hero. It's a... It's a surprise to see you again what with you being out here?"

"Don't you dare ignore what I said, I heard everything you said when you got into this cave. You better have a good excuse for all of this." Ren demanded with the crew grabbing onto there weapon hilts awaiting the sword hero to make a move.

"Now now Sword, we are merely collecting from a dead uh... Dragon's belongings, why let it all sit and collect dust?" Smi tried to excuse.

Ren wasn't buying any of it, "And what about that girl you plan to sell off to slavery?"

"Why do you even care, she's just a demi-human, most of her kind are enslaved in Melromarc, and I didn't see you freeing any slaves from anywhere else."

"I don't care how people like you think about demi-humans, all I see is a helpless girl you intend to sell off as property. You have lied to me about everything and deliberately left this kind of information like the location of this cave out just so you and your friends can keep it all to yourself." Ren continues to look angrily at the crew.

"Look how about this, if you care so much you can keep the damn demi and you can have a ninth of the treasure if it will shut you up." Smi bargains in a rude manner.

"I don't care about the money, you deliberately lied to me about all of this. I'll have all you taken up to the center of town and you will tell everyone about what you have done, then I'll take you and your friends to the capital and you will answer to the crown directly about all of this." Ren finishes as he takes out his sword and begins to approach the group.

Smi puts one hand behind himself as he tries to bargain some more, "Now now Sword hero, we don't need to involve the crown or anything." Smi then pulls out his magic wand from his back pocket, "We can just talk here and just settle this between us. I mean we could... PARALYZE!" Smi shouts with his wand out launching a beam of magic energy out to Ren.

Ren quickly gets hit by it, now frozen in place unable to move no matter how hard he resisted.

Smi then laughed, "Hahaha, not so strong now are you sword hero. There's no way you can get out of that. You're now nothing more then a helpless brat with a magic sword you can't even use. Hahaha, Now time to take you out of the picture." Smi turns his head toward the bartender, "Gar, why not give him your stomach melting 'special' and make it the sword heroes last drink."

The bartender smiles as he begins to approach Ren taking out bottles with green and yellow fluid as he pours it in a beer bottle, "Acid of a hydra and poison from the killer jellyfish of the Island of Campir. This will melt all of your organs to jelly regardless of one's level. I heard it's rather painful too."

The group together laughs at Ren as he continues to struggle to get out of this spell, but the murderous bartender was now right up to him as he finishes shaking up the deadly drink.

Smi decided to mock him one last time to rub it in the sword heroes' face, "Looks like you are going to be of greater use to us now. The great sword hero, who sacrificed himself to save the poor town from the deadly dragon. Ha, it will bring in more travelers. It's too bad your crew wasn't here, I guess there are some disadvantages to working alone."

"That's where your wrong, I'm not alone here."

"Huh?" Smi said in confusion.

"DIE!"

Smi turns to see Bakugou with Neia not far behind him jumping from the shadows with high speeds and he blasts Smi at the side of his face, not only pushing back his crew but sent Smi flying across the cave until he smashes face-first into the cave wall allowing the hero to smash his wand on the ground.

With the spell instantly broken Ren just in time head butts the bartender in the stomach making the guy fall on his butt, with his acid-filled drink falling and breaking on his own face. He screams in agony as the liquid literally melts his face away to the bone.

Ren got himself back up gripping his sword as he goes to fight the men back.

All of Smi's crew quickly went for there weapons, "Its the Shield Devil! Attack him!" the cleric shouted now recognizing Bakugou especially with his shield now activated.  
The mercenaries then took out there magic-powered swords, ax's, and hammers, the slaver had brought out an magic-powered electric whip, and the church cleric had a magic wand to buff them up with spells.

Ren runs to attack the two swordsmen mercenaries as the magic of there swords clash. Bakugou fought the two others off, Neia engages the slaver, and the clerk decided to stay in the back out of the fighting as he provides his group with magic.

These men were no pushovers and put up a fight with there combined effort, but in a short minute, they ended being overwhelmed by the heroes.

Ren stabs one mercenary through the throat and Bakugou blows up through another's stomach with his quirk.

Neia continued to dodge the slavers whip attacks as he tries to catch the elf off guard and tries to fool Neia with his magic tricks.

Once supposedly off guard, the slaver managed to wrap his whip around her wrist, "Now time to learn your place demi." the slaver mocked as he activates an electric spell on the whip and laughing about it.

But that laughing stopped when he realizes the electric shock did nothing to her as the elf stands not affected by the electricity.

He stood there awkwardly smiling realizing how screwed he was, "Ok then, my turn." Neia mocked back, and before the slaver could understand Neia instantly transfers back a giant surge of electricity through the whip back at the slaver as he screams in agony as his body is fried up from the millions of volts melting his brain until he fell dead

The cleric could tell things were going really badly and as his protection spells were failing, "This is terrible, I must warn Pope Balmus of this at once." he said to himself but as he attempted to step back toward out the cave he felt some strange slimy liquid drop on his shoulder, he turns and to his horror, it was Kirishima up on some rocks next to him drooling.

The cleric panicked and attempt to cast a spell, but Kirishima jumps on him knocking him to the ground. And just as quickly Kirishima bites on the screaming corrupt churchman as he rips and eats his head off.

There were just the two mercenaries left that were fighting the respective heroes with Neia finally joining in to help Bakugou, both Mercenaries were tough but were also getting the crap kicked out of them as Ren slashes though the mercenaries sword completely cutting it in half. Bakugou continued to blast the hell out of his mercenaries opponent as he blasts over and over again with the guy's armor falling apart.

Ren finally blasted at his opponent at the chest with a magic blast from his sword to send him flying.

Bakugou blast punches his in the face and while stunned Bakugou gave out a powerful kick.

The two mercenaries then bashed into each others backs and before they could react Ren stabs them both through their stomach's.

Before Ren pulls out Bakugou screams at them with the mercenaries looking horrified as Bakugou finishes them by blasting both there heads off there bodies killing the last of them.

After that Ren puts away his sword, "Well I admit, I didn't think it would come to this, but I guess things worked out anyway."

"And!"

"Ugh... Ok ok, you were right about this whole thing.

"And!"

"... And I was wrong."

"Ha, like I said that fatass and his cronies were crooks."

"I guess I also owe you this for saving my life back there," Ren took out the coin bag Smi gave to him before and throws it to Bakugou as he catches and puts away the gold without a word, "Speaking of fatass, where is he at?" Ren then asked.

Everyone looked around and noticed he or his large body was not around, not as a corpse or anything.

Bakugou quickly thought it though, "If I had to guess." he and the crew turn towards the cave entrance.

Near the way outside Smi attempts to make a run for it out of the cave as he continues to hold on the 'demi-human' kid, "This was a fucking disaster! But I'm not leaving this dump of a town empty-handed. You will still fetch a fine price to the slavers brat."

"I only belong to master Ren you foul-smelling man." the girl insulted him.

"I told you already brat your master... Wait Ren? The sword hero? But how?" Smi paused, but before he could think about it the girl transformed into her giant black bird form breaking her ropes with her fake ears falling off.

Smi looks horrified now realizing the sword and shield hero set the whole thing up from the beginning.

Scarlet then kicks Smi right in the crotch, launching the fat bastard up in the air in pain out of the cave.

Smi groans in pain from the kick as he holds onto his crotch next to the cliffside. But he was soon consumed by fear once he looked up to see Ren, Bakugou, Neia, Kirishima, and bird form Scarlet now surrounding him.

He got himself back up, he knew making a run for it was now useless as he was behind a steep cliff and heroes blocking the way out, he resorted to his only weapon left in his arsenal, negotiating or more appropriately begging, "Wait! Please Sword hero and Shield hero. We... We don't have to be violent here... Uh.. Uh I can give you whatever you want I promise." But his words were hollow to the two heroes as they and their groups walk closer making the pathetic man sweat more, "No no no no, I mean it. Do you want gold, I can offer you my entire savings as well as the town's funds. In fact, you can have the town itself and my manor, all of this land is both of yours now, your both the new lords of this area. Just please let me live!" Smi continues to beg.

Ren and Bakugou stopped now looking interested in the deal, "You actually mean it fatty?" Bakugou asked

"Yes... Yes it's all yours! I'll just resign and you can do whatever you want and I'll just leave Melromarc forever and never come back." Smi continued begging thinking he had some hope to get out of this mess.

The two heroes then looked toward each other, "That does sound like a fair offer. What do you say Bakugou?" Ren asked him.

"Hmmm, sure why not, we take the land and the pig can squeal away with his fat ass." Bakugou agreed with Smi now feeling somewhat relieved that his life was spared.

Until Bakugou looks back at him, "Though before we can go forward with it, you should probably talk to our third party before we can agree." Bakugou finally says to him.

Smi was left confused, "Third party?" but suddenly a loud shake of movement was felt behind him with what sounded like growling. Smi was terrified but he finally decided to look behind him and it turned out that 'third party' was none other then the giant dragon he ordered to be killed still alive and well as he holds his hand claws on the cliff looking directly at Smi.

"So you are the one that wanted me dead, slandered my name, and intended to steal away my daughter." Smi looks on horrified to be seeing the so-called dead dragon still alive and on his back was the demi-human Wydina looking just as mad toward him. Smi now knows everything was screwed for him.

Smi attempts to make a desperate run for it, but Gaelion stops him by smashing his clawed hand on the fat man, he then slowly lifts him right at his head as Smi squirms all he could to escape. Gaelion says his last words to him, "Now here's what I think of your little deal!" Gaelion then breathes his blue flames on Smi making him scream in agony as he burns to a crisp from his claws, Gaelion puts him in his mouth and begins to chew over and over causing greater pain to Smi until after his screams go silent and Gaelion swallows him whole.

Everyone cheered on as Smi and his cronies had all been defeated, with not only Gaelion's name cleared, but Wyndia was now safe.

Bakugou then turned toward Ren, "So you got something to say Paleface?" he asked from Ren.

"Again I'm sorry for not believing you in the first place and I'm an idiot for not doing any research first." Ren apologizes again to him.

"Not to me you moron. That giant bastard you almost murdered a couple of hours ago." Bakugou pointed toward Gaelion as he climbs himself up from the cliff with Wyndia jumping off him.

Ren knew Bakugou was right and despite what he felt about him earlier today, he was the one acting without thinking things through before. Ren moves up and takes one knee to the ground and lowers his head down, "I'm sorry Mr.. uh...Gaelion. I was wrong to attack you before and attempted to unjustly kill you." He then lifts his head up toward Wyndia, "And I'm also sorry for making you so worried and brought you to tears. Had I know he was your adoptive father I would've never done any of this."

Wyndia was smiling, "I accept your apology sword hero. I hope this will be a new start between you humans and my father." she thanked and everyone looks up at Gaelion.

"I accept your apology as well. I still hold up to my apology of course, I was acting just as foolish as well. In the end I hope we can both learn from this. Thankfully everything turned out fine." Gaelion finishes showing a small smile on his face as he gently comforts his daughter.

Neia though did speak up, "It's unfortunate though that your home is a wreck with those bastard tearing it apart and our little battle in there. I don't think you want live where bloody corpses were at."

Wyndia though didn't seem upset, "Don't worry about it, we can always find a new place to live. Homes can be replaced but family cannot. As long as father is still with me that's all that matters." She says as she hugs her father's head after he lowered it down.

Bakugou then turned toward Ren, "Well Paleface, since this was all your fault in the first place. You should be the one to get them a new house." he told him bluntly.

Ren immediately got defensive on that, "What do you mean my fault? That whole thing earlier was your..." but he stops when he thought about that for a second, "Ok you have a point, but I don't know what to do, I don't own any house's or anything." He continued.

"You do now idiot. Don't you remeber what happened just a few minutes ago?" Bakugou hinted at him.

Ren then starts to think about that as he scratches his chin, thinking and thinking until, "I got it. I know of a place."

* * *

Back in the town of Mirso, things seemed peaceful as everyone goes on with there days in the quiet town with the adults working and the children playing.

But suddenly a large roar of wind came from the edge of the forest making everyone turn. And the source of the noise quickly appeared. It was the dragon finally coming close to the village as it flies across the sky close to the treetops.

Many of the people were surprised but also terrified at the same time, everyone thought the dragon had perished under the sword hero and here it was alive and well.

It flew around near the town until it was near Lord Smi's manor and after some circling, it finally landed on the ground next to it, terrifying all of the guards.

Almost the entire town came up and were wondering what was going on, despite the dragon's presence it wasn't doing anything, good or bad.

It wasn't until they all saw people jumping off its back. And after a closer look one of them was none other than the sword hero, with some small winged little girl, and a wolf Demi-human.

And right behind them was the obnoxiously loud blonde haired hero that was asking questions earlier around town, along with his strange blue skin partner, and his own personal dragon pet.

The townsfolk were confused by all of this and wondering what was even going on anymore.

It was all blank until the Sword hero finally came up in front of the townspeople.

He finally spoke out, "Attention people of Mirso! I'm here to inform you that your old lord Smi is dead." Everyone was shocked by the news, hardly anyone cared much about the lazy drunk old lord but it was still quite the news to be immediately given.

Ren then continued to give details, "Don't feel any sorrow though, he was corrupt and morally bankrupt. He nearly had me murder an innocent father and was going to kidnapped a little girl to be sold off as a slave. So me and my comrades had to put him and his friends down. So as of now under my authority as the cardinal sword hero, I'll be the new acting lord of this area and will confiscate all of his property and belonging's including this very manor.

Ren then allowed Wyndia to walk in front of him, "I should also inform all of you that this bright young girl will now be under my protection and will be allowed to dwell in my new manor as a free Demi-human. This goes the same with her guardian/father Sir Gaelion." he then points up toward Gaelion making everyone surprised that the sword hero was doing all of this.

"Anyone who attempts to harm either of them will answer to me. I'm also announcing as of now, under the slave dominion laws signed by Queen Mirellia as acting lord of this area, I declare demi-human slavery illegal in this region. The slave market branch here will be shut down and those with slaves will either have to leave with them or be forced to free them while I compensate their owners for there original payment. And this manor will be a sanctuary for those newly freed Demi-humans to be safe, and again those that try to re-enslave them or do general harm to them will answer directly to me as I did with Smi. You will have 48 hours to make up your minds." Ren finishes making use of all he learned from Beloukas weeks ago.

Everyone was shocked by all of these sudden new changes. But none would protest against a cardinal hero or the giant dragon next to him, those that would've had been killed by the sword and shield hero at the mountain earlier.

The townsfolk gossiped to each other about all of this as they eventually dispersed.

Bakugou then looks back at Ren, "I hate to admit it paleface, but that wasn't too bad. I guess you did some research after all." Bakugou says though still with his angry contempt face.

"Yeah I might get some angry lectures from Aultcry after this, but I can take it if it means fixing my mistake," Ren admits.

"This still doesn't make up for that trial Paleface!" Bakugou bluntly told Ren.

"I know. I know." Ren sighs.

"But I guess your not that much of a piece of human garbage after all." Bakugou also says.

Ren's still feels guilt from that trial event and hoped to eventually make up for it, the fact that Bakugou was willing to say that to him without shouting at him at least means that progress is being made even if its just a small one.

"I'm still bored master Ren, I just wanted to eat a dragon and all I ate was a bunch of rocks today," Scarlet complains acting like the little girl she is.

Ren just smiles back petting her head, "Don't worry we'll find you some small dragons to eat later on. I think you deserve a reward for being a good girl out there."

Scarlet let out a smile happy to see her own usually serious master looking and acting pleasant.

Back with the group Wyndia looks up at the manor in amazed to be in a normal house, now imagining all the monsters she can take care of now with the added space and fresh air then the dark damp caves. And Gaelion is just as happy to see so much joy in his adoptive daughter.

Wyndia then went up to Ren and Bakugou to bow, "Thank you so much for this Sword and Shield hero. I never thought I see such kindness from humans before. I thought most of you were greedy slave drivers, but I can see now you are more than that." she thanked and then turn her head toward Bakugou, "Especially you Shield hero Bakugou, even though you are not the most pleasant person to be around. You still did so much to stop Sir Ren's mistake and cleared my father's name."

And speaking of her father Gaelion lowered himself toward Bakugou as well, "I also again give my thanks Shield hero for doing what you have done today, not just for my sake but for my daughter as well."

"Yeah and again whatever just keep your daughter protected and any other demi-human seeking sanctuary here and if you see a Red-headed whore with a bitch baby of a spear hero make sure you incinerate them for me," Bakugou said back.

But Gaelion wasn't done yet, "I also wanted to give you some things for you Shield hero." Gaelion scraped his body of a few scales and pulled out a tooth, "I want you to have these as an apology for my ignorance earlier, my scales are stronger than the strongest armors, and my teeth are sharper than any blade. I'm sure someone like you would find some use for them."

While it may seem weird at first, these were still powerful materials that could be made for armor and a new sword. It would probably be for just Neia, but a powerful sidekick was still good for Bakugou, "Yeah, ok this is fine I guess."

"There's one more thing I like to give to you and your dragon partner. But knife ears would you be able to heal me after I do this?" Gaelion continued and asked Neia who was somewhat confused by the request.

"Uh.. yeah sure, but why?" Neia asked.

But Gaelion didn't give an answer and with one of his claw's he stabs himself a little above the stomach shocking and somewhat grossing everyone out wondering what he was doing.

But after some groaning Gaelion finally got what he wanted, "Urggg... Here we are." Gaelion finally pulled his claw out on the tip was what looked like a glowing purple crystal.

Everyone wondered what it even was or what it was even doing inside his body.

But as Neia was healing up his self inflected cut Gaelion extends his claw with the crystal to the shield hero, "This is for you and the one called Kirishima." he told Bakugou as the teen grabs the bright shiny rock with Kirishima walking up curious by it as well.

"Well, what the hell is this thing?" Bakugou demanded as he feels this crystal's power.

"That is the Dragon Emperor core, or well merely a fragment of it. It is still a powerful object with great potential especially for a young dragon like him." Gaelion explains as he looks toward Kirishima sniffing at the crystal.

Bakugou still wasn't sure what a dragon emperor core meant, even his menu only showed ***?*** on the crystal. But he has no reason to doubt Gaelion and quickly crushed it into two pieces, "Here Kirishima, eat it." He orders his dragon with his hand out.

Kirishima quickly licked his piece off his masters hand and swallowed the piece whole. Bakugou took his piece and allowed his shield to absorb the crystal, which says** *Shield unlocked: unknown shield requires higher level to unlock.*** Bakugou was disappointed that it didn't amount to anything yet, but if it was really something for a giant dragon to pull it out of his stomach he'll have the patience to unlock the shield later as he and his teammates level up.

Kirishima's stomach glowed purple with the crystal creating energy and power inside him, Bakugou could see through his menu that the crystal thing had automatically double his dragons stats, now stronger than ever before as well as feeling more energetic.

Bakugou feeling proud in his dragon went to pet him, giving his dragon joy and comfort from his father, "As I said before Kirishima, you're the only dragon I need. You're going to be the ultimate Dragon emperor one day and I wouldn't miss it for the world when the other dragons see you stand up high as the number one Dragon of this world." Bakugou praised Kirishima, despite being unable to talk he understood every word Bakugou said. He never felt so happy in his short life. It gave him joy and energy, with the core inside him getting brighter he started shrieking in joy as he opens up his winged arms getting louder and louder.

Then all the sudden Kirishima started glowing a bright light. Shocking and surprising everyone, Ren wanted to know what was going on, but before he could say anything, the bright glow continued to get brighter and brighter with everyone including Gaelion forced to close there eyes and step back.

The glow grew bigger and bigger with Kirishima's shrieking sounding deeper and deeper then it did before. Soon the bright light changes into a giant ball of fire the area getting hotter from the fire's flames.

It seemed to have gone on for more than a minute with Bakugou holding out his shield and Gaelion putting one of his wings around everyone to protect them from the fire's heat.

But suddenly the fire just stopped with the glowing light gone as well.

Everyone finally opened their eyes and looked to where the light and fire came from. And they were all surprised even Gaelion to some extent.

It was Kirishima again, but no longer just the size of a large horse, he was massive now. Nearly the size of a small bus with his arm wings massive and wide. He wasn't as big as Gaelion was but he was still large for a dragon for his age.

Bakugou was shocked at first, but his surprise quickly changed to a smile, a smile of pride toward his pet dragon now grown in his adult stage with his stats increasing times 3 combined with the stat increase from the dragon core. Far more powerful then any store bought dragon could offer, "Hell yeah Kirishima! Now you really are on your way to become the number one dragon!" he cheered.

Kirishima was still so happy he started to roar across the valley now embracing his power in his adult form.

Neia was also happy to see little Kirishima so big now, remembering seeing him as just an egg, to a hatchling to now a grown adult.

Wyndia and Gaelion were just wonderous and fascinated by this young dragons transformation both happy to see such a creature to fully grow up.

Ren though was confused, "What... What in the hell just happened?" he asked out loud.

Gaelion then turned toward Ren to give his guess, "I have heard before that his breed, the fire Wynvern's can develop and grow based on their state of emotional satisfaction and happiness. I also guess that the magic shield's power and the Emperor's core fragment had also greatly affected Kirishima and accelerated his growth."

It might not answer everything, but regardless, it was still quite the sight to see for everyone. All except for Scarlet who looked unimpressed, "Yeah so what, I'm far more good looking than him and I don't need fire to do it." she pouts to herself feeling jealous along with her bias instincts on dragons.

Kirishima then opens up his large wings and started to flap them creating a large gust of wind almost like what Gaelion did in the mountain battle, but then Kirishima started to lift himself off the ground. Now floating in the air as he flaps his wings, he went up higher and higher with then until he was far away from everyone. He then spread his wings outward and was now gliding through the open sky, but unlike before, he wasn't at all descending, he was remaining in the air.

He was now flying.

Everyone looked amazed as this creature was now doing what all winged pure-blood dragons strive to do. To be in the sky and soar with the wind.

Kirishima continued to do circles until he decided to land back down near everyone who all look at awe at him.

But then Kirishima lays down his left-wing out and placed it right near the man he saw as his father, Bakugou.

The shield hero looked surprised at first, but after looking at his dragon making a small smirk he could clearly tell what Kirishima wanted to do with him.

Bakugou then makes an excited smile and begins to run up his wing, "Hell yeah Kirishima now this is what I'm talking about!" Bakugou then sat down on his back, he was surprised to notice the saddle transformed with him allowing the hero to sit in comfort on his hard scaly Dragon.

Bakugou then grips on and shouts, "Kirishima! Fly!"

and with that Kirishima with his powerful wings lifts himself up again as he and Bakugou were now up high in the sky.

Despite the powerful winds blowing on him, Bakugou felt a great rush of excitement as Kirishima flys all around the sky doing flips and twirls giving the teen excitement he would never felt in his old world as they glide across the forest and mountainous landscape.

Back on the ground, Wyndian looks up in excitement as she watches the two up in the sky making her feel joy from the display. Neia was also with her enjoying the show together.

Ren looks up as well to enjoy the show, though in a more conservative manner. Scarlet was looking up as well, though not in excitement or disapproval either, she seemed more curious about it than anything else, "Master Ren, do you think I can fly like that one day?" she asked.

Ren smirks and pets her on the head again, "I'm sure you will too one day. You just need to be patient and train more." He said to make her feel better, he wasn't so sure if it was possible for her, but hey if Bakugou could do the impossible then maybe so can he and her.

"Yeah, and I will fly you around as well, and even higher and faster than the stupid dragon. I can't wait for that." Scarlet says out loud, with Ren just smiling.

But then Ren turns toward Gaelion who was also standing around watching the show. Ren decided to walk up to him just to get some outlook on the dragon while Scarlet went up to Neia and Wyndia.

Once next to the elder dragon Ren finally spoke up to him, "I'm surprised to see you watching, seeing other dragons fly around is probably nothing new to you."

"It isn't, but I haven't seen such a bond between a human and another dragon in centuries," Gaelion answered as he still looks up.

"You sure? I've seen plenty of people with dragons before." Ren commented.

"Yes, but that is nothing more than servitude to a human, being breed to be of service to a human, and is only seen as a servant to a human. But this... this is a true bond between a young human and a young dragon, with this Bakugou seeing it as his equal, not of as a creature beneath him. As cold-hearted as I'm to you humans sometimes, you have proven yourselves again and again of being able to change yourselves and do great things by it." Gaelion explains, it was an interesting perspective he never thought of himself. In some respects it similar to what he and Scarlet had. He may usually be a loner, but something about Scarlet gave an urge to not want to fight alone without her again.

He did still feel some guilt in having a slave crest still on her, only because she wouldn't listen to him when she started to grow bigger and gained her human form. It made him think perhaps soon in time when she doesn't just attack and eat every dragon she sees, he will finally free her from the thing and let her make her own choices and if she wanted to leave him forever then he would accept it, but if she wants to remain with him then he be glad to keep her as his battle partner.

But Ren did have one more thing to say, "So why did you save Wyndia and her mother on that day? What exactly did you benefit from saving two escaped slaves?"

"Why does one save others in general without reward? I was there watching them on that day and when I heard them cry for help I had to get out and save them. I continued to help them from there on even when they were terrified of my presence. Life kind of just moved on from there and over time I began to see Wyndia as my daughter and she saw me as a father to her, and I would protect her with all of my life." Gaelion explains.

Ren never thought he would be given such a lesson from a fire breathing dragon. But it was true, a hero doesn't always try to justify why they have to save or help a person. They do it regardless as they help other people around them other than to only help themselves.

Ren then looks up again at Bakugou and Kirishima as they continue to fly around, "I think in some weird way Bakugou is also like you. Loud, prideful, and head strong, but at the same time, has a hidden noble heart he hides to himself." he finishes with Gaelion looking down at Ren and then looks back up at Bakugou again.

"Yes, I can definitely say this Bakugou fellow having a soul of a dragon. Not only does he have the fire, but he also has the wings to guide him across the blue skies." Gaelion finishes as he and Ren both look up again.

Bakugou and Kirishima continue to glide through the forests as they make their way toward the mountain. They fly up and up and then gracefully fall until they were finally at the top where they land at the peak.

From there Kirishima raises himself up along with Bakugou still on his dragon as he sits and holds on tight on the dragon as they look out across the valley. This was definitely something Bakugou was never going to forget as his dragon finally roars across the valley with Bakugou holding one fist in the air

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

"HELL YEAH!" Bakugou shouts.

Kirishima then breathes a giant stream of his fire up in the sky for everyone in the valley to see.

Everyone awed at it as the beautiful fire lights up the evening skies.

Ren just had one final thing to say as he watches the display himself, "Yes, he definitely has the soul of a dragon."

* * *

**Authors note: ****For anyone scratching their heads on Ren's filolial I will answer this. Yes, this is supposed to be Filo, sort of. I don't know if they ever say it in the main light novels, but in the Spear hero spin-off story it implies that when a Filolial is picked and raised by a different hero the Filolial will take on a different form based on there owner and his personality. So the implications are that even if Motoyasu went back in time and were to pick the exact same egg that Noafumi did, it will not be the exact same little happy-go-lucky blonde girl. I liked the idea of it and made Filo into a different person with Ren as her master being like his goth daughter. So yeah this is technically Filo but in a different coat of paint with a more inspired name, I mean it really wouldn't matter if it was a different Filolia egg but at least I can say that Filo is technically in the story like I said in chapter one even though it might be cheating but whatever.**

**And if you are wondering about the wrath shield, don't worry it will eventually appear later in the story, let's just say it will be when Bakugou is really really pissed off that will unlock the cursed shield.**

**Again thanks for reading and I hope to continue to the next chapter soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: New Players

**Chapter 9: New Players**

Over a week passed since the Gaelion incident and the shield hero and his team had been traveling all across Melromarc, but no longer by wagon, they were now always flying to there destinations. With Kirishima's transformation, the group could now ride on the young dragons back as they soar across the sky's to new places especially after Bakugou bought a upgraded sattle that changes in size like his old one only it covers most of his back allowing multiple people to ride on his hard back.

Thanks to this, what took days on a wagon drawn by a horse or filolial can now only take a few hours by flying. Despite still having access to fast travel, the team can now go past its restrictions and limitations like carrying other non-team people and fly away from monsters (though considering Katsuki that pretty much never happens).

Lately Bakugou and the group had been mostly traveling around Melromarc transporting supplies or people across the country and helping each town with there problems. Not only gaining a lot of money from all of it but the recognition and reputation.

Ren and his team were remaining at Miriso for a while to help set up the new law of the land with his leadership to have everything stabilized as well as guaranteeing Wyndia's and her father's protection when he's not there.

Though before Bakugou left he learned a few interesting things from Ren. The first thing was the fact that most items can be made by the cardinal weapons themselves if one has the right materials rather then by hand, saving loads of time and effort.

But the second thing was the biggest one, according to Ren there was a way to level up your weapons that Katsuki was completely unaware of. Ren called it weapon proficiency.

According to him, a weapon can accumulate something called "mastery points" that increase the stats of the specific type of weapon. The points can be obtained by using the weapon or killing enemies with them. Though the most interesting part was the fact that once they reach the max of 100 points they can be refunded into an energy pool to upgrade specific weapons you choose into higher levels and gaining some new skills, making the weapons that sacrificed there points back to zero but making the ones that were given there points stronger in return.

Bakugou was confused by it at first because he never heard about this "weapon proficiency" thing anywhere, not from his status screen, the help menu, or anything, but Ren insisted that it was there since the beginning. Bakugou never saw such a thing but at the same time he could tell Ren wasn't lying nor did he had a reason to. He always did notice Ren would rarely ever change his sword into anything else than his default weapon unlike Motoyasu or Itsuki's weapons when they wanted to do specific attacks. If this proficiency thing is real, Ren was putting most of his points in his main weapon to make it super strong so he didn't have a reason to use other swords if the one he invested all of his points in was his strongest sword.

After thinking about it Bakugou decided to trusted Ren and continued to look for anything related to proficiency and quickly he finally found a menu that stated "weapon proficiency". Bakugou never saw it before, and now there was even help instructions from the menu to confirm it. But he wasn't going to question these magic weapons as he opened that menu and saw all the things Ren was saying before.

Bakugou made quick use of it as a large number of his shields had max proficiency points or a large number of them. Bakugou refunded the points from most of the shields he either barely used or didn't require level-ups. He then in return upgraded his most powerful and useful shields, like his normal default shield, the chimera shields, the hydra shield, and his explosion shield making them all more powerful or efficient with newer abilities to use. He also upgrades any shields with any useful boosts or stat upgrades including any shield that gave his teammates strength or power.

Bakugou wondered if the two other cardinal weapons had there own unique upgrade methods as well, but he knew he wasn't going to find them out any time soon with Motoyasu's and Itsuki's hatred of Bakugou especially the latter considering the events at Tervein recently.

Bakugou had also made use of Gaelion's scales and the tooth he gifted him. The first scale went directly inside his shield and granted him,** *Dragon Scale shield: Defense increased by 50, and resistance against fire increased by 30%*.**

For the next set of scales with the help of some materials provided by Erheart he began to craft new armor for his sidekick. He fused her upgraded light armor with the new dragon scales increasing her defense fivefold as well as adding to her fire resistance while remaining as light armor. Bakugou could've just made it into heavy armor with the highest defense rating but it would mean slowing Neia down and her speed is one of the young hero's best traits so it was a sacrifice Bakugou was willing to make.

As for the tooth, Bakugou managed to create a new blade for Neia that is far stronger then any store bought sword with it being able to cut through enemies like butter even higher leveled ones.

As for the last of the scales Bakugou, learned one neat smelting method from Tervein, he melted down the scales in a magic imbued cauldron then he placed his armor which includes cape, pants, and boots into it with the melted liquified scales. And after conducting some magic spells on it in a few hours his armor had fused with the liquified scales and his armor defense increased times 10 without the cape or anything else feeling any heavier than before allowing Bakugou to continue to move as fast as before.

Also at that point Bakugou was now at level 60, Kirishima was at 37, and Neia was at 40. Though the strange thing with Neia is that in Bakugou's menu there was now a star next to Neia's level. He also noticed that she was no longer gaining experience points from enemies since she reached that level. Bakugou isn't sure what it means but he intends to find out soon before Neia falls behind.

* * *

On one day he, Neia, and Kirishima were flying up in the sky across a forest toward Melromarc's capital to drop off a large shipment of herbs and other ingredients for one of the merchants there.

Bakugou was holding onto Kirishima's reins to help guide the young dragon to there destination and to keep him in control to not accidentally fling him or Neia off or ruin their delivery package.

Neia was reading from more books to train herself up to finally be able to duel-wield swords allowing her to fight better.

It wasn't easy considering all the air being blown on her but she eventually got used to it as she can read through all the wind without any problem.

But when Neia decided to look down below when she got bored, the elf girl noticed something strange in an open field in the woods, it looked like a group of filolial's all bunched up together around some blueish thing, she couldn't tell what it was from high up they were, but it did make her curious about it. She decides to ask her master about it, "Hey Sir Bakugou I'm wondering if you can see that what that thing was over there?" she asked pointing to the filolials.

Bakugou sighs but for his own curiosity he activated his binoculars shield and looked down at the event with Kirishima circling the sky for that moment to not move too far away from the sight, "It's just a bunch of stupid birds messing around with a kid. No need to..." but Bakugou paused when he got a better look at the kid. She was a young girl about ten with blue hair and eyes in noblewoman clothing.

She looked extremely familiar to him, he activates his normal shield and out of his inventory he took out a picture he got from that mad botanist's bedroom with all the pictures of the Queen and her family and in that picture he had was with the little girl and the Queen that looks almost exactly like her.

It seemed to be a strange coincidence but there was only one way to find out, "Blue we're landing." he announced."

"Landing where?" Neia asked wondering about the random stop.

"To your little sightsee," he answered as he pulls on Kirishima's reins as they flew down toward the girl.

* * *

The girl herself was minding her own business as she plays around with the filolials as they surround her.

But then to her and the bird's surprise, large winds began to blow across the trees in the woods and all the large birds ran off into the woods in fear. The girl wasn't so sure why until she heard, "ROOAR!" she turned toward the roar and saw a giant reddish-orange dragon flying down at the fields until it finally landed.

The girl didn't know what was going on but she feared that this giant dragon was ready to attack so she held out her hands awaiting to activate a water spell once the dragon attacked.

But then she heard, "Um excuse me?" the girl was surprised to hear that coming from the direction of the dragon wondering what that was.

She then saw two people jumping off of the dragons back, one being a shirtless man with spiky blonde hair with a red cape on him and looked like he was constantly frustrated, and the other was a pretty yet strange looking blue woman with black hair, purple eyes, and weird-looking ears.

While still somewhat on her guard she felt a little more at ease that they're at least regular people here.

The blue woman then approached her, "Excuse me I'm sorry, but are you ok miss?" She asked the girl.

The girl didn't know what this woman was, she was not any kind of demi-human she saw before, but she then smiles toward her, "I'm fine ma'am, I was just playing with the filolial's."

"Oh I'm so sorry that we scared them off, we probably should've been more discreet with you." the blue woman apologized for, but the blue hair girl just continues to smile back.

"No need to say sorry. It's still nice to meet new and kind people." she said as the girl holds out her dress to make a small bow, "My name is Melty its nice to meet you." she introduces herself.

the woman then introduce herself as well, "It's nice to meet you too, My name is Neia, this big guy is Kirishima, and... well he'll introduce himself." Neia finished as she also introduces Kirishima and Bakugou who had his arms crossed.

Bakugou finally spoke when Melty looked at him, "The names Kacchan, that's all you need to know." he told her bluntly.

Despite the rude response Melty was still in a happy mood, "That's all wonderful, I'm glad to meet you three." she happily says.

Neia then asked her some questions, "Me too, but uh Melty what are you doing out here in a place like this so far from any town?"

"Well you see, I was on my way to the capital to meet with my family, but... I.. I kinda got distracted by the filolials and lost sight of my personal guard hours ago so I'm kind of lost out here." Melty admits looking a little embarrassed by the situation.

But Neia just continues to smile, "Don't feel bad about it every kid makes a mistake here and there. I've made a few myself even passed your age so don't feel bad about it. You must really love those filolials." she asked Melty

"Oh God yes! They are just some of the most beautiful creatures in like the whole world! They have such beautiful eyes, soft feathers, and they're all just so graceful as they run and gallop! And I've heard their queens and kings are even bigger and more beautiful! Oh to have one of my own that be so amazing!" Melty burst out into joy of her passionate love of filolials.

Neia giggles and smiles toward Melty as she enjoys her company with the girl.

Bakugou on the other hand was just rolling his eyes on the whole thing as he continued to stand by with Kirishima, the dragon was also just as irritated by the girl gushing about filolials right in front of him.

After another minute or so of talking and making friends with her Neia finally decided to ask the young girl, "Hey Melty, if you need help to get to the capital my master can take you there in a short amount of time?"

Melty was happy to hear that, "Would you guys really? That be great, thank you so much."

Neia continues to be happy with the girl, but that changed after she looked back and saw her always angry master looking back at her, "Well, you should at least ask permission from Mr. Kacchan first, he kind of has the final say in everything." she admits to Melty.

"Of course I understand, I'll ask him directly," Melty says to Neia as she walks up to the angry-looking teen. Neia hopes that Bakugou won't explode at her and scare her away, she was really liking the girl.

Melty walks up to Bakugou and makes a small bow to him while holding her dress up, "Sir Kacchan do you mind escorting me to the capital please? I'll make sure you are handsomely rewarded from my father at home."

Bakugou was silent for a second but then he finally spoke, "Sure fine little girl I'll take you back home, but first you're going to tell me whats your relationship to the royal family of Melromarc?" he demanded her bluntly.

Melty was quite surprised to be given such a random question, "Uh what do you mean by that? I don't see what that has to do with anything?" she asked nervously trying to deny it with Neia also weirded out by that question.

Bakugou then takes out the picture painting and puts it right up to Melty's face, "Then explain this?! I doubt the Queen of the country will just let any random girl to be painted in a picture with her!"

Melty looks closely at the picture with her and the royal family including the Queen, King, and the elder princess in it. Neia continued to stand by and was somewhat surprised by this with how Melty match the girl in the picture.

She quickly realizes that Bakugou figured her out as he continues to coldly stare at her, "Well?!" Bakugou demands a response from her.

Melty remain silent for a minute trying to think up of something, but she couldn't think of anything convincing, she knew this Kacchan fellow was more intelligent then he looked for a simple lie.

She then sighs to herself and looks up at Bakugou with a more serious face, "Very well, if you want to know who I am really, then I will tell you adventurer. I am Princess Melty of Melromarc, Second daughter of Queen Mirelia and King Aultcry the thirty second, and first in line to the throne." she announced now sounding formal more like an adult then like a child a few minutes ago.

Bakugou wasn't too surprised, he knew she had to be someone of importance to the royal family for her to be in a picture with the nation's head of state. This also now confirms one of the dead botanist's crazy ramblings about Aultcry's two daughters. Though he didn't know that she was the apparent heir to the throne, then again with Malty in mind he can understand why the Queen choose her over her bitch eldest child.

Neia on the other hand looked completely shocked, the fact that she was a royal the whole time, a royal to Melromarc, the same family that nearly framed and enslaved her. Despite only knowing her for a few minutes Neia felt like she had been betrayed by a friend and it quickly ate at her and what innocence she saw at Melty had turned into bitterness and resentment.

Bakugou then continued to ask questions, "So tell me then, what are you really here for?"

Melty was quick to answer, "I already told you, I'm required to be back at the capital as soon as possible. I have very important business to do back there with my father and I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say more by my mother's orders. But like I said before I will still reward you handsomely, so will you still attempt to escort me?"

Things were silent for a few seconds as everyone stared at each other but Bakugou finally spoke up, "Fine I'll take up your job, but the pay better be good, and I prefer it not be by that consort father of yours.".

Melty wasn't big on that dig on her father, but Melty just sighs again to agree, "Very well Sir Kacchan its a deal." she accepted not wanting to argue with the ill-tempered man.

Bakugou then turns, "Fine then let's just get the hell out of here. Kirishima! Ready!" he yells as the dragon stood back up and lowered his wings down allowing Bakugou to get on along with Neia who decided to coldly look away from the princess as the sidekick got on.

Melty on the other hand continued to stand there looking nervously at the large dragon, "Oh uh.. we... we are traveling by dragon? Don't you think it might be uh.. safer by just walking?" she excuses getting nervous on the idea of flying.

"It's days away from the capital on foot, with Kirishima we'll be there in at most two hours," Bakugou told her as he readies himself for flight.

But Melty still looked nervous about it, "Well I mean I like to see the woods and I.. and I like to.."

"Just get on the damn dragon already and suck it up!" Bakugou told her sternly.

Melty didn't like the idea of flying on a dragon, but she knew she had no other choice considering how far the capital was from there with no protection. So she did what Bakugou told her and sucked it up to slowly walk up the dragon's wing until she sat down right behind Bakugou with Neia behind her who looked with distaste.

Bakugou then grabbed his dragon's reins, "Kirishima! Fly!"

And with that Kirishima opens his wings up and quickly runs as he flapped them and with his wind magic he jumps and lifts himself off the ground. Kirishima was now up in the sky, and during all of that Melty screams in fear with how high they were now and the high winds being blown on her face. She had her eyes shut and was holding on to Bakugou's torso hard as he shrugs to himself while controlling Kirishima.

After a few minutes though Melty was starting to get used to it and was getting tired of holding on to Bakugou anyway who had weird odor that smelled like caramel candy.

She began to enjoy it with her arms out as she imagines what it is like if a filolial could fly if she had her own one to play with.

The princess then turns toward Neia while she was reading through another training book, "Isn't this so much fun Neia, it almost feels like we are flying ourselves." she said excitedly.

Neia on the other hand didn't look amused and was flat out ignoring the young girl while she had her face in a book.

Melty's smile disappeared and looked confused by Neia's sudden character change wondering what happened.

It even caught Bakugou's attention, he knew why Neia was acting like that but he didn't want to bother with it knowing that his sidekick should figure it out herself.

Melty was still confused but decided to let it be for now and continued to have fun in the sky as the team flies through the clouds to there destination.

* * *

After 2 hours of flying the crew finally made it to Melromarc's capital. Bakugou lands a little bit away from the outside of the gates to not cause a major panic in the city with a giant Dragon flying around.

Once on the ground the crew walked for a bit with Kirishima still carrying the herb supplies on his back.

Eventually they made it to the capitals gates where Bakugou also finished talking to the herbalist shop owner and got his payment as he puts his herb supplies on his wagon cart, Bakugou then turns back to the young princess.

"Thank you so much for transporting me here Sir Kacchan and Neia, as well as you to Mr. Kirishima." Melty thanks and bows to the 3.

"Whatever, I just want the money you promised me." Bakugou bluntly told her.

"Of course Mr. Kacchan if you could come with me to the castle I'll be sure you get your reward of at least 10 gold pieces." Melty continued.

"No thank you, I still need to visit that witch shop again for important stuff for quest and I doubt I'll be welcomed in by that consort. So just pay me upfront." Bakugou demanded from her.

"But I don't currently have the money on me. It can be a quick trip I'm sure my father will be glad that you..."

"Hahahahaha! You think that old bastard will give a shit about me, no way!" Bakugou laughed and insulted the girl as her smile disappeared and started to look angry by his constant insults toward her father.

But Melty just took a deep breath and tried to calmly compromise with the man, "Ok then I can just get a servant of my to get the money from within the castle and just give it to you at the castle walls. Does that sound fine?" she negotiated.

Bakugou just shrugs, "Fine whatever as long as I get my money and have as little to do with the consort as much as possible. Blue you're going with her to get the reward while I go to get the magic crap and I'll meet you at baldly's place afterward." he ordered his sidekick.

Neia however didn't like the idea of being with a royal that close to the castle, "Do I really have to Sir Ba..Kacchan? To be that close to the castle by myself?", she said not looking happy about the idea, which Melty thought it was weird considering how outgoing she was earlier.

Bakugou then sighs, "Fine then, Kirishima will go with you, if anything happens let him sick on any bastard that tries anything on you." he tells her with Kirishima turning into his small form as he jumps on Neia's shoulder.

Neia still didn't like the idea of being with Melty but she knew Bakugou won't take no for an answer and just shrugs to herself, "Fine then Sir, I'll be sure we get the reward."

Melty then turns with a smile to say her goodbyes one more time, "Again thank you for everything and I hope to meet you again soon."

Bakugou then turns around away from her, "Whatever." he says again and with that the groups split as Bakugou goes to the magic shop while the other goes toward the castle.

As they walked to the castle Melty attempts a friendly conversation, "I admit I never thought I meet such an interesting group of people miss Neia, say after my business is done here I would like to meet all of you again, I like to get know each other more, maybe I could invite all 3 of you to dinner tonight at the castle as an extra reward for your services."

But all Melty heard was silence as Neia continued to rudely ignore her with Kirishima resting on her shoulder.

Melty was still not sure why she was acting like this and it made her uncomfortable. She finally asked, "Is something the matter miss Neia? I apologize if I accidentally said something to offend you in some way, how about I..."

"Will you just shut up already you brat!" Neia finally shouted at her surprising and shocking the princess. Neia finally stopped walking and looked at her sternly with an angry look on her face, "Listen here, I don't care about anything to do with you or your awful family. Your father is a bigoted tyrant and your sister is nothing but a demon, so I imagine your no better than any of them. I imagine all of your kindness is nothing more than some act to trap either me or my master for your own sadist pleasure." Neia finally tells off the princess with all of her emotional rage out now.

Melty was just confused to what she was saying but she also felt hurt that she would say such things to her own family, she wasn't sure what happened between her family and Neia but whatever it was it hurt the young woman emotionally, "But... But I don't... Understand..."

"Just listen to this, stop trying to be nice to me anymore, I don't want to be your friend or anything so enough of that. And if you try anything against my master in any way, I'll be sure you will suffer a fate 10 times worst, do you got it?" Neia told off Melty with a mad look.

Melty didn't know how to respond and just nods yes.

Neia then turns back toward the castle, "Good, now let's get this escort quest over with."

Melty walks along but her mood was now of sadness, she didn't know what her family did but she could tell Neia was putting her anger of them on her just for being related to them. She wants to better explain herself but she knew now was not the best time with Neia and just continues to walk with her, she then thinks to herself, 'Father, sister, what have you done to her?'

* * *

Bakugou visited the magic store owner again for some more magic items for varied quest he had signed up for from other towns. It was honestly getting tiring to have to buy so many magic items just for certain quests or jobs. He wished he had someone who is a dedicated magic-user so he wouldn't have to do everything the tedious way. But with his title of shield devil he wasn't going to get that anytime soon. He has varied usage of magic powers, but he only excels in support and healing magic, Kirishima is a dragon so he was out, and Neia's magic is more for combat than anything else so she was limited to what she can do.

But it will have to be something Bakugou would think about later. He also asked the witch store owner about the star thing next to his sidekick's level number in the status menu, and according to her it means that Neia had reached her level limit and is ready for a class up upgrade which will allow her to level up again and gives her the option to pick whatever type of class she wanted and make her more powerful. This apparently applied to all non-cardinal heroes, even beasts like Kirishima can go for one when he reaches level 40.

It all sounded good but the big catch was that the only way to do it is through a ritual at the dragon hourglass. And the only one in the country was at the 3 heroes church. One of the few places that Bakugou never wanted to go back to and he knew the church folk wouldn't be fond of him being there either remembering all the dirty looks they gave him last time he was there the night after his duel a little over a month ago.

But Bakugou did not have much of a choice and he wasn't going to let his sidekicks fall behind and let those other wannabe heroes champions get ahead of them.

Bakugou finally heads off to find Neia and Kirishima until he heard, "Hey Bakugou!"

Bakugou immediately looked up and quickly saw Motoyasu the spear hero in the air ready to strike at Bakugou.

But Bakugou just holds up his shield and says casually, "Explosion shield." with the shield quickly transforming.

Motoyasu spear strikes the shield, only for him to receive a big explosion on himself that blasted him onto the ground on his back.

Bakugou laughs at the idiot's expense until he got himself back up angry at the shield hero, "That was such a cheap move Bakugou!"

"What? The fact that you made yourself look like a bigger idiot than you already are? The idiot who alerted me in the first place when you stupidly shouted out my name." he insults Motoyasu which just makes the college kid angrier, "What are you even doing?" Bakugou continued and finally asked.

Motoyasu finally answered, "Bakugou I want a rematch on our duel. Me and you again this time with no more holdbacks from me."

Bakugou just roles his eyes on the nerd, "And what? You want to enslave my sidekick again if you by some miracle win?"

"This has nothing to do with Neia Bakugou! This is between you and me as well as our dignities." Motoyasu responded.

"Dignities? What stupid nonsense are you on now?" Bakugou wondered.

"You purposely made a fool out of me that night we fought, and after that hardly anyone takes me seriously anymore because of it. Even kids mocked me about it. So I'm here to fight you to show everyone who is the true hero around here while I will also be the one to make you into the baby!" Motoyasu answers which just makes Katsuki look annoyed, "I've also heard rumors that you have been impersonating this saint of the star fruit guy, so I'm going to put a stop to that as well." Motoyasu continues that makes Bakugou roll his eyes, apparently this so-called 'hero' didn't even know the fruits name which would've been obvious who created it.

"You really must have shit for brains if that's all you care about. But if you want me to kick your ass again, I'll be glad. Outside of town in a few minutes." Bakugou accepted the duel to Motoyasu.

"Oh here will be fine." said a voice and to Bakugou's displeasure that voice was the evil bitch Malty and by the looks of it got her injuries repaired along with her armor, again. And beside her were a few knights and three other girls with the one in the green witch hat holding onto a crystal ball.

Bakugou looks pissed at Malty as she evilly smiles back at him while holding out a legal decree, "Under my authority I officially declare this to be a legal duel between the shield devil and Sir Motoyasu." she announced to everyone in town.

Bakugou then decided to mock her, "Nice to see you again bitch, I see your rotten mouth got fixed since last time. Maybe after I deal with your slut, you can duel with blue again and this time she can knock it clean off."

Malty quickly grips her fist in anger and growls toward him, "Just you wait devil, Sir Motoyasu is a lot stronger than before and once he has you on the floor this time he'll be the one to make the world see how pathetic and weak you are." she retorts back at him while holding out another scroll and Bakugou caught a brief look on the words on it which stated, "list of ways to humiliate the shield devil."

Bakugou laughed again at the idea of it, "hahahaha, did you seriously wasted your times making a list in how to make me beg? You're all pathetic morons."

Malty could barely hold her rage back as she grips on the scroll harder, "Shut up! Your little bitch baby insult will be nothing compared to what Sir Motoyasu will make you say." she then looked tward her left, "Peasant girl, do you have the ball ready?" she told the young green hat witch girl.

The girl didn't look happy to be doing this as she held out a crystal ball to record the event, "It's ready, but is this really necessary." she answered and asked.

"I didn't asked for your opinion, just record the damn fight and everything afterward." Malty rudely answers as the poor girl refused to talk back and just activated the ball to record the fight.

Motoyasu then turns back toward Bakugou and smiles, "Good, now let's start! Airstrike Javelin!" without a second thought the spear hero launches a long-range attack with his Spear that transformed into energy.

Bakugou quickly blocks the attacks and deflects them toward the sky as they explode away from the people.

Motoyasu continued to attack aggressively not caring about the people around him with some stray blasts exploding some of the tops of the buildings with some of the debris nearly hitting some of the regular people despite Katsuki's efforts.

Bakugou unlike Motoyasu was trying to minimize his damage to not hurt anyone, but he still proceeded to AP blast his quirk at Motoyasu as he continually got hit by Bakugou's concentrated explosions.

They stung but Motoyasu wasn't going to let it stop him and continued to blast at Bakugou.

Bakugou quickly saw how this was going with the battle leading to more needless damage which no doubt will be blamed on him. He quickly launched himself up in the air with his quirk and continued to remain up there.

Motoyasu continued launching out his magic attacks at Bakugou this time away from the civilians. But Bakugou easily dodges or blocks them with the shield, and launches more AP shots at Motoyasu from above.

Motoyasu eventually tires himself after realizing this wasn't going anywhere and concentrated blasts were annoying him, "Are you a coward now Bakugou? Why don't you get back down here and fight like a man!" he taunts Bakugou wanting him to get back down, he knew better than to waste all of his mana like he did in the last duel.

Bakugou then smiles, "Very well! DIE!" he yells and dive bombs back down and fast as he accelerates himself toward Motoyasu.

The speed of his fall surprised Motoyasu but he still attempts to attack Bakugou and runs toward the diving hero. When Bakugou falls near Motoyasu, the spear hero attempts to strike him with a magic-powered attack.

The two heroes Clashed as the Shield holds out from above as the spear attempts to pierce through the shield's defense.

Intense magic was bursting through the two weapons as everyone looks on at the duel as the two heroes attempt to overpower the other.

This went on for a few seconds with the two at a stalemate, until Bakugou just moves his other hand out at Motoyasu's face and before he could react.

Boom!

Bakugou blasts Motoyasu in the face breaking his hold on the shield hero as he walks back with pain on his face.

When Bakugou landed back on the ground he quickly jumps at Motoyasu with both hands out and...

Boom!

The double explosions launch Motoyasu out of the cramped neighborhood into a more open area at a bridge that was over the capital's canal.

Motoyasu felt hurt but he was not going to lose again to Bakugou and quickly got himself back up despite the pain and grips his spear harder as Bakugou slowly approach him with a smug grin.

'How in the hell couldn't I pierce through his defense my spear should've had greater attack power then that shield's defense?' Motoyasu thinks to himself as he waits for his opponent to walk up to him, he decided to check his status screen to see his opponent's level, and to his horrid surprise, '60!? But I'm only level 55?! How in the hell did he surpass me as a shielder?!' he yells inside his head confused by this.

But Bakugou was almost at the bridge and Motoyasu decided to ignore the levels and got himself back in battle-ready position.

Bakugou proceeds to crack his knuckles while he was still walking, "Now we are in a more appropriate area to fight in, I can now go all out on you ponytail slut!" he mocks the spear hero.

Motoyasu growls in anger as he steads himself for round two, at the meantime Malty was scheming a little away from the two heroes with Motoyasu's other companions, "Ok girls, do whatever you can to distract or blast at the shield devil during the fight and Motoyasu will have the upper hand again." She orders the other girls in Motoyasu's 'team'.

The witch girl though thought it was foolish, "But didn't you do that last time and you ended up being blasted through a wall?"

"You shut up and just continue recording!" She yells at the girl who just sighs as Malty and the other girls ready their attacks from behind

Back to the fight Bakugou finally makes up to the small bridge in front of Motoyasu as they both ready themselves again. Both were eager to fight and win. But just when they were about to start again.

"Stop! Put your weapons away!" shouted a voice.

It caught both Bakugou's and Motoyasu's attention as well as Malty's to her displeasure.

It was Melty with Neia and Kirishima and a few other guards. She holds out a scroll similar to what Malty had, it was another decree. Many of the soldiers surrounding the battle were all kneeling before her including the ones by Malty which didn't help her mood.

"I absolutely forbid the heroes fighting among themselves!" she shouted putting her foot down on the matter.

Malty got enraged by her little sister's sudden appearance, "What.. what the hell are you doing back here?" she asked with hate in her tone.

"It's been way too long dear sister.", she responds back as she walks up toward her, "I hope that you didn't think that you or the hero's privilege will cover up this mess? The damage that has been done is here for everyone to see." She continued.

But Bakugou didn't like the interruption, "Hey blue hair! I didn't ask you to stop the fight. I'm fine with kicking this losers ass!" he shouts at her.

"Sir Shield hero do you not realize what this battle has done to this part of the city?" She retorts back at Bakugou wondering why he wants to continue what her sister obviously started.

"That's why I blasted this bitch baby to this bridge, now we can fight without any bystanders getting hit by this idiots attacks."

"Hey!" Motoyasu reacted back.

"I'm sorry but regardless of your view on it, I'm not letting this continue. I especially don't want my sister to continue to abuse her authority like this." Melty tells Bakugou who was getting annoyed by this girl.

Malty then walked up toward the bridge to Melty, "Little sister I'm just doing my job as the spear heroes aid that's all."

"Does that also include sucking his tiny dick whore?" Bakugou insults Malty.

Myne gets angry and attempts to stomp toward Bakugou until her sister jumped in, "Alright stop this, both of you! But sister I don't care what excuses you're making up, I know how you like to manipulate people so this will stop by my authority. You especially don't want me to be telling mom about this." she tells off her sister as well as getting in the way of the shield hero who wasn't helping with the situation.

But as that was going on Motoyasu thought to himself, 'Hmm, perhaps I might as well take this opportunity to get out of this fight. I don't know what the hell this maniac has done to get this strong, but I need to get stronger faster if I'm going to humiliate him properly. I need to curb stomp him next time, not barely make it through. Myne's sister is at least allowing me to end this duel without looking to cowardly.'

"I told you I don't need your help blue hair I can handle this fine." Bakugou talks back.

"Shield hero I'm trying to stop violence from happening here, not encourage it. As I said before the heroes shouldn't be fighting with each other, which includes you." Melty says to Bakugou who was just getting annoyed by this back and forth talk. She then looks toward Motoyasu, "And Spear hero you should be ashamed of yourself for igniting a fight at a public place in the first place for very petty reasons, and letting my sister get away with so many things." she scolds Motoyasu.

By that time Motoyasu took the opportunity to end things for now, "Alright fine whatever Bakugou, we can always fight another day without any distractions. But this is not over yet!" he tells off Bakugou.

"So you're basically giving up Ponytail slut?" Bakugou mocks Motoyasu seeing that he was just trying to chicken out of the fight.

"No, this is just a temporary pause for now, next time we can fight without anyone butting in to break it up." he excuses back.

"So you're just giving up with a convenient excuse." Bakugou continues to mock with Motoyasu just growling in anger at him.

Myne wanted the fight to continue but she knew with her sister around her authority will mean nothing as long as she's in the presence of the public and the soldiers.

Bakugou was annoyed he couldn't continue the fight but he did found it amusing that Myne was being told off by her little sister and she can't do anything about it.

Neia then finally decided to walk up to Bakugou with Kirishima jumping off of her shoulder back to Bakugou's shoulder, "Sir Bakugou are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've just dealt with bitch's and slut's nonsense again." He responded with Neia relieved.

When Motoyasu noticed her, he then slowly walked up to Neia making an awkward smile, "Oh ah hey Neia, it's.. it's good to see you again." he says nervously to her with Neia not amused to see the same idiot again that almost had her enslaved, "Look I wanted to talk to you earlier weeks ago at Lout or at the castle, but a lot of stuff had been happening so it wasn't appropriate for me to talk to you then." he continued.

Neia was curious about what he had to say and just held her arms cross to listen.

Motoyasu then continued as he rubs the back of his head with an awkward smile, "Neia... I'm... I'm sorry about you know accusing you of stealing Mynes ring and nearly punishing you for it. The whole thing was just some weird misunderstanding and I overreacted. So I hope we can be on even terms after this." he finishes as he reaches his hand out expecting her to shake back.

Bakugou just rolls his eyes at that knowing it was a half-hearted apology barely acknowledging his own stupidity and downplaying the whole serious event like it was a minor inconvenience.

Things were silent for a few seconds as Motoyasu continues to hold his hand looking more awkward by the second while Neia continues to stare at it. She then finally smiles, "Ok I accept your apology." she then extends her hand to shake Motoyasu's hand.

as they shake Motoyasu smiles normally again, "Thank you Neia, I'm glad we can...", Neia then activates her electric ability and Motoyasu receives thousands of volts of electricity through his body as the hero screams in pain.

After a few extremely painful seconds of this Neia stops and lets go of his hand, Motoyasu stood still with his eyes wide open from the pain with his hair completely puffed out from the static electricity, "You're lucky I only used 5% of my power Ponytail slut." she insults him.

Both Melty and Malty were horrified by that but Bakugou just smiles, "Ha, That's what I'm talking about Blue. Good one." He congratulates her with his hand out with Neia clapping it back with the feeling of accomplishment.

Melty was a bit shocked by it, though she did wonder if Neia's hatred of her had something to do with what the spear hero along with her sister did before she came here for such a reaction.

Motoyasu attempts to move away still in pain of the shock but was slowly gaining his senses back, especially as his other teammates attempt to heal him from that, "Sir Motoyasu are you alright?" the witch girl asked.

"Yea-Yeah, I just feel like fried chicken right now." Motoyasu barely answered still in pain while Bakugou and Neia laughed at him which just pisses the spear hero off.

After quickly getting (mostly) healed and fixed by his teammates and the guards while still stuttering from the shock he angrily walks back to Bakugou, "As I said before Bakugou this isn't over yet! I'll put you back in your place and stop your nonsense!"

Bakugou looks toward him finding this amusing, "What are you bitching on about now?"

"You heard me Bakugou! I don't know what awful things you keep putting into Neia's poor head to do stuff like this, but I'll one day help her away from you! I'll put a stop to your antics along with that stupid lizard thing you got there.", Motoyasu taunts back now getting Kirishima to angrily growl back as he jumps off Bakugou's shoulder and decided to walk behind the spear hero.

Both Neia and Bakugou then smiled, "Stupid hah? Is that the right word you want to describe my dragon?" he lightly taunts.

Motoyasu continued to mock the dragon, "Really that's a dragon? That's pathetic for someone who wants to be the best around, I can't believe you choose to pick a complete runt to be your living garbage disposal?".

Motoyasu then suddenly hears the sound of flames behind him as well as a sudden shadow over him. Motoyasu slowly looks to see Kirishima now giant behind him.

And before Motoyasu could say anything Kirishima literally swallowed Motoyasu almost whole all but his arms and legs.

Kirishima then lifts him up as the wannabe hero drops his spear and the dragon begins to swing and fling his head around with Motoyasu panicking and screaming in his mouth, "AHHH HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! AHHH!".

Bakugou laughs out loud by the whole thing with Neia also giggling along.

Melty was horrified just as was Myne, "Sir Motoyasu!" she screams then looks back angrily at Bakugou while he continues laughing at the spear heroes expense, "You demon! As princess of this land I order you to curtail your monster! Now!" she demanded.

"Sorry what was that? I don't speak bitchanese, mind saying that in my language?" Bakugou mocked back still laughing out loud.

Malty was absolutely furious as she could barely hold back her rage, "Fine I'll kill the damn beast then!" she then raised her arms out ready to blast fire at Kirishima. She then turns toward Motoyasu's other partners and some of the guards, "Be ready to fire at the beast as we aim for its...huh?" she tells them but then the girls and guards were all ducking down on the ground, "What hell are you?!".

But when Malty turns to look back, she sees Kirishima turning his body then.

*Smack*

Kirishima strikes Malty with his tail and sends her flying until she crashes into a fruit stand where she gets covered in fruit with her armor damaged, again.

Kirishima continues flinging the helpless hero in his mouth as he continues to scream for help.

Melty looked worried and turns toward Bakugou, "Sir Shield Hero, please I order you to stop this! Please control your dragon!" she ordered.

"Oh come on this is comedy gold," Bakugou says as he continued to record the whole event through his crystal ball shield.

Melty didn't say anything else but she did look at Bakugou angrily as he stared back at her. This continued for a few seconds until Bakugou finally just sighs, "Alright fine." he then looked back at his dragon, "Kirishima spit him out now. You shouldn't be eating garbage anyway."

Kirishima responds as he spits out Motoyasu from his mouth on the ground with Motoyasu's groaning in disgust as he is completely covered in dragon drool with his armor chewed up and ruined, again.

"Ah gross it's all over me. And it smells like gasoline." he whines trying to wipe off some of the drool. He then looked angrily back at Bakugou when he grabs his spear again, "You'll pay for this Bakugou?!"

"Oh so scary, what am I going to do against the bitch baby." Bakugou mocks again at the spear hero.

"I mean it literally, you're going to pay for my damage armor Bakugou!" Motoyasu raised his voice just mad by all of the repeated humiliation.

Bakugou just looks up at his dragon again, "Hey Kirishima, up for seconds? This time you can chew harder."

Kirishima looks back at Motoyasu licking his lips showing some of his sharp teeth...

Motoyasu's anger immediately turned to fear as he quickly panicked and made a run for it to escape the dragon as he tried to eat him again, but he wasn't going to bother to chase him, "This isn't over yet Bakugou! I'll get you for all of this next time!" he finally screams until he was out of everyone's sight.

Many of the townsfolk were all gossiping,

"Wow, what a wimp."

"Yeah he couldn't even damage the shield hero. Had the princess not stop the fight he would've definitely lost."

"Is he really the spear cardinal hero? He just allowed himself to be beaten up by a demi-human and a dragon like that?"

"Well this is the same loser who allowed himself to be forced to say that he was a bitch baby by the shield hero."

"Yeah to think the shield hero is the strongest of the heroes."

The townsfolk gossip, reflecting on the general opinion on the spear hero in the kingdom.

The soldiers then went to get Malty up from the destroyed stand. She was still covered in broken fruit and was full of rage from the humiliation and just groans and growls to herself as she turns away from the shield group to find Motoyasu again.

She first walked toward the mage girl with the crystal ball, "I'm guessing we won't be using that take huh?" the girl joke trying to lighten the mood.

But it didn't work for Malty as she grabs the crystal ball and throws it onto the ground shattering it in anger not needing to say a word. She storms off again with the girl and the rest of Motoyasu's teammates following her.

Melty sighs to herself from all of that.

"Ha, we sure showed them Sir." Neia cheered to her master.

"Hell yeah!" Bakugou agreed as he pets his giant dragon as he turned back to his teenage size with Bakugou petting him, "Though it would've been better had I been allowed to continue my beating of ponytail sluts ass." he continued while he stared at Melty.

"Sir Kac-I mean Shield Hero I was just trying to protect the people, not to continue the violence." Melty tried to justify to Bakugou but she could tell he didn't care as he just huffs and continued to pet his dragon. Melty then continued, "But anyway, Shield hero I would like to discuss with you privately its important."

Despite not happy that she butted in on his business, he might as well hear what the Queen of this country wanted from him to send in her daughter and heir.

After a minute of walking the crew and the princess went into an alleyway away from the public to talk privately.

"Ok Blue hair what do you want?" Bakugou immediately demanded as he is leaned against a wall with his arms crossed with his dragon in his smaller size on his shoulder and Neia next to him with her arms crossed as well with a cautious look in her eye waiting to see if the girl tried anything.

Melty then finally speaks up, "Sir Shield hero or do you prefer Sir Kacchan?"

"It's Katsuki Bakugou, Kacchan is just a fake name I use." Bakugou corrected seeing no point in hiding his identity anymore.

"Fake name? Why would you?... Nevermind Sir Bakugou let me properly introduce myself again."

"You don't have to tell me the same bullshit formalities again just get on with it!"

Melty sighs but continued," Alright then Sir Shield hero. I have been informed by my mother the Queen that my father the King has been mistreating you?"

"HA! That's a damn understatement, that inbred bastard has treated me like shit since I got summoned in this God-forsaken place."

"I'm very sorry for my other family's actions Sir Bakugou, I understand you and your partner are not on the best terms with my father right now, but my mother has summoned me back to Melromarc to help patch things up with you two."

"Patch things up?! Yeah good luck with that!" Bakugou mocked

Melty was getting irritated by the shield hero's attitude, but she continued to act professional while Bakugou continued to listen, "So please Sir Shield hero if you can come with me to the castle we can meet with father and straighten this out." Melty requested.

It was a bit to take in, Bakugou already knew that the Queen was quite against her husband's stupidity if her shadows words meant anything. But the fact that she was sending out her other daughter to directly talk to him, it probably meant something.

While Bakugou continued to think about it Neia was quick on her own conclusion, "Ha like Sir Bakugou is going to believe that you little.."

"Sure fine." Bakugou suddenly answered after thinking it through.

It completely surprised Neia, "What? Sir Bakugou are you actually serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" he responds back to his sidekick who was still confused as to why he was suddenly trusting the princess of the royal family.

Melty on the other hand was happy that he agreed, "That's great, thank you sir Bakugou let's head to father right away and.."

"Hold on a second blue hair." Bakugou interrupts not done speaking to her yet which confused the young girl. "Before I will go, I demand to be paid 10 gold pieces before I go in to talk to the bastard." he continued.

Melty was surprised but was also irritated by that request, "Wait what?! You're saying I have to actually pay you just to have you talk to father to clear your name?!" she asked looking annoyed at the shield hero who was being so unreasonable when she is trying to help him out.

"Hey if I'm going to be stuck listening to that consorts bullshit I might as well make a lot of money out of it. Speaking of which, Blue did she even pay the 10 gold for even transporting her?" Bakugou continued as he turned toward his partner.

"No she hasn't paid for that yet, before we even got to the castle she heard about the fight with you and the spear hero and we quickly ran to you. So she hasn't paid a copper yet." Neia answered still unsure why he was even considering this even if there was money in it.

Melty still couldn't believe how ungrateful the shield hero was acting, but despite her irritation she gave out some deep breaths and says, "Ok ok Sir Bakugou if I pay you your 20 gold, 10 for my transportation and the 10 for your fee, will you at least try to talk with my father and we can finally sort this mess out?" she negotiated.

While still not too big in going back to the castle the money was exactly what Bakugou asked for and was honestly curious how this will turn out with the girl involved so he agreed, "Alright fine, but I want my money upfront first before I waste my time with the consort if anything happens." he begrudgingly agreed.

Melty was happy that it was finally settled, "That's great, meet me inside the castle before the end of the hour and we will settle things straight with you and father." she finishes and turns toward the direction toward the castle with Bakugou and Neia watching from behind.

* * *

After some time walking through town team Bakugou were finally at the castle again, despite some resistance from the guards they were forced to stand down under Melty's request.

The crew walk through the large halls of the castle as the guards and some of the castle staff turn away from him with ugly looks. Bakugou wasn't surprised but he didn't care either as he and his crew were finally at the throne room doors with Melty waiting there excitingly.

"Great! Here we are now, we can finally help fix your grievance's with father and clear any wrongdoing against you." Melty says with some enthusiasm.

Bakugou on the other hand was not as he walks up to the princess, "Whatever blue hair, where's my money?" he demanded,

Melty sighs as she holds out a coin sack, "Alright, here you go Sir Bakugou 20 gold as promised."

Bakugou quickly grabs the sack and looked inside to make sure the girl wasn't scamming him.

After he finished counting Bakugou was ready, "Alright let's just get this bullshit over with.".

"Please at least try to be civil, and I can help fix your troubles with father." Melty requested politely as she orders the guards to open the throne doors.

Melty walks in first as she approaches her father while he was sitting on his throne with Bakugou and his crew following in with him.

King Aultcry looked happy to see his younger daughter that he barely gets to see much, "Ah Melty it's so nice to see you again its been so..." But that happy face immediately turned to one of anger as soon as he saw Bakugou's face who looked equally as angry at him, "What the hell are you doing here demon! Who allowed you in the castle grounds!?" he immediately snapped at Bakugou.

"Nice to see you again consort, I see you haven't changed at all. As senile and incompetent as last time." Bakugou insults back which only angered the king more.

"For the last time you brat! It's King!" He yells back.

Melty was starting to worry now, with this meeting going off on a very bad start, "Well father, your title is King-consort of Melromarc, so your both technically right." Melty attempts to calm them down.

"I don't care what my title technically is. He's nothing more than a selfish, self-centered brat, with no respect to the law or to authority!"

"Ha! That's rich coming from you when all of those things describe your whore of an older daughter!" Bakugou yells back.

Things were already getting tense as the two continue to look at each other dead in the eyes as Melty does all she can to ease the situation, "Alright! Alright! Let's all be civilized here. I was the one who summoned the shield hero here under mother's request, she asked me to get you two to talk and finally deal with your hatred of each other." she shouts trying to bring order.

The king may hate the shield hero, but he did respect his daughter so he sighed and held himself back, "Ok fine Melty I'll allow it, but don't expect much from a demon." he tells his daughter who was happy things were going fine again.

"Okay then, now I'm aware that you have been mistreating shield hero Katsuki Bakugou as of late, and mother wants..."

"Mistreated?! It's called being punished for his crimes! If anything he's been left off easy!" Aultcry interrupted and made a point to say that toward the pissed off shield hero.

Melty felt confused by that statement, "Crime? Father what do you mean?"

"This monster had attempted to rape your older sister in an alleyway the second night he was summoned!" the King answered.

"What!?" she shouted in confusion, her mother never told her of any of that. It was a serious crime but was it even true? Bakugou isn't a pleasant person but why would someone like Neia follow him if that was the case? This didn't sound right.

Bakugou then spoke out, "The only witness to that event was that rotten whore princess you called a daughter. You didn't even bother with any other evidence or even allowed me to speak out you incompetent hack!"

"Your word meant nothing! The trial had been closed and you were found guilty! Your lucky I didn't punish you in worst ways!"

"Yeah and what about Paleface!? He had a few things to say in that trial and you just threaten him out of it."

"Please Shield hero, father can we just be.."

"I did that for his own good, the sword hero shouldn't have anything to do with your crimes!"

"You're so full of shit! You did that because he would've given me a case and you didn't want me to look innocent out of all of that and make your lying bitch daughter look bad!"

"Alright!" Melty yells trying to get them to listen to her, "Please let me speak! Ok, so there was probably some sort of misunderstanding or missing details from that night of the crime. Perhaps if we reopen the case we can have a chance to..."

"There is no need for a retrial. I know this devil has done this, and he deserves no such treatment from any of us."

"Father please!" Melty shouts at Aultcry trying to make him understand reason.

Neia then spoke up, "You think your judgment is steel perfect?! You nearly had me enslaved from your daughter's lies!"

"Silence you damn demi!" Aultcry snaps at Neia

"Father!" Melty shouted surprised that he would say something like that.

Bakugou of course wasn't going to stay silent, "You shut the hell up you bigoted bastard! Blue can say whatever the hell she wants to you! Just as I will say to you!"

"Sir Shield hero can you.."

"You are nothing more than a damn brat! A child who was never disciplined! You ought to show respect after what I have provided for you!" Aultcry says getting angrier as he starts to completely lose his temper.

Bakugou laughs at that, "Respect?! Ha! You kidnapped me from my homeworld and forced me to do this stupid cardinal hero crap! Where the hell was your respect for me!?"

"Will you two please..."

"You don't deserve respect! Your nothing more than a rapist criminal!"

"You didn't even show me the lick of respect before even any of that bullshit happened!"

"Father! Mr. Bakugou!" But Bakugou and the King completely ignore Melty's pleas.

"What are you even talking about you brat!?"

"Since I got here, you deliberately ignored me after the 3 idiots announced themselves, and after that you could barely be bothered to remember my name! You bitch about me calling you consort, well tell me, when was the last time you even said my real name you piece of shit!"

"Your just a damn shielder! Why should I even bother with you to begin with?!"

"Yeah the damn shielder who stopped the last wave, the shielder who stopped a mad quack, the shielder who stopped a revolution from bow bitch, the shielder who stopped a evil corrupt lord, and the shielder who kicked the ass of your whore daughters bitch baby!"

"YOU STOP CALLING MY DAUGHTER A WHORE YOU RAPIST MONSTER!"

"THEN FUCKING REMEMBER MY DAMN NAME!"

Melty was completely silent since then as the two yelled and insulted each other back and forth with neither of them listening to her anymore.

But the King was done, "That's it! I've had it with this nonsense! Get the hell out of my castle and take your filthy animals with you!" The King shouts as he gets up from his throne and heads out of the room.

Melty tries to stop him, "Father! No please! Mother is going to..." but it seemed that even his daughter's plea fell on deaf ears as the king ignores her and left the room.

Bakugou just huffs and turns toward the way out, "Come on blue, let's get out of here already." he orders his sidekick.

Melty turned to stop him, "Wait Sir Bakugou! Please let me talk to father privately and maybe we can fix this." she tried to plea to him.

But Bakugou didn't care, "You do whatever you want, but I'm not going to just be wasting my time here anymore. I got a world to save and idiots to prove wrong." he finally said to her as he moves out of the throne room with his sidekick who was just as eager to leave this place.

"Please, wait! Sir Shield hero!" Melty plead again but just with Aultcry it fell on deaf ears as Bakugou and his crew head out the throne door.

Melty stared down at the floor feeling like a complete failure. She promised her mother that she would help fix this, but nothing turned out as planned. If she couldn't even help the two from arguing like this, what kind of queen would she be? She also still felt great pain from her father, who would normally listen to anything she had to say to completely ignore her and act so unreasonable toward the shield hero and calling Neia an animal.

She then said to herself, "Father, what has happened to you?"

* * *

After the disastrous meeting Bakugou and his crew were finally out of the castle. They then head toward the 3 heroes church cathedral for Neia to get her class upgrade though the young elf girl was still unsure why, "So why are we going to the church Sir Bakugou, I thought you hated this place as much as the castle?"

"I do, but if you're going to get stronger we need to just get the class upgrade, so let's just get this stupid thing done already," he answered not likening the idea of being at the church. He treated it like ripping off a bandaid, just go in and get it over with.

After a few minutes of walking they finally made it to the church and went inside. Despite the ugly faces of many of the church folk the crew made it to the dragon hourglass where a group of Nuns was guarding. They saw the shield hero approach and were forced to speak with him, "May I help you Shield hero?" a nun asked but in an uninterested manner as if she didn't really care what he had to say.

"Listen church creeps, I heard this was where the stupid Class up upgrade thing happens at and my sidekick needs one so just do whatever and me her are out of here," Bakugou demanded bluntly wanting to get in and out as fast as possible.

The nun wasn't a fan of talking to him, but she had no choice but to continue speaking with Bakugou, "Yes we do provide class up upgrades, but it requires the fee of 15 gold pieces per partner."

It was an outrageous price just to break the class level barrier. But Bakugou didn't want to waste time to argue and with all the money they earned from all the quests and all the jobs thanks to Kirishima's flight he has more than enough money to pay for half a dozen sidekicks for class up upgrades.

Bakugou quickly gets out a coin bag of 15 gold from his shield inventory, "Fine here just do it now!" he demanded

The Nun was surprised that the shield devil could have this much money to himself already but she wasn't about to argue with him and just sighed, "Very well then if your demi-human will just..."

"Hold it!" shouted a voice from behind and it was another nun older than the other ones and most likely in higher ranking. She holds out a scroll that turned out to be a legal decree, "Our apology's we have made a mistake, but we are forbidden to be giving the shield heroes team class upgrades. It's a direct order from his Majesty." she informs the shield hero.

This did not help Bakugou's mood, "WHAT! ARE YOU SHITTING ME!" he explodes toward the nun frightening her and the other nuns. Bakugou angrily takes back his money as he stomps his way toward the nun. He then aggressively grabs the decree, "Let me see that!"

Bakugou reads over the decree, a lot of it was overly flowery legal jargon but it basically stated that the Shield Hero was now forbidden to class up by order of King Aultcry Melromarc and signed by him. It seemed that the King did this to spite Bakugou from earlier.

"That petty bastard!", Bakugou gets pissed off, and from his anger he blows the decree up in flames scaring the head nun even more.

she then attempts to curtail him, "Sir Shield hero, this is not a place of..."

"SHUT UP! I've been forced here against my will and I have been the one that ended the last wave, I'm the only competent one around here! So you're going to upgrade my sidekick now! OR I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL DEVIL IS LIKE!" he continued to explode on the nun expelling all his anger he had on Aultcry on the church that going along with his orders without question.

The head nun was now terrified out of her mind and ran off in fear, "Hey get back here! Were not done!" Bakugou yelled as he runs after her.

The other nuns in the room had also run off in fear from the evil shield 'demon'.

Neia who had Kirishima on her shoulder just sighed while she stood there, "Well here we go again." she commented as she walks off toward Bakugou

The Nun continue to run in fear as the angry shield hero follows her in rage, "I'm not done here you over zealous freaks! Get my damn partner upgraded!" he threatened as Neia follows along.

The nun continue to panic until they heard a familiar soothing voice, "Sister Kirea what is going on here?" asked the voice.

The nun turned along with other heads in the cathedral to the voice and saw none other than his graciousness, Pope Balmus of the three heroes church.

Bakugou also took notice and finally stopped his anger bout as he stopped to get a good look at one of the most important people in this country. He still remembered his face from his and Motoyasu's duel and he wasn't sure what to expect from him.

Once up toward the Nun the Pope finally spoke again, "Sister Kirea what is the matter? Why are you showing fear in God's holy church?"

The nun quickly bowed toward her Pope, "My apology's your grace. But this monster of a child has disgrace these holy grounds with his threats of harm and violence." she defends herself as she looked back at Bakugou who continued to stand there.

But the Pope then held his hand toward her, "Now now Sister Kirea, let's not be rude to our guest who is also a cardinal hero. We must always look out for forgiveness to those under God's graces." he says to the Nun.

Kirea was surprised to hear such words from his gratefulness toward the shield hero but she didn't protest as she bowed to him, "Of course my lord, I'm sorry if I have sinned."

"No worries, God will always smile to those that continue to follow his word," the Pope says to the woman as he turns back to Bakugou as he and his bodyguards walk up to the shield hero who continued to stand there with Neia finally catching up who looked just as curious to see the kingdoms religious head in person.

Once up toward Bakugou the Pope finally speaks to him, "Welcome shield hero to our church, I'm very humble to be meeting you in person, I remember seeing your magnificent duel at the royal palace a month ago and I must say you did splendidly well."

Though Bakugou wasn't big on the Pope's preachy nature, "Yeah and what? Am I suppose to be thankful for that?" Bakugou responds rudely.

The Popes bodyguards immediately got offended, "How dare you be disrespectful to his holyness, such acts should be.."

But the Pope forced them to back down, "Now now, the shield hero had been through a lot lately so I can understand his grievance with the crown right now, so I'll let him be." he calmly told his guards who immediately backed down but still kept an eye out on the shield devil.

Bakugou continues to stare at the holy man with angry contempt wondering what he was even bothering with him for.

The Pope asked, "So Shield hero, what are you here for? And why did you hold so much anger toward sister Kirea?"

Bakugou was still silent as he stared at the elderly man, but Neia decided to answer for him, "Sir Bakugou and I are here to get me a class up upgrade, but the woman told us we couldn't because of the King's decree that the shield hero cannot get one."

The Pope scratches his chin on that answer and after a few seconds of thinking he smiled and speaks to Bakugou again, "I see, I can understand your anger Sir Shield hero, and I would love to give your partner her upgrade, but unfortunately my authority does not exempt me from direct orders from the crown. However though, if you are willing to become a full-fledged member of the church I can make an exception."

That statement shocked most of the church with the church folk wondering and thinking why the Pope would suggest such a thing.

Sister Kirea even spoke out about it, "But.. But.. your gracefulness he's the.." but the Pope puts out his hand at the nun to stop her.

"Now now, God is always willing to forgive those that repent their sins and who are willing to join to help spread his truths and gospel." The Pope says to the nun as she backed down again and looks back at Bakugou, "I can also help absolve you of your crime from Princess Malty's accusation. After you and the other heroes deal with the next wave in about 10 days or so, I know of a secluded place where you, the princesses, the king, and the 3 heroes can meet privately away from the public eye where I can give you a case to be pardon from your crimes." he continued

the Pope then reaches his hand out toward Bakugou as he stared at it, "So Sir Bakugou, are you willing to accept forgiveness from God?" he asked.

With Neia she wasn't sure what to think of this, the Pope seemed like a nice enough guy and has done nothing against her or her master directly. But at the same time this seemed too good to be true and she still doesn't know the Pope enough to completely trust him. The church environment was also honestly uncomfortable, with the church folk always looking at her with ugly faces or distrust, the priests back at home with her people never acted like this, she can't imagine spending a large amount of time with these people. So she was eager to see what her master will do.

Bakugou continued to stare at the Pope's hand for a few more seconds with everyone else in the room anxious to see what will happen. The Pope stepped a little closer to Bakugou to see if he would make his mind up faster, "Did you hear me shield hero will you..." But finally

Bakugou slaps away the Pope's hand.

This absolutely shocked the whole room with the Nuns gasping with one even fainting by such an act.

Bakugou finally spoke out after all of that time, "Stop your God damn condescending bullshit! You take me as an idiot!"

The Pope was shocked but he maintains his stance, "What do you mean hero?"

"You don't think I remember what you did at the duel, or more accurately what you didn't do?! You were there as a witness for that event along with the consort. And you clearly saw that bitch princess cheating on the sides along with everyone else on that courtyard. And did you stop the fight? Did you penalize Ponytail slut? Did you point out the blatant favoritism from the consort? No! You just sat your ass down on your chair in that fight and didn't do jack shit! You never cared about me! I didn't see you or the rest of your indoctrinated freaks come to help me in any capacity at any point! Not before or after I got accused of raping that bitch! I don't know what the hell kind of agenda you have? But I'm not going to be some pawn to your bullshit! I don't care if I don't ever get that damn upgrade, I will never be involved with you freaks! And you can all rot in whatever hell you believe in for all I care." Bakugou finishes.

The whole room was completely silent with almost everyone shocked to see someone talk to the man closes to god to say that to him. Except for Neia she was going to support whatever decision Bakugou had in mind and remain loyal.

The Pope stood there in silence and looked somewhat angered by that blunt rejection of his invitation. But that quickly disappeared and he went back to smiling again, "Very well Sir Shield hero if that's your decision then I will not go against it. But you should be careful about what you do next, we all have our place and roles in life. I just hope you will remember yours." he finally said to him being especially blunt on the last part as if he assigned a place for Bakugou already that he has been repeatedly defying.

Bakugou had enough of all of this though, "Forget this shit! Blue lets get the hell out of here! Unlike before we are not being paid to listen to this bullshit. So let them suffocate in there own incense." he orders his sidekick as she and Bakugou leave the church

Once they were out of the church as the Pope continued to smile away from afar.

Sister Kirea finally spoke out, "I still can't believe you allowed that devil to just talk to you like that? He should be punished for his sins."

The pope held out his hand again, "Now now Sister Kirea, we must learn patience the virtue God respects. The unruly devil will eventually be dealt with, we just need to wait after the next wave and see how the other heroes handle the situation. If they cannot handle it like before then..." the Pope then finished giving a sinister smile, "Then it will be time for our gods to be replaced."

* * *

Bakugou and Neia made it out of the cathedral as the shield hero continue to express his anger, "Well that was a colossal waste of time. At least with the meeting with consort we got paid for it, we might as well never bothered."

Neia couldn't blame him, it seemed that the crown is doing all its power to screw over her master, "So what now Sir Bakugou?" She asked

"I'm thinking about it?! I'll figure out something, there's got to be some other way to do this stupid upgrade thing?" he responds as he scratches his chin to think about it, "They say there's at least one hourglass in almost every country on this planet. Where the hell could we go that won't take to long to get to?" he says out loud with Neia trying to think about it herself.

But after a minute Neia then finally thought of an idea, "I got it Sir Bakugou, we can go to Tervein. If most of the nations of the world really do have a dragon hourglass, then Tervein wouldn't be any different. And unlike here in Melromarc the King actually likes you."

Bakugou looks back at Neia, "Oh yeah I forgot about Turban's kingdom, well what the hell do we have to lose we might as well check. We're going to Tervein." he announced with Kirishima jumping off Neia's shoulder and quickly transforms into his giant adult form ready to fly out.

Bakugou just shakes his head, "Kirishima we're fast traveling, it be nightfall before we get to Tervein by flight." he lectures his dragon.

Kirishima was disappointed as he loved to fly, but he knew resisting his father won't accomplish anything and just transform back into his toddler form and jumps on his father's shoulder.

Bakugou then activates his map shield and they soon fast travel back to Tervein.

* * *

At King Kardrums throne room he finished up listening to the last complaint from another nobleman. It was tiring to hear continuous complaints or grievances from random nobles around the kingdom usually for very petty things like one noble insulting another nobles great grand aunt or something. But at the same time he was glad that this was now the worst he had to worry about now. Thanks to the shield heroes efforts his kingdom has now stabilized again, everyone was now happy with the kings rule, there was now plenty to eat, and they now have properly equipped armies to fight back against the waves.

He was ready to leave for dinner until he saw a servant come into the throne room, "Excuse me your highness, but we have one more visitor who would like to speak to you. It's the shield hero, Katsuki Bakugou.

Kardrum was surprised to hear him back at his kingdom again so soon, but he didn't mind it, "Of course he can come in immediately." he responded.

After a minute of waiting the Shield hero and his team come in to see the King.

Kardrum expresses his gratitude, "Shield hero Bakugou, I'm happy to see you and your team here at my kingdom again. I like to thank you again for everything, especially for providing those Katsuki fruits. Thanks to them, we have more than enough food for everyone in the kingdom." he thanked Bakugou and Neia.

While Bakugou enjoyed the change in atmosphere compare to Melromarc he still wanted to get onward to business, "Look turban I hate to be asking for anything, but my Sidekick has reached level 40 and needs a class upgrade, and those bastards at Melromarc are refusing to do so, so do you have a dragon hourglass for me to use?" Bakugou requested.

Kardrum scratches his chin and shakes his head with a disappointed look on his face, "I see Sir Bakugou. Normally I would be glad to allow your partners to class up without any charge. But unfortunately at this time,... the hourglass is currently out of commission."

Bakugou and his team were confused by that, "What the hell do you mean out of commission?" Bakugou asked.

Kardrum then went on to explain why, "Sir Bakugou you remembered after Qine's failed coup and the trial with the bow hero. And you remembered that I made a change in our state religion. That we would abandon any demonization of the shield hero and remove the bow hero's divinity. Well you see after doing that our nations clergy were not remotely happy about it. They were saying that it was blasphemy and I was gravely sinning God's word and should be punished for such actions. After that they began protesting like the peasants were doing before when you first came here. But unlike before it was only them, the citizens didn't care and ignored the protests, they knew better of who the shield hero really is, especially after you saved this nation."

"Okay so what does this have to do with the hourglass?" Bakugou asked.

"Well eventually the church realized that their protests weren't accomplishing anything and knew convincing the peasants to go against me again wasn't going to happen, so they all left the country in protest back to Melromarc with the threat of a crusade in the future. I'm not sure if they were being serious, but either way they ended up taking everything from the church's across the country, and unfortunately that included the sand of the dragon hourglass from the main cathedral. So because of that as of now the hourglass is completely inactive." the king finished.

Bakugou was grumbling in anger, pissed off that it seemed even outside of Melromarc the church was still screwing him over even unintentionally.

Neia then asked, "Can you not get some more of the sand stuff?"

"We can, but the process is not easy to do and only know by the church who left the country. We have to import the sand from elsewhere instead, and Melromarc is refusing to sell any as they are were the 3 heroes church is headquartered at. So we had to order from Zeltoble, and that takes over 3 weeks to get here." he answered not helping out.

"Great so we are stuck at square one again," Bakugou complained.

"Maybe we could try another nation? Like that Zeltoble place." Neia suggested.

Kardrum then spoke out on that, "I don't recommend there, Zeltoble is over 2 months away by wagon and 3 weeks by sea so it would be a long journey just to upgrade your partner, and that is even if the grand councilor over there will even allow it. And the same would apply to Faubrey and all of the other minor nations those two powers associate with."

None of that sounded good to Bakugou, he imagines even with flight it probably still take weeks to get to either of those nations, which by that time the next wave would've started wasting their time for nothing.

Kardrum wasn't done though, "If I have to recommend anything to you Sir Bakugou would be trying your luck with a demi-human nation, east of here is Siltvelt and Shieldfreeden. Unlike Melromarc, they worship the shield hero at the great holy shield church, so it will be easier for you to get them to give you and your partners their upgrades. Shieldfreeden is relatively new though so they are somewhat underdeveloped compared to other powers so I'm not sure if they have a proper hourglass or not, Silvelt on the other hand is the largest and most powerful Demi-human empire on the planet and where the Shield Church is headquartered at so they definitely have one. But I have to warn you about Silvelt, they may worship the shield hero there but they are also an extreme demi supremacist nation where the majority of humans are slaves. So be cautious if you ever think of going there." Kardrum finally explained.

It was a lot to take in but Bakugou got most of it. It will have to be something to think about over night where he will hopefully figure it out by the next morning.

Bakugou then just sighs in disappointment, "Thanks anyway I guess, It was wishful thinking that we get anything. Come Blue lets just get back to Melromarc." he thank him in his own Bakugou way as he and Neia head out for the door back to Melromarc.

The King then said his goodbyes, "Take care shield hero and good luck finding what you need."

After that Bakugou and his group fast traveled back to Melromarc.

* * *

Later that night Bakugou and his crew were eating at a inn enjoying the food with other groups of people dining in while Bakugou continued to think about the whole upgrade issue. It seemed that there only option will have to be Siltvelt. If Shieldfreeden didn't have an hourglass, they be wasting their time and the other major powers are too far away to go without spending days or weeks flying to get there. But even then it probably still take a few days to get to Silvelt and the discrimination against humans doesn't sound fun. All to just get Neia upgraded, and he still had Kirishima to think about, he was still only level 37 so he still had a few levels to go to be able to get an upgrade himself. That will alone might take a day or two to get to level 40 to not waste time taking two trips there even with fast travel later on. It will probably take another few days just to get to Silvelts capital where the hourglass is most likely located at. Bakugou thought about waiting at least until after the next wave is dealt with and he and his team will have the time to go there and deal with all of the demi-human politics over there.

During there meal Neia wanted to finally ask Bakugou something after having it in her head all day, "Sir Bakugou do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked.

Bakugou immediately stopped thinking to concentrate back on his sidekick, "Yeah what is it blue?" he asked while he ate his meal.

"Sir Bakugou why did you trust Melty so much earlier? Like I know you were still cautious and expected a reward from her, but why were you so willing to believe her despite her sister and father? Especially since on the same day you refused to trust the Pope?" She asked, this had been on her mind all day and wanted a clear answer.

Bakugou was quiet at first seeing where the question was going and finally answered her, "Because I could tell she was being genuine, you can tell through someone's deception easily through there body gestures, their eye movement, and the tone of there voice. I saw through her older sisters bullshit easily by how fake it was, as was the popes. Blue hair didn't have any of that, she was acting normal, at worst she is grossly naive, thinking she can get through that idiot consort."

Neia felt a bit empty in her stomach despite the meal, she dismissed and told off Melty earlier as not being different than her sister, could she have been genuinely good to her and she was too stupid or dense to see through it? She then asked Bakugou, "Sir Bakugou, do you think I might've been too hard on Melty?"

"You're asking me that? I'm a hero, not a psychologist. I say you should always be cautious with anyone you don't know about. But it's your own problem to understand people and make up your own mind, and I won't be here forever to help you judge people." he answered her.

Neia was still confused, whether she should apologized and trust Melty again if she had the chance, or to continue to not trust her if she really was no different then her family and it was just an act. She trusted her master's judgment but he was right she would have to think for herself sometime soon and judge for herself.

After that the crew went back enjoying the food with Kirishima also digging into some raw chicken legs.

As Bakugou enjoys his wine right behind him he was overhearing a conversation from 2 unfriendly looking men wearing lightly platted armor and had tattoos on there arms, as they talk with one another, "So pike how are the cows doing?"

"The cows are fine Merv, uncooperative and stubborn as usual but they are now packed on the ship ready to go in about an hour from now."

"Sounds good, we'll make big money once we sell them off out of Melromarc. And we don't have to listen to Captain Vin barking out orders while he's out in sea."

"I know, and just a few hours ago I've gotten myself quite the breed. Lots of strength behind that one, she might be our biggest sell soon."

"Where did you find this cow at?"

"Got her off a buyer from the Spa today, she seemed very eager to get rid of it and I didn't complain."

"The Spa huh interesting. Who was the broad you got it from?"

"She called herself Myne."

Bakugou nearly spitted out his wine as soon as he heard that name, "Sir Bakugou are you all right?" Neia asked from his reaction.

"Shhh!" Bakugou responded to Neia who wasn't sure what he was doing but obeyed and just ate quietly.

Bakugou then went from casually listening to completely focused on the two's conversation, "Myne never heard of her, why was she selling off her 'cow'. Merv asked.

"I don't know something to do with the spear hero but I'm not complaining, like I said we got all the cows packed in the ship and Captain Vin and the others will be sailing off by the end of the hour." Pike answered.

"Sounds good, but now this talk of cows is giving me the itch. Let's head down to the brothel to sleep through the night." Merv finished with Pike happy to go.

"I'm all for it, let's go." He and his friend Merv then left there table to head for the local brothel.

Bakugou automatically knew something wasn't right with these men, they don't look remotely like they were real cattle farmers and he doubts the bitch princess was now involved in livestock. There was definitely more to these 'cows' that they were letting on and he wanted the answer.

Neia looked concerned though not knowing anything about the conversation, "Sir Bakugou are you sure you're fine!" she asked.

"Blue why don't we go out to do some cattle shopping."

* * *

Pike and Merv we're out on the street heading toward the local brothel for there, 'special' entertainment. Until they heard, "Hey you two?" the two men were surprised and looked toward the voice from a dark alleyway.

And from the shadows came out the shield hero with his arms crossed, "I overheard your discussion from the bar about 'cows'. If your wondering I'm interested in buying one off you." said Bakugou.

The two were surprised at first but they smiled again realizing who this individual was, "Ah the shield devil. You know it's not polite to be listening in on people's conversations. It can get you in deep trouble." said Pike in a threatening matter, though Bakugou wasn't intimidated.

Merv then spoke out, "But if your wondering, those cows are not for sale, there being exported elsewhere and is none of your business anyway. So get lost or we're calling the guards."

Bakugou can tell they were not willing to talk and walked up closer to them, "Look idiots I want to.."

But then the two men took out their swords toward Bakugou who stared at them unfazed.

"Now how about you get lost or we will just mug you of whatever you have on your corpse." Merv threatened as the two men smiled on.

Bakugou then made a smirk of his own, "You two are even dumber then I thought. Blue now!"

"huh?" the two men said in confusion but as they turned there heads they saw Neia behind them launching her magic attack at the two.

Merv and Pike were immediately blasted by the electricity painfully stunning the two men as they drop there weapons.

Bakugou grabs the two and blasted them both into the dark alley.

When the men tried to get back up Bakugou shouted, "Kirishima! Keep one of them down!"

The two then saw a dragon jumping off the roof of the building as he lands on Merv's body as he used his claw wing to force his head in the ground as he squirms around trying to escape to no avail.

Pike attempted to get up and run but Bakugou blasted himself toward the man as he grabbed his armor collar and blasted him at a wall next to an old crate.

Bakugou walks up to the stunned man and held his face down on the crate as he gripped down his arms on his back.

While gripping forcefully on Pikes hands Bakugou began his interrogation, "Ok you bastard, now tell me what you are really selling!?"

As Bakugou grips the mans arms harder. While in pain Pike did finally speak, "OW OW! We're... We're just cattle farmers you heard what we said before right? OW!"

"Don't bullshit me! You two don't remotely look like farmers! And I know full well that bitch you met at the spa earlier didn't have any on herself! So what the hell are you actually selling!?" Bakugou yells and demanded.

Bakugou continues his painful grip but despite the pain he wasn't changing his tone, "I already told you what we sell! Now let me go or I'll scream for the guards!" Pike demands from Bakugou.

Though Katsuki doubted that claim considering he could've done that anytime before this including the time they drew out swords so it was an empty threat and a bigger clue that what they were really selling was something they didn't want the guards to get a hint on. But he can tell that gripping his arm wasn't enough he had to apply more painful measures to know the answers quick. He knew torture was not a very hero thing to do, but the ship they were talking about earlier was going to leave Melromarc soon, so they had no time to lose.

He then turns to Neia, "Blue I want you to give him a bit of a shock." he ordered.

Neia heard him but she was a bit uncomfortable about what will amount to torture, "Sir Bakugou are you sure, I know these men threaten to attack you but is this really necessary? Aren't you going overboard?"

"Blue these men were making deals with the bitch princess, do you think anything involving her is innocent?" Bakugou told Neia which surprised her that these men had something to do with Malty of all people.

But the surprise quickly faded away as she walks up to the man with her feelings of Malty on her mind as she placed her hands on his head. Pike wasn't sure what she was going to do but that got quickly answered when she activates her magic and begins shocking him.

It was painful as the man is electrocuted with Bakugou still holding onto him as the shield hero doesn't flinch due to his high electricity resistance from his shield's bonuses.

"Now tell me what you are selling bastards or I'll keep this up all night!" Bakugou demands as Pike is continually in pain by the electricity.

Merv attempted to say something to his friend with his head barely off the ground, "Pike don't tell these bastards anything you know what Vin will do to us if..."

"Kirishima shut him up!" Bakugou ordered his dragon as he proceeded to press his arm on the guy's face again in the ground as he squirms around some more.

But Pike was stuck in continual pain as Neia ups her electricity making it more and more painful, making it harder and harder for Pike to stay quiet.

After a half-minute of this Pike couldn't take it anymore, "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you!"

"Blue stop for now!" Bakugou ordered once he heard that with Neia letting go so he can hear what Pike has to say.

He then confesses, "Alright, so we are not cattle farmers. We are drug smugglers, we have been buying shipments of illegal drugs from Zeltoble and we distribute and sell those drugs around the capital. That's all we really do, if you want we can give you some of the...OW OW OW!" he cries in pain as Bakugou breaks some of his fingers.

"YOUR LYING! I've heard what you were saying earlier! What you were describing was not drugs, you were implying something alive! And you wouldn't be selling drugs if you were buying your "cow" from that whore! So what the hell are you really selling!"

"That is what we are selling it's true!" Pike continues to say while trying his best to not cry.

"Blue again!" he ordered Neia.

While she was hesitant to it before she was less so now seeing these were not moral men and we're still hiding something worse then drugs.

Neia grabs his head again and electrifies him. The voltage was now greater than ever as he cries in pain trying so hard to not expose the terrible truth. The pain kept coming and coming in greater amounts as Pike could barely hold himself together. The pain was getting worse and worse and was not stopping.

Pike couldn't take it anymore and finally broke, "OK THEY'RE HUMAN FEMALES! THEY'RE HUMAN FEMALES!"

Neia finally stopped and let's go with the truth now exposed.

Bakugou continued to hold on to him wanting everything to be explained, "Mind telling me how you got these girls or my sidekick will be electrifying your balls next!" he threatened.

"They... They were kidnapped. They're all mages with magic power behind them and they're going to be sold off to the highest bidder at an auction." Pike cries confessing everything not wanting to feel the pain again.

Neia looked horrified and quickly got mad once she realized what he was saying, "You... Your both sex traffickers. I can't believe it!" she says to herself now remembering when she herself was nearly turned into a sex slave in the woods where she first met Bakugou.

Bakugou continued on the interrogation, "So where are you selling them off to? Human slavery is illegal in Melromarc, are they going to be sold to Siltvelt as slaves."

"You kidding me? They wouldn't sell all that much to those Demi's. They're being sent out to Faubrey, many of the nobles over there have large harems and are always looking out for new tastes and are always needing new sons with magic in their blood so the girls sell for a high price there." Pike continued to explain.

Hearing all of that disgusted Neia and was clenching her fist in until she decided to scratch the trafficker's face with her sharp nails, "I can't believe I felt sorry for you a few minutes ago! You bastards are monsters!" Neia yells at Pike almost crying to think how long these people might've been doing this before now.

"Blue don't lose it, keep yourself collected," Bakugou tells his sidekick before she loses control of her emotions.

Bakugou then grips the trafficker again, "So were are they at?!"

"There... there at the river the capital's canal is connected to in a town called Tilva twenty miles south of the capital. They're being shipped out in less than thirty minutes on my organization's ship and are heading downriver toward the ocean to Faubrey!"

"So what's the name of the ship!?" Bakugou demanded

"I... I can't quite remember it's..."

"Blue!" Bakugou shouts with Neia immediately grabbing on the guy's crotch ready to continue the pain.

"OKAY! OKAY! It's the Sinex! It's the Sinex! That's the ship's name, it's a red ship with 3 sets of large white sails!" Pike confesses giving up everything.

Bakugou then lifts the guy up and blasts him away toward Kirishima who was still holding down the other trafficker, "We're now done with you pieces of shit. Kirishima get off of the other bastard!" He ordered with his dragon finally getting off the man.

Once the two in pain men got themselves up while still sitting on the ground, Merv then punches Pike in the head, "You Idiot you told him everything! Do you know what the captain is going to do to us!", he yells at Pike knowing they're in deep trouble now.

But Pike then grabs Merv by the ear to whisper something in it, "Shut it! Look once we are out of his way we'll tell the guards the Shield devil assaulted us and have him be arrested long before he makes it to Tilva then we will tell the Captain through our crystal ball to pack up and hide the merchandise elsewhere and we will be in the clear." he tells Merv who likes the idea.

To bad for them they wouldn't get the chance though, "Alright Kirishima now eat them!" Bakugou ordered which confused the two men.

But then they heard a noise behind them with a shadow over them as they turn to see the dragon was now giant and was showing off his sharp teeth. The two men screamed and attempt to run but Merv ended up being eaten first as Kirishima swallowed him whole and chews but unlike Motoyasu before he chews his body into bloody bits. Pike attempts to run but he gets snatched up by Kirishima's claw wing and after he swallowed what was left of Merv Kirishima bites the top half of the screaming human trafficker Pike and bites him in half as he chews him down and swallows what's left.

After that Bakugou looks back toward his sidekick, "Ok Blue we're going to Tilva right now!" he informs her.

"But Bakugou shouldn't we inform the guards of this?" Neia suggested first.

"You know they're not going to believe me, we be just wasting time and they just said that their ship was leaving soon so we have no time to lose to save those girls from those bastards."

Neia understood her master and nods in approval.

Kirishima then lays down his wing expecting everyone to get on to fly there.

But Bakugou tells him, "No flying Kirishima, they'll see you miles away and will probably hide away before we can find the ship. We have the element of surprise right now we need to be more subtle for now. We've been to Tilva before so we'll fast travel there and find this Sinex ship quickly before they get away with the girls."

Kirishima was disappointed but he understood his father and reverted back to his teen form ready to head out.

Bakugou activates his map shield and they teleport away to Tilva to stop these traffickers before they are to late.

* * *

Late at night the river trading town of Tilva was quiet as most the town was asleep.

But out at the docks there was a lot of noise going around as the Sinex was about ready to head out to sea as the crew of human traffickers and pirates get the last of the supplies onboard for there journey to Faubrey with there 'cows'.

"Come on men, let's get out of here already, we don't have all night!", yelled captain Vin who was a large man with long black hair and large tattoos marking most of his body wanting to get out of the port as soon as possible before the noise alerts the authorities, "Come on put your backs into it!"

Most of the men were ready to go except for 2 armed men and the first mate of the ship who were leaving the boat, "Hold on Vin, we are off to pay the docking fee before we go so we are not stuck with a fine again when we come back here."

"Well hurry the hell up, the cows are getting anxious down below, let's get on with it!" the captain barked orders as he continued to get the boat ready.

After some walking to the ship dock commission office, the first mate and his men were about to head back to the ship after paying the fee. But as the first mate was walking he heard a sudden groaning behind him, when he turned he saw one bodyguard on the ground stuttering in pain with a blue woman above him and the other is inside the mouth of a giant dragon as he swallowed him whole.

The first mate was about to make a run for it until he gets bashed in the face with a shield, he is then raised up by his shirt collar by a scary-looking blonde teen, "Now where's your ship at and where are your 'cows'!" Bakugou demanded.

Despite the pain the first mate just smiles, "You're too late for that." he then let out a loud whistle that could be heard across the quiet town, the crew of the Sinex heard it, including the captain as he ran up to the top of the deck, "We head off now! Go go go!" he ordered.

The crew quickly lifted up the landing plank and cutting off any rope keeping the ship in place trying to get out of here as fast as possible. The ship was quickly leaving the dock heading out toward the wide river.

The first mate was laughing thinking he had best the shield hero, "Ha, looks like you lost."

But Bakugou just smiles, "Yeah thank you for giving up your ship and it's location."

"Huh? The first mate responds until he gets blasted in the head knocking him unconscious as Bakugou throws his body into an empty barrel.

Bakugou and Neia ran toward the sudden noise, knowing it was the human trafficker's ship responding to the whistle considering almost nothing else was active in the sleeping town.

But when Bakugou and his crew finally made it to the dock, it seemed to be too late as the large red ship was already way out in the middle of the river now heading downstream out to the ocean.

It seemed to be over, but Bakugou was just smiling as Neia stretches herself, "Meet you onboard blue." Bakugou says to his sidekick.

"Hopefully not alone," Neia responded as she jumps into the river as she swims toward the ship.

He then looked toward his dragon, "Ok Kirishima now we fly!"

* * *

On the ship the crew were all laughing to each other thinking they got away from the authorities.

"Ha, they won't catch up to us now."

"Those idiots never expected a thing."

They say to each other as the crew drinks some beer on there way toward the open ocean.

ROAAR!

The sound surprised the crew as they all went for the side of the ship and to there horror, they see a giant dragon flying it's way to the ship terrifying all of them.

"What the hell!? The guards have a dragon now?" one of the crew guessed with the rest wondering if it even belonged to the authorities.

Either way though Captain Vin wasn't going out without a fight, "Come on men, get yourselves ready and we will make the beast into a trophy!" he shouts and motivates the crew as they scramble to get there weapons, it was to late to set up the cannons so they started firing magic blasts from a distance at the flying dragon who easily dodged them.

But when the dragon was right at the ship it flys straight up in the sky and to the surprise of the crew a blonde teen jumps off and shouts "DIE!" then when he was near the deck floor.

Boom!

He caused a big explosion that knocks a bunch of crew overboard.

Bakugou then landed on his feet on the ship floor with a smirk on his face, "There's a surprise inspection required immediately!" he shouts shooting out his quirk.

"Men kill this brat now!" Captain Vin shouted and after the initial shock the crew got themselves together and the traffickers and pirates all engage the shield hero as Bakugou begin to fight them off as he blocks and blasts at the various bad guys.

Despite being outnumbered by a few dozen men Bakugou has been able to fight them off as his quirk and shield abilities continue to beat the living hell out of them.

And as the crew engaged the shield hero Kirishima comes back down and with his fire breath sets the sails on fire with any of the pirates at the top of them screaming in agony and fall off the ship.

"Get the harpoon ready! Shoot the damn thing!" Yelled Vin as a crewman behind him holds on to a giant harpoon cannon used to blast at ships to forcibly hook them onto their own or to kill sea monsters was now being used as a dragon killer weapon.

The crewman aims for it's heart as the dragon flies around setting parts of the ship on fire. As it was coming back toward him he smiles, "Gotcha!" and fires the harpoon.

"Airstrike shield!" Bakugou shouted toward his dragon with the harpoon hitting the energy shield instead of him.

Kirishima then in retaliation dives down and grabs the harpoon gunner with his feet while also destroying the weapon itself and proceeds to eat the screaming gunner.

Kirishima then landed on the ship covering most of the front deck on fire, the crew attempt to hold back the dragon as the rest battle with the shield hero.

Vin continues to bark orders at them, "Come on you weak idiots! Kill this brat and keep the cows protected down below!" he yelled as the crew push barrels to the door that goes down to the bottom of the ship as they continue to fight the shield hero thinking that the girls are protected away from him.

Little did they know Bakugou already has someone working down below for him.

* * *

Down at the lowest level of the ship three guards remained down at the bottom of the ship playing a card game as they hear fighting from above.

"Sounds like they are having fun, hope it doesn't lead it's way down here." one of the guards says while playing his hand with the two guards one who was leaning on the hull.

"Don't worry about it, it's up there and we are down here where it's safe. So let's just sit back and... AAAAHH!" he shouts as a sword is piercing through his chest that proceeds to electrocute him terrifying the other guards.

The sword is quickly removed from his chest as he falls dead as the two noticed the hull behind him was now leaking water.

But before they could take that in, they saw more blade slices through the hull with a large amount of water now pouring into the ship with a blue woman in light armor coming in through.

Water was now overflowing in the but the two pirate guards engaged the blue girl, but she quickly overpowers them as she cuts away there blades with her dragon tooth sword and cuts the two down.

Neia then wasted no time going around the ship to look for the kidnapped girls while the hole she made was starting to sink the ship. She couldn't find anything in the lowest deck as it fills with water and went to the next floor level.

There she dealt with more resistance with at least a dozen other crewmen coming at her as they were guarding a large crate usually used to transport livestock that was closed shut and with something that large Neia knew it had to have something important in it.

She fought and cut a few of them down but when they were overwhelming her, she quickly placed her hand down and shouted "Electric shock!" that electrify's and stuns the remaining men as they fall on the ground with Neia stabbing them at there chests while they were helpless to stop her.

Neia cuts through the crate and once the opening was created she saw a group of 15 young girls scared of there minds in rags or casual clothing. The girls weren't sure what was going on with the noise coming from above and now out came this blue woman with a sword with a bunch of dead guards behind her.

Neia slowly walks up to the girls with one of them finally asking, "Who are you?"

"My name is Neia and me and my master are here to rescue you," she answered her

"Is... Is that true?" one of the other girls asked still feeling scared.

It was until the girl with short reddish brown hair among them spoke out, "Yes I know this girl, she is a companion of a hero, she really is here to save us." she encourages the girls as they slowly lose their fears and approach the girl, the brown haired girl showed off his handcuffs to Neia, "Please get these things off, they are cutting off our magic abilities."

"I see, hold on," Neia responds as she takes out her sword again and with it she cuts away the handcuffs, freeing the girl's magical bonds.

Once the last one was freed Neia tells them, "Alright then stick with me and.."

"Duck!" the brown hair mage shouted and launches a magic attack over a ducking Neia at a pirate with a bow only for him to be blasted into a wall knocking him out.

Neia got herself back up after that, "Thank you. Now let's move out quick!" she thanked and ordered the group of girls as they followed the elf girl as she fights off the pirates and traffickers on the way back toward the deck.

* * *

The fight on the deck continued as most of the crew attempt to kill the shield hero as he proceeded to kick all of there asses from his quirk or shield abilities. While trying to fight off the dragon at the same time as he continues to set the ship on fire or just eating the pirates one by one.

Vin above continue to spew out orders but saw that saving the last of his crew was hopeless and shouted, "That's it! I'll do it myself!" Captain Vin then jumped off the top deck and stared at the shield hero after he blasted away another grunt overboard. Vin pulls out his twin daggers and activates his wind magic to increase his speed and dexterity.

He engaged Bakugou as he attempts to slice him up with Bakugou dodging and blocking most of the attacks as the two move and jumped around the ship trying to kill one another as Bakugou also uses his quirk to move around. Even up in the air at some point as the two continue to fight off one another next to the burning sails.

During that Kirishima continues to attack the rest of the crew as the pirates and traffickers do whatever they can to contain the dragon as he burns and breaks what's left of the top part of the ship.

One of the traffickers got himself on the top deck and shouted, "Restraining magic chains!" and with his magic he launches out giant glowing chains that wrap around Kirishima finally holding down the dragon with the crewman cheering in victory as the last of the crew attempt to take advantage of the contained dragon and attempt to kill it.

But Bakugou noticed this as he and Vin continue to fight in the air. Bakugou launches himself off away from Vin as he continued to try to slice at Bakugou's torso, but once Bakugou was right over the magic chain mage, Bakugou rips his shield off his arm and threw it down at the mage.

The mage was in pain from the blunt object hitting his head and with the loss of his concentration the spell broke, with Kirishima now freed he smashes through the deck knocking or squishing the pirates to go after the chain mage.

After recovering from the blunt hit, he looks up to see a mad dragon running toward him. He attempted to activate his spell again, "Magic res..", only for Kirishima to eat him whole as he screamed for help as the dragon chews him into pieces.

Vins and Bakugou's battle continued with Bakugou dodging the attacks until his shield reformed back as he contiunes his fight with the tiring captain.

After he is almost out of energy from using his air magic for so long Vin finally flies himself back and was ready to use the last it to go for a strong strike to break the shields fortitude and while stunned he'll cut through Bakugou's throat.

Bakugou smiles as the Captain flies in for his attack, then he shouted "Explosion shield!" and with the transformation the explosion shield quickly absorbs some of Katsuki's sweat through his gauntlet palms and when Vin strikes it.

Boom!

Vin was blasted away in the air.

And while he was stunned Bakugou blasted himself toward Vin as he started to rapidly fire his quirk at the flying dazed captain even making him drop his daggers.

Bakugou blasts and blasts without mercy until the captain could barely hold himself up with his wind magic anymore.

Katsuki then blasted himself higher up than back down again toward the captain and once he was right at Vin's face.

Boom!

Bakugou let out a giant explosion at his stomach sending the captain hard down through the ship deck, finally injuring and taking him out of the fight.

Whoever was left of the crew that isn't dead, chewed up, or knocked out all panicked and jumped overboard from the ship into the river.

Once Bakugou landed back on the flaming deck he can hear the deck doors getting hit through as its doors were blocked off with barrels and debris.

He knew who it was, "Kirishima clear!" he ordered his dragon as he pushes away the junk blocking the doors, and through them came out Neia along with the 15 kidnapped girls.

They all looked terrified, as they look around.

"Oh God the dead bodies!"

"The boats on fire!"

"Are we going to die here!?"

The girls shouted in fear until the brown haired one got them in order, "Quiet all of you and listen to the hero!"

And after that Kirishima walks up to the girls as he lowers his right wing down with Bakugou and Neia jumping on him, "Get on the dragon now!" Bakugou shouts at the girls and without any hesitation they all ran up and got on the dragon.

With all of them on board Bakugou held on to Kirishima's reins and yells, Kirishima! Go!"

Kirishima then ran across the flaming deck until he jumped and began to fly away from the sinking burning ship.

And below the deck Captain Vin attempts to get himself up despite a gaping wound in his stomach from his fight with Bakugou. He struggles as he attempts to get himself back while holding onto his stomach, "This.. This is not over shield hero! I'll make you suffer for this!" he shouts out toward the night as he tried to drag himself out, but then he noticed some of the fire from the deck was dripping down to the lower level, it didn't seem to matter to the captain much until he saw what the fire was dripping on, barrels of black powder for the cannons. Dozens of barrels in fact imported from Faubrey

Vin immediately panicked and tried to drag himself to stop the fire landing on the barrels, "Shit! Don't! Shit! Shit! DON'T!"

BOOOOOOM!

From a distance on the flying dragon the entire ship blows completely up as the supply of explosive powder and alcohol finally erupts taking out the ship as it sinks into the bottom of the river.

The girls were relieved to be as far away from it as possible, they then turned toward there saviors, the elf girl Neia and the Shield hero Katsuki Bakugou.

"Thank you, thank you for saving us heroes." one of the girls thanked with others doing the same as they held on to the dragon.

Bakugou was concentrating on flying his dragon but despite that both he and Neia felt proud about to be hearing that, after such a day of dealing with the Spear hero, the King, and the Pope. It was refreshing to hear people acknowledge that they were indeed heroes.

* * *

About half an hour later the quiet town of Tilva was now up and awake after the giant boat explosion that awoke everyone which included the guards as they came out to investigate.

There Bakugou and his dragon landed back at the town with the girls getting off.

The guards were understandably wanting answers and he and Neia went on to tell them everything. They would've not believed the shield devil but thanks to the other girls backing him up the guards and the rest of the townsfolk believed him and went out helping and treating the cold and troubled girls from there experiences.

The guards had also gone out to the river to find any survivors of the ship explosion where they proceed to arrest the pirates and human traffickers when they attempt to flee from the authorities.

They even found the still knocked out body of the first mate in the barrel

When the first mate woke back up he saw that he was surrounded by armed guards as they tie him up. He attempts to weasel out of it, "Please wait, we were just innocent fishermen! The shield devil assaulted and murdered my friends, that monsters thirst for blood won't stop!"

But the captain of the guard wasn't buying it, "Nice try you vandals, but the girls told us what you people really are. One even remembered your face when you were groping her breast yesterday. So I hope you enjoyed having your head because you'll be losing it soon." he mocks the first mate.

The first mate attempts to say some other excuse but the guard just ordered for the man's mouth to be gagged up to shut him up and the other guards escorted him and the rest of the survivors to the local prison to be trialed tomorrow and most likely after that be set for execution.

The Guard Captain then walked up toward the Shield Hero while he was laying down on his sleeping dragon while his sidekick was healing him.

Despite what he had heard about the shield since he was a kid he can't help but not make up his mind on the hero with him stopping these pirates and human traffickers tonight.

Bakugou then noticed him staring down getting a good look at him, "What are you looking at?" Bakugou asked the Captain.

"I just wanted to thank you for your services for tonight Shield hero. I don't know what to make of you with your attempted rape charges and what the 3 hero's church had taught me through life. But as of tonight, I see you as a decent person. I hope you can keep it up and continue to make me see you that way by tomorrow and the day after that." the Captain finished as he goes back with his men to do a search around the area for more of these criminals attempting to make a run for it.

Bakugou just shrugs to himself still feeling exhausted from that event.

The girls had been mostly keeping to themselves as they were being aided by the people of the town. But one of them, the brown haired girl saw the Shield hero and wanted to talk to him personally as she walked up to the hero which both he and Neia noticed.

She then bowed toward the heroes, "Thank you, thank you again so much for all of this Mr. Shield Hero and your companions, I don't know how I could ever repay you for all of this. You're true heroes. Unlike someone I know.", The brown haired girl thanked Bakugou.

Bakugou just huffs, "Yeah thank you whatever, just go on and take care of yourself." he told her.

The girl smiles and nods in approval.

But when Neia got a closer look at her, she quickly recognized the girl, "Wait a minute haven't we seen you before? Your face looks familiar." Neia asked which also got Bakugou's attention.

The girl was silent for a few seconds now looking somewhat disgruntled, "We have, I haven't talked to any of you in person, but I've seen you multiple times. My name is Rino, I'm a former member of the spear 'hero's' team." she told them.

Neia was somewhat surprised to hear that, "Wait you mean Sir Motoyasu? Wait, now I remember you, you were also at the end of Motoyasu's and Bakugou's first duel and you were with Sir Ren along with a soldier to confirm Myne's lying. Though I remember you had that green witch hat." Neia realizes.

"Yes that was me, I admit that I do look different without my hat, but unfortunately that was taken away from me from that witch Myne to most likely be pawned off." Rino continued looking more upset the more she talked about it with her looking madder when she mentioned anything about Myne or Motoyasu.

It did spark Bakugou's interest, "How exactly did you get into this situation?" he asked, knowing this had something to do with Myne considering that was what clued him in on this operation in the first place.

Rino was silent for a few seconds, she seemed upset to even be thinking about it, but she owed the Shield hero and he deserves to know the truth, "It wasn't too long after the preemptive end to you and Sir Motoyasu's fight earlier today. After we found Motoyasu trying to wash himself out of your dragons drool Myne suggested we go to the Spa to get everyone cleaned off which he agreed. And after that we did visit the Spa to get everyone cleaned off and feel pretty like Myne always liked. After my time of getting cleaned off, I was ready to get dressed and wait for everyone else to get done, but as I was getting dressed I was cornered by two armed men that gagged me, tied me up, and placed magic restraining cuffs on me preventing me from fighting back.

Bakugou did remember Pike from earlier mentioning a 'cow' he got from the spa. With this story going on so far, that must be Rino he was talking about.

"And then I saw Myne coming in with her towel on still on smiling at me. And all she said to me was, "Looks like you're ready to head out peasant girl. I hope you enjoy your new life as a wife to a Faubrey Nobleman, and if your extra lucky you can get to be the new wife of their King. Have fun." that was literally her last words to me after my capturers paid her off. And do you want to know what was even worst about that, just before the two goons left with me Sir Motoyasu was actually right there by the door and all he had to do was come in to stop them, but before he could see me Myne got to him first. And she told him, "I'm so sorry Sir Motoyasu, but Rino had to leave. She had a family emergency. Her grandfather is ill and she wanted to visit him for comfort, she would've said her goodbyes but she was in a hurry. So she is sorry and she hopes to meet with us again one day.". And the idiot bastard completely bought it! He didn't even bother to investigate or anything! He just walked off with the royal bitch and basically left me to die!" the last part she yelled out loud. She felt so angry thinking about it all over again that she even trusted him in the first place.

Bakugou mostly remained quiet, he's not that much into emotional drama, but he listened in and noticed that despite her anger she didn't sound that traumatized from it, "I'm not surprised by that idiot, but I got to say for a girl who was kidnapped and nearly sold off as a sex slave you seem to be acting relatively well?"

"Well I was a bit scared the whole time, but that is in the past now and I've been saved by your team so there's no point in feeling upset about it." She answered.

Bakugou admittedly admire someone with such mental fortitude, the fact Ponytail slut just let her go away like that makes him into a bigger idiot, "Ha, yeah that is impressive. That's unlike blue who bursts into tears when something mildly sad happens." he joked.

"I do not Sir Bakugou. Or well at least not anymore." Neia talks back from the mock which makes Bakugou laugh and Rino giggle

Rino then stop giggling and spoke to Bakugou again, "Well again I thank all of you for what you did tonight and I hope to repay you one day." She thanks them again and was about to turn around to leave,

Until Bakugou shouted, "Hold on a second brown hair!"

Rino heard him and stop to turn around back, "What is it Shield hero?" she asked.

Bakugou then said, "I remember seeing you at the champions choosing, on the second day I got here. I want to know. Why did you pick ponytail, and why were you even there to begin with?" he asked her wanting to know more about the girl who was originally with one of his rivals who unlike Myne had actual sense in her head.

Rino was silent for a second, having feelings of both betrayal and anger in just thinking about the Spear hero again. But eventually she spoke out, "Alright I might as well tell you to save other girls like me from trusting that idiot bastard! Though it might be a long story." She responds.

"Go right ahead, I don't care," Bakugou responds.

Rino then told her story, "I grew up in a small village far east from here. It was nothing special and there was never much to do, but it was still home. And my family life wasn't much different, we were fair folk who ran a farm. It was peaceful but it was also ungodly boring. Eventually I found out that I was one of the few in the village gifted with magic, it might've been arrogance but it made me feel good about myself in my dull lifestyle. And when I turn 18 I finally decided to leave my village to make a name for myself as an adventurer with the goal to be the best mage of Melromarc or even the whole world. I traveled all around the country learning new things, meeting new people, fighting many monsters, and going on many adventures for over 2 years. I was never super famous, but many people were always impressed with my powers and appreciate my help, it always made me feel good about myself, that I was making a difference for once rather then just farming out in the fields"

She then went on to talk about recent events,"About two months ago while I was helping a small village, knights were going around requesting powerful adventurers and warriors to become companions to of all things the cardinal heroes. It seemed unreal that the cardinal heroes were now in Melromarc, but it wasn't something I was going to ignore and I showed them off my talents to them and the men were impressed enough for them to take me in. I never felt so excited in my whole life to be a partner to a legendary hero."

"And on that morning I first saw the cardinal heroes, I couldn't believe that it was real, the heroes of legend were there in the flesh. And you were there too, the hero of the shield."

Bakugou sighed, not surprised that she didn't think much of him at first.

She then continued, "And when we were finally told to pick our heroes I chosed the Spear hero as they always said in church that the Spear hero is the strongest and most courageous hero and by all appearances other than the bandage on his nose he seemed to fit the bill. I did notice how you were alone Sir Bakugou, but I didn't want my name to be attached to the person that has always been labeled as a demon so I didn't want anything to do with you. We were also told beforehand that the Shield hero had a unstable mind, so that was another reason why I never picked you and imagine why others didn't as well. Especially after your rape accusation that I heard about, though considering that came out of Myne, I imagine that was a lie to huh?"

Neia then asked, "So..uh... What was it like to be with Motoyasu?"

"You mean before the time he allowed me to be taken away by Sex traffickers? To be honest, it was boring."

"What do you mean boring?" Bakugou wondering what that entailed.

"Me and the other girls barely ever did any combat, Motoyasu pretty much did everything and the most we ever do was just praise and cheer on for him. He insisted on doing everything for us, thinking beautiful girls shouldn't have to go through hard labor. Never mind he never asked any of us about it first. This even included things like cooking, he wanted to cook all of our meals, and let me tell you I rather have what the animals were eating over whatever the hell Motoyasu made he called food. I even one time tried to aid him in fighting a monster and used my magic to attack. But when I did helped, the idiot and other girls looked at me weird like I did some sort of taboo act like they were surprised that the heroes helper actually you know helped. So yeah I never thought being a heroes companion was going to be such a dull experience."

"So Ponytail's teammates were just basically a group of cheerleaders." Bakugou commented.

"I don't know what that is, but judging your tone it's probably not something to be proud of." she commented but then continued her experience, "It was a boring time, but Motoyasu seemed like a nice enough guy, he did seem to truly care for me and has always been polite. But yeah he was an idiot."

Neia then asked, "What about Myne and your other teammates."

"Oh them. They're a different story. They were never my friends, I tried to be friendly with them, but they always looked down on me as "peasant trash". Myne was especially the worst feeling like she was the queen of the world and was always bossing everyone around her. Lesty is her childhood friend so they always felt like they fit together and she was as much of a spoiled brat as Myne, and Elena was just lazy and she just went along with Myne's and Lesty's antic's, so I was the odd one out of the group. Eventually I just ignored them and went on with my life. But I could tell Myne would always hold grudge's even for the most petty things, she especially got more aggressive with me after I helped you out that night she accused miss Neia of stealing. She and the other girls started to see me as the enemy, and Motoyasu barely cared thinking it was just 'girl stuff' that he shouldn't get involved in. I didn't care that much and had been just ignoring her, but then she had me sold off to these bastards like some damn livestock. She, the other girls, and Motoyasu can burn in hell for all I care!" she finally finished feeling so mad about all of this, feeling like she had just wasted her time for nothing and any feelings Motoyasu had for her were shallow at best.

Despite the long story Bakugou got the girl, in some way he somewhat related to her. He also grew up in a small town at a small school with a bunch of losers with loser quirks or in the case of Deku no quirk at all. He always felt like he was the best and wanted to show everyone that he was indeed the best. He imagines himself in Rino's place and her wanting to be a companion of a hero would be similar to him wanting to be in U.A. But instead she is stuck cheering on to some loser while doing nothing else, it be like if he got into U.A only to be stuck in general studies to watch the other people in the hero courses rub there faces at him while being surrounded by 3 Monoma's 24/7. It would've pissed him off to no end, the fact that Rino could tolerate it for that long was a big surprise for the teen.

Rino then smiles, "Thank you all for listening in, I didn't think anyone would care, but I'm happy to see that you are nothing like him." Rino thanked again.

Neia then asked her, "So what are you going to do now?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. Motoyasu can go to hell for all I care along with Myne. Maybe I'll just go back to my hometown again and spend a year or so doing boring farm work to make up my money again to buy me new adventuring equipment, unless I die of boredom first. But I'll always appreciate what you have done for me tonight. I'll never forget this, so good luck heroes." she bowed to the group as she turns around to leave.

Despite not showing it Neia could tell there was still sadness in the girl, she probably did want to be a hero or at least make something of her boring life, but she never could have being stuck with Motoyasu. Unlike before with Malty she could tell she was telling the truth, remembering how the princess talk to her before and Bakugou's advice, she can tell now this girl wasn't acting and was for real, rather then guessing and prejudging like with Melty before her. She wished she could help but she turns her head toward Bakugou who looks like he was thinking about something.

And Thinking he was, 'Hmm, should I really consider her as a potential sidekick? If she is a good enough mage to be picked up by the consort, I might finally be rid of the magic related problems that has been annoying me. Nothing seems suspicious about her, so I know she's not lying, and I doubt that princess bitch is clever enough to make this into some elaborate trick against me. To give her a chance to be a proper hero like I'm doing with Blue right now, if I can make her somewhat competent, brown hair won't be much harder to do. And if I can make her into a better hero then Ponytail slut, his former companion now surpassing him, now that be perfect salt to rub in his face of that idiot bastard which I'm sure the girl would like to see as well.' Bakugou thought about it, as Rino was walking further away.

Bakugou finally made up his mind, "Hey brown hair!" he shouts getting Rino's attention again.

She quickly went back and ran up to Bakugou, "Yes Sir Shield Hero?" she asked him

"Do you still want to be a hero? Do you want to get stronger and be the best damn mage on this entire planet?" Bakugou asked her.

"Uh... Yes, yes I would definitely like to be the best and help people along the way, but why did you ask?" she wondered

"Listen up, if you're up to the challenge and are willing to work hard, you can be in team Bakugou as my official second sidekick, or I guess what you say a minor companion."

The answer surprised both Neia and Rino, especially the latter, "Wait? Do you mean it? Even after I scuffed you off at the companion choosing?" Rino asked.

"I could care less about that, but if your willing to do what I say and not hesitate under my command then I will shape you to become the best damn mage there is," he responds making Rino think to herself about.

While surprised by it at first, Neia was actually all for it, "We loved if you can join up Rino. Bakugou can be harsh sometimes and strict, but he is not that bad if you get to know him."

It was something Rino never expected to hear after being kidnapped by sex slavers. But it seemed the Shield hero was being genuine about it, on one hand she does want to be the best and be a adventurer again rather then going back to boring farming life and to be able to do something for once. But on the other hand she was screwed over by her last companions and hero, to trust another hero like that again is asking a lot, and he is the Shield hero no less someone she had been told since she was a kid was a malevolent being who leaves nothing but destruction in his way. But he still saved her life and from all the rumors she had been hearing about him, Bakugou has done more to help the kingdom than any of the other cardinal heroes especially Motoyasu who he also bested him in a duel so the shield hero's power was no joke.

Rino stood there for a few minutes to think about it.

Both Neia and Bakugou remained silent knowing it was best not to pressure her as this could be the biggest decision of her life.

But eventually Rino stopped thinking and gave her answer, "To be honest Sir Shield hero, I shouldn't be trusting you, not just the fact that my church has over and over again called you the devil and the last person I had been the companion of had basically left me to die. By that experience I shouldn't trust you either... But then again you did save me today, something that you didn't think a demon would do. You weren't just a warrior, you were a true hero unlike that idiot bastard. With that and that I owe you for saving me anyway, I'll be glad to join with you, Sir Shield Hero.

Bakugou then smiles, "Ok then Welcome to the Bakugou agency." he responds, Rino didn't know what he meant by that but she was still happy for the acceptance nevertheless.

Neia was also extremely happy about as she extends a handshake, "Welcome to the team Rino. It'll be great to have you around."

Rino was happy for the acceptance and to have another person who was friendly for once, and shakes her hand as well.

"However!" Bakugou suddenly shouted surprising the two sidekicks, "Before you can truly become a part of the Katsuki Bakugou hero agency. You first must pass the Katsuki Bakugou training course." he said with a sinister smile on him.

Rino was wondering what that meant, but Neia knows full well what it was, "Oh boy, good luck out there Rino."

* * *

By the next day in the evening, Rino was out in the open grass field running her 5 miles while carrying 50-pound weights on her.

Bakugou watches from above as he also helps Neia for her duel wielding training while Kirishima was in his teen form chasing around rabbits and other small creatures.

Neia remembers when she was the one out in that field over and over again in training to be a hero.

Though Rino was higher in level then she was and was more physically active so Rino was given the 50-pound weights from the start but Bakugou still had her go through the same training until she was physically active enough to fit his standards.

This is definitely more than anything she had done with Motoyasu, so while it was hard exercise she didn't mind it as long as she can continue on to eventually be the best.

According to Bakugou's status screen Rino was at level 23, 17 levels below Neia, and 14 below Kirishima. Bakugou is not surprised to see that Motoyasu's companions were lacking behind considering he never lets them fight at all. With the next wave incoming in ten days after Rino gets her physical body up to shape in a few or so days he can get her and Kirishima to grind their levels to the character limit and after the wave is dealt with, they can all go off to Siltvelt to get all three their class up upgrades at the same time. And at the meantime he can help Neia with her duel wielding training so she can finally fight with two swords rather than one.

Rino then finally climbed up that steep cliff Neia had to climb up hundreds of times before, now exhausted from all the running.

Bakugou noticed and turned toward her, "Good, now it's time for you to learn how to properly attack with a weapon." he tells her as he holds out a golden staff, and since he's not intending to use it himself the weapon doesn't electrocute him and throws it to her.

"You got me a new staff already? Thank you Sir Bakugou." Rino thanked now using Bakugou's real name as she's his second sidekick now as she observed the powerful magic staff.

"You expect me to have you fight with your bare hands? And it's more than a magic stick brown hair. Hit the bottom hard on the ground." Bakugou tells her.

Rino followed his order and she hits the staff on the ground and the top of the staff pops up a long sharp blade. It surprised Rino, "Whoa what is this thing?".

"It's a spear idiot, your magic staff can also turn into a spear, it's as simple as that," Bakugou tells her.

It did make Neia curious, "Sir Bakugou, where did you get that thing at?" she asked.

"It originally belonged to that Botanist Quack we fought weeks ago. He won't be needing it anymore so I kept it and all morning I reversed engineered the thing and made it not only better at creating and manipulating magic but made it as a proper weapon as well," he answered.

Though it confused Rino, "But I'm a dedicated magic user? What need do I have for a physical weapon?"

"You can't rely on your magic all the time brown hair, on some occasions you're going to need to use a real weapon to fight monsters and bad guys. So I want you to get used to it until you get the feel of it. So I want you to do 1000 thrusts with the weapon until it's second hand to you, then I'll have you fight off ten balloon monsters with only the spear and no magic, and if you fail to kill them in 10 seconds and not get bitten by one of them you're doing the course and the thrusts again until you succeed. Got it?" Bakugou orders her.

Rino was shocked to hear of all that work she has to do just for basic training with nothing to do with her magic. But she didn't mind it as she can finally get stronger for once rather than kissing the boot of a guy who couldn't cook for shit, "Ok I understand Sir Bakugou, though a thousand thrusts? I didn't think you had such a dirty mind." Rino snarks as she laughed to herself.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BROWN HAIR! Just do it or it's 500 push-ups!" he exploded at her with Rino and Neia laughing as the new intern continued her training by starting her 1000 spear thrusts.

Neia then spoke up, "You know this is all feeling familiar to me, it's like looking at an old photo and seeing your old self again." Neia comments.

"I don't know, I think brown hair might've been a bit more competent then you were at this stage, she could actually skip across a river without falling her ass into it." Bakugou laughs.

"Oh come on Sir Bakugou that part was always unfair." Neia sounding upset defending her old self.

"I'm just pulling your leg blue, just forget the past and just continue on to the future."

Neia then smiles again, "I agree Mr. Number one." Neia finally says to Bakugou. She knew he probably still has ways to go, but she feels like Bakugou was on his way to see her as his equal. A friend maybe.

Bakugou smiles then got back on subject, "Ok then let's get back to your training. Make sure you hold both blades tight and make sure you treat them both as equal parts of the same blade." he finally says to Neia as she nods and the two engage in there training.

A lot had happened in just one day and Bakugou was going to make the most of the next 10 days to get all of his team to go out plus ultra for the next wave.

* * *

**Author's note: I admit when I first started writing this Rino was not remotely on my mind. But then some people began asking about her if she was going to be saved from Bakugou and after looking up her character and what becomes of her in the light novel I knew I wanted to do something with her. Eventually I started to warm up to the idea of having her to become Bakugou's second sidekick and here we are. Though admittedly I did have issues figuring out who Rino was, as some sources stated that she was that girl with the green which hat in Motoyasu's group, some others told me she was a different character that hasn't appeared yet in the anime. I thought it through for a bit and decided to go with her being the witch girl, since hey it's my story and I'll do whatever I want and Bakugou could use more dedicated magic-user in his group. Her being sold as slave most likely happened later in the story's timeline, but I figured this was the best time to do this especially with I have planned withthe story, so again my story and my continuity that hope it doesn't upset anyone.**

**So again thank you for reading and hope to see you again soon.**


End file.
